A Different Kind of Love
by evelyn-shaye
Summary: Imprinting. Nessie had heard the word countless times. But did it apply to her and Jacob? And what would happen when a coven of non-vegetarian vampires intervened and revealed secrets never before imagined? New home, new high school, new love. Please R/R!
1. Memories

**September 5, 2011**

**Dear Readers,**

**I am in the midst of re-working **_**A Different Kind of Love**_** through an organization called Project Team Beta. Since my story is completed, however, I am leaving it online for your reading pleasure because there should be no major plot changes. You will recognize edited chapters by the change in format.**

**As always, feel free to leave any comments – good, bad, ambivalent – at the end of any chapter, and God bless!**

**~ evelyn-shaye**

* * *

_Special thanks to ChocolateMango and Twimarti for being wonderful betas in this first chapter!_

* * *

**October 29, 2011**

**I have a very special announcement to make. I have two wonderful permanent betas! **_**lost in his golden eyes**_** and **_**Nikki Halen**_** are absolute delights to work with, and they have tirelessly and beautifully revisited these already-edited chapters and made this story even more incredible. Chapters 1 through 3 have also been reworked since my last post, and chapters 4 and 5 are in the works as we speak!**

**Whether you are new to my story or reading it again, I hope that you enjoy seeing Jake and Nessie from my point of view!**

**~ evelyn-shaye**

* * *

**Prologue: **_**Memories**_

They say that normal children forget most of what they experience prior to age two or three.

There are exceptions, of course. Some children can recall memories as far back as their first birthday party; others have no recollection of anything before kindergarten. Still, these exceptions aren't considered abnormal. Even little flashes of being fed by their mother or rocked to sleep in their father's arms aren't uncommon; that's why children gravitate towards their parents, especially their mother, and instinctively recognize other family members and their own unique name.

I suppose that I should have felt anxiety toward my own state of normality when I realized that my memories went back to my time in Isabella Marie Cullen's womb.

But then again, I have never been normal.

No normal baby remembers her mother's coos and comforting strokes during the period of development. No _normal_ baby feels guilty for having to stretch in the womb and make her mother uncomfortable.

My name is Renesmee Carlie Cullen, and I can remember the morning of my birth as clearly as if it were yesterday.

At the beginning, even in my happy state inside my mother, I was ruled by need—need for blood above everything else. I knew that I was draining Bella, my Momma, of her life source, but I couldn't ignore my desperate thirst for the blood that fueled my development.

The morning that she drank blood for the first time, I was finally able to separate my thirst from my love for the one carrying me. Of course, I couldn't form coherent thoughts yet, but I had flashes of emotion and tried to listen to the goings-on outside of my little world. My limited infant mind began to understand why I was killing her: I was the daughter of a vampire and a human, predator and prey, and my nature called for blood to sustain me.

Later, as my mind developed further and I did my best to protect my mother from the inside, I was able to hear my father, Edward, reading my thoughts and passing them on to Momma. I felt relief for the first time. Maybe Momma would make it, and we could be happy together….

Until that fateful morning, when she dropped the cup of blood on the floor, human blood had never called so strongly to me. Even when I was killing her by sucking her dry, even when I tasted new but still delicious donated blood for the first time, I had never experienced the overpowering need that I now directed toward the insignificant plastic vessel of blood below me. I acted instinctively and used my teeth to start tearing myself out of her body.

Immediately, I had the sensation of being lifted. There were other hands all over Momma, some of them focused on my little pocket; it was uncomfortable. Another set of teeth worked to get me out faster until I was exposed to the outside world for the first time.

All the light! All the color! And there—pale but distinct shapes, my vampire family. Even on that first day, I was able to see everything with perfect clarity.

In the midst of my wonderings, I heard a beautiful sound: the voice of my mother. It was strained, tired, but I had become so attuned to it that nothing could take away from the awe I felt at that sound. I focused my eyes on her and smiled. _Bella. Beautiful_.

"Renes…mee, so…beautiful," she croaked. Something soared inside of me. A heart? But Daddy didn't have one, and mine was faster than Momma's. I remotely attributed the phenomenon to my hybrid state that I had accepted before birth.

"Give—give her to me." Daddy's cold hands placed me into Momma's warm arms. Oh, how I loved her already! I pressed my cheek into her chest, savoring her comforting presence. But then I smelled the blood flowing in her veins and unconsciously sank my teeth into her skin—

Cold hands pulled me away from her. "No, Renesmee," Daddy murmured, his velvet voice pained. As if I didn't realize now that biting my mother would hurt her. Remorse flooded me as I watched Momma take one last shuddering breath and lie still.

All that I could remember immediately after that was a blur. Being passed from one set of stone hands to another. In the background, Daddy leaning over Momma, trying to revitalize her on a borrowed hospital cot. And next to Daddy, shoving Momma's chest, someone I had never seen before. _Who is that?_ I wondered to myself – that tall, dark man didn't fit in with my pale family. But I was rushed away too soon and distracted by the smell of blood. The cup that could have cost Momma's life had been refilled to sustain mine.

I guzzled it greedily until I could focus singularly on the one holding me. She was a beautiful woman, pale and golden-eyed like the rest. Somewhere in my little mind, it registered that, physically, she was probably more beautiful than Momma. But I didn't care. I loved my mother; she would always be the most beautiful to me.

Still, I felt affection for this woman, and I knew that she loved me, too. She lifted me closer, and I nuzzled her cheek. Oh, her skin was so cold compared to mine! But her hands were like satin against my newborn skin, and I found the coolness comforting.

As I marveled at the sensation, I became aware of another heart nearby. Right in front of me, as a matter of fact. I could feel heat from his skin all the way from the couch the woman sat in. Was he a hybrid, like me?

Curiosity won over my preoccupation with the woman. I raised my head to look at him.

And there it was: the part of the memory that always remained in my head, the part that age and years could never diminish. At first, I thought the intense look on his face was rage. But then, it shifted. An expression of confusion and awe lit his features. His eyes brightened; in them I could see adoration, protectiveness, and a complete certainty that I didn't understand but that made his mouth stretch into a delighted smile.

I recognized him now. He was the dark man that had stood over Bella upstairs. But was he really a man? The smile on his face gave him an almost boyish look, compared to my father, even though his size implied maturity.

Either way, I began to understand the glint in his eyes. We didn't know each other…yet. But we would. This was right; I needed to know him.

I lifted my arms, outstretched in his direction, feeling eager and anxious and thrilled all at once. The woman holding me turned to me with a smile. "What is it, Renesmee?" she cooed. She turned to the boy and gasped. My eyes darted between the two of them. The woman seemed nervous and suspicious; she held me closer. The boy watched her with pleading in his eyes and reached his arms out to me, copying my motion.

"Why should I let you hold her, mutt?" the woman spat. I was confused by the harshness of the words coming from her beautiful face. For the second time that morning, I experienced hurt and guilt. Was my desire to touch him wrong, somehow? As wrong as biting my mother?

The boy approached us slowly. "I promise I won't hurt her, Blondie," he returned, disgust in his voice overshadowed by something like wonder. I marveled at the sound of his voice, rougher than the others' but still unmistakably beautiful, and registered his tone in my memory for future reference. "I just—I just wanna _see_ her."

I reached my arms out again, impatient. Still looking skeptical, the woman he called Blondie summoned two other members of my family – I caught a brief glimpse of their pale, perfect faces – to supervise as she carefully placed me in his arms.

The way he held me, so delicately but so protectively, gave me a feeling of rightness that prompted me to snuggle closer to him. This rightness didn't shadow or diminish the unconditional love for my mother and father upstairs or my affection toward Blondie and the other vampires in the room. It only augmented the total love I had to share; it made my thrumming heart swell.

The boy carefully cradled my tiny head against his chest and tilted his head down to speak to me. "Hi," he said softly. His deep voice rumbled and vibrated against my cheek. "My name is Jacob."

_Jacob_. The final puzzle piece fit perfectly in place. We were definitely supposed to know each other. Jacob and Renesmee.

I stretched my hand upward and placed it gently on his cheek; his breathing accelerated. I smiled and, for the first time, used the gift that I didn't know I possessed. _I'm Renesmee_, I told him, my heart filled to the brim with joy and loyalty and longing and every positive emotion for this boy who would, one day, be my best friend.

_And I love you_.


	2. Something Wrong

**September 9, 2011**

**Today I would like to wish a very Happy Birthday to my sister, Kathleen, known to the Fanfiction community as Leafy Savanna Chan and to DeviantArt as LeafiaDream. Please extend your congratulations to her, if you frequent either of these sites. It's her sweet 16, and I want it to be the sweetest ever! Love you, Kitty! ^^**

**On a different note, I would also like to make a plug. I beta a story by Vivienne67 called _Season of the She-Wolf_, and it is absolute perfection! (Her fault, not mine.) If any of you are Leah fans, please check it out. I highly recommend it.**

**Lots of love, comment bubbles, and blessings,**

**evelyn-shaye**

* * *

_Special thanks to She Wrote That and Jennrosee for being such spectacular betas for this chapter! Shout out also to AnnabethRenesmee, the first to add me to her favorites way back when._

* * *

**Chapter One: _Something Wrong_**

_Five years later_

All was quiet in the Cullen house. There was no brush of wind as Aunt Alice danced by, no music from Daddy's piano; even my trilling heart seemed to hush in anticipation. I perched lightly on my Jacob's lap and stared at my family members—Aunt Rosalie, poised almost with hostility; Uncle Emmett, his regular, easygoing smile missing from his perfect face; Aunt Alice, slipping in and out of focus and frowning at whatever vision she saw; Uncle Jasper, watching all of our faces warily. Grandmother Esme and Grandfather Carlisle were nowhere to be found, however, but I felt no need to ask Jacob where they were.

I faced my parents last. Daddy probed our minds with more tension than he normally did; Momma attempted to hide her pain with an uncertain smile, but I could see muted agony in her eyes.

This time I did place my hand on Jacob's warm cheek. I showed him a flash of all their faces and the empty spaces where Grandfather and Grandmother should have been; then I asked, _What's wrong? _

Jacob winced but didn't answer. Daddy glanced up at me. "Wait for Grandmother and Grandfather, Nessie," he said quietly. "We will explain everything when they return."

Our family lapsed again into silence. With my hand now on Jacob's neck, I allowed my thoughts to wander. For the first four years of my life, with the exception of our one run-in with the Volturi, time had passed freely and contentedly. Since our encounter with Nahuel, a South American half-vampire, my family had relaxed at the knowledge that my growth would end near my seventh chronological birthday when I would physically be around 21. From then on, I would be immortal, as long as outside forces didn't intervene.

During this fifth year of my life, however, the atmosphere began to shift. I didn't notice it at first, too immersed in drawing pictures and playing hide-and-seek in the woods with Jacob and being homeschooled by my father, Edward. But one day, just last week, in fact, I woke up with the complete assurance that _something was wrong._

My family's motions, normally fluid and graceful, became more frantic. Grandmother and Grandfather suddenly left one day in the fastest – but also most conspicuous – car we owned, a stretch for my grandfather, especially. Daddy and Alice conversed frequently but quietly and always left Jacob and me out of it. I could tell that he was itching to know what Alice had seen and what she continued to see, but Daddy was very vague, like he acted around Grandpa Charlie in "need to know" situations.

Jacob lifted my hand from his neck and squeezed it gently. "Everything will be okay, Ness," he murmured. "They would've told us if there was something really wrong."

I melted with his gentle words and leaned my curly-haired head on his shoulder. Of course everything would be fine. I had Jacob, my best friend and protector; even though I didn't need the protection, what with my being half-vampire. Still, if I ever had a bad day, he held me close and made me feel better. He taught me how to climb trees and how to swim. He hunted with me and helped me with my homework. He tucked me in at night. Jacob was everything to me. As long as he was around, my world could function normally.

Jacob relaxed and wrapped his arms around me. "Thanks, Nessie," he whispered into my ear, his hot breath caressing my cheeks. I almost jumped in surprise but caught myself, merely stiffening for a moment before relaxing again. I hadn't realized that we were still holding hands and that he had heard every word I'd thought about him.

That was the one drawback to my gift. I could be touching someone and not use it, but the moment my thoughts ran away with me and I lost control, it would activate automatically. One time, I had been arm-wrestling with Emmett and joking about the merits of different animals' blood, and my mind drifted to my first, accelerated period—he and I couldn't look at each other for a week out of embarrassment.

Other than that minor annoyance, I loved my gift. It was useful for passing along gentle encouragement or asking shy questions. It also saved breath, which was convenient whenever we hung out with mere mortals. Even though I was half-vampire, I had all the augmented desires of a true vampire. I could eat normal food and, for the most part, enjoy it, but I still had to hunt as often as the rest of my family did to resist the temptations of human blood.

Daddy breathed in, to get our attention rather than test the air, so I glanced up and was startled to find that Grandmother and Grandfather had slipped into the empty seats. I showed Jacob my surprise and he snorted. "Sneaky vamps," he muttered. The rest of my family chuckled.

This time Grandfather breathed. "All of you have some idea as to why we're meeting here today," he began quietly, "some of you, more than others. I recently learned from Alice"— here he acknowledged my little aunt—"that my co-workers and other members of the community are growing suspicious of us and plan to confront me at the office in the next few weeks. They want to know why our appearances haven't changed at all in the last seven years, and they will demand answers." Rosalie hissed, but otherwise, no one moved or made a sound.

"Edward and Charlie easily confirmed this," Grandfather continued, nodding at my dad. "We're becoming too conspicuous; Esme and I are trying to pass ourselves off as mid-30-year-olds, and with more Quileutes learning our secret, we can't hide Renesmee for much longer." I grimaced; everything was my fault. Daddy glanced at me in concern, and Jacob patted my hand comfortingly.

"In light of this," he said, his expression sad as he faced me, "we have decided to leave Forks."

The silence was shattered by the sliding of chairs and raising of clear, beautiful voices: Rosalie, thoroughly angered that our nature was ruining a life of normality once again; Momma, crying out that there must be another way, that Grandpa would be heartbroken; Daddy and Jasper, gently pleading with the spoken and unspoken, felt and expressed, to understand that there was no other recourse.

Only one rough voice contrasted the rest. My Jacob, who let go of me to join the throng, added his protests to Bella's, his tone laced simultaneously with rage and pain. I lowered myself into his seat.

_Move? Away from our house of glass and fairy tale cottage? Away from Grandpa Charlie and Grandma Sue? Away from the werewolf pack and La Push? Away from—?_

I couldn't finish the thought. Suddenly, I wasn't even able to breathe. If we moved away, what would happen to Jacob? He was my _everything_; didn't they know that I revolved around him like a planet around a sun, the most glorious sun in the universe? And now they wanted to cast me off into the void and the cold, out of orbit?

Without thinking, without warning, I forced myself into the crowd and grabbed Grandfather and Momma's faces. I sent them the most distressing images and emotions I had ever placed on anyone, even when the Volturi were going to kill us all.

_Black fire pain hurt afraid helpless miss him blood broken crumpled crushed black nightmare army painful ouch goodbye can't breathe black cold void NEED HIM!_

The two of them stopped talking immediately and stared at me with wide, shocked, pained eyes. Daddy caught the flow of thought in his own mind and held his hands up to end the conversation. Everyone hushed except for Jacob.

"Ness? Are you okay?" my friend asked urgently, pulling me close to him.

I buried my head in his shoulder and showed him a softer version of what I had shown Momma and Grandfather. I already had his attention, and I didn't want to hurt him unnecessarily. Jacob stiffened.

"You won't take my Nessie away, will you?" he whispered despairingly, clutching me tighter.

None of the Cullens answered. Finally, it was Grandfather who said, "It is more than clear that we must leave, Jacob, and take Renesmee with us. She is our family, and while we understand and support your…friendship with her, we cannot separate her from her parents." He twisted the word "friendship" strangely; Daddy sighed in relief, but I couldn't tell whether it was at Grandfather's choice of word or at his defense of my parents.

"Well, then, why can't he come with us?" I voiced aloud, careful not to let my voice crack.

Momma answered this time. "Of course we want Jacob to come with us," she said gently. She frowned slightly at Daddy; I knew after years of observing their interactions that she was forcing back her shield to share her thoughts with him. "But we are very concerned with blending in as best as possible. Eight vampires, a half-vampire, and a werewolf are bound to draw attention."

"And you have to consider your life here, Jacob," Daddy added, taking Momma's hand. "Your tie to Renesmee is strong, but you have an obligation to your pack and family in La Push—"

"I'm not entirely necessary, now that La Push has two Alphas," Jacob interrupted. "Leah's getting married in a few months, so she's trying to quit her wolf form." Aunt Leah had imprinted at her community college last year; she hoped that if she could stop shifting, she would be able to have children one day.

"And Sam will readily accept the guys into his pack again," he continued, almost blabbering now. It was as if he knew his argument was valid, but that he didn't want to believe it himself. "Seth knows that Sue needs him, especially now that Leah is leaving, and Embry and Quil will understand."

Daddy stiffened slightly, but I barely noticed. I raised my eyes to Jacob's and tilted my head. _Please, Jake. Please come with me_. The longing was obvious in my plea; my friend smiled sadly but nodded his assent. My spirits lifted, causing my hummingbird heart to fly even faster. Jacob could come!

Grandfather frowned. "But this doesn't solve the issue of remaining inconspicuous. Our family has grown so much—"

"So have Billy enroll me," Jake said, his words flowing more easily now. "As long as he fills out my forms, I can still hang out at your place and no one would know the difference."

"I'd know the difference," Rosalie muttered darkly. Daddy sighed, but everyone else brightened considerably.

"Well then," Grandfather said, his voice relieved, "as long as Billy and Sam are amenable, I have no qualms about your decision. But please think through this carefully before committing to a life outside of Forks."

"I already have, and will continue to," Jacob promised. "I was technically supposed to move out three years ago and spend so much time here already. I'd bet he's tired of me by now," he joked, flashing his telltale smirk.

The Cullens laughed – the sound was like little ringing bells that never ceased to enchant me. I played back the conversation, with my accompanying happiness, to Jake. He smiled and spun me in the air. I laughed joyfully.

"Jasper," Alice muttered. I sensed that this conversation wasn't over, compliments of my persuasive uncle, and faced Grandfather again.

He cleared his throat unnecessarily. "We have to make a few changes to our names this year," he said. I remembered the story of when Momma was human and still in high school. Daddy, Emmett, and Alice all took on the Cullen name, whereas Jasper and Rosalie used Rosalie's former last name, Hale, and passed off as twins, in order to pacify any community members concerned about the intra-coven relationships. They maintained those names even now, except for Rosalie and Alice, who had "married" Emmett and Jasper again.

"With Bella and Renesmee now in the picture"—_my fault again!_—"we had to consider how to integrate them into the pre-existing picture. Bella cannot, for obvious reasons, be a Cullen"—Momma and Daddy glanced at each other with knowing smiles—"but neither can she pass herself off as a Hale sibling. In addition, Renesmee looks too similar to Edward to be anything other than his sister.

"Esme and I have a proposition that may require all of your input." Grandfather turned to her, and she smiled encouragingly. "Jasper and Rosalie will continue to be the Hale siblings." The two of them nodded in agreement. "Edward and Renesmee will be the only two Cullens, and preferably you two can be twins, as well." Daddy glanced at me with concerned eyes, but I shrugged indifferently. It was only a public appearance; I knew who I was out from under human scrutiny.

"Alice, Emmett, and Bella…" Here Grandfather paused and bit his lip.

Grandmother stepped in. "Alice," she implored, her face glowing with love, "would you consent to our borrowing your former name?"

I frowned; I never heard this story before. I silently asked Jacob, but he was just as confused as I was. Daddy answered, "Alice's given name was Mary Alice Brandon," but didn't elaborate.

Alice met Grandfather's gaze seriously; obviously, she had been anticipating this. "Mary Alice Brandon is long dead to me," she answered them. "If using my human name will help us, then I am more than willing."

Grandmother fluttered to her side and hugged her gently. "Thank you, sweet Alice," she murmured. Jasper watched her questioningly, as if waiting for a shift in her mood, but she shook her head ever so slightly. The atmosphere became suddenly calmer with Jasper's relief.

Grandfather smiled. "Then we know what we must do. Jasper, or Bella," he added thoughtfully, "one of you should make an appointment with Mr. Jenks immediately. We'll need transcripts along with the usual."

"How soon do you want them?" Momma asked quickly, glaring at Jasper. He sighed dramatically. I remembered from a snippet of conversation after the battle that Momma used a gentler approach to doing business with Mr. Jenks than he did. Jasper apparently reigned by terror, whereas Momma tried to reassure the poor man and use money as her only incentive. Neither approved of the other's method.

"If Alice's vision is correct," Grandfather answered, "we should leave by the end of next week." It was Thursday now. "Let Jasper give you a run-down on the transcripts, since you haven't covered that aspect before."

Something occurred to me that we hadn't discussed yet. "Where are we moving?" I asked aloud.

Grandfather seemed surprised. "Oh, of course, Nessie. We're moving to Westhope, North Dakota," he informed us. "Population 533, just south of the Canadian border, 98% Caucasian, and"—here Daddy grinned at Jacob—"1.7% Native American."

Jacob looked up in interest. "Is there a tribe nearby?" he asked eagerly.

I shared his excitement. When I was younger, I had posed a question about the existence of other shape-shifting tribes, and while we never actually researched the question – mythological stories never quite captured the truth, if there were even an element of it, and we preferred to spend our days exploring outside – we did pretend to be other animals and fabricated elaborate histories about their creation. Jake's favorite form was a bear; I went through phases, convinced once that shape-shifting squirrels could be deadly enemies of vampires.

Grandfather shook his head. "There is little information available on the demographics," he answered. "A tribe of Chippewa eventually settled in the Turtle Mountains, about an hour human's drive to the east, and some other tribes like the Arikara lived in southern North Dakota. Regardless, though," he added, "if there is a tribe near Westhope, they will almost certainly not be shape-shifters, and if they are, they're unlikely to be wolves, like the Quileutes." Jacob nodded thoughtfully.

"Where are we going to school?" Momma asked next.

Grandfather smiled. "You will enroll at Westhope High School. All of you can decide what grades you want to start in."

Finally, a sense of true peace—not Jasper's induced tranquility—infused the house. Jacob reached for my hand and motioned for me to follow him; I took his hand willingly, ready for a break from the morning's almost-drama.

"Where are you two going?" Daddy called. As if he didn't already know. Jacob and I always traveled back and forth between the glass house and Jacob's home. It was a rare day, especially during the summers, that I didn't split my day with the two halves of my heart.

Jacob answered anyway. "We'll be at La Push. Emily and Claire have been asking to see Nessie again, and I need to meet with the Elders." Here he frowned slightly. As much as he wanted to come with us, Jake would miss his brothers. _So will I_, I realized with a pang of loss.

Daddy nodded. "Ask Emily if she'd be willing to keep Renesmee for a few days," he said. This wasn't an unusual development, either, now that the treaty allowed for my safe and easy passage across the Quileute border. "We'll be doing so many preparations over here. Ness would have more fun away from the busyness."

I smiled. Daddy knew me too well.

"I'm sure Emily will let her. Nessie is Claire's favorite babysitter." Jacob grinned at me. Whenever Claire wasn't distracted by her Quil, she liked to stroke my auburn curls and listen to me read to her with an ever-present dimpled smile on her face. Claire was, without a doubt, the sweetest eight-year-old around.

As we walked outside, I automatically turned around to let Jake phase. It was a habit that we had perfected for the last five years and one that always brought a sense of peace and stability. Jacob the human was my best friend, but Jacob the wolf was my protector, my safe place, and an even more intimate connection with the supernatural. Besides, as long as he was able to shift, we would live together forever, and all would be right in the world.

When he nudged me with his nose, I leapt onto his back and gripped his fur for security. In a rush of wind, we were flying away toward my second home.


	3. Girls' Night

**September 15, 2011**

**Hello, friends,**

**Hopefully the Twilight community is aware of the wonderful **_**Breaking Dawn**_** trailer that aired this week. I'm very excited for the upcoming movie, and my enthusiasm greatly lends to my desire to write. You should see another revamp in the next week.**

**If any of you are praying people, please consider my college community in your hearts. We lost a student to choking last weekend, a member of my class that I knew fairly well, and our campus is grieving him.**

**With admiration and gratitude,**

**evelyn-shaye**

* * *

_Special thanks to my betas of chapter, PurplePrincess77 and lost in his golden eyes. Both of them were fantastic! I must also make a plug for tookkia, who stuck with me throughout this entire story and has an amazing story of her own called _The Moon Is Mine_. You're the best!_

* * *

**Chapter Two: **_**Girls' Night**_

The trip to Billy's wasn't the most pleasant, but neither was it as bad as it could've been. When we came through the door, Jacob his usual shirtless self and me in a yellow cotton dress, Billy was waiting for us.

"Knew those bloodsuckers would take you away from me eventually," he muttered, pulling Jacob into a fierce man-hug. "I'll miss you, but I know you gotta go."

If Jake had been in his wolf form, I knew he would've whined and butted his head against Billy's shoulder. Instead, he patted his dad on the back, only his eyes betraying sadness.

"It's not goodbye forever," he promised. "We'll definitely visit during the holidays and come back more permanently once Nessie makes it through high school the first time." He squeezed my hand reassuringly at the disgruntled expression on my face.

Billy shifted his attention to me. "Nessie," he said softly, his eyes crinkling. I stepped forward and settled gently onto his lap, wrapping my arms around his neck.

He smiled. "You grow more beautiful every time I see you," he murmured, gazing curiously into my eyes. This was a common practice for us. Billy told me on my tenth physical birthday that the depth of one's soul lived in their eyes, and that my eyes in particular spun a marvelous story, filled with a bright and hopeful future. He searched my eyes frequently, whether for an answer to one question or simply to wander, he never said.

He sighed, jostling me with a playful grin. "You're getting a bit heavy for this old man," he teased, his face lighting up as Jacob's always did. I beamed back at him.

As I rejoined Jacob and intertwined my fingers with his, Billy eyed Jacob seriously. "You take care of her," he ordered, his voice hinting at the Alpha power he never fully possessed. "And you," he said lightly, turning to me with a still-serious expression that didn't match his tone. "Take care of my son."

Jacob's fingers twitched infinitesimally, and I nodded solemnly and squeezed his hand tighter.

He didn't bother to phase on the trip to Emily's house, preferring to walk slowly, our hands swinging between us. I glanced up at him expectantly, waiting for his usual light smile that graced his features whenever we walked along the coastline, but Jake stared straight ahead, deep in thought. As a distraction, I asked him nonverbally if we could play in the water first, but he shook his head. "I need to do this while I still have the nerve," he explained. I sent him a vision of ripping off a Band-Aid, and he chuckled.

When we arrived, Claire opened the door. "Nessie!" she squealed, wrapping her little arms around my waist.

"Hiya, Claire-bear," I greeted, pulling lightly on her pigtails. She shook her hair and giggled.

"Hey now," a deep but young voice interrupted, mocking hurt. "I'm the only one allowed to call her Claire-bear."

I glanced up to see Quil descending the stairs. Claire ran over to him, and he scooped her onto his back, with an elaborate duck and spin for effect. She laughed with delight.

I shook my head at them. _Silly imprints_.

"I hope you're on your way out, Quil," I told him. "I was _planning_ to do Claire's nails today; she's been begging me for a week." I winked at her.

Claire smiled widely at me but then pouted. "Do you have to leave, Quil?" she asked sadly. I sympathized with her pain; I felt the same way whenever Jake left me, and I could imagine that being an imprint made the separation even harder.

Quil lowered her gently and laid a hand on her cheek. "Sorry, girl," he answered, "but I do have to run. I've got patrol with Seth and Embry in a few. You stickin' around, Jake?" he asked, shifting his attention to his Alpha.

Jacob shook his head. "Not this time, man. I gotta meet with Old Quil and the others." The words stuck in his throat, and he coughed and averted his gaze.

Quil frowned. He knew from Jake's tone that something was up and turned to me questioningly. Jake had told me earlier that he wanted to settle things with the elders before informing the pack, so I raised my fingers to my lips and tried to be cute and mime that my lips were sealed. I wasn't very convincing. The surreal feeling from this morning was starting to sink in, and I realized with a sudden rush of emotion just how hard it would be to leave the pack behind. _All my brothers…_

"Well, whatever," Quil said, trying to change the subject. "Let's meet up sometime later if you're still around the rez."

"I'll be here," Jake assured him. "Ness is staying at La Push for a little bit."

Quil looked confused, knowing how overprotective Daddy could be, but nodded. "I'll let Sam know you're here."

"Thanks, bro."

Quil gave Claire one more big hug before he bounded out the door. I glanced out the window a few seconds later; he had already phased and disappeared into the woods.

Jacob placed a warm hand on my shoulder. "I'll catch up with you later, okay?"

I turned to him and smiled. "Come back soon." Jake smiled and leaned down to kiss my forehead. When he left, I touched the spot where he kissed me; it was tingling. It felt warm and more than nice.

But it was Jake. _My Jake_. My best friend since the day I was born. It certainly wasn't the first time he had kissed me. But when had I felt anything more than security and overall happiness? This was a different sensation entirely.

I decided to chalk it up to the whirlwind of emotions due to the move and think about it later, because Claire soon recaptured my attention.

"Emily bought me Tinker Bell nail polish!" she enthused, her smile wide and impossible to resist. "And Mommy let me bring _Peter Pan_ with me!"

I smiled easily, my attention happily diverted, and popped her favorite DVD into the player. As the credits began, I grabbed a towel from under the bathroom sink and settled on the couch with her. She bounced up and down with excitement; I laughed and reminded her that I couldn't paint her nails unless she sat still. At that, she sat up straight and presented her hand imperiously to me. I grinned at her cheekiness and began painting slow, perfect strokes of glitter green on each smooth, pink fingernail.

As she sat quietly, enthralled by the movie, I took the time to study her face. It was the perfect face of a little girl, round and cherub-like. Her dark cheeks had a tint of healthy pink; her brown eyes sparkled with the joy of every small child. Indian ribbons were tied at the ends of her loose braids.

I had to wonder: if Quil hadn't imprinted on her, would he have fallen for her one day anyway? Watching her face now, I was glad that she was destined to be his Claire. Only he would take care of her the way she deserved.

Now my thoughts wandered back to Jake, and my feeling of contentedness subsided somewhat. He never talked with me about imprinting, except to talk about his friends: Quil, Jared, Paul, Leah, even Embry, who had imprinted a month ago on a girl from the Makah reservation, his old home. He never said a word about himself, if he had ever imprinted, if he ever hoped to. Whenever I asked, he would just smile and say, "I have you, Nessie. That's more than enough."

_Jacob would tell me if he imprinted on me, right?_

I did wonder sometimes. All the signs were there, starting with the moment we met. That intensity in his eyes, that adoration—but didn't everyone look at me like that? Momma and my aunts loved to touch my curls and caress my face; Daddy and my uncles told me frequently that I was a marvel, and the expressions on their faces always confirmed it. Jake's affinity to me was no different than theirs.

Except that…it was. My parents had no qualms about letting me leave the glass house. They would miss me and be concerned about me, to be sure, but it didn't hurt them to be apart from me. Not the way it seemed to kill Jake.

He'd explained it to me once.

_I was about three years old, and we were sitting on the riverbank behind the glass house. Our feet dipped in the water, I laid my hand on his and let my thoughts wander to all the amazing times we'd spent together during my accelerated childhood. He chuckled at some memories, merely smiled at others, his eyes bright and dancing at the fondness behind my thoughts._

_Then my thoughts slipped to something I had never planned to address. I wanted to know why he was never away from me for more than a few hours. Jake's face fell, crushed, and trying to conceal the hurt in his voice, he asked quietly if I wanted him to leave. My heart raced with guilt and worry, and I hurriedly reassured him that I loved having him around and would always crave his company. I just didn't understand his desperate need to be nearby._

_Jacob seemed appeased but thoughtful. Whether he wasn't sure how to answer or was trying to come up with a half-truth, I couldn't tell. Finally, he settled for an answer that was mostly satisfactory._

"_You've been my best friend since the day you were born," he said slowly. I smiled in encouragement. "I was already very present in your life, but after the Volturi almost destroyed you and your family…" He and I winced at the memory, and I climbed into his lap, seeking solace. He wrapped his arms around me and gazed gently but seriously into my eyes._

"_I realized that your life was the most important thing to me, and now I'm filled with a constant care and concern for your well-being." Jacob paused and grinned at me, splashing me lightly with water. "As long as I'm with you, nothing bad can happen, right?"_

I smiled at my memory of that conversation. My life was the most important thing to Jacob Black.

_But what did that mean? Was I his imprint or not?_

I pondered this question a little longer, not really paying attention to the movie, but no answer came to me. About half an hour later, Emily came home.

"Oh good, Nessie, you're here," she greeted me. Her arms were full of paper grocery bags. "I wasn't sure if Sam needed Quil tonight, and I hate leaving Claire by herself."

Abandoning her movie, Claire jumped off of the couch and wrapped her tiny arms around her aunt's thighs. "Hey, Aunt Emily!" she exclaimed.

Emily smiled. "Let me put down these groceries so I can give you a real hug," she told her niece, her voice content. Claire giggled and held on to Emily's right knee as they sashayed toward the kitchen. I smiled at the depth of love and rapport between them.

I followed the two of them to the kitchen and reached for the closest bag of groceries.

"Thanks, Ness," Emily said earnestly. She leaned against the counter and hugged Claire against her leg. "I didn't know you were coming over today."

"Neither did I," I admitted. "I thought Jake had said something?"

Emily shook her head. "Not to me. I'm happy you're here, though. There's so much testosterone on this rez." She wrinkled her nose, but her eyes twinkled.

I laughed. As much as Emily claimed to be tired of the wolf pack that constantly cleaned out her refrigerator, she loved them like her own sons. It didn't hurt that she was Sam's imprint, either.

"I understand completely," I told her. "We girls gotta stick together, right?" I opened my arms for a hug.

Emily smiled easily and wrapped me in a warm embrace. "Absolutely," she agreed. "Now, what would my favorite girls like for dinner?"

It was one of our better girls' nights. Claire stirred some corkscrew pasta in boiling water while Emily cooked chicken in an alfredo sauce. I offered to make raspberry muffins, and Emily enthusiastically found some mix in the pantry and a basket to pick berries from her garden. The pack was gonna be so jealous that we had such great grub without them. Emily and I conspiratorially agreed to keep the secret between us, exchanging familiar sly smiles at the thought of our La Push guys.

Claire and I played Pretty Pretty Princess awhile after dinner, taking a short break to greet Sam when he returned home, but both of our heads began to nod around ten. Emily carried Claire upstairs to the guest room that was basically Claire's second bedroom. I collapsed on the couch and was asleep almost immediately. As I drifted off, I vaguely remembered Jacob's joking that I could lie down on marble and still sleep comfortably. The thought made me smile.


	4. Choice

**September 18, 2011**

**At this time, I would like to personally thank lost in his golden eyes, who has beta-ed my last two chapters. She gave me wonderful feedback that I was thrilled to incorporate into this edit, as well as an encouraging comment that made my heart soar. Thank you for your dedication thus far!**

**I've recently been inspired with my sequel, so avid readers may see a new chapter soon.**

**With happiness and hope,**

**evelyn-shaye**

* * *

_Special thanks to my betas for this chapter, lost in his golden eyes and babykay16 (Akila). I enjoyed your criticisms and comments immensely!_

* * *

**Chapter Three: _Choice_**

I stayed at Emily's quaint home for three days, all of which were spent entertaining Claire, putting up with Quil's antics, and offering Emily unnecessary help around the house. Jacob visited me every morning around breakfast and every afternoon around three, sometimes bringing Embry and Seth with him. I begged him to stay longer, but though he apologized, all he could tell me was that he was still making arrangements with the Elders.

I didn't pester him for information. I knew by the pained expression on his face that this was hard on him, too, so I reminded myself that we'd be together every day once we got to North Dakota and contented myself by spending time with my brothers.

Grandfather had already purchased a house just outside of Westhope. Grandmother was there renovating in her usual style, and the rest of the family were using nights to drive most of the cars and their most memorable possessions – Grandfather's cross, Daddy's piano, and Uncle Jasper's Civil War uniform, among other valuables – to the new place. Alice offered to help Grandmother with the renovations, but she waved her daughter off, sending her with Rosalie to buy furniture and appliances. Grandmother loved a good interior design project.

Back in La Push, Claire didn't fully grasp that I was leaving. In her little mind, I would be gone for a few days and then come to visit. Emily, however, was visibly upset.

"Of course it's wonderful that you get to live where you'll be less conspicuous," she assured me. Sam had told her early on exactly what I was, and she had long since reconciled herself to my nature and accepted me as a normal girl. "But Claire needs you, and the pack needs Jake."

"Not necessarily, anymore," I said grimly. "If our coven leaves, what will the wolves be called on to protect the tribe from?" Emily looked satisfied at that, though her eyes weren't completely dry. I didn't bother to tell her that we'd be back in four years. There was no need to concern her with the future.

When Jake came to get me on the fourth day, I was ready. I had said all my goodbyes and let myself be crushed by a bunch of teenage werewolf hugs. There was nothing more to say.

Jacob was quiet as we walked home at a quasi-normal pace (still faster than any human). I chanced a look at his face; his eyes pooled with unshed tears, one escaping to run down his cheek.

I felt pain for my best friend and guilt in my heart. He was leaving everything behind for _me_. It didn't seem fair, at all.

While my mother's nature urged me to apologize and beg him to forgive me for tearing him away from his family, I knew that Jake needed normality today. I fought against the guilt that he would never understand and squeezed his hand, instead. "We'll be back," I promised him. I forced my voice to sound strong.

Jacob coughed and wiped the tear away. "Sure, sure," he answered automatically. With another cough, he diverted his gaze to the trees, hiding his face.

I pulled him to a stop, placing a small hand on his grown-up face. He still wouldn't meet my eyes, so I raised my other palm to his cheek, pressing against him until he faced me reluctantly. Bravely, wincing inwardly, I broke one of our core values as friends: I lied.

"I'll understand…if you need to stay here," I said seriously. "You don't have to come with us. I'll survive." My voice began to wobble, so I stopped.

Jake stared at me in shock. "No, no!" he gasped. He wrapped his arms around me, burying his face in my hair. "I know who I can't live without, Ness. You're my best friend; I can't leave you."

I leaned into him, savoring the warmth emanating from his body and the possessive way he held me. Whatever doubts I'd harbored now drifted away. _Jake is mine. He wants to be with me. He would leave his pack—_

I was struck with a sort of epiphany that halted my train of thought: Jacob was willing to leave his pack. I didn't know of any other werewolf that could forego his obligation to La Push in favor of an outsider. Back when I still resided in Bella's womb, and Jacob had started his own pack, Quil had wanted to join Jacob but couldn't. Claire still lived in La Push; Quil couldn't physically leave his imprint, even to take orders from his best friend, the leader he wanted to follow.

So there were only two possibilities. One, Jacob hadn't imprinted. There was no one significant in La Push holding him back. But still, the loyalty of a pack against one half-vampire friend?

That left the second option: Jacob had imprinted, and he had to follow his imprint wherever she went. In this case, he meant to follow me to North Dakota.

I mentally slapped myself. _Of course I'm not Jacob's imprint!_ I thought, even though it had crossed my mind just days ago at Emily's house. _Jacob would've told me!_

_Or would he?_ a new voice asked_. _What if he was hiding this from me so I could make my own choice about our relationship?

I was struck with a bout of fear. _I'm not ready to make this choice!_ I was only just feeling the first waves of adolescent curiosity. Even if I _were_ Jake's imprint, I couldn't see myself kissing him, like Emily kissed Sam.

I flushed. This was ridiculous. I didn't even know if my theory was true. Maybe Jacob really loved me as a friend and couldn't imagine my leaving him for the next four years. There would be plenty of time to finish school; he was immortal, too…

Jake must've noticed my lapse into silence, because he suddenly shook me gently. "Ness?" he asked with concern. "You ready to go?"

I tilted my head up to him and smiled. "Yes, Jacob. I'm ready."

He reached for my hand with a grin and hoisted me onto his back. As we ran home, I allowed myself to imagine my life as Jacob Black's imprint, my eternity with the best friend I'd ever had and his constant care and love. I found myself warming up to the idea, and though I still didn't know what to expect from the future, I realized that any future without Jacob would be meaningless. If I were his imprint, then our friendship would be guaranteed forever. The rest would follow.

I didn't bother to ask Jacob if he had imprinted on me. Instead, I smiled and tucked the theory into my happy, thrumming heart, where I would cherish it.

The next day, we began our trek to North Dakota, and it was the most exhilarating run of my life. We left the glass house at twilight so we could travel in stealth. But in the dense woods of Canada, there was no need to be careful. The ten of us let loose completely and allowed the "monsters" within us to break free.

I had never run so fast, not even when Jake and I raced during our hunts. There was never enough forest to be worth this speed; at this rate, we could go from Forks to La Push in less than five minutes, maybe three. Alice said that we'd be in Westhope by my bedtime. I hoped that she was right; as thrilling as this trip was, it was also very tiring.

I glanced over at my best friend, who was running in his wolf form. He was grinning from ear to ear, his tongue lolling from his mouth and flapping in the wind. He barked once.

"Jacob wants to race with you, Nessie," Daddy called. "Can you beat him to that stream over there?" There was a happy trickling sound not far to the northeast. I could reach it in seconds, but would Jacob be faster?

There was only one way to find out. "You'd better not let me win," I warned him. He let out a loud bark of a laugh and picked up his pace until he was a blur in the trees.

The race was harder than I anticipated. Jake and I rarely had enough open space to run this fast, so I had only ever seen him run in his human form when we played baseball with my family or tag with the pack. I pumped my legs even faster, but I came nowhere close to Jake's speed. He was full werewolf, much more impressive than my half-vampire state.

I panted as I reached the stream, my heart trilling in my chest. "I've never seen you run that fast!" I exclaimed.

Jacob, sitting in his human form against a tree, snorted. "That's because you don't pay attention, dear," he joked. "Can you imagine what would happen if a mortal caught me running that fast?"

"I doubt they'd be able to see you, Jacob," my dad answered from behind. He moved toward us. "That was an impressive run," he said. Grandfather nodded with interest. "Have you tested the limit to your speed?"

"Leah and I have had our little contests," Jake answered. "But the fastest I've ever run was the day of your wedding. This race with Nessie doesn't even compare." He suddenly snapped his mouth shut, as if he had betrayed important information, and glanced at me with concern.

But I wasn't at all hurt by his statement. I knew from the family histories that he used to be in love with Momma. This was old news to me that, though it stung at first, had faded quickly with my unconditional acceptance of Jake and his life before I was born. Besides, a little race with a good friend wasn't as crucial as making it to your best friend's wedding.

I touched his arm gently and showed him my reasoning. He smiled with relief.

Daddy nodded at our exchange. "Should we carry on?" he suggested. Our family settled back into their usual formation, but Jacob tilted his head at Daddy, who shrugged.

_What?_ I wanted to know, pressing my palm against his.

"Be right back," Jake answered, giving me a swift peck on the cheek. He ran behind the trees to strip and phase again. When he came back, he motioned for me to climb on his back. _So that's what he asked my dad. _I gladly obliged. After that race, I was ready for a little rest.

I lowered myself until I was flat on my stomach and absentmindedly stroked his fur. It was really soft and thick, like a puppy's. There were these neat color patterns that I had never noticed before, little stripes and dots scattered throughout. Maybe they were freckles?

I fell asleep to his confident strides and deep inner hum, my face buried in his neck.

When I awoke, I was in a new bed in a new room. I frowned at the forest green and brown swirls on the walls and my bedspread of embroidered leaves. It was very me, but also unfamiliar. I wondered how long I'd been lying here.

As I sat up, I heard soft snoring. I looked for the source of the sound. Jacob, still in his wolf form, was curled up on a rug beside my bed, barely able to fit in the small space between my bed and the wall.

I smiled. Only Jake would stay here to protect me in a foreign place. Once, I would've felt bad keeping him in his uncomfortable wolf form, but he assured me that, after spending so much of his time as a wolf, it was just as comfortable to sleep in either form.

"_We have different instincts and comforts as wolves," he told me. "If I tried to sleep like a human, then of course I would be uncomfortable. But if I let my wolf instincts take over, it's very easy."_

I believed him. It seemed very sensible to me, being accustomed to the mythological world.

I glanced at the clock on my bedside table. 6:37 a.m. Normally I slept later, but at the moment, I couldn't fall asleep again, and I knew that my family was probably itching for some action, namely registering for school, which would start next week.

I showered and dressed in a flurry, finding a comfortable but stylish blue sundress, brown belt, and vintage cowboy boots that suited me perfectly. Alice had already organized everything exactly the way I liked it, so even with a closet full of new clothes, it was like being back home. When I returned to my bedroom, Jacob was dressed, too, in a nice pair of jeans and an olive green polo.

"Morning, Ness," he greeted with a fond smile. He crossed the room in three long strides and scooped me into a hug.

"Good morning, yourself," I laughed, beaming at my friend. "You sleep well?"

"Like a dog," he quipped, smirking.

I mock punched him in the arm. "Thanks for staying with me," I said earnestly.

Jake smiled. "Anytime, Nessie. You know that."

He reached for my hand, and I took it willingly. We half-ran down the halls of our new house, Jacob leading the way since I had been asleep the first time. I discovered that only my parents and I lived on this corner of the house, with everyone else dispersed to their own corners. Lining the walls were family photos centered on the three of us, although a few of them included Jacob and various other members of the family. In between our bedrooms was a parlor area with Daddy's piano and music collection, some of Momma's favorite classics, and artwork that I had produced over the last five years. I asked Jacob what the rest of the house looked like, but he shuddered and answered that he hadn't checked, for obvious reasons. I assumed, based on our décor, that each corner was designed to reflect the tastes of the couple.

Jacob, as he later informed me, had his own loft-style apartment upstairs, which Grandmother had designed to give him a sense of independence but also a space where he could entertain the pack. There was a mini-kitchen with a stocked fridge, a high counter with bar stools, a large recreation area with a huge plasma-screen TV, and extra guest rooms. I couldn't wait to see his home for myself.

When we arrived in the living room, my family was waiting for us.

"You kids ready?" Grandfather asked. "Jacob, I hope you remembered your papers."

Jacob patted the pocket of his black jeans. "All here and accounted for," he answered.

Grandfather nodded. We piled into two separate cars; Grandfather drove Grandmother and my family in his Mercedes, and Emmett took the rest in Rosalie's BMW, since everyone except for me was pretending to be younger. Daddy, who was forever 17, and Jacob were posing as freshmen, like me. And since Daddy was a freshman, of course 18-year-old Momma aged down a little, too. Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett decided to be juniors; none of them wanted to endure too much of high school after only a five-year break. It was a good mix, and it guaranteed us four years, maybe more, before we had to move again.

When we arrived at Westhope High School, the receptionist of the guidance office, a recent college graduate who called herself Lindsey, greeted us with a large stack of new student paperwork. We divvied up the pile among us and claimed scattered chairs in the room, ready to put on a little act as we filled out the forms based on our new identities. While we examined the documents and wrote with exaggerated slowness, at least for a vampire, Jacob came in quietly with his papers.

"Can I help you?" Lindsey asked him, glancing up. I noticed her blush a little when she saw him. I wanted to glare at her, but Daddy muttered nearly indistinctly to just let it go. I lowered my eyes to my form, trying to sort through these new, biting emotions swirling inside me, but continued to watch them from my periphery.

"Hey," Jake murmured. "I filled these out a few days ago and need to register. I'm a freshman this year."

"Of _course_. I'd be _happy_ to register you," she simpered. _Simpered_. It was all I could do not to growl as she gave him a slow once-over, her eyes lingering at various points. He was _my_ best friend.

"Easy, Renesmee," Momma whispered. I saw Jake's hand clench.

"If you would just fill out a class schedule for me," she continued, "then I'll try to fit you in. You said that you're a rising freshman?" Her voice was dubious, and her face fell for a moment as she realized the implications of her question. He looked so much older than the typical high school student.

"Yes, ma'am," Jake answered politely. He took the paper from her hand and sat down across from us, giving a small nod in greeting. I curbed my normal level of enthusiasm and shared a small, friendly wave with him. He smiled almost gratefully.

The receptionist sat down to do some filing, and I found it easier to concentrate on my forms. I effortlessly filled in my name, birthday, and schooling information that I had memorized, but I had to giggle a bit.

"I want to hear the joke," Alice called softly.

I glanced at Daddy, who tilted his head and chuckled. "Renesmee is amused by her age relative to the other freshmen," he explained quietly, so only we could hear.

Momma laughed. "Just wow them with your intelligence and they'll never have to know," she told me.

I nodded happily and continued writing. Along with the other perks of being half-vampire, I had inherited the vampire photographic memory and overall clarity of thought. I couldn't wait to be "challenged" by high school work.

I glanced up at Jacob a few times. Each time, he watched me steadily before averting his gaze. And each time, I tucked my head down with a smile. I was so happy to be in high school with my best friend. Even though we had to pretend we didn't know each other, it wouldn't take long to make the appearance of becoming friends. If Lindsey's reaction to Jacob was any indication, he would be a popular kid, so why shouldn't I befriend him?

That was what I told myself, but I really wasn't looking forward to the act. I didn't know how to be a stranger to Jake, to be just another student looking for a friend. I knew how to make friends, definitely, but Jake and I were so close….

I turned in my forms with a sigh and a heavy heart. Jacob was going to live with us for as long as we stayed in Westhope. I might just have to live for those afternoons when school was over and we could be ourselves.


	5. Almost Justified

**September 21, 2011**

**Life is hectic – as I'm sure many of you know – so I'll be brief. Kudos to Project Team Beta for being wonderful supporters on both ends of the editing process and for teaching me something new with every chapter. I hope to continue favorably with each installment.**

**Please leave me happy messages. **

**~ evelyn-shaye**

* * *

_Special thanks to lost in his golden eyes – my new permanent beta! – and CapriciousC for editing this chapter. Your comments are always helpful and delightful!_

* * *

**November 20, 2011**

**Wow, what an amazing journey this has been thus far! I'm truly thankful for lost in his golden eyes and Nikki Halen for being such wonderful betas. These next two chapters are the last re-reviews before I dive into the rest of the story, and this chapter especially has been well worth the effort.**

**Before I go, did anyone else enjoy _Breaking Dawn: Part I_ as much as I did? Jacob's imprinting scene was definitely the highlight. My heart is still singing. :D**

**Enjoy your week and the upcoming Thanksgiving holidays!**

**~ evelyn-shaye**

* * *

**Chapter Four: _Almost Justified_**

I barely slept the night before my first day of school. I stalled in my bedroom, stacking my new notebooks and folders, ordering my mechanical pencils by color, and spreading out my high school initiation outfit again. Aunt Alice had selected a chic but inconspicuous light blue, ruffled three-quarter sleeve blouse with classy dark wash jeans, silver strappy sandals, and of course, the locket from my mother. Now, everything sat neatly inside my beige fabric messenger bag with my initials embroidered in green thread: _RCC_.

Meanwhile, Jacob lounged on my bed and grinned at my antics.

"Relax, Nessie," he drawled. I ignored him and continued scurrying about my room, looking for some project to occupy my mind.

"High school is a breeze," he continued. "You're already way smarter than all the freshmen there: that's why you're taking honors classes."

"I don't care about what classes I'm taking," I muttered. "I just wanna fit in."

That was the first time I had ever admitted my insecurities out loud. The vampire side of me that retained knowledge instantaneously and left me longing for a challenge was more than prepared for my honors Biology, English, Algebra II, History, and German courses, not to mention the silly introductory classes that all freshmen enrolled in. Performance-wise, high school was not an issue.

My human side, though, realized all too acutely the disadvantage of my situation, my nature. There would be no such thing as being myself in high school. I was trapped in a lie; my friendships must be cautious and limited so as not to incriminate the other half of my nature. Though routine for my family, I was scared out of my mind that I would accidently expose us and be yet another reason that their lives were difficult. I needed them to follow my every move, since even after five years of practice, I had yet to be put to the test outside of my family; and I hated that I couldn't be my normal carefree self, that I was virtually back to my toddler years. I was insecure enough already.

Jacob surely couldn't have known any of this, but he sat up immediately. "I'll be there with you, Ness. You know that, right?" he checked with concern. "Our schedules are nearly identical. I can watch out for you."

I lowered myself to the edge of the bed and smiled weakly at him. "I wish I didn't need everyone to watch out for me, though," I confessed.

Jake frowned. "I don't mind," he said carefully, his voice filled with uncertainty. "I like being around for you. It makes me feel special."

My heart swelled, but I ignored it. How could I tell my best friend that I wasn't as brave as he thought? That even though my family told me constantly how smart and pretty I was; I still felt unsure of myself, for more reasons than I liked to admit? This was a new phase in my life, and though most of my concern revolved around blending in with the humans, my emotionally 13-year-old self was apprehensive toward entering the world of excessive makeup, first boyfriends, and weekend parties, aspects of high school that concerned me even with Alice's proclivity to public displays of perfection.

"I guess I just don't know what to expect," I finally said. "I mean, I've been pretty sheltered for all these years. What if I commit some major _faux pas_ that marks me as the loser girl that no one will hang out with?" Jake opened his mouth to speak, so I added, "Besides you and my family."

Jake smiled softly. "Nessie, everyone at this school will be enchanted by you," he assured me. "You're beautiful and smart and funny and"—he lowered his voice—"much more human than the rest of your family." He raised his voice again, as if all the vampires in the house hadn't been able to hear him. "You'll have no problems fitting in."

I felt myself relaxing, and I knew instinctively that it wasn't Jasper interceding for me. "Thanks, Jake," I said warmly. I reached for his hand and wrapped my fingers around his.

Jacob's smile widened. He squeezed my hand. "Anytime, Ness," he said cheerfully.

Finally, I felt tired, so I crawled into bed, still wearing my outfit from earlier today. Jacob tucked me in, and I beamed up at him. "Night, Jake," I said quietly.

He kissed my forehead. Again, it burned. "Good night, my Nessie," he murmured.

As I drifted off to sleep, I heard a rush of air as he changed to his wolf form and smelled the musky, woodsy scent that followed my best friend everywhere. _Maybe high school won't be so bad…_

My final thoughts as I had drifted to bed last night seemed silly and ungrounded during the main event the next morning.

"Is this some kind of joke?" I whispered to my dad. I spoke so quietly that no human would notice.

Daddy, Momma, Jacob, and I were sitting in our first class of the day: advisory. We were organized alphabetically, so Daddy and I sat side by side, with Momma and Jacob a few rows up. The three of us Cullens pretended to not know Jacob at all, which was fine for my parents, but it was all I could do to not call his name and flash a brilliant smile at him, as we so frequently and spontaneously did.

I fondly and longingly recalled the leisurely days of home school, when Jacob rather frequently interrupted my lessons and my "teachers" shooed or chased him from the library. I was dying for a distraction from the impossible boredom before me. Our teacher was reading the school handbook in a distinctly monotonous voice. It was painful to my ears and impossible to ignore.

I glanced over at Daddy again; he was transcribing the "lecture" in Cantonese. I had to grin.

"I promise you, Nessie, first days are always like this," Daddy muttered, not taking his eyes away from his work. "After today we'll have advisory only once a month."

I nodded with some satisfaction. _Was advisory this boring in Forks?_ I asked him mentally.

His mouth twitched. "Worse," he mouthed.

I shook my head. _Thank God I'm only five years old_. At least this boredom was a novelty.

A few minutes later, a crumpled ball of paper landed on my desk. I glanced up to be sure the teacher wasn't looking—no, he was still droning on—and opened it quietly. I smiled; it was from Jake.

_Don't you wish we didn't have to do this charade?_ he had written in his signature scrawl.

I grinned and looked up at him. He was facing the front of the classroom again but sat up straight in anticipation.

I lowered my pencil to the messy paper. _It's just for a week_, I wrote back_. Then we can act however we want :)_

I crumpled it again and rolled it lightly on the floor next to his seat. Jake leaned down to pick it up and our eyes met for a split second. He smiled warmly and righted himself, facing the front again. My cheeks flushed slightly, but I quickly dismissed the irrational reaction.

As Jacob scribbled another note to me, I allowed myself to survey my fellow advisees. They were all very much human, though their heart rates were rather sluggish at the moment. I identified them from the roll call and catalogued their features: Amanda was fairly skinny, with blond hair and green eyes; Dylan had a buzz cut and, though built, was severely sunburned, making him somewhat unattractive; Jalisa was the only Asian in our class and enjoyed drawing, if her sketches in the handbook were any indication.

Some students had lowered their heads to the desk, so I could make out only tufts of hair and the occasional blemish or birthmark on their skin. I noticed a few distracting habits, like David's constant pencil-tapping and Crane's tendency to shove his glasses to the highest point of his nose. A few desks over, two students seemed involved in a sort of drug deal; I made a mental note to avoid engaging in any serious conversation with either of them.

It seemed, too, that I wasn't the only one people-watching. Everyone glanced at the four of us at least once, the girls tending to linger on my dad and Jacob. The boy next to Momma, perhaps the only one with a decent cardiovascular system, stared at her with unabashed awe, and I had two similar admirers behind me, if their more concentrated scent was any indication. I tried to convince myself that they were observing us so closely simply because we were new, but when Jacob tossed another note my direction, my dad intercepted it and scowled. "Scrutiny!" was his only explanation.

Apparently, we needed to be on our best behavior today.

Advisory finally ended and my family escorted me down the hallway, with Jake trailing not too far behind. A good number of students paused at their lockers to watch us, looking as stunned as deer in the headlights, warring between fear and awe, before quickly and awkwardly averting their attention to other things. I shook my head. _Obviously, attention won't be my problem this year._

Momma, Daddy, and Jacob were all in my Biology and History classes, so I felt compelled to ignore my friend, for both the sakes of my parents and every student who unashamedly craned their necks and squinted their eyes to catch just a glimpse of the newcomers. Fortunately, Jake and I had Algebra all to ourselves.

We wandered down the hall with some distance between us, which was fine with me at the moment. I had a plan formulating in my head of how to "introduce" myself to Jake and knew I would feel more comfortable acting without my parents watching us. But I wasn't exactly sure if my classmates would fall for it…

"It'll work," someone whispered to me. I glanced up in time to see Alice and Jasper passing by. She winked at me, and Jasper nodded encouragingly.

I strode into my next class with a spring in my step and a new sense of confidence. In the back of my head, I knew that part of this was due to Jasper's special ability, but I focused more on Alice's reassurance. She had seen how the humans would react to my plan, so nothing else could deter me.

I arrived to class earlier than Jacob, but I wasn't the first to enter. _Good_, I thought. _I need an audience_. I found an empty seat and, with human exaggeration, proceeded to pull out a notebook, pencil, and calculator. As I slowly lowered my backpack to the floor and straightened in my seat, I picked up on a few snippets of conversation in my peripheral.

"Do you think that's one of the Cullens?" a girl whispered hesitantly.

A desk creaked as someone leaned in. "I think so. She looks just like the hot freshman boy from our advisory class." Even at a low volume, I could hear the longing in her voice. I darted my eyes to her face and back before anyone could blink. It was Amanda, I noted with interest.

At her words, everyone began to speak at once, their voices blending together as more people entered the classroom. My vampire mind easily compartmentalized the distinct voices.

"I heard that Dr. Cullen adopted all of them."

"Yeah, but they don't all have the Cullen name. My sister met one of the Hale siblings."

"My brother had Advanced Chemistry with Emmett Brandon. He's _huge_!"

"Wonder why their names are so outdated."

"Maybe the Cullens like old-fashioned names."

"Edward, at least, is a normal name."

"Edward's hair is gorgeous. I mean, I rarely go for gingers, but, come _on_."

"Did you see Edward's eyes? They're so golden!"

"All of them have golden eyes, except for Edward's twin."

At that, everyone hushed and stared at me, as if waiting for a reaction to their eavesdropping. I, however, chose not to give them the satisfaction and flipped open my notebook, pretending to consult a map of the school. Their conversation resumed at a slightly lower volume.

"She's so pretty," a girl marveled.

"What would you expect from Edward Cullen's sister?" someone shot back.

"Have you noticed that she's not as pale as the others?"

I froze, suddenly fearful. Their musings had been entertaining until now, especially the bit about finding my dad attractive, but they were straying into dangerous territory. I had to distract them, fast.

Distraction arrived 3.2 seconds later in the form of Jacob Black, who suddenly had everyone's undivided attention as he surveyed the available seats before him.

_Perfect._

I spoke up first. "This seat is empty," I offered, pointing to the desk next to me. A new hum of mutterings ensued, the most prominent one being "Who does this girl think she is?" I bristled imperceptibly, trying to force back the sudden feelings of protectiveness and animosity that her words provoked.

Jake smiled nervously at me, partly acting but partly concerned at the subtle but dangerous flash in my eyes. "Thanks," he said quietly. He lowered his book bag to the floor.

"He's cute," someone commented.

_Ignore her, ignore her_. I found a smile that was mostly genuine. "You're Jacob Black, aren't you? The other new kid."

Jake's eyes lit up with understanding. "Yeah, I am," he answered amiably. "Are you one of the doctor's kids?"

"Yes, sir," I replied cheerfully. His reaction set me at ease, and I stretched my hand out to him. "I'm Renesmee Cullen, but my family calls me Nessie."

"Like the monster," he joked. He took my hand and shook it.

I took the opportunity to pass a silent message along through our palms. _Good acting, Chief_, I said, referring to his Alpha state_. I think they're drinking it all up_.

Jacob nodded subtly, as we glanced at our classmates. They were watching us curiously, but no one said anything in response, choosing to discuss safer topics, instead.

We conversed for a few minutes until the teacher began to call roll. I didn't pay much attention, since I knew I'd be able to remember their names later. Our act had worked! Jake and I now had a foundation for hanging out at school, a starting point that I'd thought I would have to wait for. I grinned over at my best friend, and he grinned back. _This year might not be too bad_.

Jacob and I had no qualms about walking to lunch with each other, although Daddy seemed a little wary. I sent some reassuring thoughts his direction, along with my memory of the scene in our algebra class. He nodded with reluctant approval. I didn't think he expected us to make this work out so soon.

_He's my best friend, Daddy_, I thought. _I don't wanna have to act_.

Daddy frowned but begrudgingly muttered, "Just don't take his hand."

I blushed. Jacob and I always held hands, but in this new situation, I understood the implications of our friendly act. We would stand out as a couple, and I didn't want to be classified and compartmentalized before I even made friends.

But, in a weird way, it would be nice. It wouldn't be teenage-y, romantic for us, it would just be…safe. Jake was my friend and I wanted to have a visible claim on him that no one could counter or ignore.

As we made our way into the cafeteria, Daddy suddenly stopped and stiffened. His nostrils flared, and he instinctively stepped in front of me and gripped Momma's hand.

"Daddy?" I asked with alarm. His expression scared me; I was so startled that I forgot to use his real name. Next to me, Jake stiffened as well.

"Vampire," he spat.

I jerked back with shock. _Surely not at our school?_ I sniffed subtly, and there it was: the sweet scent that wasn't quite as potent to me, but impossible to ignore.

Rosalie and Emmett approached us. "Three of them," Rose confirmed. "Two boys and a girl. They were in our Advanced Chemistry class."

"Did you meet them?" Momma asked.

Emmett shook his head. "They're wary of us. My guess is that they didn't want a possible confrontation during school, but I'd ask Alice."

"Where are they?" Daddy asked, already in motion. Standing still in the center of the cafeteria wasn't the best strategy for avoiding attention. Everyone who hadn't met us yet stared with outright admiration and curiosity, and those who had proceeded to impress their friends with what little petty facts they knew about us. On the flip side, even the students bold enough to call dibs expressed their hopes that our intimidating family would sit at a distance.

"Alice and Jazz are saving a table for us," Rosalie said. "They wanted to talk to us all at once."

As we followed my aunt and uncle, I glanced around the cafeteria, searching for the source of the smell. At the other end of the room, I saw three very pale students leaning against the wall. They didn't seem hostile, but they definitely kept their distance. Jacob followed my gaze and growled softly. I lightly placed my hand on his arm. _We don't know that they're dangerous_.

He huffed but relaxed slightly. I removed my hand.

Emmett frowned as we approached. "Should Jacob eat lunch with us today?" he asked.

"Nessie took care of that earlier," Daddy informed him. "For all the rest of their class knows, the new kids have found friends in each other."

"But the rest of the school?" Rosalie asked stiffly.

Jacob glared at her. "Surely you won't exclude me from any conversation regarding the new threat here?"

Alice closed her eyes and fell still for a moment. When she refocused, she said, "No one will pay us too much heed if we act casual. We're the new kids; Jacob won't stand out to them as anything different."

Rosalie sat down petulantly, and Jake smirked at her. Again, I touched his arm. _Please cool it_.

He stuck his tongue out at me but wisely said nothing more. Daddy was watching us suspiciously.

I sighed internally. _Daddy, stop. It's frustrating enough that it's the first day of school and we're already under threat. Can I not have a normal interaction with my best friend?_

Daddy frowned. "Watch your tone, young lady," he growled softly.

"Edward," Alice warned, gesturing to the overly-curious populace around us.

He glared at Alice, but reluctantly relaxed his posture and shot me a we'll-talk-about-this-later expression. _Sure, sure,_ I muttered silently.

"So what do we know about them?" Momma initiated, trying to diffuse our tension.

Emmett leaned forward. "The first thing we checked were their eyes," he informed us. "They're not vegetarians, but they're far from newborns."

"Tame vampires?" Jasper asked skeptically. I knew where he was coming from and completely empathized. My family, especially Jasper, had enough difficulty restraining themselves in a closed space like a high school, but they never fed on human blood. Could a mature, traditional vampire truly coexist with high school students without losing control?

"They didn't seem to have an issue with their control," Rosalie responded, unknowingly answering my silent question. "They kept their distance, as they are now, but not in a way that would draw suspicion. They're just careful."

"But why bother?" Jasper continued. "Why risk exposure?"

"Why do we risk our cover, Jasper?" Daddy countered. His frustration seemed to have transferred from our disagreement, for the moment. "Why do we attend high school and college over and over again? To give us something do. To make our lives worth something. To be able to live among humans and not be monsters."

"They're not monsters, but they're not vegetarians, either?" Jacob asked, his voice unconvinced. "That seems contradictory to me."

"I know that allowing any sort of danger to human life goes against your nature, Jacob," Daddy replied. "But I also know of a fair amount of mature vampires that restrict their hunting to those who are more… _deserving_ of death." He twisted the word strangely.

"No one deserves to die at a vampire's hand," Jacob argued darkly. I looked cautiously between Jacob and my father. As much as I loved both of them, I knew that there was no way to prevent the tension that arose for the sole reason that they were natural enemies, no matter that I belonged in both worlds.

Again, I felt very alone and helpless. My earlier insecurities resurfaced for a new reason: aside from Nahuel and his sisters, I didn't know of anyone else like me. I wasn't vampire, human, or werewolf, and yet I lived among them. What was my purpose?

Daddy caught my train of thought and smiled gently, but didn't offer comfort aloud. I was glad he didn't; the last thing I needed was the rest of my family worrying about me, and we'd had enough drama for one day. _Thank you_, I thought contritely.

He nodded and turned his attention back to Jake. "Would you prevent a vampire from stopping a drug deal? From ending a life that was battered from an accident and was about to end anyway? From saving a young girl from a violent rapist?"

Jacob looked shocked, and I couldn't blame him. The way that Daddy put it…it almost sounded right. Justified.

Daddy faced me. "You're right, Nessie. It's _almost_ justified. I know, because I tried it once." Jake and I gasped, but no one else seemed surprised. Rosalie even sighed and twirled a fork in her fingers, seeming somewhat bored. Apparently, this was a familiar story, though I had never heard it before. "At the beginning of my new life, I left Carlisle for a time because I didn't understand why he insisted on drinking animal blood. I wanted human blood. It tasted better." Jacob grimaced, but my family and I nodded with understanding.

"But I couldn't ignore the nagging sensation that Carlisle was right or the terrified thoughts of my victims." Edward spoke somberly. "Even when I saved someone, I left them more fearful of the monster I had become than of the mere human threat.

"So, no, Jacob. No one deserves to die at a vampire's hand. But we can't not drink blood, and most of us aren't willing to give up human blood for a less monstrous alternative. For the moment, we must give these vampires here the benefit of a doubt. They may be like me, and if that's the case, we can't stop them unless they threaten to expose us."

"I can't just let them end human lives," Jake countered, but his tone was more subdued. I stroked his arm in what I hoped was a comforting manner.

"You're not in La Push anymore, Jacob," Daddy said bleakly. "This isn't your territory to protect."

I could tell that Jake wanted to argue, but he couldn't, because Daddy was right. This battle was outside of his hands. Jake would be allowed to fight only if there was a direct attack on us, the Cullen coven.

Jasper raised his hand. "If I may," he interjected, with a slight twang. Jacob and I faced him. "When I was first changed, my duty was to create and train newborns, killing them off if Maria demanded it. It was a vicious task, one that translated directly into my style of hunting. Even after living with the Cullens for over a century, my short but intense years as a trainer embedded within me an instinct to kill that is still difficult to resist."

His face fell, but Alice ran her fingers through his hair soothingly, encouraging him to continue.

"I'm not lookin' for pity," he finally said, focusing especially on Jacob. "I just wanted to explain how I, more than anyone, understand the struggle but also the possible strength of will. I'm the least vegetarian of everyone at this table, but I can, with effort, curb my thirst when the situation requires it. Although I didn't agree with Emmett's assessment at the beginning, I can see his and Edward's reasoning now."

Jake folded his arms in defeat. "I can't possibly like this situation, but I will try to tolerate it," he conceded reluctantly. The words sounded false on his tongue.

"That's all we can ask of you, Jacob," Daddy answered. "We'll find out what we can about them, and if there's any breach, you'll be the first to know." He grinned knowingly, and Jake had to smile back. I was relieved, glad that my attitude earlier hadn't affected Daddy's opinion of Jake.

"We may know about them sooner than you think," Alice spoke up. She opened her eyes, which were slightly unfocused. "They caught our scent and are planning to meet with us this afternoon, at the end of the parking lot."

"Are they hostile?" Momma asked nervously. Daddy wrapped his arm around her protectively.

"If they were hostile, I would've said 'confront,'" Alice replied, annoyed. "They're curious about us. They plan to address the issues of territory and conspicuity."

"Should we call Carlisle and Esme?" Rosalie asked.

Alice closed her eyes to visualize the result of bringing them. She shook her head. "No. If Carlisle and Esme join us, we'll look too dangerous to them. We're already much larger than the typical coven."

"Do you know which one of them is the leader?" I asked.

She faced me. "The one with the darker hair," she replied. Her vision clouded over before she continued. "But the two followers are the mates."

My family glanced at each other worriedly. No doubt they were remembering the "incident in the clearing," as they called it. From the stories Momma told me, Laurent, the darker one, had made a show of being the leader, while James and his mate, Victoria, had been the true coven and ruthless in their actions.

"This won't be a repeat of the baseball game," Alice assured us. "It's not a show this time. The other two look up to him."

Daddy nodded as he read the vision in her head. "She's right," he confirmed. "They really have no intent to harm us."

Our table visibly relaxed. I wished that Jacob and I were more firmly established at this school. I just wanted to lean into his strong arms, breathe in his forest scent, and know that everything would be okay. _I guess that will have to wait 'til tonight_.


	6. Confrontation

**November 20, 2011**

**Hello, lovely readers,**

**This chapter essentially sets the stage for the rest of the story, so I will leave you to the intrigue, except to say: feel free to message me with any questions, comments, concerns, about this chapter or any previous chapters, and I will be happy to answer them as well as I can!**

**Until next time,**

**evelyn-shaye**

* * *

_Special thanks to my permanent betas, lost in his golden eyes and Nikki Halen. I'm so grateful to have found two ladies with such wonderful insights._

* * *

**Chapter Five: _Confrontation_**

We passed the rest of the day in tense silence. Even with Alice's assurance that our gathering this afternoon would be peaceful, my family remained uneasy. Jake was forced to keep a polite distance from me, painfully aware that we were still under first-day scrutiny, but Daddy stayed close by my side and never let go of Momma's hand, his narrowed eyes flitting between each of us at rapid interval. His intensity startled a few innocent freshmen passing by.

_So much for making friends with them later_, I thought somewhat bitterly. This was not the first day of school that I had envisioned. A part of me had really wanted the option of sitting with Jacob and a few humans at lunch today. The only real humans I spent time with were Grandpa Charlie, Grandma Sue, Billy, Claire, and Emily, and with perfect recall, I knew every little detail about their mortal lives. The thrill of high school was to learn even more, complete the insecure transition into adolescence, and finally develop significant friendships, wasn't it? I hated to miss out from day one.

In spite of that setback, though, I was glad for their company. Were I a typical human teenager, I should have felt awkward toward their protective stances, but I understood that my family needed tangible reassurance of my safety. The mood had shifted from relatively joyful – _at least on my part_ – to potentially dangerous in a short hour.

Momma seemed as nervous as Daddy, no doubt remembering the pain and fear that she'd felt when the Volturi had moved in to destroy me five years ago. It was the same expression that captured her features any time I confronted my prey on a hunt, dropped twenty feet from a tree branch, or came home late from La Push; no matter the threat, I was still vulnerable in her eyes. I squeezed her hand and sent her a happy memory, trying to stave off the worry, but she managed only a weak smile that didn't touch her panicked eyes.

To be honest, I felt a bit like a rebellious teenager and thought that my family was overreacting. Of course I was concerned, but my curiosity far outweighed any nervousness about the upcoming meeting. Daddy glared at me, perhaps skeptical or concerned for my sanity, so I reasoned with him silently.

_There's the possibility that these vampires are friendly and prepared to form a sort of alliance, Daddy. If they're agreeable, maybe we could teach them to hunt vegetarian-style. It would probably make attending school easier for them._

He rolled his eyes, not convinced, but momentarily appeased. He could never argue when I sounded so optimistic and compassionate.

Daddy snorted. "Try 'naïve,'" he muttered, but his tone was light. Apparently, I was forgiven for my attitude before. He nodded shortly.

The moment the final bell rang, our family gathered in the hall to make our plans. All around us, human hearts pounded with exertion and excitement as they rushed to their lockers and met up with friends. Not too many tried to engage us in the hall, although a few watched us wistfully; apparently, we were already established as our own separate, unattainable unit.

"When, Alice?" Momma asked quietly, her voice edgy. Daddy was already peering through my aunt's thoughts; he didn't seem too alarmed, but his posture didn't change.

"Their plans haven't changed since lunch hour," she replied. My mind processed her assumed meaning: _They aren't interested in a fight…yet. _"We will meet them at the left end of the lot in eight minutes, once the initial crowd has pulled out."

We made our way slowly down the hall, trying to blend in with the humans. Jacob and I led the way, and for the second time that day, I reached for his hand and squeezed it tight. He smiled encouragingly but dropped my hand after a meaningful glance from my father.

"Oh, Jacob," Alice called. We turned to face her. "When we get there, keep toward the back of our group with Nessie. It'll help me see if their intent changes, and we don't want to throw them too many surprises at once."

"Do Nessie and I even need to come?" Jacob ventured, wrapping his arm around me protectively. "We could head home and let Carlisle know what's going on." Again, my mind jumped to its own conclusions: _He wants me as far from the confrontation as possible. _My heart warmed a little.

"Carlisle already knows," Daddy answered dismissively. "We informed him of the situation after lunch. And while I agree that Nessie's safety is a priority, it's pretty likely that the coven has already associated both of you with us. We would gain nothing by withholding your existence from them." He stroked Momma's hand when she frowned.

"The positioning is more of a convenience than a precaution," Alice added. "I have to _see_." She scowled at the ground, bemused by the limit to her extraordinary talent. Beside her, Jasper cocked his head at me questioningly, and I blushed. I hadn't realized that Jasper's talent had registered my seemingly small reaction to Jacob's protective instinct. I would have to control my shifting emotions around him.

We exited the school and crossed the parking lot under an overcast sky. I was relieved that the sun had no plans to shine today; this meeting could be crucial, and we would need all the cover we could get. I glanced around to see if we drew any attention, but the humans were focused on their new class schedules, back-to-school outfits, and summer relationships, glancing up at random to admire us before returning to the real world.

Hopefully, I would have the chance to truly interact with and learn from my mortal peers before everyone settled into a routine. I wanted to experience human life for myself and not solely from my family's stories and memories.

Now wasn't the time to dwell on this hope, however. We were nearing the edge of the parking lot, where the traditional coven waited in defensive stances.

In the moment it took to reach them, I studied them. The boy in front, presumably their leader, was taller than Daddy, with short, jet black hair and maroon eyes. He had his arms positioned stiffly at his side, as if to fend off an unexpected attack, but they hung casually enough that no human would take notice.

The other boy was shorter, with fair hair that fell gently across his forehead and around his face. He watched us warily from black eyes, the tell-tale sign of thirst, and had his arm wrapped loosely around his mate's waist. The girl was stunningly beautiful. She looked almost Hispanic, with light tan skin and thick black hair that was brushed into a loose fishtail. Her eyes, though, were deep brown, as opposed to the normal red irises associated with our kind.

Daddy addressed us, softly enough that the other vampires would not overhear. "The girl has a practical talent that I've never seen before. She can change her appearance…to an extent. Her height and body structure don't change, but she has control over her eyes, hair, and skin tone. She uses it to appear more human, but it can also be used as an effective disguise."

Jacob tensed beside me, always wary about extra talents, but I nodded with interest. It was, indeed, very practical and a talent that I bet Rosalie would've enjoyed experimenting with.

"Is it a true physical transformation or a mental illusion?" Rosalie asked, confirming my assumption.

Everyone turned to Momma for the answer; if the girl's talent affected the mind, Bella's gift would counter it. "She appears to me to have light brown skin, dark hair, and brown eyes," she informed us. "Is that how you perceive her?" Everyone nodded.

"Completely physical. Much more useful than an illusion," Daddy muttered thoughtfully.

"Do the other two have talents?" Emmett wanted to know.

Daddy delved into their thoughts. "The girl's mate has emphasized intelligence and problem-solving abilities, useful for impossible codes, though it's not an actual talent," he informed us. "Their leader possesses strong leadership skills. That may be a talent, because he is gifted in drawing people to himself and persuading them to follow."

"Is that similar to Chelsea's talent?" Momma asked. "Could he break some ties and solidify others?"

Daddy shrugged. "I don't think he's that powerful. He probably uses it for more practical reasons, since he travels only in a group of three."

Momma nodded thoughtfully. Behind her, Jasper mused with Emmett about the leader's potential talent and how it would play out in a battle situation, and Rosalie muttered nearly indistinctly and with a hint of jealousy about the girl's ability to change her appearance. It seemed that we had much to learn about this coven besides what Daddy had already discovered for us.

The three of them shifted forward slightly as we approached. We fell into a close but fairly relaxed formation, with Daddy, Momma, and Alice in the front, Jasper immediately behind her and beside Rosalie and Emmett, and Jacob and me at the back. That suited me well, even though it was more difficult to see the other coven. I felt more than secure behind my family.

Daddy spoke up first. "Hello," he greeted neutrally.

"Are you the leader of this coven?" the boy with dark hair asked abruptly, abandoning pleasantries. His voice was low but fluid, like cello music, and carried a slight English lilt.

"No, I'm not," Daddy answered. "Our leader and his mate have outside professions. I act only as spokesperson for our coven."

The boy visibly relaxed, and his two companions did the same. "My name is Braden," he informed us. "This is my sister, Leanna, and her mate, Ashton." Leanna waved shyly, while Ashton merely nodded.

Daddy inclined his head in acknowledgement. "I am Edward. This is my mate, Bella; Jasper and Alice; Emmett and Rosalie; and Jacob and Renesmee. We have recently moved here from the Seattle area."

"What brings you to Westhope?" Braden inquired politely. I guessed that he was getting a feel for us, trying to decide if we were a threat.

"Risk of exposure. We'd lived in Forks for over a decade. Some humans were starting to notice."

Braden laughed shortly. "The drawback of attempting to coexist," he remarked. "Though I wonder how your coven escaped notice for that long. I see you have two misfits in your group." He turned narrowed eyes to Jacob and me, his face implying mistrust and detest.

My breath hitched with fear and I instinctively stepped closer to Jake, who stiffened beside me and gripped my hand protectively. "We are not vampires," he confirmed, "but we remain with the Cullen coven for as long as they desire our company." His voice rang with the finality of an Alpha wolf.

Leanna gasped softly, and the boys' eyes widened. "The famous Cullen coven," Leanna breathed in awe.

"You've heard of us?" Momm asked, surprised.

"You're legend among the nomads that witnessed your triumph over the Volturi five years ago," Braden explained, his eyes shining with grudging admiration. "Your story has spread far—farther, I'm sure, than you ever expected and the Volturi ever desired." He laughed again, more loudly this time. His tone of voice and exaggerated reaction suggested nervousness, and I felt a little calmer knowing that we had the upper hand.

"Edward the mind-reader," Leanna murmured. "Bella the shield. Alice, who sees visions. Jasper, who controls emotions. Your talents are world-renowned."

"But then…" Ashton spoke for the first time. His voice was a quiet tenor, whether from shyness or admiration, I couldn't tell. "The girl, Renesmee, is your half-human daughter. And Jacob is one of the shape-shifters."

His and Leanna's eyes turned fearful, and Braden tensed in front of them. Daddy glanced anxiously at Alice, but she made no movement. Jacob wrapped both his arms around me, and I willingly stepped behind him and leaned into his back, barely peeking around his side to see. I didn't like the mistrusting expression on Braden's face or the fact that I couldn't tell what Alice saw in our near future.

"How can you travel with a natural enemy?" Braden accused tightly. "I can smell his stench from here and feel his detestable heat."

Jake quivered against me, offended by Braden's assessment and still wary of the threat to my safety. I reached my hand to his neck and showed him my worry and my desire for him to be calm. _Losing your temper won't help anyone right now, and you couldn't phase with me right here anyway._

He stopped shaking immediately but gripped my hand in his. I squeezed him back in response.

In front of us, my entire family, even Rosalie, had crouched defensively. "Jacob and his pack were a key component to our victory five years ago," Momma said venomously. I had never heard such anger in her voice. "He has offered his protection to our daughter and our coven. He poses no threat to us."

Braden stepped back and held his palms forward in surrender. "Forgive us," he pleaded, his voice overly earnest compared to his previous anger. "We don't normally take too kindly to wolves, or to shape-shifters of any kind. I'm sure even you can understand that."

Daddy opened his arms slightly, as if accepting Braden's apology. "Of course. It is difficult even for some of our closest friends to accept our truce with the La Push pack." Braden relaxed, but Daddy's tone was too careful to be truly forgiving. I wished that I could see his face!

"Wait a second," Jacob interrupted. His face was twisted strangely; I didn't recognize his expression. "You mentioned 'shape-shifters of any kind.' You've met others?"

Leanna's mouth fell open in shock, but Braden glared at Jacob. "Surely you know that you're not the only mythological creatures on this earth?" Braden's voice rose sharply. He sounded slightly hysterical, or perhaps merely defensive. "Shape-shifters are many and varied, not limited to a small pack of wolves!"

Leanna leaned forward and made to speak. Braden turned and hissed at her, causing her to skitter back. Ashton stroked her hand with his thumb and watched Braden carefully. His other hand twitched as if to defend his mate, but some unseen force restrained him. Perhaps he couldn't attack because Braden was Leanna's brother?

I watched Braden, too. His response was too evasive, and he certainly didn't need that much force behind it. He was hiding something, something that Leanna seemed prepared to explain but Braden was determined not to reveal.

My family members muttered angrily amongst themselves. Alice, however, interrupted their muted discussion. "No, Edward," she whispered urgently. Everyone faced her. "Goading him will only lead to a fight. He will not reveal this information now."

"When, then?" Emmett demanded, but Alice didn't answer.

Daddy quickly addressed the leader again, his voice more diplomatic. "Braden, perhaps we could move on to another matter. Would your coven consider meeting with our leader to discuss division of territory? We wouldn't want to infringe on your claim to the area."

Braden calmed at his words. "Of course, we'd be happy to exchange hunting strategies," he agreed. "We planned to hunt tonight, so perhaps we could convene at your house on Wednesday night?"

"That would be perfect," Daddy answered. I could hear the relieved smile in his voice. "Until then, we will postpone any further conversation of this nature."

"Absolutely. We can keep our distance at school until an agreement is reached," Braden said, reading the double meaning of my father's words.

Without another word, Braden led his companions away from the parking lot and into the trees that lined both sides of the school. Only when their forms disappeared from view did our group finally relax and expand into a circle.

"Alice, will they track us today?" Daddy asked quietly.

Alice closed her eyes in concentration. When she reopened them, her expression was confused. "No. They're on their way home, and they will hunt once the sun sets."

"Who do they plan to hunt?" Rosalie asked. "That could answer our questions from lunch today."

"I'm not exactly sure," she said in a small voice.

Everyone fell silent. "What do you mean, _you're not sure_?" Daddy asked stiffly. He read her thoughts and gasped.

"We need to talk to Carlisle," Alice said quickly.

"Yes, we do," Daddy agreed. He looked worried about whatever he'd seen.

He sighed. "Worried doesn't even begin to cover it, Nessie," he muttered. Momma glanced at him nervously.

"Let's go home," he finally said.

No one was left in the parking lot, so we moved with inhuman speed to climb into our two cars. Jake and I slid into the backseat of the Volvo so that Momma could sit up front with Daddy.

I shivered involuntarily. "That was too weird," I muttered to Jacob.

Jake nodded vigorously and wrapped his arm around me again. "I don't trust them at all, and not just because they're normal vampires." He shuddered with disgust. "They were definitely hiding something about shape-shifters, and as one, I feel that I have the right to know."

I agreed with Jacob wholeheartedly. My thoughts returned to my childhood games at playing shape-shifters. So the legends were true? What effect would their existence have on our lives if they were? All at once, I felt both excited and terrified.

"Carlisle will know what to do," Momma said with false confidence. Her attempt fell flat.

We sat in silence for the rest of the ride home. I rested my head on Jake's shoulder, drawing comfort from my protector. He kissed my hair and held me gently. For some reason, my heart fluttered faster than usual.


	7. Discoveries

**November 26, 2011**

**Happy Thanksgiving, everyone!**

**I hope it's been a happy holiday for all the American readers. It's been nice for me, at least, just to relax, catch up on sleep, and catch up on writing! I'm currently "watching" the Carolina/Clemson game with my family. Super chill.**

**This chapter's opening has special significance to me. It's inspired almost exactly by a similar occurrence between this guy and me about two weeks before we started dating. We recently parted ways as close friends after over two years of an incredible relationship….You can see why this is a wonderful memory.**

**Shout out to one of my first reviewers, tookkia, who asked quite a few thought-provoking questions during this story's original conception. Her suggestions had an impact on the discussion in this chapter. Thanks, girl. :)**

**Until next time,**

**evelyn-shaye**

* * *

_Special thanks to my permanent betas, lost in his golden eyes and Nikki Halen. It took me an hour and a half to work your comments into my story; that should tell you something about the quality work these ladies put in. :)_

* * *

**Chapter Six: _Discoveries_**

"What kind of cheese do you want, Jake?" I asked, opening half-empty containers of salsa, sour cream, and guacamole. "We've got cheddar and mozzarella." While the rest of the family gathered in the living room to discuss today's events with Grandfather and Grandmother, Jacob and I were preparing a fine dinner of steak burritos from the leftovers in his fridge upstairs. My mouth watered in anticipation.

I found as I got older that I alternated vampire and human meals. I tended to hunt once every week or two, take a day off from feeding, and then eat three square meals a day until I hunted again. It was an incredibly useful development for blending in with the greater high school population, although Momma and Daddy were forced to accommodate my cravings for rare steaks as my thirst became more prominent. In any case, Jake's fridge was always stocked with groceries and Grandmother's cooking for the hungry half-vampire and werewolf duo.

Jake grabbed our mashed potatoes from the microwave and joined me at the counter. "Cheddar's good," he answered. "Where's the steak?"

"It's in the Tupperware dish on the top shelf. Can't you smell it with your enhanced wolf senses?" I joked.

He stuck his tongue out at me. "Hardy har har," he returned sarcastically. He found the dish behind a milk carton and popped it in the microwave. "So, you're sure these will be decent?" he asked over his shoulder, his voice light.

I faced him with annoyance. "After all these years of being my best friend, you don't trust my cooking abilities?" I demanded. It was difficult not to smile; I was enjoying myself.

"All these _years_?" Jake repeated incredulously. "You've only been _around_ for six years. And for the first bit of that, you didn't even eat solid food, let alone cook it." He was frowning at me, but his lips twitched, as if he were hiding a smile, too.

I swatted my friend with a towel. "Well, after tasting those Ramen noodles you made a few days ago, anything would be an improvement," I teased. I was really having trouble keeping a straight face now. "I mean, how hard could it be to _boil water_?"

"Oh, yeah?" He stepped closer to me. "Well, here's what I think of _your_ cooking, Nessie Cullen!" He then proceeded to stick his tongue out at me again, this time with a rude "Uhn!" sound.

_Oh, you've asked for it now, Jacob Black!_

I placed my hands on my hips, stuck my tongue out at him, and made the same annoying "Unh!" Jake repeated the motion, stepping closer, and I imitated him, leaning slightly forward. We kept this up for a good twenty seconds and started laughing at the absurdity of the situation, until suddenly, we were face to face.

The noise died in my throat as I realized how close I was to Jacob. From the outside, it would have appeared no different than any other playful fight we'd had, but I couldn't ignore the new electricity between us, coursing through my body and closing the short distance between us. I met his gaze, suddenly unable to look away.

Jake's eyes softened, and in an incredibly tender moment, he cupped my right cheek in his hand.

My hummingbird heart stopped. I didn't dare reach up to reciprocate his gesture in fear of what emotions he would see, but my mind shouted at Daddy not to interrupt this moment. My brain had somehow registered that he intended to kiss me, _to kiss me_. I had no idea how I would react, but I felt like I was about to melt. Jacob's palm was warm against my blushing cheek; his other hand was reaching to brush my hair back; his eyes were so affectionate, with such depth of love…

And then, instead of kissing me, he stuck his tongue out at me again and stepped back with a boisterous laugh.

I joined him with a shaky laugh of my own, not sure if I was relieved or disappointed, and smacked him with the towel. "Help me finish these burritos, Jacob Black, and no more funny stuff!"

Jacob laughed again and tugged on a lock of my hair. "Sure thing, Nessie," he replied cheerfully. Together, side by side, we assembled our dinner and made our way downstairs to the living room to join in on the conversation.

We sat down on the couch just as Daddy finished his report. Grandfather rested his chin in his interlocking hands, his expression pensive.

"A very curious case, to say in the least," was the first thing he said. "Even the Volturi do not interact with humans unless they intend to dine on the way home. What can their motivation be?"

"Perhaps it is as Edward said," Grandmother suggested. "It could be a tactic for remaining longer in one place, or even for staving off boredom."

"But they hunt in the forests," Alice argued. Once again, she looked very confused. "As long as they don't enter the city in broad daylight, they would never be discovered, except by the occasional hiker."

"Alice." Daddy addressed her softly, his tone meaningful. "Perhaps now would be a good time to share your vision with everyone."

Alice frowned at us. "It's a curious thing, and I'm surprised that Edward was not able to pick the answer out of their minds. I'm not sure if that's due to expert control over their thoughts, or"— she glanced at Daddy before continuing—"perhaps Braden's talent is stronger than we initially thought."

"Is he some sort of shield?" Momma guessed.

Alice tilted her head. "Actually, I think he's a bit like Jacob," she admitted.

Everyone turned to us. Jacob dropped his burrito on his plate. "Do _not_ compare me to a bloodthirsty vampire," he growled.

That stung a little. Even though I understood his natural aversion to vampires, it still conflicted with what I hoped was a strong friendship. Of course Jacob admired my family now, but would he ever get over his prejudice enough to – ?

I cut off that thought abruptly, but couldn't quite banish the image of his adoring eyes from my head.

"What I meant is that he acts somewhat like an Alpha male," she hastened to explain. "Did you notice how he did most of the talking? And when Leanna opened her mouth to speak regarding the issue of the shape-shifters, he hissed at her, and she quieted immediately."

"Not to mention that, after the fact, I wasn't able to read any of her thoughts," Daddy added, his voice discouraged.

Alice turned to address the rest of the family. "I think we're dealing with something stronger than persuasive leadership but completely separate from a shield. Braden is the leader, and he controls the actions of his followers."

"Like a puppeteer? That doesn't seem very realistic." Jacob sneered, but his voice wasn't as vehement as before.

Alice glared at him. "Since when is our existence realistic? Let alone our talents."

"Oh, that's a possibility, Carlisle," Daddy said suddenly, interrupting a potential argument.

"What, Daddy?" I asked through a full mouth.

Grandfather leaned forward. "It's possible that Braden's talent is one that intensifies the longer someone follows him," he offered. "We don't know how long Ashton and Leanna have been a part of this coven, but certainly Leanna has been with him for as long as both of them have existed in this world, since she is his sister. And since their coven is so small, perhaps he has been able to exert his influence much more liberally over time."

"A concentrated ability," Jasper agreed. "Maria had a similar influence over Nettie, Lucy, and me. Even before she changed me, I could sense her dominance over the other girls."

"But didn't Nettie and Lucy rebel eventually?" Momma questioned.

"Yes," Jasper sighed. "But by that point, Maria was dealing with over twenty newborns, in addition to her original band. Her power weakened the farther she tried to extend it. I was able to allow Peter and Charlotte to escape, and then follow in their actions later."

"So if he were a shield, he would be like Renata," Momma inferred. Everyone turned to her. "My shield can expand over any distance without weakening in any way. Renata can effectively shield only about two or three at a time, but it's most powerful when she focuses just on Aro."

Edward smiled and wrapped his arm around her. "Perceptive," he murmured. His voice, as always, was filled with admiration for his wife. "I think that Carlisle and Jasper are right. It's concentrated and perhaps intensifies with time."

"But we've digressed," Grandmother reminded us. "We have yet to hear Alice's vision."

Alice sighed tiredly. "My vision followed the coven to their home first, a small cabin in the woods. They completed their homework, and then moved on to individual hobbies. At twilight, they left to hunt, remaining in the surrounding woods.

"And then…" She stopped, only to sigh again. "And then my vision disappeared."

"What?" Rosalie interjected sharply.

"My vision disappeared for the entire hunt," Alice repeated, "and reappeared as they left their hunting site to return home."

We all stared at her. I started to tremble, and Jake worriedly placed a hand on my knee. I knew of one reason that Alice would have holes in her vision, and that was due to creatures like Jacob and me. Hybrids.

"They're hunting a specific prey," I whispered. Everyone turned their attention to me. "Some kind of hybrid. That's why Alice can't see them."

"But why?" Grandmother asked with concern. "And what hybrids exist in North Dakota?"

"I think Braden inadvertently answered that question for us," Alice murmured.

Daddy inhaled sharply as he read her thoughts. "Of course," he agreed, his voice stunned. "They're hunting shape-shifters."

Jacob stood up quickly, knocking his plate to the floor with a loud clatter. "Then we have to stop them!" he shouted. His voice was strong and biting; hatred rolled off of him in waves.

I placed my hands over my ears in fright. I wasn't accustomed to this aggressive side of Jake.

Grandfather shook his head gently. "We have no proof," he reminded my friend. "We never fully explored the holes in Alice's vision. A disappearance could mean any sort of hybrid—"

"Damn it, Carlisle, the moment I mentioned different shape-shifters, they turned defensive and tried to hide it!" Jacob yelled. "Braden's talent worked too slowly to hide the guilt on Leanna's face. And Alice's vision only confirms their actions!"

"Careful, Jacob," Edward warned, glancing at me surreptitiously. Jacob was shaking violently with anger. He held his hands to his side and breathed in deeply, willing his body to calm down. He managed to bring his tremors to a slight quiver.

"We have to confront them," he said flatly.

"No." Jasper shook his head. "After their reaction this afternoon, confronting them would lead to an unwanted fight."

"We could destroy them easily," Jacob countered urgently. A smile started to spread across his face, and Emmett had a similar reaction.

"To what end, Jacob?" Grandfather eyed him seriously. "Mounting an unprovoked attack on a coven means a visit from the Volturi. After our last encounter with them, I'm inclined to avoid any reason to draw their attention here."

Jacob sat down heavily. "The last thing I want is a visit from those creeps," he muttered with defeat. He glanced at me with concern before his eyes blazed again. "But I can't allow Braden to kill my brothers."

"If they are indeed hunting shape-shifters, then there is nothing preventing you from fighting them," Daddy allowed. "But until we know for certain…" He paused in thought. "They will not likely volunteer this information at our strategy meeting on Wednesday. And after this afternoon, I doubt that I'll be able to penetrate their thoughts." He frowned. "But perhaps we may learn something from hunting on their grounds. We may discover exactly what creatures they're pursuing simply by crossing paths with them."

"I doubt that they would let us extend our reach that far," Rosalie argued.

Daddy sighed. "Perhaps not. But it's our only shot at this point."

Jake moved as if to speak again, but I stopped him. _There's nothing more to say for now_, I reminded him gently. _Finish eating, and then maybe you and I can discuss it in my room_.

He faced me with a chagrined expression but nodded. "I might take you up on that," he whispered.

I smiled happily and bit into my burrito with renewed gusto. Even though we had a mystery and possibly a future attack on our hands, I was glad to be of help to Jacob. For some reason, I always had a soothing effect on him.

_Maybe he'll almost kiss me again_, I thought, unable to avoid feeling dreamy at the prospect, though I wasn't sure why.

Too late, I realized that Daddy could be listening in and that my hand was still on Jake's arm. I glanced nervously between the two of them, but Daddy had returned to conjecturing with Alice, Jasper, and Grandfather, while Jake contentedly ate his burrito and didn't seem to respond to my errant thought. I removed my hand and found that it was tingling.

_What was going on with me?_


	8. Confession

**December 27, 2011**

**Merry belated Christmas to everyone! It's been wonderful just to relax and brainstorm. I hope to direct my creative energies to Redefining Soul Mates as soon as I post this update.**

**God bless,**

**evelyn-shaye**

* * *

_Thank you to Nikki Halen and lost in his golden eyes for being such incredible betas. You girls accept nothing but perfection!_

* * *

**Chapter Seven: _Confession_**

I snagged a box of fresh strawberries from the refrigerator and followed Jacob up the stairs to my room. I wasn't really that hungry, but the fruit would give me a distraction. Although this was, by no means, the first time Jake had hung out with me in my bedroom, I felt nervous and wondered if I should leave my door open.

_It's because he nearly kissed you, Nessie_, part of me reasoned.

Did he really, though? Jake and I had fake arguments like that all the time. Making faces at each other was nothing new. But there _was _something different in his eyes and in the way he held my cheek in his hand. Just imagining our close contact made my face flush and my fingertips tremble with anxiety and excitement.

"You okay, Ness?" Jake's concerned voice snapped me out of my reverie. I hadn't even realized that I was sitting on my bed and staring off into space.

I shook the fuzziness out of my head. "I'm fine, Jake." I smiled and held the box out to him. "Strawberry?" I offered.

He accepted distractedly, mechanically biting into the red fruit, then set the box between us and crossed his legs. I followed suit. It was easier to follow Jake's lead with my thoughts so jumbled, and his aloofness reminded me that we had retreated to my room to discuss Braden's coven, not what had transpired in his kitchen. I spoke up. "If you need to just get it out of your system, then go ahead. I won't stop you."

Jacob leaned forward earnestly. "These vampires are killing creatures of my kind, or of your kind," he said quickly, trying to keep his voice level. "We can't allow that to continue."

"But what possible motivation could they have?" Attacking on the defensive was an option, but I wanted a more definite, legitimate reason. "The only shape-shifters that are their natural enemies are the wolves, and even if they managed to kill one of you, they would never drink your blood. You would taste horrible to them!"

Jacob sat back slightly, his expression frustrated. "I don't know. Maybe they have a vendetta against them?" he guessed. I could tell he was scrambling for some kind of rationality, but none was forthcoming. "Maybe a shape-shifter hurt one of them, or killed a former member of their coven."

I took Jacob's hand in mine. I hoped that the contact and my special form of communication would be comforting to him. _If someone had killed Braden's mate, he would've attempted to decimate them immediately. With his gift for leadership, it wouldn't have been difficult to round up some nomads or create some newborns to help him destroy them. _I paused. _Or tell the Volturi, for that matter, _I added as an afterthought, trembling.

Jake grimaced, knowing I was right, and placed a comforting hand on my elbow. The gesture caused his anger to subside; his voice was merely confused, now. "But I can't think of any possible excuse to hunt shape-shifters for food. And wouldn't these shape-shifters be smart enough to avoid them? How could there possibly be so many that they can feed multiple times a week?"

Something occurred to me just then. "Maybe they're not hunting only shape-shifters," I suggested.

My friend's brow furrowed. "What do you mean?"

"Well, think about it," I started, ticking off the indicators. "When my family hunts animals, their eyes turn gold because animal blood dilutes their irises differently. If these shape-shifters turn into an animal, feeding on them should have the same effect, because the vampires would be drinking what is essentially animal blood. Although Braden's eyes were darker than Ashton's, more burgundy-toned, they were still distinctly red." I shuddered, the image of the terrifying vampire still fresh on my mind.

Jacob squeezed my hand comfortingly. "So you think that they feed predominantly on humans, but hunt shape-shifters whenever they come along?"

"That's exactly what I think," I confirmed. I felt proud that I had come up with this explanation on my own. "I bet that today was just a coincidence. They were already planning to hunt shape-shifters but foolishly didn't factor in Alice's gift and change plans for this evening."

Jacob met my eyes intensely. "If you're right, then you need to tell your family, ASAP. They should know about this."

"I'll let them know when I take the strawberries back downstairs." The excuse was pretty lame, but I wasn't in any hurry to leave just yet. After all the dizzying discussions today, I was ready for a break with my best friend. I bit into a strawberry and savored the delicious juice on my tongue.

Jake laughed at the expression on my face. "You look like you're on top of the world," he teased.

I smiled. "Well, I'm sitting here with my best friend in the entire world," I reminded him.

He beamed at me and tugged on my hair again. "You're so sweet, Ness," he said warmly. He continued playing with my hair in one hand and stroking my hand in the other.

Jake's fingertips sent a tingling feeling to my head and down my spine, and the pressure of his thumb against my soft hand sent warmth shooting up my arm. I felt like I was glowing, or maybe electrified. My cheeks burned, making me fearful for the first time. I didn't understand…

Inadvertently, I had passed my emotions along through Jacob's palm. He lowered his head to my level and stared into my eyes. "Are you okay, Nessie?" he asked again. He looked just as concerned as he had when we first sat down.

I breathed in deeply and exhaled. I hadn't decided before whether or not I would broach the topic tonight, but I felt the need to do so now. I forced myself to speak. "Jake, I…have a question."

I lowered my gaze to my crossed legs, already regretting this conversation. My face flushed with shame, and tears pricked at my eyes. Was it truly necessary for me to know? Could I not just harbor my wonder in my heart, where Jake would never know and we would continue on as easy friends? I was mortified that I had allowed my emotions to get the better of me.

Jacob tucked his palm under my chin and lifted my head until I faced him again. He searched my glimmering eyes with worry, and then understanding. His hand pressed more firmly against my cheek and his eyes bore seriously into mine. "Ask me anything, Renesmee," he whispered.

My breath caught. He rarely used my full name, but I loved the way it rolled off his tongue. It sounded like music. "Jacob, earlier, in the kitchen…" My voice trailed off as I struggled to find the words. Finally, I asked him silently, before I lost my nerve. _Did you almost kiss me this afternoon?_

Jacob jerked back in shock, his hands suddenly out of mine. I lowered my eyes again, this time dejectedly. So I had imagined it all. He had just been his normal, friendly self this afternoon, and now, his startled rejection stung my heart and threatened to leave a hole. I didn't bother trying to stop the tears that had been threatening to spill.

Jake leaned forward carefully when a quiet sob escaped my throat. "Nessie…Ness, honey, are you _crying_?" he asked with alarm. He reached forward to touch my face, but I pulled back. I didn't want him to see me cry. The thought set off another round of tears, and outside my room, I heard the muffled sound of Daddy trying to intervene but Momma holding him back. I was glad; they didn't need to see my agony, and I wanted to resolve this misunderstanding myself.

Now, out of my periphery, I could see my friend struggling to decide what to do. Finally, he stood slowly. "I'll go get Bella," he muttered, and he turned away.

My heart stopped when I could no longer see his face.

"No, Jake!" I cried. He halted and faced me, confused.

"Don't leave me," I murmured. Even with his rejection, Jacob was the only person who could possibly comfort me in this moment. He alone understood my heart completely. The thought of his leaving my side, even for a moment, would make the pain infinitely more unbearable.

His eyes softened, as they had earlier that afternoon, and he rejoined me on the bed. "Never, Nessie," he whispered gently. "I will never leave you, until the day you ask me to go."

I laughed shortly through my tears. "That day will never come," I answered, amazed at the emotions inside me and the certainty of my decision. Of course I could never ask Jacob to leave. Even if I didn't fully understand the changes inside of me, I knew that I loved Jacob deep within my core.

Jacob cupped his hand around my cheek again, and this time, I let him lift my face to his. These tears had transformed from painful to joyful, because even if Jake did not love me beyond friendship, it was evident that he truly cared about me. I was no longer ashamed to show my face and the wet gleam in my eyes.

Jake gently brushed my tears away with his thumb, leaving a trail of warmth across my face. "Renesmee Cullen," he began softly. He smiled. "Nessie." He planted a light kiss on my forehead. "I have loved you and cared for you since the day you were born. You were like the little sister I never had, and now…"

He gauged my expression carefully. "I understand that this is entirely new for you," he backtracked. "I want you to know that I have no expectations. I love you deeply, but you can set the pace. I don't want to push you into anything you're not ready for."

My heart fluttered faster as it filled with new hope. Jacob's words had to mean that our relationship was changing and that his reaction earlier had not been rejection, but surprise. Smiling, I lifted my hands to his face and stroked it fondly.

"Jacob Black, Jake," I began as he had. He smiled again. "You grew up with me, always protecting me and looking out for me. Somewhere, I know that I've always loved you." The smile on his face broadened, and I couldn't help but smile, as well.

Jacob laughed quietly. "I feel exactly the same way," he assured me.

My little heart flew at his words. Slowly and carefully, still unsure at these somewhat rapid changes, I shifted my weight to my knees and crawled into his lap. His arms instinctively wrapped around my frame as I curled into him. I rested my head against his chest. "Hold me, Jake," I whispered, desperate for a sense of normality and the chance to examine my feelings. I wanted to laugh and cry and dance all at once, but I needed his strong embrace to reassure me that we would be together every step of the way.

Jake hummed with content and raised one hand to delicately cradle my head. My cheek burned against his palm, and I leaned into him. This moment was so beautiful. All I wanted was for it to last forever.

I reached my hand up to his face to share my thought with him. Jake breathed in, his eyes smiling, and kissed my hair. "We do have forever, Nessie," he reminded me happily. "We're immortal."

When Jacob eventually left my room that night, taking the box of strawberries with him, I was so giddy I could barely think straight. Jake loved me! He loved me, and his love lifted my spirits and made me feel like the most beautiful and desired girl in the world.

Knowing that sleep was out of the question, I reached into my book bag and found a sketchpad that Grandmother had bought on a whim as a housewarming present. I opened it to a fresh page and began to doodle. It was a simple form of art, but one that always reflected my deepest, purest emotions, as if my gift flowed through the pencil onto the paper.

When my drawing was complete, it showed Jake and me clasping hands and gazing at each other in the moonlight. We were sitting on a rock in a dense forest, our clothes and faces a little smudged with dirt but our eyes shining with happiness. In the background, a wolf howled at the moon as I extended my hand to its neck.

I smiled at the result, and as a final touch, I wrote in lilting calligraphy at the bottom of the page, "Jacob and Renesmee. Immortal."

Satisfied with my work and more elated than ever, I tucked the sketchbook under my pillow and willed myself to fall asleep. When I finally succumbed to slumber, I dreamed of my dear Jacob.

My slumber ended all too quickly. I awoke at six in the morning, about an hour earlier than my alarm, to find cold hands shaking me. I looked up; it was Momma.

"Momma," I croaked. I cleared my throat and rubbed my eyes. "What is it?"

Momma watched me with an imperceptible expression on her face. "Would you like to tell me what you and Jacob talked about last night?"

I frowned in thought as I sat up. I knew that Daddy had attempted to interrupt my discussion with Jake, but wouldn't his snooping have assured him that all was well? I reasoned that either Momma had shielded our thoughts, or that Daddy had chosen to hide what he knew from her, and settled for a safe answer. "Well, we talked about the other coven for awhile," I remembered. "I had an idea that Jake wanted me to pass on."

The hint of a smile graced Momma's face. "We already know about that, Nessie," she informed me. "Jacob shared your epiphany when he brought the strawberries back downstairs."

"Oh." I was a little crestfallen that Jacob hadn't let me share the news myself, but it made sense. My family probably discussed it during the night since they never slept. "Well, what did you think?" I asked in an attempt at nonchalance.

Momma's smile widened. "It was very insightful and answered one of the questions that we didn't fully explore during our previous conversation." But she continued to watch me.

I sighed. What was the point in hiding it? "We admitted our feelings to each other," I confessed softly.

Momma nodded, her smile replaced by a concerned frown. "I imagined as much. He's been watching you for quite a while now, waiting for your feelings to change."

"Waiting? So then, he knew that I would fall for him?" I was confused, but it sort of made sense. I had harbored only friendly feelings toward him in Forks because half of his time was spent with the pack. We hung out a lot but didn't have many moments like tonight without interruption from his duty. Of course, those emotions would edge their way in once I was his sole focus.

Momma shifted uncomfortably on my bed, an unusual motion for vampires. "Renesmee…did Jacob mention anything about Claire?"

"Claire? Quil's imprint?" I acted like I was trying to remember any mention of her name, but in reality I was trying to understand her question. What significance could Claire have to me? Of course we were good friends, but that had absolutely nothing to do with my relationship with Jake. "No, why would he mention her?" I asked, baffled.

Momma studied me for a moment, but seemed convinced that I was innocent. "Oh. Alright," she replied. She sounded somewhat relieved. "No matter then." She pasted a smile on her face.

I tilted my head, now even more confused than before. Momma was hiding something big. It probably wasn't as drastic as the other coven's shape-shifter issue, but I was certain she wouldn't reveal it to me. But why would she lie about something concerning Jacob?

A thought struck me. "Are you concerned about an imprint ruining our future relationship?" I asked her. That hadn't occurred to me before, but now I started to worry. Imprinting had destroyed Sam and Leah, and I didn't want to enter into a relationship that was tenuous.

Momma laughed. "Nessie, an imprint calls to you even before you see her," she explained to me. "If Jacob had an imprint waiting to happen in Forks, he would never have been able to leave with us. To be so far away from your gravity could cause physical illness."

"Oh, well, good." I felt much better knowing that he wasn't going to imprint anytime soon. "So will Jacob never imprint then?"

Momma laughed again, nervously this time. "That, of course, is Jacob's business, and you would be wise not to pry."

"Of course not," I agreed, but Momma's reaction surprised me again. She could have given me a less evasive answer and still withheld the more private details. "You know, you haven't gotten much better at acting," I teased her.

If she were human, she would've blushed. "Maybe I'll send Grandmother to talk to you next time," she replied weakly.

"That might be a good idea," I smiled. Momma smiled back.

"So, Momma…" We met gazes and I turned away. "Do you not want Jake and me to be together?"

She looked shocked. "Of course not! I think it's wonderful that my best friend has fallen for such an excellent young woman."

I smiled at her praise. "Then…are you worried about us?"

Momma pondered the question. "Well, of course I want the two of you to be careful," she answered. "Even relationships that begin with the best intentions can go awry. And I don't think you're ready to rush into the physical part yet." Her eyes pierced mine.

I blushed. "No, not really," I muttered hastily. Just the word "physical" had me frozen with anxiety. "This is all so new to me. I'm not even sure where to begin."

"Then take it slow," Momma suggested with a smile. "Lord knows your father and I barely touched each other at the beginning. Of course," she added with a laugh, "we had other reasons to keep a low profile physically."

I tilted my head in question, so she continued, "I was a frail human back when your daddy fell in love with me. To give in to his passions could've easily been the death of me." She smiled wryly.

I stared at her in wonder. Momma and Daddy rarely talked with me about her pre-vampire days, so every small revelation increased my admiration for them, as well as my curiosity. "But you made it work. How?"

Bella gazed at me fondly. "Edward and I care more deeply for each other than any couple I know," she said wistfully. "I'm sure that any couple would say the same about themselves, but I'm speaking from my own personal experience. We loved each other. We needed each other, and if that meant holding back physically, we were ready to compromise. It was a relationship built on understanding."

"I think Jake and I have the foundation part down pat," I informed her.

"I would agree," Momma allowed. "You two are very close, even closer friends than Jake and I were when I was human." She stopped suddenly to gauge my reaction, but her comment didn't faze me. It never had. "But your friendship is all you know. I can't deny that Jacob loves you as more than a friend, or that you are beginning to discover those feelings for yourself. But it would kill me to see you ruin your relationship because you got too close too fast." Her face crumpled in pain at the thought.

I reached for her hand and stroked it comfortingly. "Don't worry, Momma. I'm pretty sure that I'm nowhere close to being ready for the physical part," I assured her. I showed her the memory of our "argument" in the kitchen, and then our discussion in my room.

Momma relaxed. "Thank you for showing that to me, Nessie," she said earnestly. "It's very reassuring that you're planning to be careful and smart about this."

I squeezed her hand. "Sure thing, Momma." I yawned unexpectedly.

"You're still tired," she said quickly. "If you fall asleep now, you can squeeze in a short cat nap before you get up for school."

The prospect of more sleep sounded very appealing to me. I scooted back down until I was flat on my back and pulled my quilt closer to me.

Momma tucked the quilt under my chin. "Sleep well, my Nessie," she murmured. She stood and turned for the door.

"Momma?" I called quietly. She faced me again. I hesitated before asking, "Did you and Daddy…_do it_ before you got married?" I stifled a yawn, curious about her answer.

Momma looked startled, but composed herself. "No, we didn't," she answered me honestly. "We cared too much for each other's souls to risk it."

"What does that have to do with your soul?" I mumbled.

Momma laughed quietly. "We don't necessarily know that intercourse before marriage is wrong, but would you risk Jacob's chances of purity if he were killed one day?"

_Never_, I thought to myself. Momma closed my door and I fell asleep instantly.


	9. New Day

**February 6, 2012**

**Wow, what an adventure! I returned from an amazing month in Italy to find two hours' worth of edits lining the margins of this chapter. Needless to say, this chapter is in a much more detailed and cohesive state than it was in its first run last year!**

**As always, enjoy the read, and please review or feel free to recommend my story to your friends!**

**Blessings,**

**evelyn-shaye**

* * *

_Special thanks to my permanent beta, Nikki Halen, and my second-run PTB beta, Edwardsfavoritebrunette. You ladies shaped this chapter into a perfect vision!_

* * *

**Chapter Eight: _New Day_**

After the two crucial conversations that had taken place on my bed last night, I wasn't exactly sure what to expect the next morning. My stomach knotted in anticipation, even as the hot shower water nearly scalded me and pounded some tension out of my shoulders.

Would Jacob act any differently today? Would my parents? I sincerely hoped that Momma hadn't told Daddy, or had at least reassured him that Jacob and I planned to take things _slowly_.

When I finally stepped out of the bathroom, I fussed a bit over my clothes and hair and consequently wanted to slap myself. _This is ridiculous_, the voice in my head scolded. _Jacob would love you if you were wearing blue jeans and a ratty T-shirt, covered in mud!_

The mental image made me laugh. I could remember a time that Jacob came over to take me hunting, but when it started to rain, we made puddles in the yard instead. Rosalie threw a fit over that one and refused to let Jacob in the house until he had a proper shower: "I won't have that dog tracking his muddy paws through Esme's living room!"

I sighed. I never appreciated the way Aunt Rosalie treated my Jacob.

After a quick glance through my closet, I decided on a sky blue sundress with Rainbow flip flops, my damp hair falling in a mass of curls down my back. It wasn't my best look, but I felt cute, like someone Jacob would be attracted to.

I bounded down the stairs, suddenly eager to see my best friend. Grandmother glanced up as I made my entrance.

"Ah, good morning, Renesmee," she greeted cheerfully. She slipped on her oven mitts and reached for a tray from our stainless steel ovens. "Cinnamon roll? I made the dough from scratch." Her beautiful face showed a quick flash of concern, but she focused her attention on scooping the rolls onto a serving plate to hide her uncertainty.

_As if her baking wouldn't be perfection!_

I gave her a reassuring smile and gladly grabbed a soft, gooey roll, proceeding to stuff the whole thing in my mouth. "Om nom nom," I moaned around the sweet bread melting in my mouth. "Thish ish da stuff, Grahmovver." I raised a free fist to my mouth to cover any stray piece of roll that threatened to escape.

"Sounds like someone's excited about breakfast," Jake teased, coming around the corner to join us.

I swallowed my roll in one quick gulp. "Jake!" I exclaimed happily.

Jacob smiled warmly and kissed my forehead. "Hey there, Nessie," he greeted. He glanced up at Grandmother. "Good morning, Esme. Can I help you with anything?"

"Absolutely not!" Her voice sounded shocked, but she beamed at him, anyway. "You two have a seat and let me take care of you."

Jake and I settled contentedly into our bar stools and reached for the cinnamon rolls, brushing fingertips in the process. I blushed, enjoying the lovely tingling feeling that his touch evoked. Even the slightest of gestures was enough to send my heart thrumming.

From the loving expression on Jake's face as I met his gaze, I guessed that he didn't mind, either.

I ate my second cinnamon roll in smaller pieces, taking the leisurely pace to reminisce and ponder everything that he and Momma had told me last night. The moment was broken when I nearly choked as I saw Jake inhale three rolls before I had even finished my one. I stared at him with wide eyes. He noticed my gaping and protested, "What?"

I burst out laughing. "That…was…the craziest…thing…I've ever seen!" Even after growing up with a bunch of teen wolves and having a front row seat to their antics, I had to hold my sides, I was laughing so hard. Next to the stove, Grandmother giggled quietly.

Jake raised his eyebrows incredulously. "Someone is slaphappy," he accused. "How late were you up last night?"

I hesitated to answer, unsure of what Jake absolutely needed to know from my conversation with Momma, but her beautiful voice graciously intervened. "I'm afraid that would be my fault, Jacob," Momma said as she stepped into the kitchen. "I woke Renesmee up early this morning to discuss a few things." She looked at him meaningfully.

Jake's shoulders hunched slightly. "What kind of things?" he tried to ask casually.

Momma laughed. "Don't worry, Jacob. You're not in any sort of trouble," she assured him. "I just had a few questions for Nessie, which she answered quite willingly and honestly. No harm done."

I nodded for good measure, feeling enormously relieved. If Momma felt that she could be transparent with Jacob, then I had nothing to hide, either.

Jacob relaxed. No doubt, he had been worrying about the same things that had bothered me when I awoke for the second time this morning.

I turned my attention to Momma. _Have you told Daddy?_ I asked silently. I prayed that Momma had her shield up so that Daddy couldn't eavesdrop with his gift.

Momma's eye twitched. "Well…you know that I've been working on releasing my shield for extended periods of time…" She sounded nervous. "And, well, he caught a glimpse of my thoughts as they drifted that direction, and he was already concerned about your crying last night.…"

I groaned. "How bad?"

Momma shrugged, but her attempt at nonchalance failed. "He wants to have a talk with you after school today," she admitted.

"Great," I muttered sarcastically. "Relationship talk with Daddy." Just the idea made my insides squirm. Jacob apparently drew the same conclusion, because he seemed to have lost his appetite and was staring blankly at the food in front of him.

Momma patted my arm. "It'll be fine," she promised me.

Grandmother nodded. "Edward may be stubborn and overprotective, but he's sensitive to those he loves the most, and you definitely fall under that category." She smiled.

I wasn't so sure. Daddy could read my thoughts even if I didn't want to tell him. And what about Jacob?

Momma picked up on my hesitation. "I'm perfectly willing to shield you, if you'd like," she offered. "I can stay in the house while you and your dad talk in the woods. That way, you can share with Edward only what you want to, and none of us will be able to hear your conversation."

My face lifted in hope. "Your shield can stretch far enough that you won't hear us?" I asked, my voice surprised at this revelation. I had always assumed that there was a short distance limit to her shield.

She frowned at me. "Nessie, dear, I know you don't like being reminded of the Volturi attack, but how you could possibly doubt my abilities after such a—"

"Right, I get it, Momma," I interrupted. Even though she had saved us all, I didn't want to think of Momma's near death for my sake. A lump rose in my throat. "Sorry."

Momma's face softened. "Don't even think of it," she told me.

"Should Nessie be worried at all?" Jacob asked, his voice tight. Clearly, he wasn't convinced.

She sighed. "You never know with my husband."

When Jake frowned, Grandmother placed a cinnamon roll on his plate and smiled reassuringly. "Everything will be all right."

I reached over and ran my thumb gently over Jake's palm. I'll be fine, Jake, I promised silently, showing him images of Momma's smile and my increasing confidence. I know how to handle Daddy.

Jacob smiled cautiously, not entirely believing, but closer than he was before. Perhaps more for his sake than mine, he tightened his fingers around my hand and lifted it to his lips for a light kiss.

My hand tingled where he kissed me. When Jacob released it to eat his cinnamon roll, I cradled it in my other hand and stared at it with wonder. How often had Jacob shown such signs of affection that hadn't affected me this way in the least before? Now, even the smallest gesture was enough to set my heart soaring.

Suddenly, I was glad he hadn't kissed me yet. Could vampire hybrids spontaneously combust?

We sat in comfortable silence. I was happy that my relationship with Jake was progressing slowly and naturally, like—well, I was about to say like human growth, but neither Jacob nor I would know much about that. Our relationship was just right, the way it was supposed to be.

That Jacob loved me was now clearly evident. He had told me so himself, and I was beginning to recognize the subtleties. He angled his chair toward me so he could better see me and touch his knees lightly with mine. Whenever I met his gaze, his eyes sparkled. He had a soft but constant smile—his lips turned up at the corners as if he were trying hard not to smile but couldn't help it. And if I smiled at him, he had no choice but to beam in return.

I suddenly realized that we were like my parents in that regard. The two of them reacted to each other instinctually; there was no hesitation to make even the slightest shift to compensate for the other's movement.

Jake and I were like…magnets.

All too soon, it was time for school. I wished that Jacob could ride with us, but it was only the second day, and we were still pretending to be virtual strangers. I sighed dramatically as he hugged me good-bye. Jake would be in all of my classes like he was yesterday—_bless Grandfather for making the necessary arrangements without drawing attention to us_—but so would Daddy. I did _not_ want to know how he would react to my conversation with Jacob last night.

Jake chuckled as I passed my thoughts to him. "Don't worry, Ness. I believe Bella, and we'll see each other in no time," he reminded me.

I smiled and reached up to lightly kiss his cheek. He seemed more relaxed about the situation than he had at breakfast, and I was glad to see him happy. "See ya then."

He kissed my forehead, as he did more often now.

I allowed myself one final glance at my best friend before climbing into the car with Momma and Daddy. I tried not to look in the rearview mirror, but I couldn't avoid Daddy's probing eyes for long. When I finally met his gaze, I saw that he was frowning.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen," he said quietly, almost menacingly.

I started to tense but relaxed when I felt Momma's shield envelope me protectively. "Edward, honey, whatever you have to say, Nessie shouldn't have to go through an entire school day thinking about it," she interjected soothingly. She smiled at me. "This can wait until after school—"

"So she can ride home with Jacob and postpone this conversation even longer?" Daddy countered.

Momma bit her lip. "It's not even a problem," she attempted again. "Nessie and I talked this morning, and I can assure you that she's being very responsible."

"When you and I were dating, you had a different definition of responsible than I did, in case you've forgotten," Daddy retorted. His voice held a tint of amusement. "_If you're going to have a lapse in control, I can think of a better place for it_," he quoted in Momma's bell-like voice. "_Let me be in charge of responsibility for a few minutes…or hours_."

Momma winced with embarrassment. I had to admit that Daddy sounded pretty convincing, but I didn't think that Momma was _that_ hormonal as a teenager. "You have a good memory," she finally admitted.

Daddy grinned smugly. "I'm a vampire. It's not my fault that that memory is particularly clouded for you."

I laid my hand on her arm, happy that, for once, Daddy wouldn't be able to see what I showed her. _You couldn't have known that you were giving him ammunition against me_, I reassured her. She smiled_. But…after what you told me last night, I thought that you two never pushed each other physically._

Momma sighed. "Things changed the longer we were together," she murmured. We were both keenly aware that Daddy was listening closely to her side of the conversation. "I was convinced that, if Edward hadn't killed me yet, he wasn't about to. I wanted as much of him as I could possibly get before I became a bloodthirsty newborn, so I pushed a bit toward the end of my human life."

She flashed a dazzling smile at her husband. "And I won eventually!" she said triumphantly. "You are living proof that I made Edward Anthony Masen Cullen cave to his passions."

"Ah!" I cried, shoving my hands over my ears. "TMI, TMI!" Did I _want_ a reminder of the sex ed lesson Daddy had given me last year? Or even worse, the awkward explanations that I had endured as a child when I heard "funny noises" down the hall? I loved my parents, but…gross!

Both of them laughed at the disgusted expression on my face. "Don't be in any rush to change your perspective on sex," Daddy instructed jokingly.

"Not a problem," I muttered. I was glad that Momma still had her shield wrapped protectively around my mind, because my mind was beginning to travel that direction. It had been about a year since I reached the biological age that most humans went through puberty, but this incident with Jake was the first time that my body seemed to respond on more than just an emotional level. I was feeling stirrings for him that I didn't quite understand. From the myriad experiences I had with my overly passionate family, I assumed that this physical reaction was normal, but I had no personal grounds for comparison.

I decided to let it go. At the moment, Jacob and I hadn't defined a boyfriend/girlfriend relationship for ourselves, and he was still very much my best friend. The rest would follow.

I hadn't even realized that the car was stopped, but when I looked out the window, I saw masses of tasty-looking humans making their way toward the high school entrance. A number of them stopped to admire our entourage, but the novelty had worn off fast. The majority of them continued on their way without a second glance. Relief and annoyance at their reactions warred within me.

I climbed out of the car, and to my surprise, was immediately greeted by a human girl.

"Hey! You're Renee, right? The new girl." It was one of the girls from my algebra class, Tamara, if I remembered correctly. I sifted through my memories and found her short brown curls and blue-green eyes in my biology class, as well.

In only a human second, I smiled and replied, "It's Renesmee, actually." I shook her hand quickly in hopes that she wouldn't notice my abnormal temperature.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Re-Renesmee." She stumbled through my name. "It's a beautiful name, but so different! Not that different is a bad thing," she added hastily.

I laughed easily. "Please, don't worry about it," I assured her. "You can call me Nessie. It's a little easier to remember."

"That's what your family calls you, right?" Tamara asked. My parents had moved ahead, so the two of us meandered slowly across the parking lot, side by side. "I remember you talking to that boy yesterday—Jacob, right?"

"Yes, Jacob Black." I said his name with fondness, but inside, my defenses went up. If I thought Jacob was attractive, then certainly other girls would notice. But I wasn't about to share my best friend with some frail human girl, even if she was pretty. _Especially if she was pretty._

"He's new here, too, I think," she said, almost to herself. "At least, I don't remember seeing him before, and most of us went to the same middle school…." She raised her eyes to mine. "Do you mind if we partner up for biology lab?" she asked abruptly. "Most of the girls in that class are complete preps, and you seem really nice."

"Oh, ah…" I liked this Tamara, for a human, at least, but I had planned on partnering up with Jacob, now that we were starting to establish ourselves in the school. We worked well together, and if we were in the same class, I wanted to spend every moment with him.

Tamara noticed my hesitation and backtracked. "Of course, we don't have to," she said quickly. Her voice wobbled slightly. "I mean, it's only a temporary thing. I'm sure that the teacher will have us switch out every once in awhile. And I know some girls in the class—"

"Tamara, I'd love to partner up with you sometimes," I interrupted, emphasizing _sometimes_.

She smiled widely. "That would be great!" She reached for my hand and squeezed it for a couple of seconds, like we were good friends. Then, her eyes widened. "Are you—do you have a fever?" she asked with concern. She didn't release my hand.

I searched her eyes carefully. She didn't seem fearful or suspicious, but rather worried about my health.

I inhaled deeply. "I'm…very warm-blooded?" I suggested shyly.

"I'll say," Tamara breathed. She cradled my hand gently. "Are you sure you're not sick? I could get the nurse. Or we could call your dad. He's a doctor, right?"

Tears pricked at the corners of my eyes. After all my worrying yesterday about being the isolated hybrid in a school full of humans—and some vampires—I had found a friend.

I squeezed her hand back, very aware of the relative coolness of her skin against mine. "I promise you that I am perfectly fine," I told her. "Grand—um, my dad—keeps a very close watch over me. If I were in any sort of danger, he would never let me come here."

Tamara smiled with relief. "That's so good to hear!" she enthused. We opened the doors to the school to find a swarm of kids and too much noise to process any thought. Tamara turned back to me. "My locker is down this hall, but will you save me a seat in biology?"

"I'll see what I can do," I promised.

She squealed and hugged me. "This is gonna be such a good year!" she yelled as she danced down the hall to my locker. I shook my head with a growing smile as I turned the opposite direction toward the science labs.

The wheels were already turning in my head. I thought back to my carefree days in La Push, painting Claire's nails and baking with Emily, Kim, and Rachel. With Tamara, I could learn more about the teenage world and spend time out in the city, going to movies, fixing our hair, giggling about our crushes…the possibilities were endless. I couldn't wait to pepper her with questions and have a normal peer relationship for the first time.

My parents and Jacob would have to approve of Tamara Jackson.


	10. Love and Hate

**February 17, 2012**

**Hello, Twilight community,**

**I love that I still receive notifications that people are following my story. It makes my day to find new names in my inbox from time to time. You all are the best.**

**For those of you that are sticking around long enough for the sequel, rest assured that I am not discontinuing the story. I just happen to be a double major and double minor with two on-campus jobs and three labs a week, so right now it's easiest to do touch-ups on _ADKoL_ than it is to write _RSM_ from scratch. I also have an AU Jake/Nessie story in the works, which I hope to send into transit as soon as I finish these edits.**

**Anyways, enjoy the read, and please leave me happy messages or recruit your friends!**

**~ evelyn-shaye**

* * *

_Special thanks to EvilPumpkin and Kate for being such great temporary betas for this chapter. You made it magical!_

* * *

**Chapter Nine: _Love and Hate_**

"So tell me," Tamara said as she sidled up next to me. We were in line for lunch with Jake, her friend Garet – short for Margaret – and Garet's boyfriend, Jonathan. "You moved here at the end of summer, right? Where are you from?"

"We lived in Forks, Washington," I replied. Momma and Daddy had reassured me that, so long as I was vague about the details of my birth and my connection with the La Push pack, it wasn't too dangerous to tell the truth. "It's just outside of Seattle. A really small town."

"Is that why you moved here?" Garet asked.

"That's part of the reason." I smiled. "Our family is pretty big, plus Gran—_Dad _got a really good job with the practice here." I mentally slapped myself. It was so hard to think of my grandfather as my adoptive father when I had, officially, the greatest dad ever.

_Then again_, I thought, lightly brushing my hand against Jacob's, _Grandfather tends to be more understanding than Daddy sometimes._

Jacob barked a short laugh and quickly coughed to cover it up. I pounded him on the back with the hand that wasn't holding my tray.

"You alright, Jake?" Tamara asked worriedly.

"Never better," Jake assured her, but he sent me a sideways glance. It wasn't hard to interpret his look. Tamara hadn't seemed that interested in Jacob when we talked this morning, but the moment I introduced them, she had started paying very close attention to "the new guy." It reminded me of Momma's complaints about her first time through high school, how she had been invisible in Phoenix and then suddenly become the beautiful new girl at Forks High School her junior year.

I understood Tamara's fixation, but I couldn't bring myself to like it. Jake was _my_…well, whatever we were these days.

"What about you, Jake?" Garet asked, thankfully returning to the topic. "Where did you move from?"

"I'm from a Quileute reservation not far from where Nessie used to live, actually," he answered. We had both decided that it would be impossible to hide the fact that we were from the same area of Washington. "But the rez is pretty separate from the town. Not too much interaction between them." He shrugged casually.

I reached for two slices of pepperoni pizza with bated breath, but fortunately, no one asked the obvious question. I was worried that Tamara would jump on any piece of information about Jacob, but she seemed uninterested in the fact that we were both from Washington…and had moved here around the exact same time.

Everyone else grabbed their lunch—Tamara and Jonathan wanted pizza, as well, but Jake and Garet went for the cheeseburgers—and we migrated to an empty table.

"It's a good thing we got here first. You have to claim your table the first few days until everyone settles into a routine," Tamara informed us.

I believed her. Alice and the gang were sitting at the same table that they had chosen yesterday. I felt a twinge of guilt that I wasn't sitting with them, but I figured that it would be good for our image if at least one of us mingled easily with the humans.

Daddy confirmed this when he came over with Momma. "We're going to sit with the rest of the family, Nessie," he told me. "Are you alright here?"

"I'm great…Edward." I had to make sure that I didn't accidentally call him "Daddy." He nodded at my thoughts. "I'll see you and Bella after school."

He smiled and gave me a light hug, while Momma lightly kissed my forehead, earning a few confused glances from my friends. The two of them danced away hand in hand, their full lunch trays perfectly balanced in one hand. Their trays would be just as full at the end of lunch hour.

Tamara redirected her attention to me. "How does that work, anyway? Your family, I mean." Her eyes betrayed curiosity and a hint of wariness. I understood; how many adoptive sisters would so casually display affection in the middle of a school cafeteria?

"It's actually kinda crazy," I admitted. Crazy didn't even come close to the complexities that defined the Cullen clan. "We're all adopted, but we each have at least one biological sibling."

"Is Edward your brother?" Jonathan asked. "You two look crazy alike."

I nodded. "He and I are twins."

"I can tell," Jake said, pretending not to know this part about me. "You two have the exact same hair."

"Different eyes, though," Tamara commented. "I had never seen eyes like Edward's gold ones, but it seems like your entire family has them."

"Yeah, it's kinda weird how that panned out," I muttered. _Please don't ask, please don't ask…_

"What about Bella, though?" Garet wondered. "Are she and Edward…dating?" Her face wrinkled in disgust.

I grimaced as well. My parents' love life was always a fun topic. "I guess you could call it that." I sighed. "It's really not anything to worry about. Carlisle keeps very strict rules"—and he did: don't expose our nature to anyone else—"so there's absolutely nothing sketchy about it."

The girls seemed to relax. "So who is Bella related to?" Garet asked, coming back to her previous question.

"Well, Emmett and Alice are both juniors—not twins, just in the same grade – and Bella is their younger sister," I explained. Grandfather decided that it would've been too suspicious for all of us to be twins. "Then Rosalie and Jasper are twins."

"Such cool names," Tamara commented. "But yours is the most unique, by far."

I smiled. "Yeah, I'm told that I was named for my two grandmothers and that Edward was named for his father."

"You don't know?" Jonathan asked.

I breathed in. "Edward and I were adopted earliest. I never knew anyone outside of Esme and Carlisle – well, Mom and Dad." This part was harder for me to tell, because it seemed a much more blatant lie than anything else I had said so far. "The others were adopted later in their lives."

"Why did your mom adopt all of you instead of having her own children?" Garet asked.

This question was easier to answer in terms of facts, but difficult to think about because of Grandmother's pain. "Mom lost her first child," I said slowly. "It nearly killed her, losing the baby." Literally. "She soon found out that she could never bear children again."

The girls gasped quietly, Jake looked as troubled as I felt, and Jonathan seemed unsure of how to react, settling for scratching his head awkwardly. Hoping to alleviate the tension, I hurriedly continued. "She and Dad decided to adopt. Because she had gone through so much loss, she didn't want any of her children to experience what she had, so she adopted siblings that would otherwise have been separated."

My voice broke slightly at the end. I couldn't imagine losing a child or ever being separated from my family, like the Volturi had nearly done to us. Across the cafeteria, Daddy nodded solemnly and leaned in close to share my thoughts with the rest. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Momma scoot closer to him.

We all sat in silence. No one wanted to speak, so Jake saved me by asking, "Should you have shared all of this with us? We've only just met, and that was very personal." I could hear the warning in his voice. It would be careless to share my "life story" with humans that I had just met.

I opened my arms, trying to hide the frantic pounding of my heart. "I don't mind, since you are all new friends of mine. But please don't tell anyone else. I don't want our family to be the source of gossip."

"No, of course not!" Tamara hastily assured me. The other couple nodded in assent.

I glanced over at Daddy; he was staring at our table with open concern. I flipped my hair slightly to catch his attention and sent him a nonverbal reassurance. _These humans won't say anything. I have a good feeling about them_.

Daddy eyed me skeptically. Momma noticed our silent debate and laid her hand gently on his arm. He glanced at her and sighed, turning back to me with grudging acceptance. I gave him a small thumbs-up.

"Hey, so, Nessie." Tamara regained my attention. "We girls should definitely hang out and get to know each other better. What do you say to hanging out at my house after school tomorrow?"

I inhaled and winced to show my regret. "I'm sorry, but I can't," I apologized. "My family is having company tomorrow night, and they'll want me home to…straighten up and stuff." Of course, nothing needed to be "straightened up" to prepare for our visit from the other coven, not with Alice living with us. I supposed, though, that I would have to make dinner so that Grandmother could focus on strategic planning with the other vampires.

Tamara didn't seem fazed at all. "That's okay. Maybe we can all do something this weekend." She focused primarily on Jacob. "See a movie or something. And then maybe we girls can go shopping."

It wasn't ideal for me personally—I had inherited Momma's distaste for excessive shopping—but it would be a good chance to bond with the humans and prove that I was only half-vampire. Garet, at least, seemed all for it. "There's this action movie that Jonathan and I were gonna see this weekend anyway," she suggested. "You don't mind if these guys tag along, do you?" she asked her boyfriend.

Jonathan shrugged. "It's fine with me," he replied. He probably knew that the "right" answer was yes.

Tamara beamed and turned to me expectantly. "How about you, Nessie?" she asked.

I nodded. "That sounds great!" I smiled. "I'll have to ask my parents, but I'm sure they'll go for it."

"And you, Jacob?" she continued quickly.

Jake glanced up at her, giving me a good look at the complex emotions warring under his skin. He smiled just enough to seem content with the scenario but not enough to give the impression of interest. In his eyes, I could see more than a flicker of annoyance at Tamara's enthusiasm, but also a complete disinterest. I wanted to sigh with relief, but that would've drawn unnecessary questions.

He shrugged as Jonathan had. "If the whole group is going, then I'll be there," he answered.

The lunch bell rang then. We all scurried to dump our trays and head to our next classes. Tamara had English with Jacob and me, so she stood next to me, opposite Jacob, and chattered incessantly about our plans for the weekend. I cursed my luck for the first time that day that I had another class with my new friend. I desperately wanted to talk to Jacob about her.

I thought that, after school, I would finally have a chance to discuss our new friends with Jacob. Unfortunately, Daddy intercepted us. "Not on your life, Nessie," he growled softly. "You're not spending any alone time with Jacob until we've had our talk."

I sighed heavily. "Daddy, that's not fair!" I struggled to keep my voice low. I didn't have quite the gift that vampires did for subtlety. "Jake is my friend, and I need to talk to him."

"You can talk to him when we get home," he answered in a clipped tone. Momma nodded sadly beside him. She understood my desire to be with Jacob better than anyone but was forced to side with Daddy on this issue.

I allowed myself a side-arm squeeze with Jacob for appearance's sake. "See you at home," I whispered. He nodded but eyed Daddy with suspicion.

"Don't worry about a thing, mongrel," Daddy growled again. I jumped; it had been a long time since Daddy applied such a Rosalie-esque word to my Jacob. "_I _won't hurt her."

Jacob winced painfully, as did Momma. "Edward, that's not fair," Momma protested quietly, though the repetition of my words carried a different meaning on her lips. I looked between the three of them in confusion. Was I missing an important portion of our family history? I racked my brain, searching for anything beyond the vague explanation of the love triangle they'd had before my birth and the fact that Jacob and Momma had kissed – strangely, even with my new feelings for Jake, I wasn't upset by the past – but no explanation was forthcoming.

Jacob seemed to recover. "If I remember correctly, _bloodsucker_," he retorted; I flinched again at the expletive, "you weren't always concerned for anyone's wellbeing besides your own."

Daddy balled his hand into a fist. "If you value my trust, _dog_, you won't question my concern for Bella," he hissed. What story was I missing here? And why were Jacob and Daddy acting so hostile toward each other, when Jacob had been part of our family for years?

"Your trust!" Jake barked. "I never had it! You still watch me like I'm going to _steal _something from you—"

"Jacob, this is neither the time nor place," Momma interrupted quietly. There were a number of humans whispering amongst themselves as they watched the standoff, including Tamara and Garet. They moved toward me, their eyes concerned, but I motioned them to stop. _Later_, I mouthed.

Jacob inhaled with a shudder. His form, which had taken on the faintest blur, settled into the human body that was all our classmates knew. "We'll continue this later," he conceded flatly.

"When we arrive home. I need to speak with Renesmee first." Daddy grabbed my arm and led me toward the family Volvo.

"Daddy, wait," I protested, but he ignored me. Jacob stepped in front of us, his face inscrutable as he stared desperately into my eyes. I nearly gasped at the intensity.

"Jacob…" Momma warned. He reluctantly met my mother's gaze and saw something there that seemed to appease him. He assumed a more relaxed stance.

Daddy moved with renewed urgency. I was forced to walk quickly alongside him while Momma followed closely but quietly. I could feel her shield wrapped like a bubble around my mind.

When we climbed into the car, I let Daddy have it. "What is your problem?" I cried. "What did Jacob ever do to you?"

"I agree, Edward," Momma added softly but firmly. "Jacob has been nothing but helpful in all the years that we've known him. You know that I there was a time that I needed him like humans need air." I felt her shield release its protective hold on me and realized that she was sharing something with Edward—the memory that hadn't been included in my family history?

Whether it was or not, a glance in the rearview mirror confirmed that it was at least a painful memory. Daddy's eyes filled with immeasurable sadness and remorse.

"There was a time that I would've killed Jacob for forcing those memories upon you," Momma said lowly. "But you have allowed yourself the freedom to assume that Jacob will treat Renesmee the way you treated me…and to throw his words back in his face at the first opportunity. It isn't fair. If this is a matter of vampire-werewolf prejudice, I _will_ intervene!"

I had never heard my mother speak so forcefully to her mate. I was more than grateful that she had defended my Jacob so eloquently, but I didn't want to harm their relationship for our sake.

Her shield encompassed me once more. "You are very prone to overreaction, love, so go ahead if this is a fatherly concern, but I can assure you, Nessie and Jacob have done nothing wrong."

This was her invitation but also her warning. I could see Daddy warring with indecision—lecture me and anger Momma further, or appease Momma and admit that his little girl didn't need any help.

Apparently, with all eternity ahead, Daddy decided that he would have time to win Momma back if he upset her today. "I do not approve of a relationship with Jacob any time soon," he began.

"Um, Daddy," I interjected. "You're kinda late, because Jake and I have been close since the day I was born."

"The day you were born, neither of you was thinking about a dating relationship," he countered.

"If you didn't approve of Jacob when we first met, you wouldn't have let us get as close as we have," I argued. "You know better than anyone that Jacob is my perfect match. You've freaking seen into his head!"

"And lately, his thoughts his thoughts have not been that innocent!" Daddy exclaimed.

This startled me. Honestly, I didn't know whether to feel insulted or flattered that Jake might be entertaining naughty thoughts about me. All I managed to say in response was, "Really?"

"Nessie, you can't be oblivious to the fact that you're growing up more than just mentally," Daddy said more calmly. "Your physical development is happening so quickly. Jake's attraction to you is going to change just as quickly as you are."

_Oh._

I hadn't thought of it that way. Was that why my attraction to Jake had skyrocketed right as we moved here? Had I gone through a sort of middle school to high school transition like any other teenager?

It made sense. Growing up with the La Push pack, the concept of "cooties" had never bothered me. Running around with a bunch of shirtless boys – sometimes shirtless, myself – was bound to make me comfortable around boys in general. But I had never been attracted to them, never really noticed the abs that I was now certain were very present. What I liked about them was the way they protected me and cared about me. They never treated me like Jake's tag-along girl friend, but one of their own, like Claire.

Something occurred to me. "Well, Jake is going to think like any teenage guy, right?" I asked Daddy. "I don't know the guy mentality that well, but it seems like it's a pretty constant thing for a guy to notice and appreciate girls."

"I won't have him ogling at you like some sick dog!" Daddy hissed.

Ogling? Again, that was an interesting development that resulted in mixed emotions on my end. "Well, hormonal teenage guy thoughts aside…" Daddy glared at my reflection, but I continued undeterred. "As long as he doesn't act on his thoughts, that means that he's controlling himself, right?"

Daddy frowned. "Yes, he is showing a surprising amount of restraint," he admitted grudgingly. "He cares enough about you that he's willing to put his desires aside for your own."

"Ha!" I cried triumphantly. "So you admit that Jacob is mature enough to not be the typical teenage guy and wait for me to be ready."

His chin jutted out. "Which you won't be anytime soon!" he reiterated.

"Don't worry, Daddy. Momma beat you to it ten hours ago." I saw Momma smile; apparently there was a memory here, as well.

We pulled into the driveway. I could tell that Daddy wanted to continue, but I slung my bag onto my shoulder and slid out through the small space between my seat and Momma's.

"This conversation isn't over, young lady," Daddy warned.

"Save it, Daddy. We have bigger things to worry about than the werewolf best friend falling in love." I was referring to the strategy meeting tomorrow, which Daddy could not possibly ignore.

I ran inside as quickly as possible. Jake met me at the door, catching me immediately in his strong arms. "What happened?" he asked urgently, searching my face.

"I'll explain everything," I promised, grabbing his hand. "Come with me."

He followed me willingly up to my room, and we plopped onto the bed to continue our conversation. When I faced him, his eyes held the same intensity that they had in the parking lot, though his demeanor was more relaxed. I attributed it to the fact that we were together again.

Jacob sighed with what sounded like relief and extended one hand to trace my jaw line. "That was excruciating," he admitted. "Being away from you. When Edward pulled you away from me…"

I smiled slightly, hoping to reassure him. "Daddy would never hurt me. He's just a little over-protective of his only daughter."

Jake snorted. "That's the understatement of the century. I thought he was going to kill me in the parking lot, or worse, forbid you from ever seeing me again."

I had to laugh. "That will never happen," I promised. I reached out and squeezed his hand. "You and I have an inexplicable friendship. No one would dare try to come between us."

"The Volturi did," he reminded me. I winced, an unfortunate reflex to the mention of their name. Jake's shoulders sagged. "I'm sorry, Ness. That was the wrong thing to say."

"It's fine," I muttered.

For the first time since Jacob and I established ourselves as best friends, we fell into an awkward silence. The tension was too much to handle, so I settled for the first thought that popped into my head. "So, Daddy mentioned that you were, um, attracted to me…."

I trailed off, instantly horrified. How thick was I to bring up the one topic that would make our conversation exponentially more awkward? _Oh, please let him change the subject!_

Much to my surprise, Jacob smirked. "Oh, did he?" His voice was interested and somewhat smug.

I flushed. "Yeah. He…'tverypurelately," I muttered quickly.

Jake frowned. "Sorry, I didn't quite catch that."

I sighed. "Daddy said that – gosh, this is embarrassing! He told me that you had been ogling at me and that your thoughts weren't very pure lately." I watched him cautiously, waiting for a response.

His countenance darkened. "Manipulative bloodsucker," he spat. He glanced at me apologetically. "He would search through my thoughts and jump to conclusions."

My brow furrowed. "I'm not sure what you mean."

Jacob lowered his gaze to our intertwined hands and began playing with my fingers. "It's true that I've been entertaining certain…thoughts about you lately," he said slowly. "I mean, like I told you last night, I've loved you since the day you were born. I figured that I might consider you as more than just a friend one day."

He smiled. "I've been falling for you since you turned five, Ness. The thoughts that run through my head are what any guy would have for the girl he loves: holding your hand, sitting together with you tucked under my arm, your smile in the morning. Sure, I have flashes when I'm really attracted to your body and just want to touch you" – he blushed, but I nodded at him to continue – "but I never think about violating you in any way. If my eyes linger, it's because you are insanely hot and I love that, soon, I'll be able to call you my girlfriend."

I smiled appreciatively, loving the little dance my heart was performing at his words. I moved closer to Jake and hugged him. "Thanks, Jakey," I whispered.

He chuckled at the use of my childhood nickname. "Of course, Nessie."

I savored the feeling of being in his arms. My conversation with Daddy suddenly made much more sense, and I felt significantly less worried about Jake's intentions and my own daydreams since realizing I was falling for my best friend. This was normal. I was normal.

I could live with a normal but astoundingly beautiful love story.


	11. Expectations

**February 25, 2011**

**Happy weekend, everyone!**

**The fateful moment between covens has arrived. For those of you keeping tabs on both of my stories, I'm on my way to attempt a new chapter as soon as I finish posting.**

**As always, enjoy!**

**~ evelyn-shaye**

* * *

_Special thanks to 7 Ace and 4mejasper, my temporary betas. You offered some wonderful insights!_

* * *

**Chapter Ten: _Expectations_**

I spent the entire next day in a fog. What with the upcoming strategy meeting with Braden's coven and my somewhat awkward talks with Daddy, Momma, and Jacob about our relationship, it was difficult to focus on anything else. In fact, by the time Garet and Tamara approached me in Algebra class that morning, I had forgotten all about the confrontation in the parking lot between Daddy and Jacob that would certainly have looked out of place to those not in the know.

"So…what happened?" Tamara asked with concern. "All we saw was your brother totally chewing Jacob out before he grabbed your arm and tried to pull you away."

"Oh, that." I tried furiously to come up with a vague but satisfactory explanation. "Everything's fine. Edward just noticed that I've spent a lot of time with Jacob for having just met him, and, well, he wanted to play the overprotective brother and make sure Jake wasn't gonna try anything."

"I wish I had a brother that cared that much about me," Garet said appreciatively.

"Yeah, definitely, but I feel bad for Jacob," Tamara added worriedly. She clutched her books to her chest. "I mean, he's new to the area, which has to be intimidating enough without being confronted by one of his classmates."

Tamara had no idea how intimidating Daddy could be. "It's okay, I talked with Edward and Jacob yesterday, and everything's cool," I assured them. "It's only the third day of school, _way_ too early to seriously consider dating anyone."

A slow smile spread across Garet's face. "You like him, don't you?" she guessed slyly.

I blushed. "Yeah, I do," I confirmed. "I mean, it's just a crush, but Jake has to be the greatest guy I've ever met." The first part was a complete lie, of course. Jacob was my soul mate, my one and only, the man I loved and was destined to love. That information seemed a bit weighty for a few freshman girls, though.

"Well, it's only freshman year. You have plenty of time to get to know him," Garet encouraged.

Tamara huffed and took a seat farther away than usual, slamming her books down on her desk.

I faced Garet with confusion. "What's with her?" I asked.

Garet sighed. "It's kinda obvious, isn't it, Nessie? Tamara likes Jacob, too," she informed me.

My eyes widened, even though I'd had my suspicions. Concern for her and jealousy for Jacob conflicted inside of me. "But, she never said anything to me. Sure, she acted like it, but why wouldn't she—"

"Because it's obvious that Jacob is interested in _you_, Nessie." Garet smiled sadly. "I've known Tamara since sixth grade. She might be forward, but she doesn't get in anyone's way or try to come between a couple. She cares too much for that."

"She's just met me," I protested. I was in no way inclined to let her try to win Jacob's affections, but it seemed unfair to her, and I hurt for my new friend.

Garet laid her hand on my warm arm. Like Tamara, she had expressed concern and fear for my health, but she accepted that it was just a quirk of mine. "Don't worry about it. She has no reason to be upset yet, and she knows it. Give her some time to let it out of her system."

I nodded. There was nothing I could do to reassure Tamara right this minute, and I had bigger things to worry about.

Still, at lunch time, even the guys noticed that Tamara was more subdued than she had been yesterday. Jacob wisely didn't mention what was amiss. I figured that he knew exactly what was wrong.

As we prepared our dinner that afternoon—melted roast beef sandwiches—Jake brought it up. "Is Tamara okay?"

I sighed as I wrapped a sandwich in a paper towel. "She likes you, Jacob. A lot."

He nodded. "I thought she did. Human emotions aren't that difficult for me to read."

I handed him the sandwich to stick in the microwave. "What do I do, Jake? I know exactly how to make her feel better, but I'm not willing to give you up."

Jake laughed and placed a hand on my shoulder. "There's nothing to give up, Nessie. I have absolutely no interest in Tamara and too much interest in you."

My heart warmed at his words. "But there's no rush?" I had to make sure.

"None at all," Jacob answered. "Besides, I don't think any of our classmates expect a relationship from us anytime soon."

"True that," I agreed.

We carried our sandwiches and some apple juice to our normal spots in the living room. Braden's coven was expected to arrive in just under an hour, and vampires were more punctual than any other mythological creatures I had ever met. Our family tried to not seem tense.

"It's just a strategy meeting, totally neutral," Daddy said soothingly, reading our thoughts. Jasper kept close tabs on our various and changing moods, using his talent to balance us.

"Braden has no reason to be anything but hostile," Rosalie hissed, always the pessimist. "We're a huge coven, a possible threat even to the Volturi, and we're in their territory."

"Our hunting styles are different," Grandfather reminded her. "We don't pose a risk of exposure. Esme and I are integrating fairly well into the human business world here, and none of you are drawing unnecessary attention to your differences from your classmates." Grandmother had launched another architectural project and already had real estate agents begging her for the rights. I sensed that she already had a plan for the house, however, possibly a sort of couple's retreat like Isle Esme.

We fell into antsy silence once again. I forced myself to breathe and ignore the twisting in my stomach. I needed to eat some human food to quell my hunting instinct.

It was funny. I had never experimented before, but I would bet that if I gave up on human food entirely and hunted more often, I could survive solely on blood. Usually for a day or two after I fed, I would have no hunger for human food and a golden tint to my chocolate brown eyes like the rest of my family. Then, the color in my irises would fade, and it would be back to three square meals a day.

But I wasn't about to test my theory tonight. I didn't think that attacking the other coven would promote an alliance.

I showed this to Jacob. He smiled slowly, a fierce light in his eyes. "I'd like to attack the filthy vamps," he muttered enthusiastically.

Emmett raised his head in interest, but Daddy frowned. "Please don't give the werewolf any ideas, Renesmee," he said flatly. He still hadn't forgiven me for walking out on him yesterday. He probably wanted me to apologize, but I wouldn't cave until he did. Daddy had no right to treat Jacob that way. I hoped that Momma was able to maintain her determination and give Daddy what he deserved.

Jacob chuckled at my thoughts, as he had last night when I showed him the confrontation in the car and my accompanying emotions. He sided with Momma, of course. I was glad that whatever hardships they had faced together before I was born were over now and they were able to have a healthy friendship.

The hour passed slowly with only minor occupations to distract us. Alice sat perfectly still, searching for any event worth noting. Jasper wandered aimlessly, tasting the air around him, but taking short moments to hover behind his mate. Momma's brow furrowed as she practiced stretching her shield to different sizes and shapes. She wanted to be able to aim her shield at two people standing side by side, but only wrap around one of them, in case of an assault on one of our family members. Daddy meandered among us like Jasper, examining and analyzing thoughts. Rosalie and Emmett had left early in the hour to have some "alone time" until the meeting.

Jacob sat very close to me, constantly touching my hands, my knee, my arm, my face, anything to reassure himself that I was still there. I kept one hand gently to his neck in case I needed to alert him at a sudden notice. At the moment, little butterflies danced in his mind through my palm. Like my childhood dreams. I focused on the pretty images and the feel of his skin beneath my hand to preserve my sanity.

At exactly 5:00 P.M., the doorbell rang, echoing throughout the house. Everyone straightened a fraction of an inch. Momma's shield encompassed us like a protective dome. Grandfather motioned for us to spread out slightly, to not seem so tight-knit and thus appear more open and friendly. Rosalie and Emmett emerged from their bedroom and took their place on an empty loveseat. Jacob didn't remove his hands.

It was easier to focus on their minute actions than to allow my thoughts free reign. I feared what my mind might conjure up in this unstable climate.

Grandfather rose and swiftly crossed the room to answer the door. "Welcome," he greeted the visitors cordially.

"Carlisle Cullen," Braden's cool voice responded. "It is a pleasure to meet the famous leader of the Forks coven."

"You give us much credit," Grandfather thanked him politely. "Please, come in. My family is waiting in the living room."

"Should we stand?" I whispered to Grandmother.

"No, don't," Grandmother answered quietly. "Standing would be an offensive action to them."

"Offensive, how?" Jacob smirked.

"She means like we're preparing an attack," I muttered sarcastically.

"Oh," was all Jacob said in response.

Grandfather rounded the corner with the three vampires in tow. Immediately I was struck with fear at the command Braden carried and the harshness of his bright red eyes.

I started. _Bright red?_ They were maroon the day we met.

Braden noticed my stare and hissed a warning. I cowered into Jacob, who wrapped a protective arm around me and growled softly.

Grandfather stepped between us and held his arms out peacefully. "Please, let there be no fear or hatred here," he pleaded gently. His demeanor and voice reminded me of a kinder version of Aro. "We are here to discuss a truce, not instigate a fight."

His words had an interesting effect on Braden. He blinked furiously, a strange reaction for a vampire. "Forgive me for being skeptical"—he twisted the word—"but we are not accustomed to forming alliances with others of our kind. Such temporary friendships often end in conflict."

"My coven is not like others of our kind, as you say," Grandfather suggested calmly.

"Indeed not," Braden agreed. "It seems that you have two leaders." He indicated Daddy, who had taken his place by Momma.

"Edward and I are the oldest of our coven," Grandfather explained. "If Esme and I are otherwise occupied, he assumes the leadership position."

Braden blinked again. "Esme?" His eyes searched the room until they landed on my petite grandmother. "Please forgive me. I had forgotten about your mate," he apologized. "And how lovely she is!" He offered his hand diplomatically.

Grandmother rose demurely and took his hand. "You are too kind," she answered. She smiled at his two followers before returning her gaze to him. "Your sister, too, is very beautiful."

Leanna smiled, shedding her human guise for that of a typical vampire: pale skin, red eyes, and Braden's long raven hair. "Beauty is subjective." In seconds, she transformed once more into an almost perfect replica of Grandmother, sans the shape of her face and her figure. A number of us gasped before Leanna reassumed the features that marked her as a vampire.

Grandmother nodded, unfazed. "The vampire world is full of mysteries," she replied.

Leanna's smile wavered slightly. Ashton took her hand reassuringly. "Some that will never be fully understood," he added.

Grandmother smiled and assumed her position beside Grandfather. He wrapped his arm around her waist, subtly displaying his protectiveness toward her. "I believe that we wished to discuss division of territory," he began. "From what Edward has told me, you have claimed the woods as your hunting grounds."

Braden's eyes narrowed. A lump rose in my throat—had Grandfather made a slip by revealing that we had discussed how to address the other coven?

"Our claim extends past the woods," Braden informed him. "We do not often hunt in Westhope because the town is so small. We pick off hikers as they come along and reach into bigger cities, sometimes into Canada."

Hikers. Was that their attempt to write off the incident in the woods that Alice couldn't see? It was good information, but I hoped they didn't think we were _that _stupid.

Grandfather inclined his head. "Well, I don't wish to instigate an argument, but your claim doesn't give us much to work with."

For the first time, Braden smiled. "It is not our intent to divide the territory. You have proven that you are more trustworthy than most of the nomads that pass through."

I caught his choice of words: _more trustworthy_. Apparently he wasn't ready to give us his seal of approval yet. Jacob nodded in agreement.

"We propose to share the territory with you, provided that we maintain a hunting schedule so as not to hunt on the same days or concentrate our efforts in one area and draw attention to ourselves."

My family members all glanced at each other, obviously just as shocked as I felt but trying to maintain composure. Braden was ready to simply _let us hunt?_ With no other stipulation than a time schedule?

Grandfather eyed him cautiously. "Your proposal is…more than reasonable," he answered. "In fact, it would be perfect for us, but I can't see how it would possibly benefit you."

I agreed with Grandfather. What advantage would this give them?

Braden laughed softly. "Carlisle, I had planned to be more subtle about it, but it is my hope that you are sincere in your offer for an alliance," he said smoothly. "We plan to remain here only to the end of high school, and it would benefit us, and you, I'm sure, to have extra protection for the next two years."

The hair rose on my neck. What game was he playing now? Just minutes earlier he told us that we were only "more trustworthy" than the nomads. He knew that we knew that they had a secret, one that he had very obviously tried to hide from us and hadn't addressed yet today.

_Is he hoping to recruit us or something? We could be a powerful influence after the Volturi confrontation five years ago._

"Very good, Nessie," Daddy murmured. Momma's shield fluttered.

"Yes, I agree that a temporary alliance could bode well for all of us," Grandfather answered neutrally. He didn't emphasize _temporary_, but I could sense that it was implied. "Perhaps first, though, we might discuss our hunting strategies?"

"With our territory divided by a weekly schedule, I don't know that sharing strategies is entirely necessary," Braden said with some surprise.

"It's not really a strategy, per se." Grandfather smiled. "It's merely information that I believe you should know about us."

I twitched in my seat on the couch. What was Grandfather doing? Beside me, Jacob leaned forward anxiously.

Braden's eyes widened in understanding. "Well then, by all means," he offered.

Grandfather opened his arms. "We are not the normal coven of vampires," he began.

"No, you're not," Braden agreed, his voice edgy. "You harbor mutants. Not all vampires would honor such a relationship."

Jake rumbled beside me.

"Renesmee and Jacob are none of your concern," Grandfather interjected coldly. "If you ally yourselves with us, you must ally with them, as well."

Braden met his gaze with a calculating stare of his own. Eventually, he lowered his eyes. "Forgive me," he muttered. "Please, go on."

Grandfather straightened almost imperceptibly. "Perhaps you have noticed the unique golden color of our eyes," he continued. When Braden didn't answer, Grandfather said, "We know of only one other coven with the same…well, not anomaly, but difference." He laughed.

"The reason that our eyes are not the bright red of a normal vampire is due directly to our hunting style."

Braden looked up with interest then. I crossed my fingers behind my back, praying silently that Grandfather would deliver the news well and that Brady would respond accordingly.

Grandfather breathed in deeply. "We do not drink the blood of humans. We feed solely on animals."

Braden and Leanna nearly flew back in shock. Obviously, this was not the answer they were expecting.

What _we_ didn't expect, however, was Ashton's reaction. He stepped forward quickly, not quite in front of Braden, and began to speak enthusiastically. "That's brilliant!" he exclaimed. Jake and I jumped. "To be able to abstain completely from human blood is a challenge that I doubt none other of our kind has ever attempted, besides – of course – the coven you mentioned. I would guess that the absence of human blood makes changes other than the color of your eyes." Ashton watched Grandfather expectantly.

Grandfather recovered himself to answer. "Yes, you're quite right. Animal blood does alter the typical vampire state," he confirmed. His eyes brightened, as they always did whenever he discussed anything scientific. "Animal blood somewhat dilutes the territorial and offensive instinct, making us more civilized. It allows us to develop deeper, more human relationships, although it doesn't diminish the qualities that are enhanced in the vampire state or the passion between mates."

"Then the inherent qualities are still there, merely subdued?" Ashton asked.

"It's not exactly that," Grandfather countered. "Abstaining from human blood takes away the wild, blood-driven side of vampires. As you three have proven, it doesn't take an alternative like animal blood to ignore the thirst and coexist with humans, but it certainly decreases the temptation."

Braden moved forward again, causing Ashton to immediately defer to him, though the light was still in his eyes. "I suppose, then, that it would also stand to reason that your coven is physically weaker without human blood sustaining you." His voice was calm, but there was a hint of delight at his realization.

Momma growled, releasing some of her pent-up, newborn tension. Alice closed her eyes and shook slightly as she frantically searched the future. Jasper experimented with the room but kept a firm hold on Alice's arms. I curled slightly behind Jacob, whose body was setting off heat waves as he kept his form in check but also prepared for a possible fight.

Daddy slowly left Momma's side—probably afraid to leave his mate unprotected—and spoke warily. "A human can survive on only vegetables and still retain their strength. They do so for the same reason we do: to respect the lives other creatures. The difference in physical prowess is minimal." Emmett flexed dangerously.

Braden's face fell but he forced a laugh. "So you're all like vampire vegetarians!" he joked. Ashton and Leanna giggled behind him.

Grandfather's mouth twitched. "Indeed, that's what we often call ourselves to those who do not understand our lifestyle."

Braden nodded. "It seems that this arrangement will be easier than we previously imagined," he said, returning to the original matter. "You plan to hunt in the woods and wilderness areas, while we hunt more in town and the near outskirts."

"We will, of course, not ask you to restrict your hunting grounds," Grandfather added complacently. "Human vegetarians do not force their lifestyle upon their companions or else shun them. If hunting hikers will help to keep you inconspicuous, we will not argue."

Jacob growled beside me, but there was nothing he could do. We were allied with them now, however temporarily. Drinking human blood was the existence of a vampire.

Braden smiled. "Your willingness is helpful to us. Perhaps now, though, you and I may discuss the scheduling matter alone?" he suggested. "My coven is antsy and wishes to return home."

Grandfather acknowledged Ashton and Leanna with a nod. "Of course, you may go as you please," he replied. The two of them joined hands and flitted out the door, into the night.

Grandfather and Braden took a seat in the living room to continue their discussion further while everyone else moved out to give them the illusion of privacy. Only Momma remained in view to continue to shield Grandfather. Apparently, she was still mistrusting of Braden.

I, however, felt exhausted after the ordeal. I showed Jacob that I wanted to sleep, so he walked with me to my bedroom. After quickly changing in my closet, I climbed into bed and burrowed under my covers. Jacob tucked the blankets firmly around me.

I assumed that he would leave after that, but instead, he surprised me. He motioned for me to slide over so he could join me, keeping his body on top of the blankets.

"Jake?" I asked uncertainly.

"You were scared," he said with concern. He turned onto his stomach and laid his arm across me in a loose but warm embrace. "You don't need to be scared anymore," he murmured.

My heart soared inside me. Even though Jacob must have been furious with Braden and the implications from our meeting, he worried more that I was afraid. His priority was trying to care for me.

I nestled into my bed and fell asleep to the soothing sound of Jake's breathing.


	12. Caution

**February 28, 2012**

**Happy (early) Leap Day!**

**The drama continues to unfold, and Nessie has a human moment. It's sometimes easy to forget that fictional characters aren't too different from real life.**

**I lied about RSM, but outlining the story is proving directional and therapeutic. We'll see how soon I can crank out another chapter.**

**Enjoy,**

**evelyn-shaye**

* * *

_Special thanks to my temporary betas, Writting2StayHalfSane and Babykay16. Your critiques were quite helpful!_

* * *

**Chapter Eleven: _Caution_**

For the second night in a row, I was awakened far too early, this time at 2:30 A.M. I hoped that we weren't developing an unwelcome pattern.

Cold hands shook me awake, Alice's this time.

"Please hurry, Renesmee," she urged me, as I sat up groggily. "We understand your and Jacob's need to sleep, but we cannot waste any more time. Both of you are absolutely essential for this discussion."

_Another strategy meeting?_

I groaned. "Screw discussion," I muttered, turning back to my pillow.

Alice whipped the pillow and my blankets off my bed in one sweep. "Don't even think about it," she growled.

I shivered at the sudden cold and forced myself awake. As I unconsciously went through the necessary motions, Iwondered,_ Why do vampires have to be so uptight and intent on lengthy discussion?_ I could already envision a replay of this afternoon: My family members would assume the same roles that they always did, further solidifying their stereotypes. I hoped that eternity wouldn't force me into a rut as it seemed to have done to them.

_Vampires need more variety._

I climbed out of bed, realizing for the first time that Jacob was no longer in my room. Strange, but I had thought he would stay with me all night to keep me safe.

I shrugged, relatively unbothered. Jacob deserved to put his apartment to good use, and I needed to go downstairs and get this dumb conversation over with.

"Um, Nessie?" Alice ventured. Irritated, I turned to face her. "You might want to…put on a bra."

"Huh?" I glanced down at the pajamas that I always favored: comfy sweat pants and a camisole. It didn't seem immodest. My annoyance shifted to bewilderment. "What's wrong with it?"

Alice winced delicately. "Your cami's built-in bra just isn't cutting it." When I continued to stand there, confused, Alice stamped her foot childishly and cried, "Are you blind, Nessie?" She leaned in and lowered her voice. _"Your boobs are sticking out."_

My face flushed bright red. "Oh, ah…" I ran to my closet to examine myself in my full-length mirror. Sure enough, I had grown recently, and my tank top's cotton lining wasn't enough to support them.

Did I have a bra that would fit?

Alice danced in behind me and shook her head in exasperation. "I know exactly what you need," she said. She reached into one of the many drawers of my giant and outrageous chiffarobe and fetched a strapless B-cup. It looked intimidating compared to my normal A, especially with the fancy black lace design.

"Er…" My marvel that I had grown an entire cup size overnight had rendered me inarticulate, with my brain sluggishly racing to catch up with the rest of my body. I wasn't sure how to communicate my disinterest in what was obviously lingerie without insulting my aunt. I finally settled for, "Won't the black show through my yellow?"

"Oh." Alice turned again, this time unearthing a bra with a similar design but white lace. "You probably prefer the simplicity of this one, anyway," she muttered with a disgruntled expression.

I grinned as I clasped it on. The new bra certainly didn't feel that different, and it suited my style nicely. "If you know my preferences, then why do you spend so much money on clothes that I will never wear?"

She frowned. "I can't see your future, so I'm still hoping for the day that you realize just how wonderful fashion is."

"I have fashion!" I protested. "What do you call the outfit I wore yesterday?"

Alice's mouth twitched in amusement. "An exception to the rule, my Nessie." She sighed and reached for my hand. "Come on. Everyone is waiting for us."

She dragged me down the stairs, where the entire family stood tense and alert. Jacob sat uncomfortably on one of our couches.

"Was it really necessary to wake me up at this obscene hour?" I grumbled. Jake nodded sleepily.

Daddy frowned with disapproval. "The sooner we warn you, the sooner you can go back to sleep."

Momma shook her head beside him. Her expression clearly told me that this could've waited 'til morning but that the ages-old vampires needed something to occupy their time.

_Again with the variety thing._

"Please keep your rude comments to yourself," Daddy admonished. I lowered my head.

"We'll let you return to your beds as soon as possible," Grandfather said gently. "First, Bella has important information for you and Jacob."

Momma stepped forward from beside Daddy. "You two may have noticed that I had my shield up the entire time last night," she began. "It was merely a precaution on my part—Edward didn't even ask me to protect us—but our assumptions as to the coven's talents were merely that: assumptions. I wanted to be extra careful and lend my gift however I could.

"I am probably the only one who noticed Braden testing my shield."

My mouth dropped. Of course Braden knew that Momma was a shield, since he had called us all by name at our first encounter outside the school. But there _had_ been a strange shiver from her shield right after Braden suggested allying ourselves for the next two years….

"I'm surprised that you noticed, Nessie," Daddy answered my thoughts. "What Bella doesn't know yet is that I sensed a tenor of annoyance in Braden's thoughts when Carlisle responded to his offer of friendship so calmly and neutrally. Jasper, perhaps, also noticed."

"There was confusion, as well," Jasper replied. "It's my guess that we didn't meet his expectations somehow. But it wasn't Braden's emotions that caught my attention."

"Whose, then?" Grandmother asked.

Jasper answered, "I wasn't paying much heed to his followers, since they were emotionless except for an undercurrent of loyalty, but Ashton surprised me when Carlisle informed them of our vegetarianism. Braden and Leanna were overwhelmed with suspicion and fear of the unknown, by my read. Ashton, on the other hand, reacted with an enthusiasm that overpowered any emotions I've sensed from him since we met. Leanna's, too, I suppose were more distinct that I was used to from her."

"But we saw his enthusiasm," Rosalie interjected. "It didn't take a gift to see his interest in what Carlisle had to contribute. He's like a vampire nerd." I had to giggle.

"Perhaps, though, you didn't see the way his enthusiasm diminished completely the moment Braden stepped forward to speak with Carlisle again."

I stared at Jasper, confused by his observation. "Would that have anything to do with his stopping Leanna after school and Daddy not being able to read her thoughts?" I asked.

"Insightful again, Nessie," Daddy commended. "Perhaps, if we hear the rest of Bella's account, the rest of the pieces will fall into place."

Momma leaned forward again. "As Nessie pointed out, yes, my shield fluttered a bit when Braden offered his solution to be temporary allies," she continued. "I would compare it to Chelsea's attack on my shield five years ago. Braden's assault threw me slightly off guard, but when I recovered my wits,"—Daddy grinned at her pun—"I strengthened the…elastic, I suppose you would call it, and it never wavered again, even when I was shielding Carlisle from a distance afterwards."

"So Braden is more powerful than we thought," I deduced. A sense of foreboding was growing inside me.

Daddy nodded. "Yes. As Bella and Jasper have attested, Braden is quite powerful. We're still not exactly sure how to classify him"—he frowned in thought—"but we contacted the Denalis earlier this evening, while you were asleep. We hope that Eleazar will be able to assist us."

"If Braden is a shield, Eleazar may not be able to tell us much," Momma said dubiously.

"Knowing that he's a shield could prove useful, though," Carlisle threw in. "It might be best to set aside our preconceived notions until we hear Eleazar's opinion. If his thoughts complement ours, then we can compare notes."

"Until then, though, we must all be on our guard," Daddy cautioned. "Bella has agreed to shield us whenever she is capable."

"It will be good practice for me," Bella added, smiling with excitement. "I haven't tested the limits of my physical capabilities when I'm not running on adrenaline, so I'm interested to see how I hold out."

"I know you'll be perfect," Daddy murmured. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him. Momma tilted her head toward him with an adoring smile. I guessed that they had patched up the small hole in their relationship.

Daddy nodded subtly. "I never thought I would say this, Nessie, but please make sure that you and Jacob stick together while we're at school. I don't want to take any chances." He winced at the prospect of my being in danger.

I glanced at Jake with a disbelieving look on my face. He stared at me with a similar expression, apparently drawing the same conclusion. Daddy was ordering us to _hang out_?

"Don't get any of _those_ ideas," Daddy growled. I glanced up at him in surprise, but he was glaring at Jacob, not me.

Jake blushed. "Keep out of my head," he muttered.

_Huh._ Even though Jake had assured me that his intentions were good, maybe Daddy was right about certain impure thoughts in Jake's mind. The knowledge intrigued me, especially in light of the most recent alteration to my physique. I glanced surreptitiously down at my chest with a small sense of pride, but halted those thoughts immediately: Daddy was within hearing range.

"When will the Denalis get here?" I asked in an attempt to change the subject.

Daddy faced me; his expression didn't betray any reaction to my thoughts. "They'll take about three days to travel. They want to hunt along the way due to our new…arrangement."

I nodded. I didn't want our Alaskan friends to get caught up in an iffy situation on our behalf.

The family fell into small talk, so I took my leave. I needed sleep if I was going to deal with Braden's coven at school in the morning.

I crawled into bed and snuggled into the mattress. Something felt uncomfortable, though. I sat up. _Oh right, my strapless_. I reached back and unhooked it, throwing it unceremoniously onto the floor.

_Stupid bra_.

It surprised me that I was still growing so quickly. I supposed that it wasn't exactly unnatural to move so suddenly from an A-cup to a B-cup, but I had been an A for about a year-and-a-half. If I were human, would I have been that size for the proportionate amount of time before slowly transitioning to a B? It was entirely possible, I reasoned. And a B wasn't really that big, just different.

As I fell asleep, a million thoughts swirled in my head. _How did Alice know that I would need a new bra size? Was Jacob really that attracted to me? Did he have impure thoughts because he noticed my sudden change?_

_Maybe I should move my bra to the closet in case Jake comes in…._

* * *

The next day of school, Tamara had gotten over her short bout of depression, for which I was thankful. Now she and Garet were making exciting plans for the weekend. Garet's mom had offered to drive her, Tamara, and Jonathan; I informed them that my brother Emmett was willing to pick up Jacob on our way, since he and I lived close enough together.

"I didn't know that you two were in the same neighborhood," Garet commented.

"Only more or less," I answered. "Emmett really doesn't mind at all." I wanted the topic to stray away from my connection with Jake before Tamara sank into depression again.

Tamara, however, either didn't notice or chose to ignore it. "Well, that works out perfectly, then," she said. "The movie starts at 3:30, so I figured we could meet around 2:00 to grab lunch, if you wanted." We all nodded our assent.

"Good! Afterwards, I still wanna do the overnight, if you girls are game. Did you ask your parents, Nessie?"

I glanced swiftly at my family's table, sending my request Daddy's direction. It was really convenient that he could still hear me when we were both under Momma's shield. Even my friends were being shielded at the moment. He nodded easily. "Yeah, they're cool with it," I replied.

"What about you, Garet? Your family usually goes to church on Sunday, right?" Tamara checked.

"We do, but they're fine with my missing one week," Garet answered. "They're gonna pick me up on the way home, though, so we can eat lunch as a family."

"That's fine," Tamara said. "Guys, have you figured out how you're getting home after the movie?"

"My mom can get me since Garet's mom is driving us there," Jonathan answered.

"What about you, Jacob?" Tamara asked. I noticed that her countenance brightened when she faced him. "Do you need a ride? I'm sure that we could take you on our way."

I glanced at Jacob. _It probably wouldn't be a good thing for her to find out that we live together_, I thought, lightly brushing his hand.

It took some effort for Jake to hold in his laughter. "Don't worry about it," he replied. He couldn't conceal a grin. "I've already made arrangements."

"I wouldn't want to inconvenience anyone," Tamara said with concern. "We really don't mind."

"And I'm really fine, Tamara," he answered with some force. "Please don't worry about it."

Tamara shrank back. "Fine," she muttered.

I felt bad for her, but at the same time, I was annoyed. Did she really need to force herself on my friend like that? Too bad we weren't allowed to tell them about the supernatural world. If they understood us at all, Jake could lie that I was his imprint and we wouldn't have to worry about Tamara's feelings anymore.

Other than the small cafeteria drama, the rest of our first week was pretty boring. Braden barely glanced at us after our meeting Wednesday, even with the offer of alliance still hanging in the air. Daddy hadn't addressed it last night, but I assumed that everyone agreed with my thoughts on Braden's strategy. If he did possess a gift of more than persuasive leadership, he could win us over, possibly brainwash us. Only Momma would be able to resist, but if he gained control over even one of us, would her shield be enough to turn us back?

I was afraid to ever come to that point.


	13. Unexpected

**April 3, 2012**

**Sweet readers, it has been too long! I'm sad to say that my chemistry major has taken over my life this semester. However, Spring Break is here, and I am in the midst of editing the next chapter of _ADKoL _and writing _RSM_! My hope is to write three chapters this week and spread publishing out over the next month. Thank you all for being so patient!**

**Enjoy, as usual, and have a wonderful week!**

**Blessings,**

**evelyn-shaye**

* * *

_Special thanks to my temporary betas, Enlighten and darcysmom, as well as the PTB mod, Squeaky Zorro. Your insights made this chapter truly amazing! __:)_

* * *

**Chapter Twelve: _Unexpected_**

The morning of our movie day dawned bright and sunny. For once, I was glad that I wasn't a vampire, forced to stay inside for the sake of concealment from the "real world." Instead, my skin naturally had the soft glow of one who cared for her body and applied countless beauty products to make it really shine. Jake couldn't stop staring at me that morning, and for once, I didn't question it.

"Nessie, you look so beautiful," he whispered as we waited for Emmett to join us. My already accelerated heart beat picked up even more. I blushed.

"Thanks, Jake," I murmured. I wanted to return the favor, but Emmett suddenly came barreling our direction. I shuddered to think that we might give him an excuse to make fun of us.

As it turned out, my hesitation didn't matter, anyway. The moment Emmett started the Jeep, he began his stern and thoroughly awkward lecture. "Now Jacob."

I suppressed a groan. _Lord help us_.

"Edward has told me, in no uncertain terms, that you favor Nessie. And while I have no problem at all with this attraction—heck, go for it, for all I care; you werewolves keep things interesting around here – you will not push Nessie until she is ready."

It seemed to me that Emmett couldn't leave out this side of his personality, even though he had just encouraged us when he meant to discourage. Jake and I exchanged a grin.

"Wasn't planning on it," Jake answered firmly. I squeezed his hand.

"I just wanted to get the wheels in your mind turning now, before you get into that movie theater," Emmett replied. "And while we're on that subject, I think it would be best if the two of you put a seat between you."

"Um, why?" I had to ask. What did it matter that we planned to sit together? Mutual attraction aside, we were best friends!

Emmett grinned slyly. "I have taken my Rose to a movie on quite a few occasions, and I can tell you, the dark setting is a perfect place for—"

"Ugh!" I cried, shoving my hands over my ears. Though I didn't mind imagining all manner of wonderful things that could transpire between Jake and me in the theater, I had no desire to hear what dirty acts my aunt and uncle had committed there.

Jake wrinkled his nose in disgust. "Seriously, Emmett, did you really think Ness and I were gonna _make out _in the middle of a movie theater? In front of our friends?"

I winced. It wasn't what I expected him to say, which slightly crushed my spirits, but he certainly hadn't needed to add that last part.

Because, naturally, Emmett jumped on it. "So, you're saying that you've made out before," he guessed, his smile widening.

"Of course not, Emmett!" I protested. "I have…I have virgin lips!" Suddenly realizing what I'd said, I blushed furiously and tried to ignore the strange face that Jacob made at me.

Since Emmett had just parked, he slowly turned to face me and guffawed. "Did you really just say that?" He laughed even harder as my face turned beet red. I slumped lower in my seat.

"It's true," I muttered, causing Jake to join in on the laughter. I should've been mad at him, since I knew that his lips weren't entirely pure, but I was too horrified at what I had just said to risk saying another word.

Jake's laughter finally eased, and he placed his warm hand over mine. "Don't worry, Nessie. Your lips don't need to be in any hurry to change their status," he teased.

I glanced sideways at him. "Because yours aren't about to tarnish them, I suppose," I joked back. Part of me hoped that he would refute my statement; after all, what could be better than kissing Jacob Black? The greater part that was still nervous about blurring our fine line between friends and soul mates, though, wished that he would agree.

He grinned at the thoughts that passed through our connection. "You're absolutely right," he confirmed, squeezing my hand.

I smiled gratefully at my friend. "Thanks, Jake."

Emmett cleared his throat. "I hate to interrupt your moment, but I think the rest of the party just arrived." He gestured to the left. I leaned in front of Jake so I could better see out the window. Sure enough, Garet, Jonathan, and Tamara emerged from a black SUV and started looking around for us.

I unbuckled quickly. "Thanks for the ride, Emmett," I said, jumping out of his Jeep.

"Any time," he called. "Let me know if these kids smell any good; I might want a snack later."

"Emmett," I warned. But Jake seemed unaffected by his comment, and my human friends hadn't heard him.

Tamara waved enthusiastically and ran forward to greet us, Garet and Jonathan trailing in her wake. "Hey, I'm glad you could make it!" She pulled me into a small hug and reached for Jacob next.

Jake stepped back with a laugh and fist-bumped her instead. "We said we'd be here," he reminded her.

"Well, I am happy you came," she replied, orienting herself like she intended to try to hug him again.

_Oh, brother._

Garet's mom leaned her head out the window. "You kids be careful, okay?" she cautioned. "Call immediately if you feel threatened or sick or anything."

Garet rolled her eyes dramatically. "We all have cell phones with us," she answered with annoyance.

"But we'll stick together anyway, just in case," Tamara added good-naturedly. Garet's mom smiled. The two obviously had a good relationship.

The black SUV pulled out, and Emmett's Jeep followed close behind. Tamara's eyes followed it to the edge of the parking lot. "Um, wow. Your brother is really hot," she informed me.

I laughed. "Don't waste your time. He's dating Rosalie," I replied.

"Rosalie! Your sister?" Tamara wrinkled her nose.

I shrugged. "They're not biological siblings," I reminded her. It irked me that people always questioned my aunt and uncle's relationship. They were perfect together, two parts of a whole. I couldn't imagine one without the other.

"Yeah, but still…" She glanced toward the Jeep's former position again, but then faced Jacob worriedly, as if her comment had offended him. His face was expressionless.

When she turned away, he sent me a look that said, _Why couldn't you just let her fall for Emmett?_

I was starting to wonder the same thing.

"Oh, well. He's a junior, anyway. Way out of my league." Tamara gazed shyly at Jacob again.

_Jeez_. Were all humans this tactless, or did it just seem that way because I grew up with decades-old vampires? If Tamara wanted to win Jacob's heart, or any guy in general, she needed to act natural, be herself, and let him make his own decisions based on her character.

But first, I had to convince her that Jacob was _mine_.

What Jake and I had was special. We grew up together, knew every little thing there was to know, every detail. A relationship couldn't begin without that solid foundation. I didn't know too many girls that had known the guy they loved since the day they were born. It certainly wasn't that way for Momma, Grandmother Esme, Rosalie, or Alice.

Of course, vampires were different in the way they chose soul mates.

But then, so were werewolves. Imprinting was so strange to me, even having grown up with the concept and a pack of boys that all knew its power. Whether they had experienced it directly or not, the imprint was sacred. Emily, Kim, and Claire were to be protected at all cost; no one dared risk the unfathomable pain of a brother losing his soul mate.

The pack protected me, too, but they weren't bound to me by that incredible, life-altering force. I was just Jake's best friend, which might have been as strong as gravity but was much weaker than what they felt for the other girls.

I suddenly felt the urge to cry. What was I doing here, in North Dakota? And why was Jake with me? He needed to be living his life with the pack, waiting for the girl of his dreams. Screw our friendship. I would never fit into the fabric of First Beach like my girl friends did. I was just a tag-along.

"You okay, Ness?" Garet asked worriedly. I blinked, startled from my reverie. In my periphery, I saw Jacob lean in closer, almost protectively. His movement made the threat of tears even more imminent.

"Yeah. Fine," I breathed, willing the tear ducts to remain shut. One lone drop slid down my face. For the first time that day, I wished that I _were _a vampire so I could hide my emotions more easily.

Garet very obviously wasn't convinced, but she didn't press the issue. Tamara had been so fixated with Jacob, she hadn't noticed the exchange. She looped an arm with his and led the way across the parking lot to an Italian restaurant where we planned to eat lunch.

_Oh, no you don't_, I growled mentally. My sadness was replaced by sudden anger. In a moment of vindictiveness, I slid my arm through Jacob's free one and leaned in close. Jake raised his eyebrows at me but didn't protest. He seemed confused but happy with my action.

I took opportunity of our contact to talk to him. _Have I told you that you look really great today?_ I asked him sweetly.

Jake smiled broadly.

"What is it, Jake?" Tamara asked in a slightly similar tone. I showed Jake my discomfort with the situation. He squeezed my arm.

"Nothing, Tamara, just some thoughts running through my head." He winked subtly at me. I giggled.

"You look amazing today, Nessie," he whispered. His voice was gentle and nearly as soft as a vampire's but still inaudible to human ears. I was grateful that Tamara wasn't supernatural, too. That would've made our situation especially awkward.

We arrived at the restaurant, where things finally started to look up. Apparently, Garet and Tamara had eaten here before and absolutely loved it. "The chicken parmesan is incredible," Garet enthused as we flipped through our menus.

"Personally, I'm a huge fan of the ravioli," Tamara said. She and Garet had taken a seat on one side of the table with Jonathan while Jake and I sat on the other side. The look that Garet gave me clearly said that she was on my side and wanted Tamara to chill out just as much as I did. She was definitely capable of keeping her best friend's attention occupied while I hung out with Jake. The two girls chatted happily, Jonathan held Garet's hand and gazed at her adoringly, and Jacob and I talked quietly.

"How much longer until we can announce ourselves?" Jake asked softly.

I raised my eyebrows. My heart, which had been steadily sinking since my realization about the imprints, leapt back to its normal happy state. "When did we become official?" I returned casually.

He shrugged. "I think it's safe to say that, after our conversation a few nights ago, we're giving this whole dating thing a try," he answered.

I agreed. We weren't exactly serious _yet_ but were definitely learning the ropes and easing ourselves into "the whole dating thing," as Jake put it.

"I'll go with that," I replied easily. "As to announcing ourselves…is one week too early to start dating?"

"I don't know," Jake admitted. "I never really got the chance to experience normal high school dating." I gave him a funny look, so he quickly continued, "Well, I had the opportunity, but the only girl I really wanted was—" He cut off suddenly.

I sighed. "You don't have to do that," I informed him. "I know that you were in love with Momma, but things are different now. We're best friends, and for some strange reason"—I lowered my voice just in case—"you're in love with me."

Jacob smiled. "Truly I am," he affirmed. I smiled widely.

"I think," he finally said, "that it would be totally fine for us to go on a date, maybe Monday of next week, and then tell your friends that we really like each other and just want to try dating for awhile."

I considered that. It sounded pretty reasonable to me, and regardless of the fact that we weren't official, our attraction to each other was obvious. "I'd go with that, too," I answered.

His smile widened. "Well, then, what would you like to do for our first date?" he asked.

What did I want to do? I had no earthly clue what couples did, and asking Garet right now would've been tactless, with Tamara right across the table. Since we were going to see a movie today, I didn't really want to go again on Monday, and dinner seemed like something that couples did once they had been seeing each other for awhile. The only thing I really wanted to with Jake was…

_Could we go for a run?_ I asked him silently. He and I had gone hunting with my parents yesterday, but I wanted to run just for the thrill of it, to feel the ground rush beneath my feet and the wind sweep back my long bronze hair, to marvel at the Jacob's strength and speed…I blushed and hoped that he didn't notice.

Jacob squeezed my hand. "Of course we can go for a run," he assured me. He seemed almost relieved that we didn't plan to do something traditionally romantic.

Our food arrived then. I dug into my steak and mushroom spaghetti with vigor. Jake and I would have to come back, just the two of us, once we started dating.

From the expression on Jake's face, he agreed with me wholeheartedly. He had ordered the chicken parmesan, per Garet's suggestion, and seemed in awe of the portion on his plate. We each shared a bite of the other's food; it was, indeed, quite delicious.

Maybe North Dakota wasn't that bad, after all, as long as we had to stay for awhile.

The movie, unfortunately, was not as stellar as the previews had promised. The action was fine—it actually had some great effects—but the acting itself was horrible. There was supposed to be a romance between two of the protagonists…it had me nearly gagging.

Jacob, however, seemed to be in his element. Once the movie started, he reached over to take my hand, which I more than willingly allowed. It was natural for us and always had been. Now, though, Jake stroked it gently with his thumb, a contented smile on his face. I had to smile, too. There was a wonderful floaty feeling in my stomach, as well as a tingling further down that I didn't recognize but felt particularly amazing and that Jake's stroking only intensified.

After a little while, it felt slightly uncomfortable. In fact, I was certain that I really needed to relieve myself, and that was why the tingling seemed so strange.

I leaned over to whisper in Jake's ear, "I need to use the restroom," before standing to leave.

Jake stood with me, not letting go of my hand. "I'll come with you," he whispered back.

My mouth twisted in confusion. "You don't have to. I'll be fine."

Jacob frowned. "You never know what kind of creeps could be hanging around, Ness," he reminded me.

I shivered but nodded. _Then by all means, please come with me_, I answered silently. Nothing could go wrong with Chief Jacob protecting me.

Jake smiled. "We'll be right back," he told the rest of our group. "Nessie needs to step into the restroom, and I'm gonna grab some more snacks."

Garet and Jonathan nodded, but Tamara eyed our intertwined hands suspiciously. I smiled at her reassuringly. "He's just making sure nothing happens," I whispered.

She didn't look convinced, but her face relaxed ever so slightly. "Hurry back," she whispered, glancing at Jake meaningfully.

We nodded. Jake led me out of our row, loosely tugging me by the hand. When we reached the entrance to our theater, he pulled me into a warm embrace. I melted into his arms, but the tingling increased even more, to the point of complete discomfort. I shrugged out of his arms. "I wasn't lying before," I told him. "I really need to go." I winced to show him my sudden desperation.

Jake nodded. "Okay, then." He dropped me off at the door.

I hurried inside to relieve myself, and what sweet relief it was. I hadn't realized that the sensation was more of a burning. I checked my panties to make sure I hadn't started my period, even though I wasn't due until next week.

_Huh_. There wasn't any blood, but there was a clear, gel-like liquid. Confused, I grabbed some more toilet paper to wipe it up. _I hadn't been that desperate to pee, had I?_ The liquid smeared as it came in contact with the paper, and a quick sniff registered an almost salty smell. _Gross._

I flushed it down the toilet and washed my hands with almost paranoid effort. That stuff was disgusting. I didn't want any trace of it, especially if Jake wanted to hold my hand again. I smelled my hands afterwards: nice soap.

When I left the bathroom, Jake wasn't waiting for me. I frowned, until I realized that he might have been in line buying snacks, so the humans didn't call our bluff. I headed over to the snack area. He wasn't there, either.

I stood with indecision. I could head back to the movie, where he might be waiting for me or I could wait for him. I could wait here; maybe he was in the bathroom, too? _Maybe I should call him…_

My cell phone vibrated just then. I slid it open to read a text from Jake. "Nessie, I stepped outside to get some air. Care to join me?"

I didn't even take the time to weigh my options. The movie was terrible, and Tamara was hitting on Jake. It was incredibly easy to cross the short distance to the doors and enter the crisp fall air where my Jacob was waiting for me.

But when I searched for him, I didn't see him. I assumed that he would be on one of the benches situated in front of all the movie posters, or even leaning against the building near the exit, but he was nowhere to be found. There was an ice cream place next door; maybe he wanted me to join him there.

I headed in that direction, whipping out my cell phone as I walked. It wasn't like Jake to leave out this kind of information. Actually, his text sounded out of character for him. He was never that formal with me, usually opting to resort to text speak.

I was so distracted by my texting that I didn't notice the beautiful tan figure until she placed a strong, cold hand over my mouth and wrapped her free arm around my waist. I tried to protest, thinking that maybe my intense heat would ward her off, but she forced me into a side alley with no room to protest. I struggled anyway, until I recognized her scent.

Leanna!

I gripped her arm with one hand. _Let me GO!_ I screamed mentally. I showed her my rage and my demand that she set me free.

Leanna flinched but maintained a firm hold on me. "That's Braden's decision," she hissed. Even muted, her voice sounded loyal.

Myriad questions flooded my head: Would Braden try to turn me to his side? Had he already succeeded with Jacob? I was suddenly more fearful of a wasted life than dying at their hands.

We turned a sharp corner. My eyes had to adjust to the dark, but once they did, I could see Jacob being restrained by both male vampires, Braden and Ashton. Their faces were scrunched against his wolf smell, but their eyes were determined, even murderous.

I didn't hold their stares for long. I scanned Jacob's body frantically, looking for any sort of fracture or dislocation at the hands of the coven. Other than shaking uncontrollably, probably dying to shift but mindful of the danger to me, he seemed to be in one piece. I sighed with relief, the sound obscured by Leanna's hand.

Jake glanced up sharply as we approached. My eyes met his eagerly. I was beyond scared but thrilled just to see his face.

When Leanna removed her hand, I immediately cried out, "Jake!" My voice was more desperate than I intended.

Jacob's shaking intensified so that his skin glowed with the heat. If he didn't shift soon, he was going to explode; I was surprised that the burning hadn't scalded Braden and Ashton's hands. I remembered one newborn attack at La Push while my friend Seth was still in his human form. The vampire's arms had snaked around his body, but the rush of heat from the transformation had reduced most of her appendages to ash. How did Braden and Ashton stand it?

Jacob didn't answer my cry. He shouted at Leanna, "Get your hands off of her!"

Leanna glanced at Braden, who shook his head. "All in good time, shifter," he said menacingly. His eyes shone with an emotion I couldn't place. Triumph coupled with something else? "I promise that, if you are cooperative, you and your sweet Nessie will not be harmed."

Braden's voice rang with sincerity. I still didn't trust him, but I wasn't about to test his assertion. Jacob seemed to be of the same mind. He breathed deeply, forcing himself to relax, and faced me with deep sadness.

The condition of his previous statement hit me very suddenly. I had no idea what he wanted from us, and Jake didn't, either. We were completely at their mercy. Attacking would lead only to a fight between covens, and I wasn't strong enough to fight a vampire. Jake and I needed the rest of our family to be successful. Braden had planned this well.

Tears welled up in my eyes as I looked into the face of the boy I had loved my entire life. There was nothing to do but wait and pray.


	14. Mental Assault

**April 14, 2012**

**Dear readers,**

**It has been a long week since the end of Spring Break, but I'm grateful for the afternoon to catch up on rest and spend some time reviewing and editing. As always, enjoy the read, and let the drama continue!**

**Blessings,**

**evelyn-shaye**

* * *

_Special thanks to my betas from PTB, EvilPumpkin and ajr818. Your comments were incredibly helpful and insightful!_

* * *

**Chapter 13: _Mental Assault_**

If Braden hadn't needed to keep such a tight grip on Jacob, I was sure that he would have been circling us like a hawk eyeing its prey. Actually, it would've been scarier than that. Nothing was more terrifying than the anticipation of a vampire assault. I preferred physical abuse over suffering through the agony of waiting.

_Waiting_. Minutes ticked by, or was it hours? It might have been only seconds. My senses were becoming skewed by fear and dread, and the effect was intensified by Leanna's cold touch. I loved the way Momma and Daddy's hands felt against my skin, like a cool towel soothing a fever. So different from Jake's touch, which was a blazing fire on a summer day, burn against burn. Leanna's was foreign, distasteful, like being trapped in an ice storm.

My eyes filled with tears that longed to be shed. Daddy and I had never officially made up from our argument over Jake, and Momma and I were just beginning to form a closer bond over all the changes inside me. Would I ever see them again? Would Braden ruin everything we had ever had? The tears spilled over.

Jacob trembled again, likely mistaking my tears of worry for pain. "Don't hurt her!" he begged. But his voice was weaker now, his shaking not nearly so tumultuous as it had been before. It was as if he wanted to shift, but something was holding him back….

_Oh no_. First my eyes, and then my entire face, widened in a gasp to display the horror coursing through my body, taking great pains to drag my heart down until there was nothing in its place. "Stop it!" I cried. "Whatever you're doing to him, stop it!"

Braden faced me slowly. "Nessie, Nessie," he murmured. His burgundy eyes fixed mine with immeasurable depth. I was unable to look away. "We intend no harm toward you or your shifter. And what we're asking you to do for us is so insignificantly small—"

"Then why kidnap us?" I retorted, making sure to instill an extra bite in my voice.

Braden smiled. "Your family would never let us close enough to befriend you," he answered smoothly. He sniffed. "Such an exclusive bunch. All we desire is protection. There are strange, violent creatures that dwell in these woods that we can't possibly fend off by ourselves."

I could feel my resolve wavering. It wasn't so much that I was succumbing to whatever mind trick Braden was playing. It was more that my anger was replaced by… curiosity. As long as I was incapable of changing our current circumstances, perhaps I could be of use to our family.

I glanced at Jacob. He seemed much more relaxed but still intent on me. No matter the strength of Braden's gift, it didn't hinder Jacob's affections.

The realization gave me strength. With only minimal caution, I asked, "What creatures?"

Braden's eyes brightened. Apparently, I had asked exactly the right question. "Monsters," he growled. "They attack us on every hunting attempt. We fight them off, sometimes successfully killing them. But they make us more dangerous to humans by cutting off our blood supply. The threat of exposure is huge. If the Volturi caught wind of their assaults…" He shivered.

I frowned. "So move away," I suggested. It seemed fairly simple to me, even as I sympathized with their plight. Certainly they didn't want to be driven away from their temporary home, fearful for all eternity?

Braden glanced between the members of his coven with sadness. "Nomads have been killed by these creatures before," he lamented. I gasped. "What kind of vampires would we be to not shoulder the burden forced upon us and spare the lives of so many more?"

What kind of vampires, indeed? His voice rang with sincerity. I was entirely convinced that their efforts were noble. To suffer attacks again and again for the sake of the rest of our kind was a sacrifice that no one should have to make.

I leaned forward with enthusiasm. "My family could help you!" I offered. Jacob nodded vigorously in agreement. "We are a strong, talented coven, and we have friends that would be willing to help, too! We could wipe this threat out, no problem!"

Braden smiled gratefully at me. Were he human, his eyes would have been brimming with tears. "You are too kind, Miss Cullen," he answered tremulously, "but I would hate to drag your family into such a conflict—"

"Unfortunately, Braden, you already have." A voice that I recognized but couldn't immediately identify spoke from the shadows. "Unless you would like to explain to our cousins exactly why you have kidnapped their children, I would suggest that you leave at once."

The sure, strong cadence with a hint of Hispanic origin registered in my head. _Eleazar!_

I faced Jacob with renewed energy. "Jake, the Denalis—!" But I was cut off. I frowned with confusion. Why couldn't I speak? And why was my desire to speak slowly fading?

Eleazar stepped forward, Carmen at his side, with Tanya, Kate, and Garrett immediately behind. "I know what you are capable of, Braden," he said lowly. "You may think that this would be an even fight, but I can assure you that the Cullens are on their way as we speak. We arrived first simply because this theater coincided with our route to Westhope."

Ashton and Leanna turned to Braden fearfully, but he remained stoic. "Nessie," he addressed me. I faced him eagerly. "Are these the friends you mentioned earlier, that would be willing to assist us in our cause?"

"Yes!" I replied. I turned to the Denali coven. "Eleazar, there are these strange creatures living in the woods that threaten our existence. Braden's coven has been fighting them off, but there are too many! If we help them, it would be incredibly easy to destroy the creatures before they expose us!" I smiled in anticipation; they would have to agree with our plan.

The Denalis stared at me in shock. Finally, Carmen shook her head and whispered, _"__¿__Qu__é__ ha pasado? Hija linda, _what has happened to you?"

"What do you mean?" I asked, hurt. Didn't they want what was best for all of us? How hard could it be to agree to assist Braden's coven?

Suddenly, I was filled with burning, all-encompassing rage. I whipped my eyes toward Braden; he was fuming, his red eyes gleaming. "All we want is your help!" he shouted. "Why do you question one of your own sisters? _Why won't you help us?"_

The onslaught of anger startled me. There was only one other time that Braden had lost control of himself this way. When he came to our house for the diplomatic meeting, his fear had consumed him and prevented him from keeping hold of Ashton's actions. Something similar was happening now. Even as I recognized and experienced the strength of his emotions, I felt myself separate from him.

That short lapse was all I needed. With strength I didn't know I possessed, I wrenched myself from Leanna's grasp and hurtled myself toward Jacob. "Get us out of here!" I begged the Denalis. "I don't care if you have to drag us. Get us away!" I wrapped my arms tightly around Jacob's waist.

Jacob came to and lurched away from the vampires with a flash of heat, placing his hands on my waist to carry me with him. Ashton dropped his hands in pain. Braden was too enraged to notice. He glared at the Denalis as if willing them to bend to his power.

But they didn't. Sweet Carmen pulled me into her arms, and Garrett placed a strong hand on Jacob's shoulder. "Let's go," Garrett said firmly. "Your family should be nearly here."

I followed them as willingly as possible, still fighting the urge to turn back to Braden. His power was so strong! If Momma weren't a shield, what would have happened to us the other night?

We stepped out into the day, where it was suddenly cloudier than it had been before. I glanced questioningly at Tanya. "The sky?"

"We have Benjamin in our contacts," she explained.

I grinned. Being a half-vampire was so cool sometimes.

"There they are!" I heard someone cry.

I turned quickly, half-expecting to see an anxious Tamara, but it was Rosalie approaching us from the parking lot. Rosalie… and the rest of my family.

I laughed out loud with delight and relief, tears coursing down my face, as I ran to my family. Rosalie caught me first, burying her face in my hair and, for once, not commenting on the dog smell. Emmett swept both of us into what should have been a bone-crushing hug, muttering some nonsense about, "Shouldn't have brought you here." Alice and Jasper were next, then Grandmother and Grandfather, and finally…

"Momma," I breathed, throwing myself into her arms.

Momma gasped with unshed tears and held me close, stroking my hair, my arms, every inch of me, as if reassuring herself that I was there. Any loyalty I had felt towards Braden was swept away by the complete love and adoration for my mother, the woman who had conceived me and nearly died giving birth to me, my best friend and source of comfort, the one who always knew exactly what to say and do. Nothing could compete with the emotion I felt being held in my Momma's arms.

At least that was what I believed until I met Daddy's eyes. In them swirled a mixture of pain, relief, sadness, joy, every conflicting emotion that accompanied the realization that he had nearly lost his only daughter but that I was here, alive and well.

Our argument over Jacob, my petulance since slamming the car door and running from him, seemed a distant memory. It was the most natural thing in the world to fold myself into his arms and whisper, "Daddy."

What I didn't expect was his reaction. He fell onto his knees and cupped his hands around my face, half-laughing, half-crying, staring at me like I was the most precious thing in the universe. I knew better, of course—only Momma fit that description—but I also understood my significance to him. It was nearly as strong as it was to Momma. I locked my arms around his neck and inhaled the sweet scent of honeysuckle and sunshine that I associated with safety.

We stood that way until a thought captured Daddy's attention. He glanced up. "Of course, Jacob, you've been very patient to wait for us," he answered.

Daddy rose from his knees. "Jacob, I cannot thank you enough for your self-control," he said sincerely. For a split second I thought he was talking about our relationship, but he continued, "It must have been severely difficult, even painful, to maintain your human form when your life and Nessie's were in danger. I am amazed that you resisted the overwhelming urge to phase."

Jacob looked uncomfortable at the praise but stuck his chin out defiantly. "I wasn't about to risk her life by giving in to my temper. I've seen the consequences of that option." He turned to me with sad eyes, and I remembered the long scars on Emily's face due to Sam's mistake.

Daddy nodded. He gave me a slight nudge and spread his arms open wide. "You love her, Jacob," was all he said.

In that next moment, I was in the nearly blazing arms of the boy that I had grown up with, the man that I loved, my feet dangling over the ground and my face buried in his neck, breathing him in. That was the other scent I associated with safety, the woodsy, creek-spilling-over-rocks smell so different from Daddy's, but oh so familiar. It was the smell of memories growing up at First Beach, running through the forests of La Push, petting his soft, thick fur, and learning to open my heart to a love that had to be impossible.

I knew then that I wouldn't be attending the slumber party with Tamara and Garet, not this time. I was with my family, my friends, and my one true love, and this weekend would be devoted to reconnecting with _them_, solidifying my relationship with _them_, before I developed my friendship with the human girls waiting for us in the movie theater.


	15. Explanations

**April 19, 2012**

**Dear readers,**

**Not much to update today. PTB returned my chapter in speedy time, and I am attempting to pour my efforts into the sequel. Have a lovely read!**

**evelyn-shaye**

* * *

_Special thanks to my temporary betas, wynnebat and babykay16. You gave great, encouraging feedback!_

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen:** _**Explanations**_

"I'm really sorry about the slumber party, Tam," I apologized over the phone. I wished that our house were more old-fashioned, with a phone that had to be connected to the wall instead of multiple cell phones per person. My hands wanted to twist around the cord and distract me from my growing apprehension toward Tamara's anticipated answer. There was no way she hadn't noticed that Jake and I had disappeared halfway through the movie, and now I was skipping her party.

I settled for tugging nervously on my shirt. I had an excuse for her, but I hated telling even half-truths.

"It's okay," she answered flatly. Her voice was resigned rather than annoyed, which I supposed was preferable. "You have family in town. I understand."

"I really wanted to come," I said, laying the sincerity on thick. "You know I would be there if we hadn't forgotten that they were coming today."

"Yeah, of course." Tamara didn't sound like she believed me.

_Well, desperate times call for desperate measures._ I decided to lie. "But I think Jake might be sick."

Those seven words elicited a shocked gasp from Tamara's lips. "Oh, no!" she cried. I heard Garet ask what was wrong on the other end. Tamara quickly whispered, _"Jake's sick."_ To me, she asked, "What's wrong with him?"

I spoke slowly, trying to weed out as much Jake-and-Ness time as possible. "Well, I noticed that something was off when Jake walked me to the restroom." I neglected to mention that the problem was me; she didn't need to know about what I had finally guessed might have been some sort of—I cringed to think it—_arousal_. From the impatient breathing on the other end, I imagined that Tamara was nodding politely, waiting for something of concern to her.

"I felt his skin, and it was blazing." Another good thing? One, Tamara didn't know that Jake's temperature was naturally higher than mine. Two, if my temperature was that high and I noticed a relative difference in Jacob's…that was almost dangerous. And I knew that Tamara would surely realize it. "He went outside after that, probably to call someone to pick him up. That's around the time my family called to tell me that they were on their way."

Tamara completely ignored the last bit about me. "Your skin is really hot, though, isn't it? Wouldn't that mean that Jake's temperature is really high?" Case in point: Tamara could remember anything about me if it also pertained to Jacob.

I shifted in my seat. "Yeah, I think he has a really high fever," I answered uncomfortably. If Jake weren't a werewolf, I would be seriously concerned for him in this moment. A temperature of one-hundred ten was supposed to be fatal. But there would be no hospitalizations for Jacob. Even in the flash of phasing, his temperature could exceed one-hundred fifteen and not completely engulf him.

There was no way to tell Tamara that, though. I wondered if this was how Momma felt the night Jake shifted for the first time.

"But I've talked to him some," I hedged. I didn't want to hint at the dating thing just yet. "He's a fighter. I bet he'll be at school on Monday."

"I don't know anyone that heals that fast," Tamara murmured, her voice much more relieved than before. Her fear for Jacob's health probably made it easier to convince her; she wanted to believe it.

We chatted for a few more minutes before I gave her the "family in town" excuse. It wasn't much of an excuse. Alice and Eleazar were waiting patiently for me to wrap up loose ends with the humans before they launched into their interpretations of this afternoon. When we hung up, it was with a concerned "Let me know if you hear from Jake" and a bright "See you Monday!"

Were humans that easy to manipulate? _Shout out for being supernatural!_

When I entered the living area, Daddy watched me with appraising eyes. "Well done, Nessie," he commended.

I blushed as I settled down between Momma and Jacob, who wrapped his arm around me automatically. "I'm just trying to be believable," I muttered.

"You're doing very well," he replied sincerely. "I was honestly worried about how you and Jacob would fit in, but you've certainly found your place and given your friends no reason to doubt."

This was high praise, coming from Daddy. I was optimistic that he would support our date next week and then allow us to declare ourselves officially…

"Don't get too optimistic," he warned but his tone and expression were teasing. I blushed again.

Alice leaned forward. "Is it time?" she asked eagerly. "I've been dying to tell everyone what happened!" This was more like the Alice I knew. Lately, she'd been very foreboding and even more annoyed at the holes in her vision, compliments of her two favorite hybrids. Now she was quivering with pent-up energy, as if she were about to dance across the room.

"Of course, Alice," Grandfather acknowledged. "Nessie, Jacob, and the Denalis have yet to hear the full story."

Alice stood, not quite pacing, but moving with enthusiasm. "Ever since the meeting Wednesday, I've been keeping closer tabs on all of us," she began excitedly. "It was really a stroke of luck that you two met Tamara and the other humans." She nodded to Jake and me. "Even though the two of you are blind spots, I can still see your friends, even if they are a bit blurrier than the rest of the family. I watched them meet you in the parking lot—losing vision momentarily, of course, since I'm assuming they hugged you in greeting."

I growled softly, startling Alice. Jacob gave me a subtle squeeze to calm down, but even he couldn't hide a grin in reaction. _You don't like her, either_, I reminded him. He sobered quickly.

Alice continued as if we hadn't interrupted. "It became easier to see around you once you got to the restaurant. When you sat in the movie theater, too, it was difficult to see Tamara, but Garet and Jonathan were easily recognizable."

Alice frowned. "Then a new vision took priority," she said softly, almost dangerously. "I had been watching Braden's coven almost in my peripheral, waiting for another slip-up like the last time. They were wandering aimlessly, it seemed, this afternoon"—she paused for effect—"until they made a snap decision to go to the movie theater, where my vision suddenly disappeared." She glared at the floor. "My suspicions were confirmed when I could see Tamara more clearly than I had been able to all day."

My eyes widened. "This wasn't a chance encounter." I had thought that it was too perfect to be coincidental—hadn't Braden mentioned that he needed to speak with us away from the protection of my family?—but I wanted to believe that they hadn't set out to hurt us. If they failed once, they would simply try again.

Daddy's face crumpled at my thoughts. So I was right. There was no guarantee of safety from Braden's coven. A part of me wanted to run back to Forks and escape this nightmare. The other part wanted to obliterate them before they could attack anyone else.

I started. That train of thought sounded familiar…but Alice interrupted my near-epiphany.

"We made for the woods immediately, Edward calling Tanya on the way," Alice said. "The movie theater wasn't that far away—for us, anyway—but we were trapped in the forest due to the sunlight and wouldn't have been able to run once we entered human civilization anyway."

"Fortunately," Daddy continued, "the Denalis were closer than we were, and Kate had the presence of mind to suggest calling Benjamin." He smiled at her proudly.

Kate tucked her head into Garrett's shoulder with embarrassment. "I knew that he couldn't technically control the weather, but I figured he could blow some clouds our direction," she explained. "His gift is greater than I thought, even when he displayed them so openly in the clearing."

"The overcast sky put us in better humor. Which we desperately needed at that point, since your parents were going wacko," Alice added.

Momma glared at her. "My daughter and best friend were at the mercy of a coven that has given us no basis for trust," she snapped. "I wasn't sure if I would have a daughter when I came home." Her eyes searched mine almost with desperation, as if making sure I was still Nessie. I smiled reassuringly and took her cool hand in mine. She relaxed.

"But you know the rest of the story from our point of view," Alice concluded. "Perhaps we should hear from Jacob and Nessie, and then Eleazar?"

I glanced at Jake. I knew only sketchy details of his side of the story, and those were mostly my own assumptions, such as the text message. Had Braden stolen his phone? Did Jacob get it back?

Daddy answered that question. "We deactivated his phone on the way home. He'll have a new one by tomorrow, or even tonight, if he's feeling industrious."

"Tomorrow's fine," Jacob replied. "Just as long as I can borrow someone's phone to let Sam know of the situation."

Daddy frowned. "Make it clear to Sam that we don't need or want a werewolf invasion," he warned. "That would only exacerbate our problem."

"You can use my phone," I offered quickly, hoping to avoid another argument. Jake smiled gratefully.

After some silence, Momma prompted, "Why don't you begin, Jacob? I believe that your part of the story begins before Nessie's."

Jake leaned forward, still keeping a protective arm around me. I wasn't sure I would ever get used to the comforting warmth and security my friend exuded, or lose my yearning for it. "Nessie needed a bathroom break, so I walked her there," he said. "I didn't think anything would happen, but I wasn't about to let her out of my sight, even for a second." He smiled warmly at me, and my heart fluttered. "I made a loose, casual patrol, being careful not to draw any attention to myself. Then someone opened the door, and I could smell _them_."

There was never so much hatred in Jacob's voice. It was pure, unadulterated detest, only emphasized by his flared nostrils and a dangerous gleam in his eyes that I might have seen in the alley earlier this afternoon. I didn't understand until his grip tightened.

_Oh_. He was angry on _my_ behalf, how they could very easily have hurt me.

"I knew they were here for only one reason, and that was Nessie. There was no question in my mind. She was in danger, and I had to stop them, even at the risk of our truce, unstable as it was." He frowned apologetically at Daddy, but Daddy gestured for him to continue, his face expressionless.

"I knew that I couldn't shift into a wolf in broad daylight, but I had a plan for luring them away. If I could taunt them enough so they would chase me…It was a long shot, of course, but I also hoped that maybe the psychic would see something and head that direction." Alice nodded.

"My plan failed, though." Jacob lowered his head. "It was as if they were hoping I would come first. No one was around, so no one noticed that they were wearing long sleeves and hats out of season to cover their gleaming skin. And no one noticed when they dragged me into the alleyway." When he lifted his head again, there was an almost fanatical light in his eyes. "It was too perfect. I could've shifted right then and ended them. Seth has burned vampire's arms before with the flash of phasing. I knew I could do it, too. Until—until they grabbed my phone and sent Nessie the text message to join us outside.

"I knew I wouldn't have time to dismember them before Nessie came," he said regretfully. "And there was the risk that one of the vamps would grab her while I was still fighting, or that I would turn my anger toward them on her. I couldn't risk attacking her, and they knew it. So I had to wait and hope that Nessie either wouldn't fall for it or that she would bring help."

"Neither was the case, though," I said. It was my turn now. "Something seemed off with the text message, more formal than I was used to, but it was Jake. I had no reason not to trust him." Jacob winced; I rubbed circles in his arm soothingly.

I recounted everything, including Jacob's and my shifts in attitude toward Braden's coven. That was when my epiphany came back. "They seemed genuinely upset about something, unless that was Braden's gift forcing us to sympathize," I told Daddy. "They were talking about creatures in the woods that threatened vampire existence."

"Of course, they also said that they were willing to stay here and try to finish them off instead of running and leaving someone else with the problem," Jacob scoffed. But when he met my gaze, I knew we were thinking the same thing: we had both believed them. We had both been impressed by Braden's "sacrifice" for vampire kind. The thought unnerved both of us.

Grandfather frowned. "Eleazar, you met Braden in the alley. What is your perception of him?" All of us leaned in. Eleazar's gift wouldn't seem special to a normal vampire, but to us, it was vital.

Eleazar started in with a burst of energy. "I have never seen a gift like his before," he exclaimed. Obviously, he'd been keeping this to himself and was more than ready to share it. Only Grandfather seemed to know already. "After what Edward and Carlisle told me, I was prepared for just about anything—a shield, emotional manipulation, even something like Chelsea with strengthening or loosening bonds, or the possibility of a leadership gift, though I've never encountered a gift of that nature. But what I discovered threw all my assumptions out of the water.

"Braden possesses the gift of mind control."

Everyone jumped, even the rest of the Denalis, who had just seen the nefarious coven with their own eyes. Carmen trembled slightly behind her mate, who continued, "But it's completely physical, no illusion. Braden alters the states of all five parts of the brain. He can tap into emotions, halt or change thoughts, and slightly control actions, but only to an extent. He could probably tamper with memory if he chose to." He frowned. "It's hard to tell, but it's possible that he's already done so with his coven."

I was confused. "Mind control is definitely plausible, since Jacob and I both felt the effects of it," I allowed. "But it took time. It wasn't something that just happened."

"That is all due to the first point I mentioned," Eleazar explained. "This mind control isn't an illusion. He doesn't create the feeling of control; he actually does control you. He reaches into other people's brains, so to speak." He shuddered. "This manner of control requires a deep connection. I don't have the gift for seeing relationships, as Marcus does, but I would guess that the three of them are very intimately connected. They are beyond loyal to Braden. They follow his every whim. From what Edward and Carlisle told me, he can change thoughts or make them nonexistent, and he can hold back actions. That is a powerful gift. Braden probably hasn't even realized his full potential."

There was only one blank spot left on the page, besides the completely different matter of the creatures Braden had mentioned. "Why were Jacob and I able to break free?" I asked.

Eleazar smiled. "Every gift has a flaw, as I'm sure you Cullens and you, Kate, are aware." Kate and Alice scowled at him; Daddy, too, seemed slightly disturbed at the reminder. "Braden's gift requires concentration, however minimal. As long as he is aware of his connection, it stays strong. When he increases his focus, as I'm certain he did this afternoon with you hybrids, it is formidable, nearly impossible to break, though a shield like Bella's might do the trick." He acknowledged her; she nodded with a proud smile.

"However, this connection means that anyone under Braden's influence could feel his feelings, think his thoughts, if he didn't protect them well enough. When that happens, he momentarily loses control. There's a sort of…whiplash, I suppose you would call it. It incapacitates him, and those under his control are free until he regains composure. He can't control them unless he controls himself." Eleazar let this thought sink in.

"So that's why Jake and I were able to break free when he lost his temper," I guessed. "I felt a surge of anger inside me right before the connection was broken."

"Proving my point exactly," Eleazar answered. "Braden seems to have an issue with his temper thus far. Even the tiniest bit of frustration can set him off. I'm assuming that's why Ashton and Carlisle were able to have a rational, scientific discussion when you informed them of our vegetarianism."

Grandfather nodded. "It was truly amazing to watch, now even more so to remember, with the information you've given us," he said excitedly. "Braden and Leanna both flew back in fear, but Ashton stepped in front of Braden to speak with more emotion—enthusiasm—than we had seen from him previously. Once Braden came to, however, Ashton stepped back, allowing Braden to take the lead."

"It's a convenient and powerful gift for a leader," Eleazar pointed out. "If the Volturi knew of his existence, I can't imagine that his coven would be safe for long. To have complete control, not merely loyalty, would be wondrous to them and hazardous to the rest of us."

He frowned. "That's another limitation I didn't mention," he murmured. "It seems that his gift works most powerfully on humans, then hybrids, then vampires. It's difficult to tell just how quickly Jacob and Renesmee succumbed, since they barely noticed when it was happening and since Braden was focusing extraordinarily hard. I could feel his talent, but it seemed concentrated on the two of them, not really reaching towards our group, except perhaps when Renesmee told us about the creatures."

"That's the other mystery," Grandmother said. "None of us caught wind of any strange scents or movements when we hunted yesterday."

"But this is the second or third attempt that they've made to convince us of their need for protection," Rosalie countered. "When our family wouldn't bend, they turned to the—" She cut off suddenly, glancing at Jacob almost apologetically. "—not weaker members of our coven, but those that his gift is designed to reach more easily. I suppose Braden thought that, if he could win the two of you over, we would be forced to cooperate for your safety. And then he would take control of the rest of us," she added harshly.

Jasper spoke up. "But Braden knows that he can't reach us, as long as Bella's here," he reminded us. "There's no proof yet that her shield can reverse the effects of the control—I assume it would, since it's all about Braden's ability to connect with our minds—but her shield is too powerful for him to gain a foothold in our minds."

"Jasper's right," Momma agreed. "Even though his gift is a physical manipulation, my mind is safe from everything. As long as I can offer you protection…" She froze as something occurred to her. "Braden would have to kill me to fully turn us to his side," she said slowly, each word emphasizing her increasing dread.

Daddy was at her side, arms wrapped around her and face buried in her hair, before any of us had time to gasp. My burning skin suddenly felt clammy as my heart thudded to a halt inside of me. Momma was in danger? _My Momma?_ Braden wouldn't dare! He would have to kill me first!

Daddy lifted his head to face me seriously. "It will never come to that, Renesmee," he vowed. "Get those thoughts out of your head right now! Nothing will happen to my Bella, and you will not offer yourself up to save her, if it ever comes to that point." He shuddered and pulled Momma closer to him, as if willing himself to believe in the impossibility of that situation ever occurring.

The rest of my family chimed in with similar sentiments, all agreeing that I should stay out of it. Beside me, Jacob held my hands in both of his and met my gaze as seriously as Daddy had. "They're right, Nessie. We'll all take care of Bella," he assured me. "And I—I will keep you safe." His words were strong with promise. Jacob would protect me like a wolf protected his imprint.

Suddenly, it didn't matter that nothing supernatural was tying me to Jacob. At the moment, he loved only me, and that was enough to solidify my feeling of security.

Still, I glanced worriedly at Momma, whose soothing voice was obscured by unshed tears. How could we feel safe when the enemy was posing as our friend?


	16. Imprint

**April 26, 2012**

**Hello, everyone,**

**Well, one organic chemistry test and hour-long tour in the rain later, it's nice to take a break and post the edits for this chapter. This is by far one of my favorites, as you can likely gather from the title. But I'll let you read ahead so I don't spoil the ending for you.**

**Have a wonderful weekend, and God bless!**

**~ evelyn-shaye**

* * *

_Special thanks to my betas for this chapter, Edwardsfavoritebrunette and ChloeCougar. You ladies gave amazing creative suggestions!_

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen: _Imprint_**

Apparently, even though Daddy had gone completely mental over a potential threat against Momma, he insisted that we all attend school on Monday.

"You're off your rocker!" I shouted as he whirled around my room, straightening up my already perfect bed and selecting clothes for me to wear. "Braden's coven _goes to our school_, in case you've forgotten! Why would we put ourselves at their mercy again?"

"Nessie, please don't raise your voice," Daddy answered calmly. He reached into my closet again, this time emerging with undergarments to pair with my outfit.

I snatched those from him with a red face; I had to convince myself it was my anger and disbelief, not embarrassment. "What about Momma? Are you going to risk her, as well?" I challenged, trying another tactic. The Bella card always worked on Daddy. He was subject to her every desire. Surely, he would have to bend….

"Braden will not attempt a murder in the middle of school," Daddy replied. His face twitched with the effort to remain calm. "And if he does, Bella will be perfectly safe. It would be seven against three."

"Eight against three," I muttered. Daddy sighed. He still didn't like the idea of my fighting.

Though it was true I had never had any formal training in the art of dismembering vampires, I thought that I could be a real asset to our coven. Did any of them consider that I could project any image I desired into their minds? That would sufficiently distract them so someone else could kill them. It was a genius plan!

"The only flaw with your plan is that you have to touch the vampire to project the image," Daddy said flatly. "By that time, he could kill you, and then where would we be?"

I stood up tall. "But I'm quick," I reminded him. "It's a simple matter of catching the guy by surprise—"

"There is nothing simple about surprising a vampire," he countered. "Even vampires without gifts like mine."

I deflated slightly. There was no convincing him. "I still don't think we should go to school, though," I protested weakly.

"If you don't go to school, you don't get a date with Jacob," Daddy threatened. He left the room without bothering to wait for my answer.

The answer was obvious. He didn't need to be a mind reader to guess my reaction.

Even though I was scared to death for my family, especially since Jake and I had been kidnapped and nearly won over to their side—my heart seized with chilling fear again—I was still very much aware of my love for Jacob and how desperately I wanted a normal day to run with him and maybe even experience a different kind of love than I was used to, but that I wanted deep inside of me. At moments like these, when I was afraid, I realized just how integral Jacob was to my existence. He had been there for me since day one, woven intricately into the fabric of my life. He was like air to breathe and blood to drink.

Losing him would rip a gaping hole into my heart.

Shuddering, I reached under my bed and fished out the scrapbook that Alice and Rosalie had so diligently and artfully designed to document my early years. There were more downstairs, including one in progress, but I liked to look back at this one in particular. It made me grin to see all the ridiculous baby outfits my aunts forced me into and the annoyed expressions on my face as they paraded me around like I was in some fashion show. There were pictures with each member of my family, especially my parents. I smiled at a shot taken just a week after the Volturi threat. I sat in Momma's lap, and we gazed at each other adoringly, our eyes shining, our cheeks glowing, my right hand cupping her cheek. It was a beautiful picture that I knew was framed and sitting proudly on display in my parents' bedroom.

I flipped the page and laughed at the sight that greeted me. Jake had me thrown over his right shoulder, his arms hanging on to my knees. My long wavy hair spilled over my head, but I turned my face to show the camera a look of pure delight, like I never wanted to be anywhere else. Jake glanced behind him to make sure I was okay, ever protective, with awe in his eyes.

There were dozens of pictures like this one: Jake and me having a snowball fight; Jake carrying me on his shoulders; Jake and me swimming at First Beach with the pack; Jake and me stuffing each other with Esme's chocolate chip cookies. In each one, we had a light in our eyes and a smile on our faces, his soft and content, mine dazzling.

"What are you looking at?" Jacob's voice greeted me from my doorway.

"It's my photo album," I answered, waving him over.

Jake settled on my bed and looked at a picture of him pushing me on a tire swing. "This is a good one," he commented happily. He flipped a few more pages. "I had forgotten all about this album."

"I haven't pulled it out in a long time," I confessed. "But with all the fear floating around our house, I thought it would be a good distraction." I bit my lip.

Jacob reached over and cradled my head. "Don't worry," he murmured. "Everything will be alright."

The amazing feeling from the movie theater rushed back as Jacob held me close. It startled me, though. My furiously beating heart was nothing new, but I had never experienced this—whatever it was—while Jacob was comforting me. He brushed my thick hair out of my face, leaving a blazing trail across my cheek.

"I know a way to distract you," he whispered. My heart pounded. Was Jacob about to kiss me? "I just talked to Edward. He said we can have our date today, if you'd like."

I brightened considerably. Going for a run would _definitely_ distract me from our impending doom. "I'd love to!" I enthused.

Jacob smiled broadly and slid off the bed. "Let's go!" He offered his hand, which I took eagerly, reveling in the warmth and strength I felt there. His hand was familiar and secure, but now my heart rushed and butterflies fluttered in my stomach at the contact, a feeling that I was slowly becoming more used to. I never wanted to let his hand go for as long as I lived.

We walked hand in hand down the stairs, passing my parents on the way out the door. "Where do you two think you're going?" Momma asked half-suspiciously.

"Just for a run," I explained. Daddy was staring at our joined hands, his face unfathomable.

I stared at him resolutely, even giving Jacob's hand a small squeeze. "You promised," I reminded him.

Daddy's eye twitched, but at Momma's touch, he forced a small smile. "Don't forget what I told you, Jacob," he ordered. I could tell that he wanted to say more, but at the same time I wondered what was so important for Jacob to know.

I continued to fix my gaze on him and sent him a message. _Daddy, if you've talked to Momma at all, you know that there's nothing to worry about_.

Daddy nodded imperceptibly and pulled Momma toward the living room.

I looked up at Jake to find him grinning. "Nothing to worry about, huh?" he joked.

Damn it! I forgot that as long as our hands were connected, he could hear my thoughts. _This is going to take some getting used to_, I informed him silently.

Jacob laughed as we walked. "I don't mind the inside look," he reassured me. "You really have nothing to hide."

_I know that!_ I answered defensively. We were at the trees bordering our house now.

Jacob stopped. "Don't you trust me with your thoughts, Nessie?" he asked, frowning.

I held his hand in both of mine. _It's not that at all_, I assured him. I hoped he could hear the sincerity of my thoughts. "It's just…sometimes it gets tiresome having my dad in my head, and now I have to share them with you, too. It's a privacy thing."

A smile tugged at my friend's face. "Nessie, your dad feels the need to delve into people's thoughts and use the information he finds for his own selfish purposes. I know it can be useful," he added as I opened my mouth to defend my dad, "but he always feels the need to comment. I won't do that. I won't pry unless your thought is so urgent that I want to help you through it."

I met Jacob's eyes and could read his honesty there. I sighed. "I believe you, Jacob." His smile widened at my words. "But you'll understand, won't you, if I want to take a break from holding hands just so I can let my mind wander a bit, figure some stuff out by myself?" I bit my lip self-consciously.

Jake laughed and squeezed my hand. "Of course I will, Ness," he replied. "It's like when I have to phase to catch up with the pack." He looked longingly at the forest that we had yet to enter.

I smiled encouragingly. "Go ahead, Jake. I'll be up a tree or something."

He smiled back but then eyed me seriously. "Stay close," he warned. "I'll be just over there." He gestured to a nearby area.

"Nothing's gonna happen, Jake," I teased. But my eyes swept the woods anyway.

Jake frowned at my teasing. "All the same…" He motioned for me to turn around so he could phase, and I obliged. "When you say nothing will happen, that's when it does," he muttered. I heard a rush of air and knew that my friend was in his wolf form.

I took my own words to heart and scaled the nearest tree quickly. The rough bark didn't scratch my hands—my skin was too strong for that—but it rubbed against them pleasantly and left a light scent of forest, like my Jacob.

_My Jacob_. I considered those words as I perched on a branch. Jacob knew me more intimately than my parents did. On some level, we had connected before I was even born. I recalled all of the same memories that I'd revisited before we left Forks, but then added some to the list:

The day that he dropped me off at Emily's house with a kiss that left my forehead burning.

Our encounter with the other coven and the protective way he wrapped his arm around my waist and shifted me behind and up close to him, out of reach and perfectly secure.

The almost-kiss in the kitchen.

Our subsequent conversation on my bed, ending with his holding me close on his lap.

I smiled. These were beautiful memories to treasure, but so different from those in Forks. Who knew that my heart would open up to him this way once we left home?

Which begged the question, why hadn't it? Yes, Jacob had his responsibilities to his pack and I had home school, but we really spent as much time together there as we did here. And physically, mentally, and emotionally, I was sixteen. Perhaps I was slightly inexperienced due to my sheltered upbringing and my mere six years of existence, but I was at the ripe "age" to develop romantic feelings.

I settled myself on the branch and let my feet dangle. Maybe I had started to love him and our move had merely coincided. Didn't it sometimes take months or years for two friends to develop and admit feelings to one another?

_But Jacob already loved you_, the voice in my head reminded me.

Yes, he had already loved me. Jacob had said it himself last night. But he never pushed me. The hand-holding, the light kisses anywhere but my lips, were shows of affection for him while only friendly gestures to me. He was patiently waiting for my perception of him and his gestures to change.

A tidbit of my conversation with Momma entered my thoughts. _"He's been watching you for some time now, waiting for your feelings to change." _How could he have possibly known that I would fall for him? I mean, had he hung out with me for a constant five years since the day I was born just so when the time came, he would be the perfect guy for me and I would feel obliged to love him?

And then it hit me, so suddenly and abruptly that I lost my balance and had to right myself on the branch. Another snippet of conversation, this time with Jacob many years ago, dominated my thoughts.

"_Look at the way Quil and Claire get along," I marveled to Jacob from atop his shoulders. "He's perfect for her, like he was designed for her or something."_

_Jacob patted my leg and smiled up at me. "That's because he imprinted on her, Nessie," he explained. "When you find your imprint, nothing else matters to you. You become the best thing that ever happened to her."_

I swung down lithely from branch to branch and dropped the last ten feet, scanning the area quickly for any sign of Jacob. "Jake!" I called urgently.

He appeared instantaneously. In his powerful wolf form, he ran and leapt to my side, growling as he glanced around for any sign of danger. When he found none, he trotted to a nearby tree to phase and dressed quickly before reappearing in front of me, his eyes concerned.

"Nessie? What's wrong?" he asked earnestly. He placed his hands on my shoulders and met my gaze with worried eyes. I felt a pang of guilt for taking him away from his pack and making him so concerned, but I had to know. I had been wondering for some time now, and I finally had a reason and the courage for my question to be legitimate.

"Jake, I need you to answer me honestly." I met his eyes as seriously as I possibly could. "Jacob…did you imprint on me?"

Jacob inhaled sharply and dropped his hands. His reaction was enough to answer my question. Yes, I, Renesmee Cullen, was Jacob Black's imprint. I felt my expression shift from stoic to almost delighted to fearful. Eventually, I settled on disbelieving. How had I lived for five years without knowing that Jacob had imprinted on me the day of my birth? Why hadn't he told me?

No wonder Momma had asked me about Claire that morning. She knew. But she didn't know if Jacob had told me when we admitted our feelings to each other.

At this point, I couldn't decide if I wished that he had. My thoughts were too muddled to determine how I felt.

Jake slowly brought his hands back to my shoulders and eyed me carefully. The deep love that he had confessed to me the night before was still evident on his face, but now, fear and concern marred his perfect features.

"Nessie…" Jake bit his lip hesitantly. "Ness, please show me what you're thinking. I can't…bear to hurt you in any way." When I didn't answer, he tried again. "I'm sure you must have questions. I swear that I'll do my best to explain whatever you want to know."

I opened my mouth to speak. "I guess…I guess I'm not exactly sure what imprinting _is_," I admitted. Sure, I had grown up around the pack and their significant others and seen imprinting at work, but while it seemed cute and romantic to them, I wasn't sure how to reconcile myself to it.

Jacob considered for a moment. Finally he said, "Imprinting…it's like knowing even before you've gotten to know someone that you've found your soul mate. It doesn't create blind love that's impossible to resist—"

"But it is impossible to resist!" I interjected. "Look at all the guys in the pack, even Leah! Imprinting takes over you. You can't ignore it!"

"Why should we ignore it, Nessie?" Jacob argued. "Imprinting isn't a willy-nilly crush. You don't imprint on the first person you see. You imprint on the one girl that is meant for you, and when that happens, there's nothing to do but pursue her and love her with every ounce of your being!"

His voice softened. "Nessie, I would've fallen in love with you even if I hadn't imprinted on you."

"How can you be sure?" I asked. The tears were welling up in my eyes. "We're both hybrids, so different from each other. Why would you ever fall for me otherwise?"

"Because you're my soul mate, Renesmee." Jacob's voice became very serious. "Not that many people ever find their true other half. Most humans settle for less because they're not patient enough. Many vampires"—he grimaced slightly—"are too overcome by their thirst for blood to develop a real relationship. Even I…" Here, his features turned into a deep frown. "I thought I loved your mother, Bella. I probably did. But I was short-sighted. I drove miles out of town in desperation to find somebody to love, when you were only hours from being born!" He flinched.

"Nessie, when I saw you, my world was revolutionized." His expression brightened. "Suddenly, I knew exactly who I was searching for, and it was you. You, Renesmee Cullen, are the girl that I am meant to love for my entire life. Imprinting is a different kind of love, but it's also completely right. I'm glad that I imprinted on you, because it means that I discovered you that much sooner!" Jacob beamed at me, waiting for my response.

My little heart that I hadn't even realized had stopped suddenly thrummed to life inside of me. Jacob didn't love me because his imprinting forced him to. He loved me because I was perfect for him. And he had been pursuing me since the day I'd been born.

Completely overwhelmed with amazement and desire, I stretched up on my tip-toes and kissed his warm cheek. When I pulled back, Jacob wrapped his hand around my neck and drew my face closer to his. He gently touched his lips to mine.

A colony of butterflies stirred in my stomach. I gasped quietly and kissed him back. The butterflies transformed into an explosion of fireworks that flooded my body with heat. Suddenly, there wasn't enough of Jacob. I had to orient myself closer to him, feel his strong body against mine. Jacob twined his fingers in my hair and kissed me urgently. His other arm curled around my waist and cradled me against his chest.

We kissed with all the love and passion of two soul mates that had been growing closer together for six wonderful years.

It was Jacob who finally pulled back with an awed smile. He gently ran his fingertips from my forehead down to my jaw. My knees nearly buckled, and I sighed happily.

Jake laughed. "I must be better at this than I thought," he joked.

I giggled. "That was amazing," I confirmed. He smiled widely. "Why did you stop?" I complained teasingly.

He laughed again. "Well, for one thing, we should probably still go for a run so your dad doesn't wonder what we were doing out here." He grimaced, and I had to follow suit. Who knew what Daddy would say when he saw into our thoughts? I wasn't sure I wanted to know.

Jacob continued. "For another thing, we just admitted our feelings a few days ago. We don't need to be in a hurry to get physical." He watched me carefully to see how I would react.

Part of me wanted to argue with him—what was wrong with enjoying ourselves now? We were in love, right? But my conservation with Momma came to mind, and I knew that Jacob's words made sense. We weren't in any rush. I hadn't even had time to decide what I was comfortable with.

I had to admit to myself, though: after that kiss, it probably wouldn't be difficult to become comfortable with Jacob.

Still, I agreed. "Let's go for a run," I enthused.

Jake grinned. I turned to let him phase and then clambered onto his back. He let out an excited howl and lunged forward. I gripped his fur tightly, laughing with sheer delight as he ran with awesome strength and speed. It was like being back in the woods of La Push.

My thoughts wandered as we passed through the trees. Jake and I were quickly realizing—well, I was realizing—just how much we loved each other. As true soul mates, our love wasn't about to diminish, and we had forever to enjoy that love. My heart thrummed happily as I clung to my Jacob and imagined our eternal future together.


	17. Arousal

**May 19, 2012**

**Hello, lovelies,**

**Final exams are over! It is such a relief to be home, albeit for a short week before I move to Washington for the summer. Still, it's been nice to tackle my writing projects again and make some important progress. My betas walked me through some very key changes to this chapter; if you're reading ADKoL for the first time, you are incredibly fortunate, because I've never felt more certain about this chapter.**

**Enjoy, as always, and please review/share!**

**evelyn-shaye**

* * *

_Special thanks to my amazing new permanent beta, ChloeCougar, and my wonderful temporary beta, Linnfromia. Your feedback was essential!_

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen: _Arousal_**

After an hour of running together, Jake—now in his human form—and I collapsed hand in hand against a nearby tree. The woods around us stirred with the sounds of autumn. Stray leaves spiraled to the ground as they were caught by strong breezes. Little animals scurried about, gathering food or playing in the trees. Change was coming; Jake could sense it as well as I could.

I had never seen him so ecstatic, not even the day I'd been born and he'd discovered the center of his existence. Now that I knew the truth, there was new excitement and urgency to our relationship. No matter that we had tentatively determined that the physical part could wait. My body was screaming with desire that wanted to be quenched immediately.

Jake shuddered beside me, hearing my thoughts through our intertwined hands. The desire was strong in him, too.

As much as I wanted some time to think alone, I couldn't draw my hand away from his. If I let go of his hand, I would only stroke his arm, explore the wonderful contours of his body that I was only beginning to fully appreciate, memorize every detail of his perfect face with my fingertips. Then I would feel the need to touch his lips and feel his warm breath on my hands and my face, until we leaned in and…

Jacob sighed heavily with the longing that accompanied this direction of my thoughts, and that strange sensation erupted in me again, confirming what I had only conjectured. Obviously, my body knew something that my mind didn't and that my heart was quickly learning. It was natural, even instinctual, to turn my body toward my new boyfriend—my heart danced at the thought—and press myself against him.

Jacob followed my motion and allowed us to fall back softly on the ground, pulling me on top of him. I placed my head against his chest, listening to his heartbeat, while he traced slow, fiery circles into my back. Our combined heat should have caused an explosion by now, but we rested together, savoring this new aspect of our relationship.

Things that I had always taken for granted were suddenly in the forefront of my senses with bright newness. The strong, defined muscles in his arms as he held me close, for instance, and the steady thrumming of his heart beneath mine. I inhaled his normal but comforting woodsy scent and registered a smell that reminded me of La Push beach and the crashing waves I had played in as a child. I absently wondered if he used a new body wash; whatever its origin, I wasn't complaining.

I smiled into the black T-shirt he wore, tight across his abdomen and only slightly damp with perspiration, before raising my head to study him. My eyes traced the faint line of stubble running along his jaw line, the soft dimples accentuating his full, smiling lips, and up to his incredible, smoldering eyes.

I had never fully appreciated just how…beautiful Jake was. Just by gazing into his eyes, I felt that I could better understand his soul, his very essence, and what I saw only intensified my passion for him. This love was mine.

Jake pulled us into a sitting position, situating me on his lap, and sighed. "You have no idea how amazing I feel right now, Nessie." His voice was deep with emotion. I stirred just at the tone, while my heart swelled at his words.

"I think I have an idea," I teased, my voice somewhat unstable with the depth of feeling we shared.

He kissed my forehead, leaving a warm spot. "I've waited my entire life for you, Renesmee," he said seriously. He used my full name only when he was telling me something of vast importance. "From the moment I held you as a baby, you've owned me. Given me purpose. Made everything right again. When the Volturi threatened to end you…"

Jacob trembled. I felt his every vibration against my body and instinctively snuggled closer. "There's no point in living without you, Nessie," he finally said. "You're the reason I draw air every day. If you didn't exist, my life would be meaningless. Void." He nuzzled my cheek with his nose. "I just can't even put into words how happy I am that we have eternity to love each other."

I flushed at his words. Jake had never been so open about our connection before. He had always pulled back slightly, using a language I understood better. Of course, his words pierced me with perfect clarity and understanding now, but if he had tried to tell me this even a month ago…

I sighed. "I wish I had realized that you loved me sooner," I muttered regretfully.

Jacob's eyes widened in shock. "Why would you say that?" he asked, completely startled.

"We could've had even longer, and I was too stupid to notice." My lips trembled at the realization. How self-centered was I, to not even be aware that Jake's feelings for me were changing? I lived with him, grew up with him, and in my own self-absorbed mindset, I had convinced myself that my emotions weren't reciprocated and completely ignored Jake's desires.

Jacob took my face in his hands. "No, Nessie, no," he murmured. For some inexplicable reason, tears began streaming down my face. He brushed them away with a calloused but gentle thumb. "I wouldn't have it any other way," he told me. I tried to pull away, but he removed one hand from my face to hold me close.

"This is the best way it could've happened. The most natural way," he amended when he saw my skeptical expression. "Do you know why I never told you that you're my imprint? I didn't want you to feel obligated to me. I wanted you to fall in love with me on your own, without me or your family pressuring you." He paused thoughtfully, and then added, "Actually, you fell for me sooner than I expected you to, which was a wonderful surprise on my end."

I laughed through my tears. Of course. I had always known that Jake loved me, in his own way. But he'd waited until I was ready and had been prepared to wait even longer for me to wise up. He was endlessly patient.

A thought occurred to me. "It seems kind of unfair, doesn't it, that you've had to wait five years and I've only had to wait five days?" The moment the words escaped my mouth, I mentally slapped myself. What if Jake agreed with me? Could I wait five years now that I knew he was my soul mate? Patience wasn't my strong suit, especially now that my hormones were involved.

Jake shrugged. "I suppose that seems reasonable…" He trailed off. When he saw my horrified expression, he smiled. "But I don't think that _I_ can wait another five years," he teased. "That would be over-the-top, don't you think?"

I grinned. "If you say so," I teased back.

He laughed and squeezed me tightly, but our teasing ended almost as soon as it had begun. Jacob's face softened as it had that night in the kitchen, his grin settling to a contented smile. With one hand still cupping my cheek and the other now running through my hair, my phenomenal Jacob Black leaned in and pressed his lips gently against mine.

It was as if we hadn't kissed just an hour ago. My lips molded with his, and suddenly, the kiss was urgent. I wrapped my arms around his neck and gripped his hair tightly as Jacob moaned into my mouth, sending my emotions into a frenzy. As of their own accord, my legs wound their way around his waist and locked into place. Jake moved his mouth to my face, down my jaw line to my neck, all the while whispering, "Nessie, my Nessie."

I shivered at the pleasurable sensations coursing through my body and, in a daring move, leaned back and pulled Jacob on top of me. He followed me willingly, pressing himself against me and moving his lips back to mine with renewed vigor.

At this rate, we would keep up our passionate pursuit for hours and set the forest on fire. A part of me didn't mind if we perished in the flames of our own desire, but a more reasonable part of me remembered that this was our first day as a couple, and if we didn't watch ourselves, our relationship would be nothing but physical fulfillment.

As if reading my thoughts—which he probably had, since my hands were everywhere—Jacob lifted himself off of me with a sigh and rolled to the side, putting some space between us.

Though there was still a charge in the air between us, the fire started to cool. I found that I could think more coherently, and my thoughts told me that we had been treading on dangerous ground just moments before. If we had all eternity ahead of us, a future that could hold just as much regret as joy, I wanted to do this properly.

With a clear head and no intent to tease, I stretched my hand out to Jacob's cheek and shared my thoughts, pulling back just as quickly. He nodded.

"There's a lot that we need to figure out," he agreed. He paused thoughtfully. "I think it would help if you confided in Bella and I confided in my dad."

I had to grin even in our serious moment. "Not my dad, then?" I teased.

Jake laughed but sobered quickly. "My dad's always been great for advice, even if I didn't want to listen," he said quietly. "I don't want to mess up with you, Nessie. You're too important to me for that."

I scooted forward and took his hand in what I hoped was a comforting gesture. "You'll never mess up with me," I promised. "I will always love you, no matter what happens."

Jacob smiled. "Thanks, Ness," he said gratefully. He paused again, eyeing me somewhat regretfully. "I still want to see my dad, though."

The air caught in my throat as I contemplated being separated from him. Still, I recognized that seeking advice was an important step in our relationship, and this was no time to get possessive and clingy. "You should see him," I whispered. I coughed quietly. "I'm sure he would have a lot of good advice for you…for us." My voice hitched on the last two words.

Jacob frowned with concern. "You're not upset?"

I tried to smile. "I'll just—I'll just miss you, is all. No biggie."

Jake squeezed my hand comfortingly but didn't move closer as he would have earlier. Obviously, we were still vulnerable here. "I won't be gone long," he promised. "I'll call you every day until I return. I'm supposed to have a horrible illness, anyway," he teased, reminding me of the lie I had told Tamara.

I laughed, effectively stopping any potential cascade of tears. "It _will_ be fun hanging out with Tamara without you to distract her," I confessed.

Jacob laughed. "That's my girl," he said affectionately. He pulled me effortlessly to my feet and embraced me quickly. For a moment, it seemed like a day in the past, when Jacob Black was my best friend forever. It was almost easy to forget that he was really Jacob Black, my soul mate. Then he released me and took my hand, and it was back to the present and inevitable future.

As we walked hand in hand back to the house, something occurred to me. "Hey, what was it that Daddy wanted you to remember?" I asked innocently.

Jacob blushed and glanced at me. "Nothing," he answered quickly.

"Daddy rarely says something without purpose," I retorted. I knew that only too well. "You can tell me."

Jacob looked away, presumably to avoid the subject, but when he turned back, his eyes were sheepish. "Your dad was reminding me that I wasn't allowed to kiss you until we'd been dating at least a month," he said guiltily.

I stared at him with disbelief. "I think it's safe to say that my dad has gone completely mental," I replied. Jake tensed next to me. "Besides," I continued, allowing a sly tone to color my voice, "I believe that I kissed you first."

Jacob stared at me and suddenly burst out laughing, barking like a dog. His shoulders relaxed. "Maybe I'll escape the punishment of a lifetime, then," he muttered hopefully.

"Maybe so," I agreed cheerfully. The only one who could reasonably get into trouble this afternoon was me, and I knew that Daddy would never have it in him to punish me, especially if I told him that I planned to hash things out with Momma.

And even though it was Jacob's suggestion, suddenly that was all I wanted. I wanted some more girl talk with Momma like we'd had the other morning, just after Jake and I had confessed our feelings. I wanted to show her our afternoon and ask for her input, even if it stung a little. Because if I knew Momma, I knew that she would have a few things to say about my behavior, a fact that made me blush. But I also knew that she would voice her opinion with concern and kindness and all the motherly love that she had to offer, which was even stronger than her shield.

Yes, as much as I would miss Jacob, as much as it pained my heart to see him go, it was good that he was going away for a few days. He needed Billy like I needed Momma, especially with this big step ahead of us.

Jacob pulled me into a long, comforting embrace, and bent down to lightly kiss my lips. "I'll see you in a few days, and talk to you sooner," he assured me.

"Hurry back," I answered. As I headed back to the house he shifted into the wolf I loved, howled one last good-bye, and ran for all he was worth.


	18. Emotional

**May 22, 2012**

**My dear readers,**

**Another rapid update! I am incredibly pleased by the changes to this chapter. The first draft really didn't do Nessie justice, but I included a lot more introspection in this run-through.**

**Now for a moment of celebration: I have two permanent betas! ChloeCougar and Linnfromia have graciously agreed to beta the rest of _ADKoL_ and (hopefully) its sequel. I am beyond delighted to have these two wonderful ladies on board. :)**

**Enjoy!**

**evelyn-shaye**

* * *

_Special thanks to my permanent beta, ChloeCougar, and temporary beta, Claireybeary12, for their constructive criticisms. You made this chapter the best that it could be!_

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen: _Emotional_**

Momma greeted me with a somber smile as I walked through the door. "Your father read your thoughts," she explained, pulling me into a careful hug. She inhaled deeply to calm her emotions. "I'm so sorry, Ness," she breathed.

I hugged her back gratefully. The afternoon already seemed a distant and fading memory. Jacob was gone, probably for the rest of the week, and even if he had been here, our sudden release of passion wasn't bound to happen again anytime soon. Hot tears spilled down my cheeks and soaked into my mother's cotton blouse.

Momma stroked my hair gently, as she had when I was younger. "He'll be back," she reminded me softly. She paused, then leaned back to cup my face in her hands. "Your father said that something was on your mind? He didn't know what it was, just that you needed to talk to me."

I reached up to cover one of her hands. _Can we talk in my room? In privacy?_

"Of course, Nessie," Momma replied with surprise. Reflexively, she wrapped her shield around me like a warm blanket and followed me to my room. The Denalis watched us curiously—I hadn't interacted with them much at all during their stay, and they had never understood my connection to Jacob—and Daddy seemed frustrated that I was confiding in Momma again.

_Let him be frustrated_. If he saw what I was about to show Momma, I would never be allowed to talk to Jacob again.

Momma, on the other hand, would be empathetic as only a mother could be. Especially a mother who had a strong connection to Jacob, too. Who had once loved him the way that I would for all eternity.

It was strange, I thought as I sat on my bed, but my parents' history had never really bothered me that much, even though it pertained to Jacob. In my mind, everything that had occurred prior to my birth was their business. Life and love were always about pressing forward, and Jacob and Momma had obviously moved on from their teenage romance. There was never a happier vampire couple than Edward and Bella Cullen.

And Jacob—well, Jacob had imprinted on me because I was destined to be his soul mate. There wasn't much sense in fighting that.

Momma settled down beside me, her shield still in place. "Did something happen between you and Jacob this afternoon?" she asked cautiously. Her voice was soft, like wind chimes jostled gently in a breeze.

The sound of her voice soothed me, and I knew that I could trust Momma wholeheartedly. With no hesitation, I placed my small palm against her neck and opened my mind to her.

I shared everything: my conflicting emotions as Jake had led me to the woods, my thoughts and flashbacks up in the tree, the dreaded question and Jake's explanation, our kiss, the run; and finally, the much longer kiss that had forced us to address where we would stand in the near future, and whom we could both confide in. In relation to the latter point, we'd agreed that Jacob would run home to Forks and spend time with Billy, and I would seek counsel from the one member of my family who truly understood me.

Because Momma was simply an older version of me. I could see myself in her features, in her mannerisms, in the way she carried herself. Her laughter was my own. Her interests overlapped almost perfectly with mine. Her personality, though more withdrawn, had rubbed off on me. So if Momma and I were such similar creatures, of course she would know exactly what to say. It would be like talking to a mirror, except that this time, the reflection would hold more wisdom than the subject.

Momma leaned on her hand thoughtfully – a habit she had maintained from her human life, she'd once told me. The first thing she said was laced with remorse. "I guess you know now that I evaded your question the other night," she apologized. "The one about Jacob imprinting on you?"

I laughed. "Is that what's bothering you?" I teased. "I thought that our make-out session in the forest would've held your attention."

She flashed a dangerous smile at me. "I'm a vampire, honey. I can host multiple thoughts at one time." Her smile dimmed. "I just wanted to clear the air before I launch into Relationship 101."

I sobered quickly. I hadn't realized that Momma felt guilty for withholding the truth from me. "Please don't worry about it, Momma," I reassured her. "I needed to hear the truth from Jake first. You did the right thing."

Relief flooded her face. "Thanks, Nessie," she replied sincerely. I smiled.

"Now about your, er, scene in the woods…" Momma began.

I cringed automatically. The motion didn't make sense to me—I had learned over my short years that Momma rarely admonished me, and if she did, it was always done gently and in a manner that didn't humiliate me—but even with the wonderment that encompassed this afternoon, I felt a twinge of guilt. Momma and Daddy surely wouldn't approve since Jake and I had just started dating today…

Almost instantaneously, the guilt vanished. Whatever had happened this afternoon and whatever lines Momma would insist we draw for ourselves, Jake and I were perfect for each other, and our physical relationship was just one manifestation of our perfection together. I had no regrets.

"You do realize that one thing inevitably leads to another, especially in the physical realm," she stated like a question.

"I think I figured that out this afternoon," I answered, blushing softly with pleasure at the memory.

I expected Momma to look uncomfortable at the reminder, but she seemed unfazed, or at least unsurprised. "Your father was always traditional in his views, vampire or not, as you remember," she continued, referring to our earlier conversation that had concluded with the mention of Jake's soul. "I had always thought differently, but I ended up respecting your father's perspective and waiting until we were married, like he wanted. However, I don't expect you and Jacob to view boundaries the way that we did."

Momma's comment threw me. "Wait, are you saying that Jake and I don't have to do things…traditionally? We don't have to wait until marriage?" I asked with disbelief.

Myriad emotions assaulted me at once. The idea sent a thrill through my body, and I felt a fluttering in my gut in anticipation of the pleasure that would, surely, far surpass the delights of the past afternoon. A part of me was suddenly impatient and, irrationally, wishing that Jake and I had taken better advantage of our alone time. But my eagerness quickly morphed into anxiety, and I was all at once fearful at the prospect of exposing myself so completely. If we weren't obligated to wait until marriage, how soon would Jake expect that from our relationship?

Momma tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "Jacob is a very mature man, as you are a mature young woman." I glowed inside, temporarily banishing my fear; it was the first time Momma had officially called us by those descriptors. "We live in a different era. Though we are immortal, I see no reason not to…go with the times," she said hesitantly. "Your dad may think differently—it hurts _me_ somewhat to even suggest it—but once you and Jacob are responsible, I don't see why you couldn't—"

"What qualifies 'responsible'?" I interjected breathlessly. The butterflies had returned in full force; I was beginning to wonder if hybrids could hyperventilate.

Momma raised her eyebrows. "Well, eagerness doesn't, if that's what you're wondering," she replied. Her voice became more passionate. "I don't care how much you and Jake might love each other, I don't want you together in that way any time soon—"

"No, no, that's not what I meant!" I hastened to intervene. Already, breathing was coming more easily to me. "Despite what happened this afternoon, I'm not exactly ready to—" I hesitated, "—give up my…virginity." I flinched at the word. It was one that I had rarely found cause to use in my five years and however many days of living, and the fact that I needed it now was a bit unsettling.

No matter how hot Jake was.

My words had a strange effect on Momma. She leaned forward with a curious look on her face. "You don't…want sex?" she asked slowly.

Now I looked at her curiously. "Do you _want _me to want sex?" I returned. I could not believe where this conversation was going. I had mentally prepared myself for another sex ed lesson and a big spiel on the merits of abstinence, not encouragement to push the boundaries.

"Well…eventually, it would be a good idea to want sex," Momma conceded. Her mouth twitched upwards ever so slightly. "I just assumed that, since you are physically a hormonal teenager, you were starting to think about it."

"Not really," I responded, looking down at my hands. "I mean, Jake's the only guy I've ever noticed that way, and that happened only a few days ago. I don't even know how to sort through all this stuff." Tears pricked at my eyes.

_Great, I'm about to get emotional over my first-k-k-k iss-slash-make-out session._

Momma seemed to notice my discomfort. "Oh, Nessie," she murmured. She reached over and placed a cool but comforting hand on my shoulder. "I didn't realize this was so confusing for you. I thought you were happy to be in love with Jake."

Suddenly, all the feelings that had been swirling inside me and the thoughts that I had wanted to explore but had had tried to ignore swelled up and flowed out. "I am, Momma. It's just all happening so fast!" I cried. "I just found out that I'm Jake's imprint and I'm feeling all this stuff that I've never felt before and I feel lost but I really want Jake and now he's gone and—" I cut off, my words lodged in my throat by unshed tears.

Had everyone forgotten that I aged much more rapidly than the normal girl? I had existed for a mere six years; human girls had more time than that just to adjust to the changes in their bodies and learn how to conduct themselves around guys. Not to mention that those physiological alterations occurred much more gradually over a longer span, whereas my adolescence and young adult life were encompassed by about two years before I reached my peak at full maturity. How was I supposed to juggle the typical woes and confusion of puberty with my speedy development _and_ a new relationship with my best friend, who had over twenty years of experience under his belt?

Momma caught me in an embrace before I had a chance to breathe. She stroked my curls slowly, the way I liked it, and cradled my head against her stone chest. Any other child might have been calmed by their mother's heartbeat; but since mine had none, I was comforted by the stability she had to offer. Young immortal or not, becoming a mother and then a vampire had made Momma mature beyond her years. She possessed the love, wisdom, and peace that I desperately needed at that moment.

I found myself able to steady my emotions and think a bit more rationally. Of course there was no rush. Wasn't this why Jake had insisted he visit Billy to ask for guidance? Not rules, certainly. Momma didn't even seem concerned about giving us the do-not's in a dating relationship. Daddy would most likely be another story, but I wasn't going to let that worry me yet.

"It seems like you're feeling better," Momma noted. She smiled warmly at me.

I grinned back. "Now I see why our generation waits until after college to get married," I answered. "I'm just a kid. I don't know how to process all this stuff." _At least I get to condense nearly a decade of teenage angst into two relatively short years._

Momma laughed quietly. "You sound more like the Nessie I know already." Her expression became more serious. "You're on the right track, Renesmee." My heart swelled. Momma rarely called me by my full name anymore. When she did, it was full of affection. "Your emotions have told you more than I have this afternoon. Follow your instincts. When it comes to important things, your gut reaction is usually the most reliable. It will tell you where your line needs to be."

I asked a dreaded question. "And if Jake and I slip up?"

Momma sighed. "I will never judge you, Renesmee. Neither will your father at such a crucial period of your life. We will guide you, certainly, but this is your relationship in which to grow and make mistakes and enjoy as much as possible." Her eyes sparkled. "I've changed so much since the day I first met your father, and not just physically. I hope I'm more mature now than I was in high school!" She laughed.

I laughed, too. "I think this is gonna be awesome!" I enthused.

She touched my arm. "I wish the best for both of you," she said sincerely. "Jake is my best friend, and a great guy – one of the best that this world has to offer. You two have a great future ahead of you."

I agreed with her wholeheartedly. Still, as she turned to leave, I decided to ask one more question. "Momma?" I called softly.

"Yes?" she replied.

I twisted my fingers together. "This whole…imprinting thing…" I cringed.

Momma planted herself more solidly on my bed. "What about it?" she probed with concern.

"Will there…ever be a time that I don't love Jacob as much as he seems to love me?" I wondered. "I didn't imprint on him, so I'm not exactly bound the way he is."

Momma stared off into space. "It's a fascinating concept, and one that I don't fully understand," she began. "I'm sure that it will become clearer to me, what with all eternity ahead of us.

"To answer your question, though, I want to pose another one." She faced me intently. "If Jacob is designed for you, to care for you and love you with all his energy for the rest of your existence, the epitome of a soul mate, why would you ever fight it?"

Indeed, who would desire to end a perfect relationship? It was a question I pondered as I fell asleep that night, as I felt Jake's absence more strongly than ever before.

I saw his face in my mind and had to smile. _Jacob. My Jacob._


	19. Bewildered

**June 2, 2012**

**Hello, wonderful readers,**

**It's finally June! Summer is amazing thus far, and I love having such amazing betas to walk me through this story! _Redefining_ is next on my agenda, so be sure to stick around.**

**Review, as always, and enjoy!**

**Blessings,**

**evelyn-shaye**

* * *

_Special thanks to ChloeCougar and Linnfromia, hands-down the best betas I could ask for! They notice everything and give incredible suggestions. :)  
_

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen: _Bewildered_**

Despite my more resolved feelings over my new and wonderful relationship with Jacob, the next morning dawned with a foreboding gloom. Alice frowned as I poked at my ham, cheese, and mushroom omelet, convinced that trouble was waiting for me at school but unable to see past the hole in her gift. Daddy was still bothered by the recent development with Braden's coven yet didn't see any reason to keep me out of class.

"The Denalis are coming with us today and posing as potential students," he reminded me. "You'll be in very capable hands."

Normally, I wouldn't have given Alice's quasi-vision a second thought, because Daddy was right. I _was_ safe in the hands of my family. But one very important set of hands was missing.

Jacob was doing well back in Forks – his texts implied that he was just as happy to be reunited with the pack as he was spending quality time with Billy. It was also clear that he missed me desperately, though. The pack needed his help cleaning up a small situation that had passed through just yesterday morning, which put a bigger dent in his schedule than he had originally anticipated. He promised to be back by Thursday at the latest.

Still, today was only Monday. Thursday seemed years away, and with a threat in the air, I missed my protector more than ever.

"We'll watch over you," Daddy assured me. When I frowned, he continued, "I understand how you feel, but Jacob will be home before you know it."

_Before I know it. Maybe I should sleep for the next three days to make the time pass faster._

Daddy chuckled.

As it turned out, school was no distraction at all. Tamara met me at the door and immediately peppered me with questions about Jacob.

"How is he? Have you heard from him? I tried his cell but I haven't gotten a response. Is he okay? Will he be back soon?" She babbled on and on without allowing me a word in edgewise. Even though the topic was Jacob, her excessive chattering was cute and provided me a moment of amusement. Finally, she took a breath, and I interjected, "He has some kind of bug. His doctor said that he should be back in school by the middle of the week."

Tamara's face fell dramatically. "Three days without Jacob! I can't even think about that."

_If only she knew._ I felt a wave of jealousy attempt to engulf me but dodged it neatly. Tamara didn't have a chance trying to edge herself into a relationship between two true soul mates.

I forced a smile. "I miss him, too," I answered.

Garet raised her eyebrows at us as we approached our lockers. "Something's wrong with you two this morning," she greeted us, taking in our less-than-chipper expressions.

"Jake's sick," Tamara said morosely. I had to fight to control my emotions over the real and much worse situation. _He's gone, he's gone!_

"Aw, poor guy," Garet responded sympathetically. "I'll send him a text later today, let him know that we're rooting for him."

"That's a great idea!" Tamara brightened considerably. She whipped out her phone and let her fingers fly across the keyboard with short tap-tap-taps. As she slid it back into her pocket, her eyes dimmed. "I hope I don't wake him up."

"I'm sure he'll appreciate the gesture," I encouraged, silently rejoicing that I had texted him right when I woke up this morning. And that Jacob had replied with a prompt "_good morning beautiful!"_

Tamara beamed. "You're the best, Nessie," she said gratefully. I shot a concerned look at Garet, asking her silently what Tamara would say when Jake and I became official. Garet shrugged sadly.

We walked to class together, chatting amiably and exchanging reports on Jacob's status. I took care to hide the real messages from them. Most of Jake's texts to me were along the lines of _"love u forever"_ and _"u r my everything."_ I figured that those texts would be a bit too obvious for Tamara to handle.

Come lunchtime, Alice's warning resurfaced in my mind, so I decided to check in with my parents and introduced the girls to Tanya, Kate, and Garrett, who were sitting with the rest of my family. Garet laughed when she met the former nomad, but he cheerfully joked that their parents had good taste in names. Tamara greeted them shyly.

"She's intimidated by Tanya's beauty," Daddy whispered to me. I didn't blame her. Tanya was gorgeous, even among vampires.

We decided to meet up at our normal table after we'd paid for our lunches. When Garet and I returned from the pizza line, though, another trio was already sitting with Tamara.

"You must be Garet and Nessie," Braden acknowledged as we set our trays down. My eyes widened fearfully, and I shot a quick glance toward my parents' table. Daddy looked ready to strike at any moment. Momma watched us with careful concentration, undoubtedly extending her shield to protect all three of us girls. Alice nodded knowingly, though her eyes held concern; here was the threat she had seen this morning.

I felt safer knowing that I was under Momma's protective dome, but for all the power of her shield, it didn't seem to have any effect on Tamara. Her eyes were glued to Braden's face and filled with a sort of wonderment not unlike the way they shone when she watched Jake. When normally she would've flirted, however, now she spoke quietly and almost shyly, with admiration.

I silently asked Daddy what was going on, but he seemed bewildered. Obviously Momma's shield was in place, but it wasn't working. Did her shield protect only the supernatural?

No, I reasoned, she had been able to protect herself while she was human, even if she hadn't realized her capabilities. There was another power at work here, one that scared me more than Braden's proximity. How could he show his face here after my kidnapping on Saturday?

_Because I can't cause a scene at school._

Braden had to be taking advantage of our limitations as vampires, too, and at a convenient time: Jacob wasn't here to take the heat for the supernatural world. I felt a chill in my stomach.

"Braden was just introducing himself and his friends," Tamara said softly, with an undercurrent of enthusiasm. "These are Leanna and Ashton. They're all upperclassmen."

"Don't worry, though. We don't bite," Braden joked. Garet and Tamara laughed lightly, but I stared at the leader in disbelief.

_We don't bite?_ That was the most blatant lie I had ever heard.

"You don't mind if we sit with you?" Leanna ventured. I thought that Braden shot her an annoyed look, but he seemed composed when he smiled pleasantly at us.

"We have room for a few more," Garet answered. Tamara, I noticed, was still uncharacteristically quiet.

The vampires fluidly took their seats. They were engaging enough, to be sure. Had I not known their true nature, I would've been just as taken as Garet, Tamara, and even Jonathan were, once he joined us. They asked us what we thought about high school thus far and what we were looking forward to the most. Tamara giggled quietly any time Braden met her gaze with another question.

"What about you?" Garet finally asked. "What have you enjoyed most so far?"

Braden grinned. "We just enjoy being here, in Westhope," he answered. Leanna and Ashton nodded their assent, not that they had any choice. "The trails are very nice, and we like the people we've come across."

I had to commend Braden, despite my dislike. He had excellent choice of words.

"We do have some nice hiking areas," Garet agreed. "Jonathan and I like to go on the weekends sometimes. Maybe we'll run into you."

A red flag went up in my mind immediately. Garet and Jonathan liked to hike the trails where Braden's coven hunted. Had there been any news in Westhope of teenagers that had been attacked during a hike or simply gone missing? Was Braden responsible for the deaths of some of his classmates?

Before I could throw in a carefully-worded warning, Braden laughed easily and responded, "You probably wouldn't want to run into us. We take hiking very seriously and tend to get a little intense." Here he sent a calculating glance my direction, but I wasn't about to bite. Nothing I could say would improve this potentially awkward discussion.

Jonathan laughed just as easily. "Just let us know when you're going, and we'll be sure to avoid you," he joked, already friends with the newcomer.

Everyone at the table chuckled, except for me. I was too tense to fake amusement. What was Braden's game this time? He didn't seem interested in doing us harm, but how could our family know? His mind-control-whatever limited the capabilities of Daddy's gift. My tension increased.

Careful to sound nonchalant, I changed the subject. "Hey, Tamara, weren't we going to talk about plans for Homecoming?" I initiated. We had discussed the topic once since the posters went up the previous week, but only to the extent that we all wanted to go. Besides, I had an idea of how to best Braden's coven if they continued their little game.

Tamara glanced up sharply, as if startled to realize I was there. "Oh! Huh? Oh, right, Homecoming," she stammered. Her cheeks were tinged with pink as she darted her eyes to Braden's face. "I mean, I guess we were all planning to go together…?" she trailed off, leaving her suggestion like a question.

Braden jumped right in. "I'm sure that you have your own plans," he addressed the whole group. "I would assume, Nessie, that you and Jacob will go as a couple, as will Jonathan and Garet." He smiled broadly.

_Whoa._ This conversation wasn't going at all the way I had planned. "Jake and I haven't talked about it," I hedged. The statement was partly true; we hadn't discussed the dance at all, but surely after this weekend, Jacob would ask me to go with him. "Of course Jonathan and Garet will, but I thought maybe the three of us would just go as friends." For the first time, I hoped and prayed that Tamara would return to the ill-fated love triangle, just for one dance.

"I'm not totally opposed to finding a date, though," Tamara interjected quickly. Catching herself, she lowered her eyes just as quickly and pretended to study her food.

Braden didn't seem at all affected by her nervous forthrightness. He laughed easily. "Well, if you happen to need an escort the night of the dance, I'd be happy to do the honors," he offered. He paused, subtly enough that a human would sense hesitation but long enough that an immortal would be wary of what was to come. "That is, if you don't mind humoring a few antisocial seniors," he chuckled.

The hair on my neck rose. Suddenly, I had the overwhelming desire to be a werewolf, not a half-vampire. I could lunge across the table and disarm Braden before he knew what was happening. And his two friends would be so startled at being released from his control that I would take them just as easily. Saliva welled in my mouth; I almost thought it was wolfish hunger. Or vampire venom.

Daddy gave a short hiss of warning. Braden, either angered by Daddy's warning to me or mistaking it as an affront, jerked his head at him with agitation before glaring at me. "Of course, if Nessie is opposed to opening up her group, we'll just agree to see you at the dance."

_Checkmate_. "If you really don't mind spending your evening with a few freshmen, then I'm not about to stop you," I answered diplomatically, forcing a smile. "I just don't want you to feel obligated."

_Talk about saving face._ _Braden could be manipulative without his gift._

Braden relaxed, but his grin was somewhat triumphant. "Excellent," he replied. Leanna and Ashton nodded simultaneously. "We'll meet you at this same table tomorrow to firm up our plans."

The three of them rose gracefully, sweeping their book bags onto their shoulders and turning to the exit. Tamara leaned forward as though connected to Braden's gravity before slumping back into her seat with dejection and regret. "Darn it," she muttered.

"Aww," Garet cooed. "Tamara has a cru-ush!"

I stiffened in my seat. "Are you sure this is a good idea, Tam?" I asked, trying to mask my hate for Braden with concern for her. "We just met them, and they're seniors. They could totally be playing us."

Tamara moved to answer, but Jonathan beat her. "I don't think they are, Nessie," he said. "They seemed really sincere, just interested in the well-being of a few freshmen."

"Why us, though?" I countered. "Why would he target us?"

"I don't think he was after us," Garet replied softly. She glanced nervously at Tamara, who blushed.

I slowly turned to meet each of their gazes individually. "What aren't you telling me?"

The table quieted. Finally, Tamara answered, "I met him yesterday, after the slumber party. I was walking my dog, Silver, to the park, but he got loose and ran ahead of me. By the time I caught up to him, Braden already had Silver's leash in hand."

Her voice softened. "He was alone. I didn't know about Leanna and Ashton until he told me they would be with him at school today. He sat with me on a park bench for a few minutes and asked me how I liked high school, since he'd been at this 'hell-hole' for almost four years." She giggled at his quote.

This was worse than I thought. With a sinking heart, I asked her, "What else did you talk about?"

Tamara shrugged. "My hobbies, my friends, stuff like that," she replied easily. "Nothing really in-depth. He didn't know any of you, so he said it would be fun to meet at lunch." I noted that she said this defensively, looking to Garet for support.

Garet took her cue. "Tamara called me right when she got home," she added. "I advised her not to think too seriously about the encounter, that Braden probably wouldn't make good on his promise."

"But he did!" Tamara interjected excitedly. "I mean, this morning I was focused on Jacob because I really do care about him, and I was trying to forget about Braden"—my heart jerked for two reasons "—but then he met me at our table with Leanna and Ashton and…" Her eyes sparkled dreamily. "I found myself falling for him, Nessie. Jake never gave me this kind of attention, but Braden's known me for two days and might ask me to Homecoming. How often does this kind of thing happen?"

I was completely blown away. Why hadn't any of my family thought to protect my girlfriends after Leanna kidnapped me? Braden had slipped past us again, neatly dodging Alice's gift in the process. How had he masked his intentions this time, without a hybrid or shape-shifter to interfere? I stared helplessly at Daddy, but he and Alice seemed just as baffled as I felt.

I wished desperately to continue my conversation with the group, but Jonathan reminded us that class would start soon, so we were forced to postpone it. Tamara had promised she would call us with any updates on her status with her new senior interest. I especially wished that Jacob weren't in Forks, away from me. I needed his warmth, his strong arms around me, and the steady pounding of his heart against my cheek as he kissed my hair with reassurance.

Because I had resolved to make the toughest decision of my short life. Tamara could not be allowed to grow closer to Braden, but he already had her under his charm. My new girlfriend needed a good reason not to date a dangerous, bloodthirsty vampire.

She needed Jake to ask her out.


	20. Resolution

**June 11, 2011**

**Hello, lovelies,**

**It is a wonderful day to be a writer! I'm truly blessed with the most amazing betas ever. Add to that a night of incredible dancing and this unexpected nugget of free time to edit and continue the sequel and my spirits are high!**

**I've always loved this chapter. For those of you who are reading for the first time, please don't hate Ness for what she decides. Everything _will_ work out for the best. I promise. :)**

**Happy reading!**

**evelyn-shaye**

* * *

_Special thanks to Linnfromia and ChloeCougar for their phenomenal, over-and-beyond beta-ing of this chapter. You ladies have amazing instincts and know exactly where to put your creative efforts!_

* * *

**Chapter Nineteen: _Resolution_**

Daddy caught wind of my plan before I could even dial Jake's number that afternoon. "Ness, are you sure this is a good idea?" he asked worriedly.

I stared at my phone's screen. Jake had snapped a picture of the two of us a few weeks ago and made it my background. He looked adorable with his big eyes and wide smile; I just looked tiny and head-over-heels infatuated. I resolutely tore my eyes away. "Would you rather let my best friend fall into Braden's hands?" I countered softly.

Daddy sighed. "Jacob won't take it well," he reminded me, as if I had forgotten that simple fact. "But more importantly, I don't want this to destroy you." I lifted my eyes from the ground to look at Daddy. He had a hint of sadness in his eyes; I was told once that his eyes had burned with sorrow when I'd almost killed Momma in childbirth.

I glanced down again. "It's only until Braden graduates," I murmured hopefully. "And I know the truth. Jacob wouldn't betray me now."

Daddy didn't ask the obvious question: would Jake's going along with my plan constitute betrayal?

_Mind over matter_, I thought to myself, hitting Jacob's speed dial. I thought I saw Daddy's mouth twitch with mirth before he left my bedroom, as he often did when recalling a fond memory of Momma.

"Nessie!" Jacob answered happily. The sound made me all at once light and content but painfully despairing at what I was about to say. "You have the best timing. The pack has been teasing me _all day_ about our new relationship—"

"Jake, I-I have to talk to you," I blurted. I couldn't attempt to have lighthearted conversation while my heart was about to break.

Before Jacob could speak, Jasper quickly entered the room. "Gracious, Nessie, I felt that sorrow from across the house!" he exclaimed. He paused when he saw the phone in my hand, before asking more gently, "Are you okay?"

Jasper's query did not sit well with Jacob. "Ness?" he repeated with concern.

I turned to Jasper, covering the mouth of the phone with my hand. "I'm fine, Uncle Jasper," I lied. "I just need some space."

He backed out of the room, eyeing me suspiciously until he disappeared from view. I uncovered the phone. "Sorry about that," I apologized to Jake.

"Don't even worry about it." Jacob sounded dazed. "Nessie, what's going on?"

I inhaled deeply. "Jake…" With a rush of adrenaline, I spilled the entire story of today's encounter at school. I could hear him attempting to breathe calmly, not wanting me to know that he was incensed at Braden and concerned about me. But I knew him better than that. This next statement was going to be hard.

"So, basically, I need you to date Tamara for a while," I concluded quickly.

Something shattered on the other end of the line. "No," Jacob growled. "Absolutely not."

I sighed. "Jake, you have to—"

"No! I refuse!" he shouted. I cringed against the sound. "There is no way in _hell_ that I am dating Tamara. She can find a different boyfriend."

"But Jake, that's the problem. She wants to date Braden!" I cried. "We can't let her do that."

Jacob struggled to speak slowly. "So tell her that Braden is bad news," he suggested through gritted teeth. "She trusts you, doesn't she? If you tell her the truth…"

"You know I can't do that," I interjected. "I'm not supposed to know who Braden is. She'll never believe me. I'd have to tell her that he's a psychopathic vampire that controls minds, and _that's_ out of the question."

"I can't, Ness." Jacob's tone was sorrowful now, quietly anguished. "I can't suffer through this."

I frowned in confusion. "You won't be suffering," I argued weakly.

"Yes. Yes, I will, Nessie," he answered with sad sincerity. "Every moment I have to spend away from you kills me inside. This trip to Forks…it's great, really wonderful to see the pack, but I'm dying here. If I date Tamara, that's less time I have to spend with you."

I opened my mouth to counter him, but Jacob's next words stopped me. "And what about you, Ness?" If his voice had been merely sad before, now it was desperate. "Imprinting is stronger than you can imagine. It is physically painful for one of us to see the other in a different relationship. Not only that, our bond makes us aware of each other's emotions. I know that you want to help Tamara, but do you realize that forcing me to date her will hurt both of us? You'll be heartbroken. I can't let that happen to you."

A tear slid down my cheek, and I angrily swiped it away. I couldn't let my mind be swayed by the frantic, yearning pulse of my heart. Jacob's explanation was everything I had ever wondered about imprinting. He didn't have to mention what we already knew – that although his primary concern was my well-being, he would be tormented by my uncontrollable emotions. He could tell from our connection, even states away, that my heart was crumbling to pieces at the very suggestion.

Still, in that moment, I was convinced that I had to save Tamara. If she hadn't befriended me, Braden would never have targeted her. I couldn't live with that guilt. Jacob needed to understand the importance of the situation, even if our separation pained us considerably.

I inhaled deeply, trying to hide my inner turmoil. "Jake, please…please at least try," I begged him quietly.

There was a prolonged silence, and in that void, I allowed myself to imagine what my first year of high school could have been if Braden hadn't threatened my family. Jake and I would have fallen in love more slowly, without fear of an attack or losing one another. Perhaps we would have acted like any high school couple: sneaking glances at each other during class, cheering side by side at pep rallies and football games and inexorably drawing closer to one another, or attending Homecoming as nervous kids on their first date and relishing the odd slow dance in between the more upbeat songs. Our friends would have watched us flirt and deny the existence of a crush, and when Jacob and I finally broke the news, they would shout "Told you so!" and laugh as we grew more accustomed to being a couple.

The year would have been perfect, especially when I learned about the imprinting bond and discovered, possibly months after actually dating, that Jacob and I would be eternal soul mates.

Suddenly, the very idea of Tamara dating Jacob was repulsive to me. Where before I had been merely upset and a little lonely, I now felt disgusted at the images forcing themselves into my brain, as if my gift had turned against me. I had no desire to see Tamara hanging on Jake's arm, giggling at his every word, running her fingers through his amazing hair, and planting butterfly kisses on his cheeks and lips. For a brief moment, I hoped that Jake _would_ refuse, and all this agonizing would be over.

Finally, there was a long sigh on the other end. "Fine," Jacob conceded, his voice filled with defeat. "For you, I will." There was a moment's pause before he continued with sudden force, "But I won't enjoy a second of it. I hope you know that."

My breath hitched. "I know. I know, Jake," I whispered. _I won't enjoy it, either._

"But Tamara's safety is most important at this point," I said with resolve. "If this works, Braden won't touch her."

Jake gagged on the other end. "Heaven forbid that someone wouldn't be allowed near _her_."

I had to grin. "That's my Jake," I commended fondly.

"Ness…" In Jacob's voice were all the love and longing and life-sustaining everything that I had missed since he left. My throat closed with bottled-up tears.

"Um, text me later, okay?" I asked shyly.

"Of course," he answered gently. "This doesn't change anything between us, Ness. We're still real."

My heart swelled at his words. "Keep reminding me. Sometimes I forget that you're not supernatural," I teased.

"Ha ha ha," Jake chuckled sarcastically. I smiled. No matter what, I was still in his good graces. That was enough reason for me to wake up every morning.

We chatted for a few more minutes until Jacob had to meet with the pack again. Tonight, he promised me, he would call Tamara.

I wasn't exactly sure that was a reassurance.

The next morning was agonizing. After waiting up until midnight for Jake to call me back with an update on his status with Tamara, I had fallen into a restless sleep. I dreamt that I was running through the woods of Forks, searching for Jacob but finding myself surrounded by darkness instead. Somewhere in the background, Tamara was giggling and cooing Jake's name, and my dear Jacob was muttering that he couldn't decide whom he wanted more. I was fairly certain that I'd cried most of the night.

When I awoke at six, a record for me, I checked my phone eagerly for messages but found none. My heart sank lower and lower as I readied myself for the day and waited for word that wasn't forthcoming.

My parents glanced up worriedly as I slouched down the stairs and seated myself with a huff. Grandmother silently placed my favorite pancakes, bacon, and orange juice in front of me. I lifted my fork tiredly and took slow, automatic bites, not tasting a thing.

Daddy whispered something to Momma, and she nodded. He approached me carefully, sitting on the stool directly across from me. "Nessie, we both know that I can hear your jumbled thoughts already, but I would really like for you to talk to us." Apparently sensing that I needed a private moment with my family, Grandmother kissed my forehead lightly and slipped away without a word. In the other room, I heard Kate and Tía Carmen lower their voices respectfully.

I mumbled something unintelligible and shoved half a pancake in my mouth to avoid talking.

"That's not going to work, young lady," Daddy countered, his tone more admonishing now than open.

_What do you want me to say, Daddy? That you were right? That I was stupid to think that I could save my best friend and still be happy with my life?_

"You are many things, Nessie, but stupid is not one of them," he answered my thoughts.

_Thanks_, I thought sarcastically. _So I'm dependent on my boyfriend for my happiness and, therefore, pathetic._

"Again, pathetic is the last word I would use to describe you," Daddy stated genuinely. Momma nodded and smiled warmly at me, though I heard Rosalie snort derisively from another room. "And that dependence is due solely to the fact that you are Jacob's imprint. It is biologically impossible for the two of you to be separated for an extended period of time without one or both of you collapsing."

I stared into Daddy's golden eyes incredulously. "You're telling me this _now_?" I hissed. Momma flinched at the acidity in my voice. "You couldn't have told me about the imprint's power _before_ I signed Jacob up to date Tamara?"

Daddy frowned. "Jacob understands the imprinting phenomenon better than I do, even with my century on him. If he thinks this scheme is possible, then it must be. He would never put you in a situation that you couldn't handle," he reminded me.

I sighed. "I know you're right." _But the thought of Jacob being anywhere near Tamara with her feelings so strong makes me want to hurl. I know he has no inclination to show her any attention or affection, but she might force herself on _him_. My Jake._

"That's one area in which you'll just have to trust Jake," Daddy responded. "If he plays the game well, he may be able to convince Tamara to take things slowly and avoid the emotional and physical aspect altogether." He recoiled slightly; he knew how close Jacob and I already were.

_For an entire year?_

Daddy reached across the table to place his cool hand on mine. "What is one year compared to eternity?" he asked with a smile.

I inhaled deeply. "Right. Perspective." I smiled weakly. "Thanks, Daddy."

Daddy relaxed, and Momma added her reassuring hand to his. "We know you can do this, baby," she comforted me. "We'll all pull for you. And Alice will be watching Tamara's decisions, won't you, Alice?" She turned to her sister-in law, who was seated against the far wall, quietly watching our conversation.

Alice nodded. "Things are already in motion," she informed us. "Tamara is trying to decide when to tell you that Jacob called last night."

My heart sank, but I regained quick control to address Alice. "Then I guess I'll just have to wait. Jake won't be back for a few days, anyway, so—"

"Who said I wouldn't be back?" asked my favorite voice in the whole world.

I gasped at the sound. Time seemed to have stopped completely or else raced forward with the fluttering of my hummingbird heart. My eyes and ears searched frantically for the source of the beautiful sound until they found him standing by the front door, every six-plus feet, tanned, built, amazingly handsome bit of him. His eyes shone with joy and desire, his smile spread across his entire face; and suddenly, my legs were pumping of their own accord as I ran to my Jacob and slammed into him with enough force that he hit the door frame.

"Jeez, Ness!" he laughed, but his voice was filled with such happiness that I only pressed myself closer to him and let my tears run down his bare chest. He cradled my head to him and kissed my hair.

I wasn't aware of anything else as I lifted my tear-filled eyes to his and he kissed my lips with all the sensitivity and passion of a man who had been separated from his true love for a moment too long. As my hands tangled themselves in his thick hair and he pressed one hand to the small of my back and one to my flushed cheek, all I could think was that love was real and that, no matter what façade we were forced into for the sake of the human race, Jacob would be my love, my only love, and I would be his.

I knew that when school started in an hour and I watched Jacob woo my best friend, I would humor them gracefully and look forward to the night, as my family had for centuries.


	21. Drama and Dresses

**June 23, 2012**

**Hello, lovelies,**

**I hope everyone is enjoying a phenomenal summer so far. It's chilly in the Pacific Northwest compared to South Carolina, so I'm not experiencing the heat that I love, but everything is new and interesting here. And no, I'm not in Forks, although there's a chance that I may stop in on my way to Canada next month!**

**Fluff is always good, hence a chapter with little action. Please send me copious comments and critiques.**

**Blessings,**

**evelyn-shaye**

* * *

_Special thanks to my delightful betas, ChloeCougar and Linnfromia. I admire you ladies for always finding stylistic suggestions and giving me the incentive to improve my writing. You're truly the best!_

* * *

**Chapter Twenty: _Drama and Dresses_**

"I don't get it," Garet whispered to me. "I really don't get it."

I shrugged noncommittally, trying unsuccessfully to ignore the ridiculous scene playing out at our normal lunch table.

"I just don't understand it—"

"Drop it, okay, Garet?" I hissed. "Jacob is at perfect liberty to date whomever he wants."

Jake's eyes flickered in my direction when I said his name but immediately returned to Tamara's face, which was stretched in a confused but delighted smile.

Garet fell silent, and the two of us continued to observe the strange turn of events. Tamara and Jacob sat on the same side of the table as one another, facing one another and talking quietly and, on Tamara's part at least, happily. Jacob's face showed interest, but his body language could easily be interpreted as annoyed and ready for his job to be over.

Or maybe he was just tense, since Braden and his coven had situated themselves adjacent to Tamara. Braden fixed me with a glare, obviously not fooled by our scheme. It wasn't Braden that we were concerned about, though—Momma had her shield tightly bound to us, rendering any efforts ineffective—so I eyed him steadily until he turned away and muttered something to his sister. Our only care at this point was Tamara, and Jacob was doing an excellent job at distracting her.

It was almost too excellent. If I weren't Jacob's imprint and practically living with him, I would believe his actions one hundred percent. Tamara obviously did. The senior vampire sitting on her other side held no sway over her as he'd had yesterday – at least, not at the moment. I wasn't sure how the dynamics would change once the two of them were left on their own, but then again, I had no intention of letting that happen. Even if Braden's affection for her wasn't real, he could still persuade her to date him. Would he fool her into believing that they were mates, maybe even change her?

I shuddered, and Braden's glare intensified. He probably sensed the tenor of my thoughts, so I was careful to keep my calm façade after that. I didn't need to give him another reason to hate me.

After lunch, Tamara approached me hesitantly. "Jacob asked me to the Homecoming dance," she informed me softly.

I refused to look at her. If I had, I knew I would ask the question that was not allowed: _Weren't you planning to go with Braden?_ "I'm happy for you," I answered instead.

She shifted on her feet. "Are you sure? I mean…I really thought he liked you," she said quickly. "And I know you like him."

This time I did face her, my expression stoic. "If he likes you and this is what you truly want, I won't get in your way," I replied.

Tamara stared at me, her lips wobbling slightly, and swallowed. "We still want you to be in our group for the dance," she offered.

I smiled then, even through the pain that Jacob wouldn't be my date. "I wouldn't miss it for the world," I answered sincerely.

Tamara beamed and clapped her hands. "I'm so glad to hear that!" she said delightedly. "We'll have to go shopping sometime this week for dresses."

I laughed lightly. "I probably have something at home I can wear," I hedged. Alice had filled my closet with such formal attire that selecting something at home would be just as arduous as shopping in public.

Tamara reached for my hand, accustomed to the warmth by now. "At least come with us," she begged. "Garet and I need your opinion."

"I'm sure you'll look great in whatever you decide to buy," I answered, but I didn't protest. I really did want to be closer friends with Tamara; after all, I was going through this whole charade for _her_.

After school, Alice met me in the parking lot. "Oh, Nessie, you shouldn't have!" she exclaimed, jumping up and down with excitement.

I stared at her with confusion, Garet and Tamara stopping beside me to see what the commotion was about. "What do you mean?" I asked.

"You're taking me with you to go shopping!" she sighed happily.

I groaned. "No, no, Alice, that really won't be necessary—" I attempted.

"Oh, please come with us!" my two friends pleaded at the same time. I shot them a warning glare, but they completely ignored me.

Alice beamed. "I brought my Porsche with me just for the occasion," she answered, already leading us across the parking lot. "And don't worry about a thing, Nessie. Your parents are totally fine with this."

In fewer than ten seconds, I had been completely overcome by my tiny aunt and two human girls. I slid into the passenger seat and reached for Alice's hand in a false show of affection. _Of course they were_, I seethed. _It's an excuse for me not to hang out with Jacob _and _to seem more human._

"Minor details!" Alice trilled under her breath, squeezing my hand encouragingly.

I rolled my eyes as the girls marveled over the shiny yellow convertible that had been a gift from my father years ago. As a Cullen, I had the deepest respect and admiration for sleek, fast, beautiful cars, but human reactions never ceased to amuse me. That factor was likely due to the fact that expensive cars were easily accessible to me; my family possessed enough money to end hunger in a third-world country.

I pondered that, as I strapped myself in. Did my family make regular contributions to world causes? We certainly had the means to do so. I made a mental note to ask my parents if we sponsored any countries in particular.

Alice glanced over at me with interest. "Why did I just see a million dollars leave our bank account to be dispersed among families in Ethiopia?" she murmured.

My mouth twitched, and I rested my hand on her arm. _I'll tell you later_, I promised.

Alice nodded. "I approve," she added.

"Approve of what?" Garet wondered. She glanced up from an incomplete text message, probably telling her mother where we were headed.

"Of Nessie's choice of boutique," Alice lied smoothly. Within a few minutes, she'd parked in front of a small but elegant formalwear store, obviously expensive based on the luxurious gowns in the window display.

Tamara's eyes widened, but she forced her smile into a frown. "Alice, the store looks beautiful, but there's no way we could afford anything inside," she said morosely. "We'd be better off at a Dillard's."

Alice looked positively aghast as she turned to face them. "What could you possibly find at Dillard's?" she demanded.

Tamara and Garet stared at each other in confusion. "Normally we just find something from the clearance rack," Garet answered hesitantly.

Alice's face turned sorrowful at the prospect. "Something off the _rack_?" she repeated. "Doesn't clearance mean that it's last year's style?" She shot me a dumbfounded look, seeming fearful. "Were you planning to go along with this scheme?"

I suddenly felt as nervous as she looked. I proceeded carefully. "Well, no one really notices if it's last year's style—"

Alice gasped, cutting me off. "This will never do!" she cried, fluttering her hands anxiously. "Ladies, follow me. This Homecoming dance is on me!"

Tamara's jaw dropped. "Alice, we couldn't possibly…"

But Alice reached for their hands—they started at the sudden cold—and gently but determinedly dragged them from the car toward the front doors of the designer store.

"Just play along," I whispered to them. "Alice loves an excuse to go shopping and will insist on buying whatever looks best on you."

The girls gaped at me. Alice let go of their hands the moment we entered the store and immediately began pulling dresses off the rack. "Emerald for Tamara, to complement her hair," she muttered. "Something with flair for Garet to show off those curves…Nessie, grab that black lace strapless – it'll look stunning on you…."

We followed her in a daze, catching dresses as she tossed them in our direction, until we had searched every rack in the small store. Finally, Alice stopped and turned to us. "Dressing rooms, now," she ordered, shoving us toward a curtained-off area. We stepped behind the curtain and undressed as quickly as possible, conscious of my aunt's impatient foot-tapping outside.

"Tamara, try the burnt orange cocktail dress first," Alice instructed from outside. "Nessie, the olive green, if you don't mind. And Garet, I want to see the striking royal blue."

"Ness, don't get me wrong," Garet whispered. "I love what your sister is doing for us, but is she always so pushy?"

"I heard that!" Alice sang sarcastically.

I rolled my eyes as I stepped into the green knee-length party gown. "You have no idea," I muttered.

Just as I was adjusting the top of my dress, Alice barged into the room. "You humans take far too long," she complained, her voice so low that even I could barely hear her. She reached over and zipped up the back of my dress before I realized what was happening. She fixed Tamara's next, and then fastened the satin buttons of Garet's gown with quick and graceful ease.

Taking a fluid step back and clasping her hands together, Alice surveyed us. Her eyes glazed over momentarily, and I knew that she was looking ahead to the dance and how our classmates would react to the different dresses. In an abrupt motion, she yanked my zipper back down. "Wrong color," she explained, reaching for a red full-length dress with silver beading. "This one."

I shook my head frantically. "No, Alice," I protested. "This will clash with my hair."

She frowned. "Then why are there upperclassmen disappearing all over the dance floor?" she demanded. "And why does your father look proud but overly concerned?"

I opened my mouth to answer but immediately snapped it shut again. "You haven't even seen it on me" was the grumble I settled for, already stepping out of the green dress that I personally adored.

Alice winked knowingly at me and returned her attention to the girls. "Garet, the blue is lovely, but I would love to see that yellow one as well," she requested. "Tamara, keep the orange close by but try on the black satin."

I didn't pay the three of them any heed. I was too distracted by how amazingly the red dress flattered my figure. It curved gently in and flared out in a full skirt that almost reached the floor. The beading accentuated my waistline and scattered beautifully down towards the skirt. Daddy would never approve, but I was in love.

I turned away from the mirror to see Alice smiling. "Red is the color of passion and seduction," she informed me slyly. "It's also associated with vampires."

"Vampires!" Tamara laughed. "As if they exist!"

Alice and I wisely chose not to refute her claim.

After about half an hour, Tamara selected a full-length magenta gown with a plunging neckline, and Garet, a soft yellow strapless gown with a black silk sash and embroidered roses.

"We look like we're entering the Miss United States Pageant!" Garet exclaimed nervously, tugging on her long and very expensive skirt.

"Or a high school prom," Tamara added. She too seemed wary about being so formal for Homecoming, but oh so in love with her choice.

"Don't even worry about it," Alice assured them. "I happen to know that this year's Homecoming has a ball theme. Most of the girls there will be in dresses just as fancy as yours."

"I would trust Alice," I vouched, noticing their unease. "She's on the planning committee." That actually wasn't a lie. With Alice's flair for parties and indescribable knack for trends and popularity—well, not exactly indescribable, but the mere mortals didn't understand it—the Homecoming committee welcomed her on board with no reservations. Alice had built up quite an impressive resume, including internships with top-of-the-line designers.

Alice whipped out her credit card to cover our purchases and led us outside, each of us cradling our new dresses in their protective covers. As was her style, Alice had even bought monogrammed garment bags for our dresses, and I knew that Tamara and Garet would treasure them.

There was only one thing to ruin my perfect mood.

I would not be attending this dance as Jacob's date. He would have his hands at Tamara's waist while I attempted to entertain the upperclassmen that, according to Alice, would find my get-up sexy. But maybe, just maybe, Jacob could sneak one dance with me. What would he say about the red vampire dress that Alice had chosen for me?

In my heart, I hoped that he found the human part of me more attractive.


	22. Homecoming

**June 30, 2012**

**My darling readers,**

**I've said this many times, but it is such a pleasure revisiting the story that I completed almost a year ago and began a year prior to that! This chapter has always been one of my favorites, so for all of you who are reading this story for the first time, you are in for a real twist in the drama. Please, leave me any feedback, positive and negative, that comes to mind.**

**Many blessings,**

**evelyn-shaye**

* * *

_Special thanks to my beyond phenomenal betas, Linnfromia and ChloeCougar, who have told me in no uncertain terms that they mean to turn good writing into great writing. My heart dances with every comment. :)_

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-One: _Homecoming_**

The weeks leading up to my first Homecoming dance passed by in a blur. Between Jacob's fake relationship with Tamara and Braden's continued presence at our lunch table, there wasn't anything new to hold my attention. What was more, Jake and I had agreed to keep our romantic relationship at home on the slow side, so that we'd be less likely to betray our secret in public. As much as I had enjoyed – and certainly not regretted – that afternoon of physical intimacy with my Jake, it unsettled me that we were capable of progressing so quickly. I wasn't ready for the next step beyond that, but who knew if I'd have the self-control to hold back if we danced near the line?

Daddy was, if not enthusiastic, at least pacified by the arrangement. Jake and I were obviously safe from any breach of traditional values for the time being. The one thing that bothered Daddy was his inability to read Braden's mind, and it was clear that Alice was experiencing the same frustration – his future was determinedly obscured. Homecoming was nearly upon us; it would be the perfect time for Braden to plot something. Tamara and Garet had welcomed his coven into our group, Momma would be hard-pressed to shield us in the midst of the throng, and Jacob couldn't risk exposing our relationship or his werewolf nature. It was a tricky situation.

The time had finally arrived, though, and I couldn't ignore my fluttering anticipation as I stared at the beautiful red gown hanging on my closet door. Alice and Rosalie would be in my room any moment to straighten my hair and apply more makeup than I had ever worn, so I knew that I should dress.

I faltered, though. It seemed wrong, somehow, that my aunts planned to help me prepare, but Momma was silently enduring her own beautification process and likely wouldn't want to contribute to mine.

"Momma," I called softly, barely raising my voice out of hesitancy. Of course, her sensitive ears picked up my voice easily. She was at my door in seconds.

"What is it, Nessie?" Momma asked carefully. I raised my head to speak but found no words. Momma was a vision before me. Her strapless, turquoise-green gown hugged her perfect torso and then hung in elegant swaths, touching the floor. Her long brown hair was twisted into an intricate bun at the back of her head; diamond combs held her tresses in place. A matching diamond necklace, a gift from Daddy, graced her collarbone.

"Momma, wow," I breathed. "You look beautiful."

If Momma had still been human, she would have blushed immediately. Instead, she tucked her hands behind her skirt and averted her eyes. "Rose and Alice did everything," she murmured.

I smiled warmly. "All they did was enhance the beauty that was already there," I corrected gently.

She beamed at me. "Thank you, Nessie." Her voice rang with sincerity and delight. "Now. What can I do for you?"

I gestured toward my closet. "I wondered if you would help me dress."

"Of course," Momma answered, her voice betraying no surprise. She understood that it wasn't help that I wanted, but merely time to be close to her, a mother-daughter moment. She reached for the gown and ran her fingers over the fabric. Then she sniffed it carefully. "This is expensive material, but very beautiful," she commented.

"Would you expect anything less from Aunt Alice?" I asked, rolling my eyes.

She laughed. "Not at all." She removed it from the hanger as I stripped down to my undergarments. When she turned around, she froze. "Oh, Nessie," she sighed.

I stared at her in confusion. "What is it?" I wanted to know.

She smiled sadly. "I just can't believe how grown up you are." She held the dress out, and I stepped delicately inside, rotating so she could fasten my zipper. "I gave birth to you only six years ago, and here you are—" she spun me around to face the mirror—"radiant and ready for your first dance."

I took in the image the two of us made in the mirror: mother and daughter, both forever young, dazzling in our formal dresses. It was an ideal that many longed for, two women who cared deeply for each other but weren't subject to the generational divide. Even as a six-year-old with the body of a sixteen-year-old, I felt equal with my mother. I was a Cullen girl.

I hugged her close to me. "I love you, Momma," I whispered.

Her expression showed me that she reveled in the affection. "More than my own life, Renesmee," she answered, echoing the inscription on the locket she had given me for my first Christmas.

My aunts interrupted our bonding moment, but I didn't mind too much. The atmosphere suddenly changed to one of delighted chatter as my hair was straightened from its normal spiral curls to a flat but elegant hairstyle; my face was enhanced but not smothered by makeup; and my nails were painted a delicate silver shimmer, just like the beading on my dress.

The effect was mind-blowing. Even Alice seemed pleasantly startled at my transformation from high school freshman to stunning young lady. There was no way that Daddy would approve, but Alice already knew that.

"Bella, I'll need you to sufficiently distract your husband from how grown-up your daughter looks," she instructed as we left my room. "If he starts to complain, emphasize how modest her dress is compared to most." Then, with a smirk, she added, "And yes, your plan will work fairly flawlessly."

Momma nodded thoughtfully. I felt a slight lift from my shoulders and realized that she had been instinctively shielding me while we were together upstairs. I turned to ask her why she had removed her shield but then saw the hungry, dazzled expression on my dad's face. I was pretty certain I didn't want to know what she was showing him.

As I turned back toward the doorway, though, my previous concern no longer mattered. All I could see was Jacob, looking so completely striking in his tux and white dinner jacket that I thought I might melt. Judging by the amazed expression on his face, I guessed that he felt the same way about me. I blushed, suddenly shy.

Jacob took three long strides to cross the room and took my hands in his. "You look so beautiful," he told me softly.

My blush deepened. _Alice and Rosalie did the makeover_, I answered.

Jacob smiled warmly. "You are beautiful, Renesmee. Everything else is just a bonus."

_You really think so?_

"With all my heart," he answered genuinely.

I beamed at him, my shyness evaporating. _Do you like the dress? I thought it was one of the prettiest things I've ever seen!_

He chuckled. "It's pretty gorgeous, Ness, but it's nothing compared to you."

I passed along the joy that I felt and then showed him my reaction at his get-up.

Jake smiled. "I hoped you would like it."

I frowned. _Too bad I don't get to take advantage of it_, I complained.

He leaned forward to whisper in my ear, "After the dance, we have all night."

Something shuddered inside of me, and I felt both chilled and warmed at the same time. _You'd better not leave me hanging_, I warned him.

"I know better than to suffer the wrath of a half-vampire," he laughed.

I smacked him teasingly and intertwined fingers with him. "Let's go party!"

My parents drove us to the restaurant, where we met up with Tamara, Garet, and Jonathan. The Westhope coven had promised to meet us at the dance because they already had their own dinner reservations. Braden had smirked at me, and I'd had to glare back. As long as his reservations didn't include any of my classmates, I would have to forgive him—no, tolerate him.

The dinner part flew by, with Tamara and me actually a lot more friendly than usual since Jacob was escorting her but accommodating both of us. We joked around with him in not-so-flirty ways, and Garet looked relieved at our lighthearted interactions. She had probably assumed that I would be a fifth wheel, but I was determined not to let that occur. It would only ruin a great night out with friends.

When we arrived at the dance, Braden, Leanna, and Ashton were just inside the entrance, waiting for us. I felt Momma's shield wrap around us immediately, and Tamara jerked slightly at the sudden force.

"Did you feel that?" she asked with concern.

Jacob moved to speak, but I beat him to it. "It was just a draft, Tam. When we walked in the door, the pressure changed."

Tamara seemed mollified, especially when Jacob grabbed her hand for a candid picture. I fought the urge to growl, but then Jacob wrapped his arm around my shoulder to get a picture of all three of us, and I had to smile at his thoughtfulness.

"Let's go dance!" Leanna enthused, reaching for Garet and me. I glanced at Braden, and for once, he seemed relaxed, as did Ashton. I wondered at the change for a moment, and it didn't hit me until Garet, Tamara, and I started the Electric Slide with Leanna and the boys lined up behind us, good-naturedly doing the motions. Braden had released his hold on them, however temporarily. They stayed with him, as always, but they were free to express themselves.

About twenty minutes in, Leanna and Ashton requested an older tune and performed an elaborate dance together. The dance floor completely cleared except for Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, and Jasper, who remembered the dance, as well. Braden didn't even seem disgruntled that my family and his were shining together. My parents looked happy, too, and I knew that Momma's shield was up but that they were grateful for Braden's naturalness tonight.

When the dance ended and Garet and Tamara gushed over Leanna and Ashton, Jacob reached for my hand. "May I have this dance?" he asked seriously, only a glint of play in his eyes. I hadn't heard the music segue into a slow song, but I followed him willingly, wrapping my arms around his neck.

Jacob's chest rumbled with pleasure. "This is what I've been looking forward to all night," he murmured.

I lifted my eyes to his. "Won't Tamara miss you?"

"She knew I wanted to dance with you tonight," he dismissed easily. "She understands that we're close friends."

"She has no idea how close," I muttered, leaning my head against him.

Jacob cradled my head for a moment. "She doesn't need to know," he whispered.

I was content with his answer. We swayed slowly to the music, not bothering to care about anyone outside of our little world. I let my imagination wander to the future, conscious that my hands rested against Jacob's neck. I showed us a cabin in the woods, small enough for coziness but large enough to host the whole family: vampires, werewolves, and humans, interacting harmoniously, and a little boy cradled in my arms, with my eyes but Jacob's dark, thick hair….

Jacob surreptitiously kissed the top of my head. "All in good time, Nessie," he promised. And the song was over.

Homecoming was far from over, though. I laughed more on that night than I had in weeks. Garet, Tamara, and I twirled and spun each other around as the boys clapped and cheered. As Alice had promised, upperclassmen approached us and asked for dances, but we turned them all down. I already knew my destiny, and we were having too much fun to interrupt it with strangers, anyway.

It wasn't until the last half hour of the dance that we noticed something amiss. The three of us girls had just recently gone to the restroom, but two dances later, Tamara was gone. She wasn't with anyone from our group, and when I carefully showed a few upperclassmen her picture so they would remember her face, they claimed not to have seen her, either.

We found Jacob sitting at a table off to the side and confronted him. "What happened to Tamara?" Garet demanded.

Jacob sat up abruptly. "What are you talking about?" he shot back.

"She's not with you?" I questioned.

He faced me incredulously. "The last time I saw her was before you three ladies used the restroom," he answered, his features wavering between irritated and worried.

My anger quickly dwindled into fear. "You…haven't seen her?" I repeated.

This time Jake stood, his face mirroring my concern. "Like I said, I haven't seen her since she left for the restroom," he said carefully. "You girls were having fun and my legs were tired, so I sat here with Jonathan."

"Where's Jonathan?" Garet asked nervously.

"He's fine," Jake assured her. "He just went to get a drink."

Jonathan arrived just seconds later, and Garet rushed to his side. "Have you seen Tamara?"

Jonathan looked confused. "Wasn't she with you?"

Garet threw her hands in the air and sat with a huff.

"Dang," Jonathan sighed, scratching his head. "Everyone's missing."

I approached him, my face perplexed. "Who is everyone?" I wanted to know.

"Well, I was hanging out with Braden and Ashton not too long ago, but they've disappeared, too," he answered. "Did their group take off early?"

Suddenly, all the pieces fell into place in my mind.

Tamara was missing. _Braden _was missing.

Braden had been trying to flirt with her at school.

I cursed sharply at the realization.

"Nessie?" Garet exclaimed in shock.

"I'll be right back!" I called, running toward the drink station. I wasn't a full vampire, but I could follow a trail as well as anyone else in my family. I caught Braden's scent, which reminded me of white English tea and evergreen bark, and followed it until it overlapped with Tamara's. Their scents were polluted by the presence of other students, but it was clear that they had lingered near the punch bowl before wandering toward the restrooms.

A quick glance around confirmed that only Jacob and my family were watching my actions curiously. I sprinted as fast as I would allow myself along the trail. Their scents intersected with other humans' near the restrooms and continued forward, into a hall of doors. From there, it was too simple to track the solitary path, which had become enhanced by the appearance of Leanna's cinnamon and cloves and Ashton's soil and sage.

As the scent intensified, I slowed to a careful pace and reached a door midway down the hall. I opened the door and had to fight the urge to scream.

* * *

_Tamara's POV_

The night was passing by so dreamily. I couldn't even be sure that I was awake. Freshman Homecoming. A gorgeous boutique gown. My beautiful girl friends, dancing and acting so carefree, and the most wonderful boyfriend a girl could ask for. I was so lucky.

Only, why was a different emotion tugging at my heart? Every time Braden joined our group, he watched me with such adoration and interest, compared to Jacob, who was never more than _attentive_ when we were together. And Braden's eyes! I was captured by their intensity and fascinated by their color. How many other guys had irises so red? They reminded me of rubies or fire. I didn't understand why Garet and Nessie found them frightening.

_Nessie_, I thought snidely. Who did she think she was fooling? I knew that she and Jacob had snuck off together during that movie. And all that crap about Jacob being sick. She had been trying to distract me from the fact that they had been together for a long time. He had probably visited her house afterwards and that was why she hadn't wanted to spend the night with me.

I caught every glance the two of them shot each other. Jake adored her; that much was certain. So then, why was he dating me? To protect me from Braden? To keep me from him?

They needn't have bothered. As much as I loved Braden—and I was convinced, in my heart, that I loved him—he'd barely paid me any heed until tonight. Was it just the dress? Was he hoping to seduce some unsuspecting freshman girl?

Or, dared I think it, did he love me, too?

The question had haunted me all through the night. I tried to rationalize my feelings, but I was rapidly moving beyond any hope of recovery. I knew that Braden's world was different, with an aura of mystery and magic, and despite their best intentions, Nessie and Jacob could not save me. When Braden tugged on my arm at the refreshments table and asked if I would accompany him away from the dance, I had no choice but to follow him.

Still, as I moved away from my friends, I felt something elastic holding me back. Was it a sign that I should leave Braden and return to the girls?

_No_. I was enchanted. I floated alongside him, barely conscious of my feet touching the ground.

Braden led me into a dark room. I froze momentarily, fearful that he might take advantage of me, but as my eyes adjusted, I saw Ashton and Leanna there, as well. Leanna smiled encouragingly, and I jumped. Didn't she normally have brown hair? Why was she suddenly nearly identical to Braden? And were the two of them…glowing? They had almost an ethereal presence in this dark space, like darkness was no match for their existence.

Braden sat down, and I mimicked his movement, tucking my legs in front of me. "Tamara," he whispered, his voice like silk. I leaned forward. "If I asked you to follow me, would you come?"

"Yes," I answered softly but fervently.

"If I asked you to leave your family and friends for a time, would you obey me?"

It was a different request, a new language, but my resolve did not waver. "I would do anything for you," I vowed.

Braden smiled. "If I entrusted you with a secret, would you keep it safe?"

"A secret?" The offer piqued my curiosity more than the other two questions had. I nodded.

Braden leaned closer to me, our faces nearly touching. "I am a vampire," he stated ominously, his cool breath brushing my face like icy wind. "My sister and her mate are also vampires. We would like you to join our coven."

The vocabulary battered against my preconceived notions. For a moment, I fought the overwhelming urge to laugh. Vampires were urban legend, the stuff of myths and drugstore romance novels. I recalled my short exchange with Nessie and her sister at the boutique; Alice had smiled teasingly at us girls as we'd joked about the existence of such creatures!

My lips parted into an amused grin, but one glance at Braden's utterly serious expression ended my humor. My once dancing eyes darted toward Ashton and Leanna, who nodded solemnly, and then dropped to my lap. I felt a new sort of hysteria that threatened to steal my breath and send me into shock. It couldn't be true…could it?

"You…" I trailed off and finally met his gaze. In his eyes, I saw devotion but also hesitancy, perhaps fear that I would reject him or call him idiotic. The stiff set of his shoulders only confirmed my suspicions.

It was true. Of course it was true. Braden was leading a parallel life, spending his days in the only reality I knew and his nights in a fantastic world of vampires and supernatural exploits. And he was inviting me, a fifteen-year-old girl from Small Town, USA, to whole-heartedly cross the border into his world.

I found myself struggling to conjure up the right words.

Eventually, Braden shifted uneasily; I had been staring at him for too long. I blurted the first thought that came to mind. "Your eyes are red."

I immediately wanted to slap myself for lack of tact, but he relaxed his stance. Apparently, I had responded appropriately. "The eyes are a side-effect of drinking human blood," he informed me.

I sat up on my knees. "You want me to become like you," I repeated, forcing my voice to remain calm. Inside, my heart was dancing and trembling simultaneously.

"Yes," Braden replied. "I want you to live with us for all eternity."

The sincerity in his words made it impossible for me not to believe him. I considered the prospect of changing my destiny. Honestly, I had no qualms about leaving my previous life behind, no terribly sentimental attachments to my family and Garet and Nessie, and I certainly relished the thought of living with Braden forever.

Still, the nagging doubt that had planted itself deep in my soul from the moment we met gave me pause. After a moment's hesitation, I uttered the traitorous question in a small, almost sheepish voice. "Why me?"

In response, Braden closed the distance between our faces and kissed me. Any feelings of doubt were cleanly and forcefully uprooted, and I found myself falling. I knew I would never love anyone the way that I loved Braden. His soft hands caressed my cheek so delicately, and his alluring scent of my favorite tea enveloped me like a tender embrace. No one had ever kissed me like this, loved me like this. As Braden positioned himself on top of me, cold and firm but careful not to crush me, and deepened the kiss, my heart swelled so much that I thought it would burst.

When I felt that my feeble human heart could handle no more, he released my lips and moved his mouth to my ear. "Don't scream," he ordered.

With his words, the elastic sensation ceased. I breathed deeply, reveling in a sense of freedom, before his teeth pierced my throat.


	23. Pivotal

**July 17, 2012**

**Dear readers,**

**It's such an amazing feeling, watching this story morph and evolve into something that I can be truly proud of. I'm grateful for betas who are really sharpening my skills, because I have high hopes for future stories in this universe. Thanks to all of you for reading. :)  
**

**Please leave wonderful reviews!**

**evelyn-shaye**

* * *

_Special thanks to my betas from PTB, ChloeCougar and Linnfromia. You ladies see all and know all, in my opinion._

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Two: _Pivotal_**

_Nessie's POV_

My eyes widened with a rush of clarity. I took in every detail of my surroundings: the orderly nature of the room, moonlight filtering through a far window, three vampires tensed to spring, and a lone trail of blood making its way down Tamara's neck from two perfect punctures. My feet shifted smoothly and without sound; I unconsciously crouched into a hunting stance.

I was a vampire. This coven needed to back away from the innocent human.

But were those a vampire's normal thoughts? I took four seconds to ponder the conundrum. Shouldn't I have been after the human myself, ready to defend my prey? I inhaled deeply. Her blood smelled delicious, but her pained face and mouth open in a soundless scream jolted me back to reality. _They_ were the vampires. I was her half-human friend.

In that miniscule amount of time, at least by human standards, I felt my family crowd behind me, keeping their distance but poised for action. Only Jacob stood by my side. His body convulsed violently with the urge to shift, but he wrapped his arm around me, trying to keep a grip on his form. I understood his struggle; hadn't I nearly attacked them, too?

Braden hovered protectively over his victim. "Leave," he hissed. "She is no longer your concern."

"She sure as hell _is_ my concern!" I yelled, my voice much sharper than usual.

Daddy edged forward cautiously. "The Volturi will hear about this," he stated quietly. "They have no qualms about feeding on the innocent, but bringing them into our world is unacceptable. You know the rules as well as we do."

"Suck the venom out, Edward," Momma whispered. "You're strong enough – we have to save her."

Braden's calm façade twitched infinitesimally. "Tamara wants to join my coven," he countered. "I didn't coerce her into anything."

"You used your gift!" I argued. I was torn between rage toward him and fear and guilt for my friend. Tamara's shaking looked so pitiful, her eyes so vacant, her skin so pale. Daddy took a step toward her.

Something inside of Braden snapped when Daddy moved. He leapt in front of Tamara and shielded her with his body. "No! She is _mine_!" His voice was filled with fury, but his face betrayed panic for the first time. He narrowed the distance between his body and hers and kept wary eyes trained on my father's face.

Momma gasped behind me. "Oh. Oh, oh!" she moaned. In a very human motion, her face fell to her hands, and she nearly crumpled to the ground. Daddy instinctively wrapped his arms around her, his expression concerned.

Braden still seemed fearful, but there was a touch of triumph in his eyes. "You understand, don't you, Bella? Why don't you clue your family in? What happened right as I bit Tamara?"

Venom welled in my mouth at his question, but I forced myself to listen to Momma's response.

"I have enhanced my shield to wrap around individual bodies and not simply form a dome," she began. Daddy hissed; presumably, he didn't like her giving away a strategy. "It also stretches on its own. It takes relatively no effort to keep my shield in place once it has taken hold of someone's form."

Her face showed remorse. "I wasn't paying close attention to the girls. I knew they were safe, and I wanted to enjoy the dance. So even when they went to the restroom, I didn't feel anything change…" She trailed off, her eyes dropping to the floor.

Braden had relaxed next to Tamara. Now he grinned. "Please, continue, Bella," he requested. "The next part is the most fascinating."

My mother glared at him. "The shield snapped," she said defiantly, as if trying to defend a weakness in her gift.

Daddy growled. "That's not possible. Her shield does not have holes—"

"Oh, but doesn't it?" Braden interjected. "I believe that your precious daughter is one hole in what truly is quite an extraordinary gift." Daddy frowned at the reminder. I felt a twinge of guilt, even though I hadn't asked for exclusive access to her mind – my gift was designed to penetrate shields. "But perhaps, Bella, you might explain why Tamara broke from your shield? Or at least how you could tell?"

"I cannot attest to the first reason," Momma admitted. "As to the second…like I said before, I never noticed a change in distance. The shield expanded on its own. But when Tamara was freed from it, it fell back into place like a snapped rubber band. The recoil was almost painful." She grimaced.

"I assume that's how you were able to find us," Braden inferred.

"Yes. Nessie's scent helped, as well. She found you first."

Braden nodded thoughtfully. "I suppose it's up to me, then, to explain why Tamara was released from your shield in the first place?" When no one answered, he continued. "I will admit that, when I first chose to sit with Tamara in the lunchroom that day, it was merely to gain closer access to Nessie. Your cooperation and alliance is valuable to me, and after that fiasco behind the movie theater, I wished to smooth things over and regain your trust."

_Regain_, I scoffed internally. _As if you had our trust in the first place_. Jacob shuddered beside me as he read my thoughts.

"Winning Tamara over was child's play, a simple task for any vampire, even one without certain…talents." He toyed with the word on his tongue. His voice became more subdued. "What I didn't expect was to fall for Tamara as easily as she fell for me."

"You didn't!" I shrieked, my voice piercing in the stillness.

Braden glared menacingly at me, but softness was evident in his voice. "Tamara is my mate," he avowed quietly. "I would've waited as long as I needed to before changing her. But we were both ready tonight. At the pivotal moment that she relinquished her life to my hands, Bella's shield collapsed, and I took Tamara for my own."

His mouth twisted into a grin. "I suppose you could say that love conquers all," he concluded lightly.

I tried to make some angry sound of defiance but found myself incapable. This was no act on Braden's part. Tamara truly was his mate, and such a bond could not be countered by any outside party. Having chosen to submit to Braden's power, she was within his realm of influence. Apparently, Momma's shield was ineffective if one chose not to be protected.

Daddy's hands balled into fists. "I see that you are in earnest and that nothing can stop you from claiming Tamara as your soul mate," he said grudgingly. "But mate or not, the Volturi will do everything in their power to protect the exposure of our kind. I sincerely hope that you considered the repercussions of transforming this girl as a freshman in high school!" His voice rang with such authority; for a moment, I forgot that he was my father. He could've been the leader of the Italian coven.

Braden frowned. "I plan to discuss the matter with Tamara when she awakens," he responded. "If she is amenable, I will remove her from the human world by staging a funeral. Her parents will have closure, and Tamara will be free."

A tear slid down my cheek. A human life ended so young, when life wasn't even that long in the first place. And she would undoubtedly follow in Braden's footsteps as a traditional vampire. She could never maintain her original friendships, not while she thirsted for their blood and would forget all former connections in the heat of bloodlust. Tamara was bound to her fate forever.

Daddy nodded, even though his face displayed disapproval. "Do as you see fit, but do not end another human life for the sake of allying yourselves with us," he warned.

"Never." Braden lifted a struggling Tamara into his arms. "I must ask, though, that you create some sort of diversion for us. Would you tell her mother that Tamara is spending the night with Nessie?"

"We will not be held responsible for her human death," I countered darkly. I faced Leanna. "Tell her that Tamara is staying with you."

Leanna lowered her head; were she human, she would have blushed. "It's no less than I deserve," she murmured. "Brother?"

Braden frowned. "Very well. Please pass the message along to Garet for us."

"That we can do."

In a quick motion, Leanna wrenched open the window and the three vampires leapt outside with the soon-to-be immortal, disappearing in a blur. As soon as they were out of sight, I crumpled to the ground.

"Tamara," I moaned.

Jacob kneeled beside me, and I buried my head in his shoulder. "We failed her!" I cried. "_I_ failed her."

Daddy laid a hand on my shoulder. "It wasn't your fault," he consoled. "None of us saw him coming. He controls what thoughts are accessible to us, even when under Bella's shield."

"But it was my job to look after her," I wept.

Jacob cupped my face in his hand. "Actually, it was my job," he argued. His words were bitter. "Some protector I am."

I met his eyes with horror. "Oh no, Jake, you can't think like that!" I protested. I couldn't let him shoulder the blame for what had happened. His pain was my pain.

He forced a smile. "I'll live," he assured me. "I guess the only good thing that comes from this is that we don't have to pretend anymore."

Given the gravity of the situation, it was difficult for me to appreciate any silver lining. But Jacob's words resounded deeper within me, so I leaned into him gratefully. His arms wrapped around me and his lips lightly touched my forehead.

We finally emerged from the dark room and returned to the dance floor, where the deejay was wrapping up the last song. I was glad for it to be over. Homecoming hadn't _quite_ measured up to my expectations.

Garet ran up to our group, dragging Jonathan behind her. "Where have you been?" she asked furiously. "Where's Tamara?" Jonathan, for the first time, eyed my family suspiciously. Jacob met his gaze steadily but surreptitiously squeezed my hand; I had to protect my family from exposure, starting with my human friends.

I lowered my head. "She's spending the night at Leanna's," I mumbled. "She wanted us to tell you." I hoped that Garet couldn't see through the obviousness of my lie.

Garet frowned. "I thought we were all going to your place afterwards."

"I guess she changed her plans."

Garet considered this. "Weird," she finally concluded. "I'm surprised that she left you, too, Jacob. You two have been joined at the hip lately."

Now it was Jacob's turn to lie. "Actually, Tamara broke up with me tonight," he answered. He let his face fall. "I guess going to the dance together made her realize that she wasn't really interested in me." It wasn't exactly a lie, in that Tamara was now bonded to Braden, but there never had been a formal break-up process. The news was bound to be startling.

Garet gasped. "Well, that didn't last long!" Jonathan shook his head. Both of their faces were downcast, even though Garet hadn't been convinced about Tamara and Jacob. I didn't resent what seemed like preference for Tamara – Jonathan and Garet had been together since middle school and hated to see their friends break up while they continued to enjoy a healthy and happy relationship.

"It's okay, though," Jacob said, smiling. He sidled closer to me and took my hand. We met each other's gazes; his eyes were shining. "I think my short time with her opened my eyes to who I wanted all along."

Jonathan suddenly smiled widely, and Garet squealed. "Oh, you guys!" she exclaimed. She darted forward to hug me close, quickly whispering that I was required to spill all the details later. "It sure took you two long enough! We knew that you were made for each other."

Garet had no idea. "We're really happy," I said sincerely. Laughter threatened to burst free. Happy, amazed, ecstatic, wonderful…

She giggled. "Well, as long as Tamara isn't here tonight, how do you two feel about an official double-date?" she suggested.

Her words struck my heart with a double pang, one of hurt for Tamara's fate and one of startling desire to have a real date night with Jake. I wanted a public romance for us, but could I go so soon, knowing that Tamara was slowly dying out in the woods with a sadistic vampire?

Momma placed a comforting hand on my shoulder. "You should go," she encouraged. "Alice will drop the four of you off." Daddy nodded; I knew instinctively that he had shared my thoughts with Mom.

I nodded slowly. "I'd love to go. As long as that's okay with you, Jake." I met his eyes again and sent him a private message. _We need this. It's a way to demonstrate that my family is normal and for us not think about what happened here tonight. Plus…I think it would be fun_.

Jacob didn't spare two seconds to think about his decision. "We're in," he answered. He hesitated. "Just…do you think Tamara will mind, you know, my moving on so quickly?"

Interpretation: when Tamara turned up missing, would Jake be blamed?

Daddy shook his head, and so did Garet. "This is just four friends hanging out after Homecoming," she insisted. "And if you and Nessie come back to school Monday dating, well, Tamara was the one who ended the relationship, and the two of you were already pretty close."

Hearing the same thing from my supernatural father and best normal friend was all the reassurance I needed. "Let's go find Alice." I smiled.

There weren't too many places open that late at night, but Alice dropped us off at a small, out-of-the-way coffee shop. It was cute and charming, with a 60's Beatnik theme. We sat in a corner booth, each of us snuggled up with our significant other, and had a truly amazing time talking about nothing and everything and how great life was. Jacob didn't let go of my hand the whole time; every once in awhile, he glanced over at me with a smile of sheer delight and wonder. I understood completely. It felt good to be public with our relationship and not feel like we had to hide it. We already had enough to hide.

Alice picked up the four of us around three in the morning. By that time, we were so tired that we all crashed on the living room floor the moment we returned home. Jacob caught my hand as I was falling asleep. "Love you," he whispered.

_Love you more_, I answered. He kept hold of my hand, and I wondered if we would share dreams that night.

* * *

_Tamara's POV_

Pain seared through my whole body; fire lapped at my fingertips, the balls of my feet, the spot on my neck where Braden had sunk his teeth in. It was entirely impossible not to scream, but as my mouth widened in agony, no sound escaped. My back arched – its own form of shrieking.

Was I even conscious? I felt trapped inside my changing body. Opening my eyes revealed only darkness tinged with red, but was that merely because we hadn't left the dark office yet?

My question was answered when I heard Braden speak. He reassured me that the transformation wouldn't last forever, that we would live in a beautiful home where we could be safe and happy. He told me of enhanced senses – I would be faster, stronger, more beautiful, see the world in sharper detail, pick up on sounds indiscernible to human ears – and, of course, thirst for blood greater even than the love that was growing for my Braden. His voice sounded wrong, though, muffled and distant compared to the sensory overload that my limited education had led me to expect. Maybe my body had to be destroyed before it could be rebuilt.

Judging by the torture I was being forced to endure, my theory was likely correct.

Braden's voice was low, soothing; but the next voice was like a screech, stinging my ears. "She sure as hell _is_ my concern!"

Nessie. Something that felt like saliva but tasted acidic welled in my mouth. What business did _she_ have here? Why did she feel the constant need to intrude on a life that Braden promised would soon be picture-perfect? Nessie was the source of all my problems, and I despised her for it.

A form hovered over me, cold as snow compared to the forest fire. Instinctively, the substance that I had decided must be venom receded and my body relaxed slightly. Braden was here. Nessie was no match for him. I focused on the safety I felt with my new love, the pain dulling by a fraction.

After a short time, my body was lifted. Cool night air rushed past me, exacerbating the burning instead of neutralizing it. Even Braden's hands irritated my skin like lemon on a cut. I squeezed my eyes shut and concentrated on the effort of ignoring my pain, however miniscule. I could never allow myself to harbor bitter feelings toward Braden. He was taking me to a safe place; the pain was necessary and only temporary.

Braden slowed. We had reached a small forest; I could smell the pine. "We will be home soon, my Tamara," he murmured comfortingly. "We must walk the rest of the way. I wouldn't want the trees to scrape up your pretty face."

My already blazing body warmed further at his evident adoration.

When we reached our destination, Braden laid me gently on a plush queen-sized bed. He knelt down beside me and took my hand; my palm trembled with unbearable pain. "I'm sorry that I can't lessen the pain," he whispered, his voice laced with anguish. "The transition lasts for three days, perhaps fewer, since you're so small. When you awaken, I will teach you how to hunt, to ease the burning in your throat. After that…we have much to accomplish."

I barely paid attention to his last statement. This agony had to end!

Braden stood and walked toward the door. His footfalls stopped for a brief moment. "I know that you've been dying to scream."

An invisible force lifted, and I screamed for all I was worth.


	24. Grief

**August 16, 2012**

**Hello, lovely readers,**

**This was a difficult chapter for me, primarily because I've never attended a funeral and this chapter originally had a much different conclusion. I'm much more satisfied with the new version, and I hope that you are, too.**

**Enjoy!**

**evelyn-shaye**

* * *

_Special thanks to my marvelous betas, Linnfromia and ChloeCougar. They offered some great logistical advice as well as their usual insightful creative suggestions. :)  
_

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-three: _Grief_**

"Today we mourn the death of Tamara Jackson, a girl full of spirit, enthusiasm, and sincere love for others. Though she will be dearly missed, we must remember that death is only the beginning…"

I tuned out the minister's homily and focused on trying to hold back my tears. It was only three days since Homecoming, and the lighthearted evening that I had enjoyed with Jacob, Garet, and Jonathan seemed so far away now that Tamara's transformation was complete. I couldn't shake the feelings of guilt, remorse, and a surprising amount of grief – coming from a supernatural family, I had never witnessed death or others' mourning.

Beside me, Garet wept openly and leaned into Jonathan, who had tears of his own trailing into her hair. I remembered that the two of them had been friends with Tamara for years; her death was as hard on them as it was on her family. I hated that they would never know the true reason for her disappearance from their lives.

On the other side of me, Jacob held me close, upset but also tense. His nose had wrinkled during the visitation when he had inhaled her vampire scent for the first time. The fact that Tamara would rise from her grave later tonight set him on edge. She wouldn't be like us. She would follow Braden's lead, and between his gift and their mutual adoration, I was sure that she would be a dedicated mate and forget that we had once been friends.

My family had come to show their support, as well. Momma and Daddy stood closest to me, since they knew Tamara best out of our family. Grandmother made gasping noises behind me, unable to cry but still deeply emotional. Grandfather watched the proceedings solemnly. He had been the one to inform Tamara's family that their only daughter was dying, who had cared for her in Braden's home and stayed by their side as they watched her writhe in agony, who had escorted them from the room during the final stages of her transformation to protect the vampire secret. Tamara's parents urged Grandfather to attend out of gratitude for looking after Tamara so diligently, even though he couldn't save her.

Braden's coven did not disappoint, either. Ashton and Leanna lowered their heads, but Braden let his pain show. He didn't have to pretend to be concerned about his mate, whom he now loved more than his own existence. I hated him for it and was infuriated that Tamara's family had not blamed them for Tamara's death. After all, she had been with Leanna when she'd contracted that "rare disease" that ended her life. But the Jacksons displayed the same gratitude that they had shown Grandfather, for making Tamara feel as comfortable as possible and for giving her one last, happy memory.

Of course, it wasn't her last. It was as the minister said: "Death is only the beginning." Tamara had eternity ahead of her – not that she understood the significance just yet, but her life was about to change radically. She would never see her family again, never return to Westhope High. She was destined to hide, just like the rest of us, with only her partnership with Braden and her thirst for blood to keep her occupied.

The minister concluded his speech and invited the Jacksons forward. Her father placed a long-stemmed white rose, Tamara's favorite, on the casket, while her mother sobbed and let her face fall into her hands. A lump swelled in my throat as the appointed cemetery officials extended the same invitation to everyone gathered, which amounted to most of Westhope. My family and I joined the crowd; I fingered my rose absentmindedly, trying to avoid the speculative glances of my schoolmates.

"It's not right," Jacob muttered once we had paid our respects. He balled his hands into fists. "Biting a human is bad enough, but biting Tamara when she's only fifteen?"

"I know, Jacob," I murmured as soothingly as possible, trying to rein in my own frustration.

"If it weren't for the Volturi, I would tear into him right now," he hissed, referring to Braden.

"Steady, Jacob," Daddy cautioned. That Jacob appeared upset would be acceptable, but his words would arouse suspicion.

Jacob seethed silently.

"The Volturi have made many selfish choices," Grandfather interjected. "But what would the vampire world do without a government? Whose right is it to decide who is bad and who isn't? There is only one law, and as long as Braden doesn't break it, they have no charges against him."

"There are two laws," Jacob argued. "Anyone with talent is recruited, even at the expense of a coven." Grandfather wisely chose not to continue the debate.

I frowned. "But the vampire population does have a say," I reminded him. "We're living proof of that."

"There's strength in numbers," Momma agreed.

Jacob backed away, unconvinced and still visibly agitated. "I'm gonna go check in with the pack," he muttered. "You know, blow off some steam."

I was sad to see him go, since he had been my constant as I dealt with my mourning, but I knew he needed this time alone. "I'll see you back at the house." I kissed his cheek.

Jake smiled briefly before turning and running at a semi-reasonable pace to phase.

I faced my parents. "I should go talk to Garet and Jonathan."

"We'll be here," Momma promised, squeezing my hand gently.

I approached my two human friends cautiously. They were standing near the edge of the crowd, staring blankly off into space. "Hey, guys," I said quietly.

Garet sighed, blinking away tears. "It's not supposed to happen this way," she whispered.

I was reminded of Jacob's words, so similar but with much different meaning. I placed a hand on her shoulder. "There's a reason," I said confidently, trying to convince both of us.

Jonathan laughed without humor. "She was only fifteen! She had her whole life ahead of her." He glared at the ground. "I want to punch Braden right now!"

This news surprised me. "Wait, what?" As much as I wanted the same thing, Jonathan couldn't possibly know that Braden was behind this mess.

"I saw the way he watched her at Homecoming," he growled. "It wasn't exactly lustful, just…possessive, like he owned her or something. And then that crap about spending the night with Leanna…" He exhaled sharply. "I know that she went to her house to see him. It's his fault she's dead, all his fault." Jonathan broke down and cried tears of pain and anger.

I was completely floored that Jonathan understood without even knowing the background drama of supernatural involvement. He had nailed Braden's character completely. I would have to let Garet know just how great her boyfriend was later.

Garet rubbed his arm comfortingly. "You feel responsible, too," she murmured. She glanced at me tearfully. "We all do. If we had kept an eye on her, made sure she had spent the night with us. She could have just seen Braden at school…" She trailed off.

I wanted desperately to tell her that her fate had changed before that moment, but that secret wasn't mine to share. I reached for her hand, unthinkingly using my gift to project my sentiments. _Please, you can't blame yourself._

Immediately I cursed myself for being so careless, but Garet only sighed. "I know I can't blame myself," she whispered. "It was beyond our control."

I was suddenly struck with inspiration. If Garet hadn't realized that I had placed that thought in her head, then maybe—I flashed an image into Garet's mind.

Garet laughed quietly. "Remember that time that Tamara spilled that beaker on her clothes in chemistry class?" she asked us.

It was a funny story, so I went along with unforced amusement. "Jonathan told her that it was a slow-working acid that, even if she didn't feel the burning yet, would soon work its way down to her bones," I continued.

Jonathan laughed. "She didn't realize that sodium chloride was just harmless table salt and darted for the emergency shower!"

We all laughed together, relieved after such a long period of sadness. Garet wiped her tears away. "I don't know what made me think of that."

"It was definitely one of her finest moments," Jonathan chuckled.

We laughed a little longer then sighed collectively. "She was something else," I said. _Too bad they'll never know how true that is._

The two of them nodded in agreement. "All of her daydreams and optimism," Garet remembered. "You could always count on her to be the sunshine."

"And the klutz," Jonathan joked. "Like that time in middle school when she tried to make a pirouette in the final dance performance."

Garet giggled. "Sprained her ankle in front of the entire student body!"

And I thought my mom had had balance issues as a human. "I've never heard that story," I said.

We stood together for a long while as Jonathan and Garet shared memories that they had made with Tamara over the course of six years: setting the oven on fire trying to bake cupcakes, convincing Garet to do a belly flop off the community pool's high dive, playing Ding Dong Ditch at one of their many overnights. It was natural listening to them banter about their best friend. I felt oddly normal, like I wasn't the special half-human in a family of vampires. I was just…me. Jonathan and Garet didn't even notice my sweeter scent or burning temperature anymore; they accepted me as I was, a member of their group.

The three of us made vague plans to meet up before school the next day, and I weaved through the crowd to find my family. The four of them were standing with Tamara's parents.

"Renesmee spoke very highly of your daughter," Grandmother was saying, her maternal side shining brighter than ever. "I wish we had had the opportunity to meet her."

"That's sweet of you to say, thank you," Mr. Jackson replied sincerely. His wife was too upset to speak. "Ah," he said as I approached, "you must be Nessie."

"Yes, sir," I answered, taking his hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"The pleasure is all ours," he insisted. "Tamara talked about you all the time. You made quite an impression on her."

I bowed my head in response to their flattery.

"Now, where is Jacob?" he wanted to know. "We were sure that he'd want to be here, since he took her to Homecoming, but I didn't see him in the crowd."

"He was here," I informed them. "He was too upset to stay afterwards."

Mr. Jackson nodded. "Understandable. I know they didn't date for long, but…" He stopped, unable to continue.

I nodded solemnly. "We'll all miss her," I told him. "I'm glad that I knew her even for a short time. She was my first friend here."

He smiled through tears. "Thank you for telling us that." We exchanged a few more pleasantries before excusing ourselves and allowing another family to speak with them. My family climbed into the Volvo and headed home.

"Do you think it was hard for her, Edward?" Momma asked quietly. "To resist the scent at only two days old?"

"Tamara fed thoroughly beforehand and is likely still holding her breath," Daddy responded. "It would have taken quite a bit of control, but with Braden close by, she needed only to submit to his gift."

_I_ _suppose that's one positive aspect of his gift at this point_, I thought sarcastically. Daddy glanced at me but chose not to answer.

When we arrived home, Jacob was sitting on the front porch. I ran lightly over to him. "The door was open," I reminded him.

Jake stood and shoved his hands in his pockets. "Blondie was being annoying," he explained. He jerked his thumb to the side. "Want to take a walk in the woods?"

I glanced over at my parents. Momma nodded genially but Daddy narrowed his eyes. "Be back in an hour," he ordered. "And don't forget that I can see everything that you two do out there."

_Ugh, infringing on personal space much, Dad?_ I complained.

He frowned. "I don't have to let you go," he threatened.

I grabbed Jake's hand. "We were just heading out," I said pleasantly. I yanked him along and we trotted toward the woods at a manageable superhuman pace.

Once we were under the cover of the trees, Jake slowed and pulled me close to him. "Hey," he murmured, resting his hands on my hips.

It wasn't at all sexual, though the warmth and familiarity of his hands could certainly have made it so. The gentleness of his gesture and the sympathy in his beautiful eyes conveyed only comfort. With a choking sob, I burrowed my face into his chest.

"Shh, Nessie," Jacob soothed. His voice was calming, atypical of the guys who frantically and desperately attempted to stop the waterworks as quickly as possible. He worried that I was holding my emotion back rather than letting myself have a good cry.

My tears soaked into his black t-shirt. "It's like she's really dead, Jake," I cried, clinging to him.

I felt his head bob above mine. "I know, Ness," he sighed.

"It's not fair!" Angry words flew from my mouth in bursts. "She didn't even get the chance to live! She just threw her life away without knowing what she would be missing! How could she possibly know…the way she would hurt all of us…how awful Braden truly is…"

Jacob didn't speak, but I got the sense that he was framing a response. Finally, he said quietly, "I'm not any happier than you are that Tamara was changed. But Seth reminded me when I was running that your mom made this decision, too."

I pulled back and glared at him. "Leave Momma out of this," I protested. "Tamara's only fifteen!"

"And your mom was eighteen," he countered, though not unkindly. Releasing my waist to take my face in his hands, he gazed seriously into my eyes. "If she hadn't chosen that life for herself, then you wouldn't be here."

I sighed, lowering my eyes. "I know," I murmured. "It's been plaguing my thoughts since the night Tamara died. All I can see is the expression on Momma's face when she gave birth to me. I can't even describe it. She was just…happy. In love, at first sight."

I glanced back up at Jacob, who had dropped his hands to my elbows. "I can't resent Momma for her choice, so I know theoretically that I should give Tamara the same courtesy, but…couldn't she have waited a little longer? Dated Braden for awhile, graduated from high school, had a relatively normal experience? Momma and Daddy at least were in a relationship for over a year before they got married."

When Jacob didn't respond except to suddenly shudder, I pressed on. "I guess not all of us can be as mature as my parents were." I laughed shortly. "Braden was impatient and Tamara was star-struck." _Like Momma and Daddy._

"You can say that again," Jake muttered. He rubbed his hands along my upper arms distractedly, as if the motion were to retain his sanity rather than my own.

We stood like that, in unsettled silence, until Jake broke the ice and locked his arms around my waist, holding me closer to him. I sighed contentedly, reveling in his warmth, and nuzzled my cheek against his chest. Things would never be the same after Tamara's decision, but at least Jacob would be together as we faced whatever Braden's enlarged coven had in store for us next.


	25. New Beginnings

**August 24, 2012**

**Thanks to everyone who continues to add this story to their favorites and leave thoughtful comments. It's difficult keeping up with this story when there are other projects I'd like to work on, but you all deserve the best. Hopefully, you'll stick around long enough to see _Redefining Soul Mates_ come to its conclusion!**

**Enjoy, review, and God bless!**

**evelyn-shaye**

* * *

_Special thanks to my incredible betas, ChloeCougar and Linnfromia. Never doubt yourselves, ladies – you make this story exceptional!_

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-four: _New Beginnings_**

In the blink of an eye, the drama of autumn h had faded into the Christmas season and then springtime. Now summer vacation was upon us. Freshman year had been full of surprises, especially with Tamara's "death" and Braden's conspicuous absence. Leanna and Ashton had remained at Westhope High to evade suspicion, but Braden couldn't stay, not with Tamara's volatile newborn state. Grandfather maintained contact with him, and Leanna gave us regular updates. From what we heard, Tamara had taken to vampire life with ease but planned to live on the outskirts of a more populated city until her first year ended and her thirst ebbed.

Garet and Jonathan remained constant friends of mine, and we even added three members to our group: Annalee, a new girl from Kansas with bright blue eyes, a smattering of freckles, and tons of spunk; Kirsten, a tan, dark-haired beauty who loved all forms of music; and Craig, a complete jock in terms of ability but down to earth with a handsome smile. The seven of us were a crazy bunch, but it just made our experiences that much more meaningful because we had found common ground where there should've been only differences.

Jake and I were still going strong. Annalee groaned constantly that he and I were too mushy, but I was ecstatic. The imprint didn't scare me; the anticipated jealousy toward his previous relationships with my mom and Tamara never took root; and we never lost the easy, friendly banter we had always had. The physical aspect continued to be a wonder and a struggle, but it had settled down a little after we'd spent a few months together.

I'd asked Momma about it one night, and she'd agreed that Jacob and I had simply needed to experience the normal teenage hormones, plus the desire of imprinting, before we could make a conscious decision about our boundaries. "You two have been in love with each other your whole lives, whether you realized it or not," she'd told me. "Having to discuss the next step after years of going with the flow is bound to trip you up a little. You're like kids experiencing a first crush and wondering if a kiss is really full of cooties," she'd added with a grin.

I couldn't argue with Momma's logic. Intimacy with Jacob thrilled me, but I felt too young; I still had about a year of growing before I would be fully mature. Jacob and I had talked, and we'd agreed that, on my seventh birthday – which Alice had already determined would be my "sweet sixteen" – we would lay all our cards on the table and decide how to proceed with eternity.

Until then, we were just two giddy teenagers in love.

The last day of school was full of hugs and yearbook signings. Jacob wasn't too enthused at the prospect, but I was in my element. I had made other friends in my regular classes, so it was great sending them away with well-wishes and receiving a few of my own. Even my family signed my yearbook, though Jasper seemed a little stiff through it all and Rosalie refused to sign Jacob's after he drew a paw print on her cover page and scrawled "JAKE WUZ HERE" in big letters.

"Nessie!" Garet approached me through the crowd, waving her yearbook in the air. "Don't forget me!"

"Never!" I laughed, reaching for her book. I wrote a cute message with lots of hearts, promising to keep in touch all summer—all that happy stuff that friends write—but included a little bit of thanks for being a true friend when I'd had none. I knew she would appreciate it.

I handed the book back to her, and she smiled. "Make sure I get yours," she reminded me. I extended mine to her and found another book placed in my hand. "Write a message in this one, too," she said quietly.

I opened the yearbook curiously. A lump caught in my throat when I saw the first page. _"Tamara Jackson: always in our hearts, even in death. To her and to our favorite memories together. With love from her friends."_

I glanced up at Garet. "You wrote this?"

Garet nodded, one tear slipping down her cheek. "I wanted to do something special…for her parents. I kept it a secret in case someone accidentally told them before it was finished." She paused. "Do you think they'll like it?"

I pulled my closest friend into a warm, supportive hug. "This is the greatest gift ever," I reassured her.

She sniffled and brushed her tear away. "Thanks. I made sure only to give it to her friends," she added, "so no one would write some kind of spiteful message in there."

"Good thinking," I commended and moved over to the side of the hall so I could sit down. I tapped my pen against my cheek pensively before composing a short remembrance:

"_Tamara, dear Tamara. I can safely say that you were my first friend here at Westhope."_ Jake was already my friend, so I didn't consider my words a lie. _"I will be forever grateful to you for accepting me as I am and inviting me so openly into your group. I hope that, wherever you are now, whether we meet again or not, life is beautiful and you are happy."_

The last line was difficult to write. With eternity ahead, there was a good chance we would cross paths and that our reunion would not be as sweet as our former friendship. But I knew her parents would appreciate the sentiment.

I stared at the page a moment longer, and then started writing again before I could stop myself. When I had finished, I read it over fondly. I had listed, in heart-shaped bullet points, my favorite ten things about her. Number ten was eyes sparkling like the ocean. Number six was slipping in the cafeteria and throwing spaghetti all over the track coach. Three was how beautiful she looked in her Homecoming dress. My number one was the message I had written her.

I blinked away a few tears I hadn't noticed until now. We should've had the rest of high school, at least, to exchange giggles and tears and grow closer together. And Garet especially deserved to have her best friend in the mortal world until they naturally parted ways. Thanks to Braden, that option was no longer possible.

I gave the yearbook back to Garet with a weak smile. "Tamara was pretty special," I said softly.

Garet laughed briefly. "Yeah," she sighed.

The final bell rang, and the small crowd filed out quickly, eager for summer to begin. I hugged all of my friends one last time. "Please keep in touch," I said sincerely. "My family will be in Washington for the month of July, but I'm free all June and August, and I'm sure any of you could come visit me."

"I won't be here," Annalee laughed. "I need to make sure the sunflowers are still in bloom back home. But I'll send all of you a postcard from Kansas, and maybe we can Skype sometime!"

"Make sure you send mine to my camp address or else I won't get it," Craig answered her. Craig had been accepted into a sports and adventure camp for the next two months, so he had a summer full of white water rafting, rock climbing, cross country running, and team sports ahead of him. He was planning to try out for varsity cross country and track next year, since he'd been junior varsity for the last three.

Kirsten wasn't with us because her family had already flown out to meet their two-week Caribbean cruise. We agreed to have an overnight party once she got home.

Garet and Jonathan had both found jobs at the local mall, so I knew where I'd be spending quite a few of my afternoons.

Finally, Jacob and I separated ourselves from the group, waving as we went. "See you soon!" I called happily.

We headed toward the trees, as was our tradition, so I could hop on his back. While we ran, I pressed my hand against his neck. _Did you enjoy high school the first time around?_

"I never exactly finished it, Nessie," he joked.

I smacked him playfully. _Seriously, though. Was it like this? Did you have as much fun as I'm having?_

"It was pretty similar." He slowed to a human run so the wind wouldn't obscure his voice so much. "We guys never got much into the yearbook thing, except to mess around, write stupid messages. Being werewolves together, our bond was stronger than a yearbook could ever say, you know?"

I considered that. _I bet it's that way for some friends._

"True," Jacob conceded. "But being supernatural helps. There's not much apathy with us – it's either unbreakable friendships or irreversible hate."

_Or predetermined romance_, I reminded him.

Jake laughed. "Yes, there is that," he agreed cheerfully.

_Once you've imprinted…_ I paused to think of how to phrase my question. _Do school and work and life in general just cease to be important? Like, is being in school with me hard to deal with because you'd rather spend all your time being more intimate with me?_

Jacob didn't answer for a moment. Eventually he slowed and let me slide from his back, taking my hand in his. I watched his face carefully; his expression was inscrutable. "Yes and no," he finally said.

_How so?_

"Well with the imprint, as long as I'm with you, everything is sunny," he explained. "I don't really lack anything as long as you're close by where I can listen to your laugh or protect you if you're being threatened." He stopped.

"But…" I spoke aloud for the first time. "Like, when I was a baby, and Rosalie or Momma or Daddy or whoever wanted to hold me, you were reluctant to give me up, right?"

"Ness, I will always need you." Jacob faced me seriously. "It's easy in school, where the expectations are laid out plainly: no PDA, leave room for friends – all that stuff. In your house it's different because my limitations change minute to minute, depending on your family. It's not set in stone." His eyes clouded thoughtfully. "I guess what happens is I don't know when to prepare myself to give you up, so it catches me off guard and I—I have to hold you for just a moment longer."

"Oh." I placed my palm on his forearm. _I didn't realize it was such a struggle_.

"It's really not that bad," he countered. "It's easier now that we're dating because I know that you won't ever push me away. Defending you isn't as far out of my reach. Then again," he amended, "it's almost harder now because I love you as a friend and a lover at the same time, whereas before we were just friends. My heart has swelled, so…" He couldn't finish.

_So now you have more to lose?_ I ventured.

Jacob struggled to keep his face expressionless, but I could see a frown tugging at his lips. Finally he caught me in a fierce embrace. "Nessie," he whispered urgently. "I know that there are things beyond your control, but please do everything in your power to stay safe. I can't always protect you – as much as I wish I could – and if something happened to you, I could never live with myself. I wouldn't live. There would be no point."

My eyes widened, and I showed Jake my horror. _No! No, Jake, you can't think like that! I won't let you!_ He shook his head, but I stopped him. _Think of Billy, think of your pack. Just don't… _ Tears pricked at my eyes.

Jacob sighed. "Oh, Ness, honey, I didn't mean to upset you," he apologized. He rubbed my arms soothingly.

I sniffed. "I'm fine," I assured him, smiling through the tears. "Please promise me that you won't end yourself, Jacob. I mean, we don't even need to have this conversation right now, right?"

"Right," he agreed readily. "Nothing's ever going to happen to you, so the point is moot."

"Exactly."

Jacob flashed my favorite smile and kissed me quickly but passionately. "Let's head inside," he suggested, tugging me along.

There was a huge commotion when we stepped inside the house. Jasper whirled around furiously, upending furniture and scattering papers, pacing with almost inhuman speed. Jake and I approached carefully. "Uncle Jasper?"

Jasper faced me before I could blink, nostrils flared and eyes black as pitch. "Nessie," he growled. He advanced toward me, but every member of my family jumped between us and Jacob shoved me against the wall, shielding me from view.

Jasper snarled once and then roared in frustration. "Ah, hell!" he exclaimed. I cowered into Jacob's back, afraid Jasper would snap at me again, but instead he fell to the ground and banged his head repeatedly against the floor, likely making dents in the hardwood.

Alice knelt down beside him and placed a hand on either shoulder. "Everything's fine, Jazz. You've shown a lot of self-control today," she soothed, but her voice was tense.

My family relaxed slightly but didn't change their positions. I stepped out next to Jacob, who wrapped one arm protectively around me. "What happened?"

"Yearbook day is always the hardest," Daddy explained quietly. Jasper thrashed silently on the floor. "All of those bodies crowded together in the heat of summer, without any kind of breeze to scatter their scents…the air becomes so concentrated that even mature vampires struggle."

"Usually he chooses to skip, but he didn't want you to miss having your whole family there on your last day of freshman year," Rosalie told me. Her voice, surprisingly, didn't hold a shred of bitterness. My aunt watched Jasper with mere concern in her eyes, and perhaps a bit of sympathy.

"That's why we went hunting yesterday," Alice continued in a broken voice. "We thought that we would be able to avoid temptation if we filled up _before_ the appealing smell was forced on us." Jasper groaned and buried his head in his hands. "It's okay, honey," she comforted. "It was a hard day, but you made it through. You reined in your thirst."

"And look where it got me," he moaned. "I almost attacked my niece just because she's half-human!"

_So that explains it._ I knelt down where I was so Jasper and I were at eye level but still divided by our family. "I don't hold this against you, Uncle Jasper," I said quietly. "Believe me when I say that you are not a monster, and I love you even when you struggle."

Jasper fixed his eyes on mine and gasped tearless sobs. My family nodded in appreciation and approval.

Alice patted his back. "See? You're doing so well," she commended, her voice more natural than before.

I stood and directed my attention to Grandfather. "Why hasn't he been to hunt again?" I asked.

"We're trying to strengthen him, teach him to resist his cravings," he informed me. "The longer he holds out, the easier it will be the next time."

"So, sometime tomorrow, then?" I guessed.

"Early in the morning," he confirmed. "Alice will accompany him to make sure there aren't any innocent hikers on the trail." Both Momma and Daddy stiffened at his words.

"Why don't we all go hunting?" I suggested cheerfully. Everyone stared at me. "Oh, come on, when's the last time we hunted as a family?"

"Yesterday," they droned in unison.

I crossed my arms. "I didn't get to go!" I complained.

"If I recall correctly, Renesmee," Daddy replied, a hint of a smile on his lips, "we invited you to join us, but you said, and I quote, 'You can't stop _Titanic _right in the middle. That's a gross injustice!'" He mimicked my voice perfectly.

"It is!" I defended. "You have to get the full experience all at once."

"If I might interject," Momma ventured, "I think that you were just a little too comfortable on the couch last night and enthusiastic about the prospect that you and Jacob would have the house to yourselves for an hour."

Daddy growled but his expression was easygoing. I blushed a little, and Jacob laughed beside me. "Sounds about right," he agreed.

"Hey!" I protested, swatting his arm. "Why don't you tell the family how excited _you_ were to be alone for an hour?"

Jacob's eyes widened, and he glanced at my dad in horror. "That's n-not something we need to discuss right this second," he stammered.

My family and I laughed good-naturedly at his expense. I planted a kiss on his cheek. "You know I love you, Jacob," I pouted.

Jacob groaned. "You little monster," he teased, pulling me into a side-arm hug.

Momma smiled at us. "You know, I wouldn't mind taking a short hunting trip again," she said. "I'll go with you tomorrow, Nessie, if you still want to."

Daddy nodded; of course he would go if Momma was going.

"You'd better count me in, too, after that discussion we had this afternoon," Jacob told me.

"What discussion?" Daddy asked suspiciously. Jacob faced him easily, cocking his head, and I knew he was showing Daddy the part about my being careful. Daddy tried to look merely pensive but his eyes shone with approval. Jacob didn't need to hide something so important concerning Edward Cullen's only daughter.

"Well, a hunting trip with my brother, sister, husband, daughter, and future son-in-law," Momma joked. "This should be fun."

Daddy shot her a glare, but Momma shrugged it off. "Don't bother testing fate," she warned.

I glowed and leaned into Jacob's side. Why would I want to test my fate? It was already perfect the way it was.


	26. Hunt

**August 30, 2012**

**I am very excited to have dived into part two of this story. I hope that you all enjoy reading it as much as I have enjoyed writing it!**

**Please, leave reviews! I've done my best to reply to reviews lately, and I would be happy to do the same for you.**

**evelyn-shaye**

* * *

_Special thanks to my phenomenal betas, Linnfromia and ChloeCougar. I love the way they work their magic with my writing!_

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-five: _Hunt_**

The morning of our hunt dawned cloudy, exactly the way we liked it. We weren't in any real rush to get started, but since Jacob and I had foregone breakfast in favor of fresh kill, we began our trek to the best woods early, while the mortal world still slept.

With the morning still new, the forest was eerily quiet. My superhuman senses detected a few scurrying squirrels and the fluttering of birds' wings, but no one else could possibly have heard any movement, even without the breeze that normally stirred the trees into a slow dance.

Any human hunter would know better than to attempt a kill today. For us, it was perfect. Our prey would never suspect anything amiss.

My parents halted silently, Momma extending an arm to stop us. Alice and Jasper were quite a few miles away, already in the process of hunting. Since Jasper had reacted dangerously to my scent the previous day, it seemed safer to let the two mates hunt on their own. I slowed with just the slightest gust of air; beside me, Jacob, already in his wolf form, bent lower in anticipation.

"Two bears to the east, by the rocks," Daddy whispered.

"A herd of deer past them," Momma continued.

I sniffed cautiously. "A moose, to the west?"

Daddy redirected his senses. "He's moving toward a larger herd of about six," he confirmed.

My mouth watered just thinking of the abundance of prey. Moose didn't sound particularly appetizing, but if I could get my hands on that bear…

"Nessie and Jacob, make your way to the rocks," Daddy instructed. "Take down the bears before you attack the deer. Bella and I will start with the moose and loop back when we're satiated."

Jacob whined softly next to me; Daddy shook his head. "There are no humans out today," he answered. "You two are completely free to give in to your senses."

That was all the encouragement I needed. Taking a deep breath, I removed from my mind any coherent thought, any tendency of humanity; I reduced my love for my parents and Jacob to a mere alliance and let myself be driven by raw desire, raw need, raw existence. Nessie: weak half-human, transformed into Renesmee: powerful half-vampire.

I caught the scent of bear, lowered into a crouch, and began my silent and barely superhuman advance.

It was too easy to soundlessly weave my way through the trees to the rock formations that had become a landmark on our hunting trips. On my periphery, I was aware of Jacob following me closely enough to protect me if needed but not so close that I felt the need to defend my prey from him. We had established our hunting strategy long ago, once I had gotten over my childish competitive streak. I always attacked first.

Today, though, as I scaled one of the larger rocks conveniently positioned right above the two black bears, I motioned that Jacob should circle around and attack the bear farther from me from behind. Jacob used his front paws to stand up on the rock, and I lowered my hand to his furry neck. _We should attack at the same time, catch them off guard, so the other doesn't try to hurt whichever of us attacks first._

Jacob nodded shortly and returned to all fours. He began a slow and cautious advance around another well-placed rock while I climbed to the peak of mine. I leaned over to gauge my best assault; from fifteen feet above the ground, I could dive on top of the closest one, knock it over, and sink my teeth immediately in its neck before it could even take a swipe at me.

_Perfect._

I crouched back, prepared to spring, when a strong wind blew from the north, bringing with it the most delicious, non-human scent I had ever encountered….

Without hesitating, I launched myself from the boulder, high over the heads of the two suddenly repulsive-smelling bears. Propelled myself forward from the tips of the other rocks and into the trees, where I leapt from trunk to trunk without getting scratched or losing momentum. Below and behind me, I heard Jake bark with concern and confusion, but I didn't dare turn back for fear of slowing. A heartbeat later, he sounded a warning howl, and I knew instinctively that he was alerting my parents to my shift of prey.

With strength and speed I didn't know I had, I quickened my advance until I was a blur; Jacob's howls and thudding paws diminished behind me as I left him in the dust. I inhaled again, smelled the delicious scent to my right, and changed direction.

There was no way to rationalize my wild pursuit. I knew the scent wasn't human, because I had been trained to resist _that_ smell, but it was the closest creature to human I had ever encountered on a hunt. There was a faint hint of…deer? No, it smelled more like elk. Human blood with an elk overtone; that was what it smelled like. The combination of sensations gave it a very tangy scent which made the venom well in my mouth. This would be a snack that I'd never forget.

I reached a clearing and halted in an instant. There it was—a female elk, just as I suspected. Even in my vampire state, I could appreciate her beauty. Her body was sandpaper brown but her neck and head were a rich black. On her right cheek was a small scar that somehow complemented her features. Around her back left hoof there was some sort of string, white material, and what looked like shells. Was she tied to a tree?

I prepared to jump, when the creature suddenly whipped its head toward me and stared me straight in the eye. I smiled widely, baring my teeth, and it turned sharply, escaping silently through the trees.

"Oh, no you _don't_," I growled, picking up my pace once again. It was too easy to catch my prey this time. As soon as I was overhead, I dropped at an angle and knocked her to the ground. But oh, this one was _strong_! She leaped up from the forest floor immediately and dealt a kick to my arm with more force I had ever experienced or anticipated. She ran again, but I jumped onto her back and caught her neck between my vampire hands. The elk struggled, but she was quickly running out of air and had no means of knocking me off. I leaned toward her throat—

In half a second, I was knocked to the ground by another vampire. Her cold form pinned me down, made it impossible for me to move. I would never be as strong as a full-blooded vampire, no matter how driven by prey. I let out a high-pitched shriek of frustration.

"Stop, Nessie!" my mother's voice commanded.

I was distracted momentarily but soon renewed my struggle with vigor, hissing and snarling at the creature on top of me. "Let me go!" I demanded. "She's _mine_!"

"No, Nessie." Daddy's quiet voice unnerved me. His face appeared above mine, and I fought the urge to spit venom on him. "This creature has thoughts. You can't attack her."

My intensity to taste her blood was overshadowed temporarily by confusion. "What do you mean, 'she has _thoughts_'?" I demanded. "All of our prey has thoughts—thoughts of _fear_ right before we kill them!"

"Will you listen to yourself, Nessie?" Jacob yelled, now in his human form. I cringed under Momma's body; Jacob rarely raised his voice at me. "This creature you almost attacked has coherent, intelligent thoughts. And I could understand her in my wolf form."

I paused to consider his words before a slight breeze blew the scent back toward me and I was filled with impossible desire once more. I thrashed under Momma, swallowing convulsively.

"Edward!" a new voice called. I craned my neck to see Alice running through the trees, Jasper and Grandfather at her side.

"Alice," Daddy addressed her. "What did you see?"

"More blind spots than I've ever seen in my life, even with the Volturi confrontation." Alice's eyes were wide. "I was hard-pressed to pinpoint your exact location. What were you chasing?"

Daddy, Momma, and Jacob eyed me, panicked, before a new voice entered the scene.

"You are not welcome here."

My family turned to the sound. Momma stood, pulling me with her but locking my arms behind my back. I sniffed the air cautiously, but all at once, the delectable scent was gone and the burning quelled. I relaxed against my mother.

A slight but confident figure approached us from behind a tree. She was clearly Native American, with long, thick black hair and tan skin. She wore a simple white dress and a necklace of small shells. As I stared at her, I thought something looked familiar. There was a beauty mark on her right cheek and an anklet above her left foot. Or was it simply a thin cord?

Then she met my gaze with her deep brown eyes, and I recognized her.

"You're the elk!" I cried, and then wished I hadn't.

The girl narrowed her eyes at me. "And you tried to take my life, cold one," she responded ominously, taking a small step forward.

My family stepped defensively in between us, with Grandfather positioned at the very front. From their intent stances, I knew that they were all employing their gifts – I felt Momma's shield wrap protectively around me and Jasper's calm stretch to reach all of us.

"It was a mistake, I can assure you," Grandfather stated diplomatically, but there was a hint of desperation in his voice. "Had Renesmee known you were human, she would never have hunted you."

The girl stared at Grandfather for a moment before throwing her head back and laughing. "You're just like the rest of them!" she answered bitterly. "Trying to sneak around, trying to convince us that you might have our best interests at heart… We shape-shifters were better off before you bloodsuckers intervened. I should summon my herd and end your coven right now."

She paused for effect. "However, because I am a fair Hart, I will refrain from launching an attack if you hand over this…Renesmee."

My family reacted instinctively, hissing and crouching low in front of me. In an instant, twenty more shape-shifters appeared behind the girl. They all wore dresses or tunics, even the men—for convenience?

I was so amazed by their appearance that I couldn't feel afraid. Jacob, too, while obviously concerned for my safety, couldn't hide the wonder in his eyes. He stepped forward, revealing himself for the first time. "Not all vampires pose a threat to the race of shape-shifters."

The girl gasped softly and walked forward until she and Jacob were inches apart. She extended her right arm to his cheek, examining him. I felt a twinge of jealousy as I watched her so close to my soul mate. "You are not human," she whispered. "Who are you?"

"I am Jacob Black, Alpha of the Quileute tribe in Forks, Washington," he introduced, his voice filled with pride and authority.

"Alpha," she echoed. "What brings you to North Dakota?"

"My imprint," he smiled, indicating me. I waved shyly from my safe position.

She scrunched up her nose. "That monster is your mate?"

"Renesmee is not a monster," Jacob countered. "The fact that she was hunting a bear before she caught your scent should help convince you that she would never threaten a human." He smiled fondly at me, and my heart warmed that he would champion me so strongly in a dangerous situation.

"Hunting…a bear?" Her twenty followers stirred uneasily behind her, confused at this new knowledge.

"These vampires are like none you have ever encountered," Jacob replied.

"So it seems," the girl agreed hesitantly. "That other coven of three has spent the last four years hunting us almost exclusively, though we haven't seen them since the brown-haired girl joined them."

I stiffened. "You mean Braden's coven?"

"You know them?" she asked sharply, her guard up once more.

Jacob frowned. "We've also had negative experiences with that coven. Tamara was Nessie's best friend."

Her eyes lit with understanding. "We have a common enemy."

Grandfather spoke up. "We do not seek out to destroy humans, merely to protect them," he amended.

The leader nodded slowly. "It seems that we have much to discuss. Wesley! Morgan!" Two of her followers appeared in front of her. "Run back to the reservation and gather the Elders. Alert them that I am bringing cold ones with me but that no one must attack them." The two youths inclined their heads in respect and ran to the east with superhuman speed.

The girl opened her hands to us. "And now, please accompany us to meet with my tribe. I assume that you will not mind terribly if my herd forms a guard around you?"

Grandfather smiled. "Please, do however you see fit."

She nodded and motioned for her followers to disperse themselves around us.

"One thing first, though," Jacob said. Everyone turned to him suspiciously, but he was smiling amiably. "You haven't told us your name yet."

The girl smiled warmly. "My name is Elena, Hart of the Arikara tribe."

Jacob's smile widened and he offered his hand. "It is an honor and a privilege to meet a fellow shape-shifter."

Elena shook his hand willingly. "The pleasure is all mine," she smiled. "I had no idea that another race of our kind existed. I had hoped, of course, but there was never any indication…."

"Braden alluded to it," Jacob admitted. "But we thought that, even if it was true, we wouldn't be able to find you."

Elena laughed easily and began leading us after the two messengers. "I wouldn't worry about it. You said earlier that you are Alpha; that means that you transform into a wolf?" Jacob nodded. "My tribe probably would have attacked you. The wolf is our natural enemy, as well."

"Natural enemies don't necessarily have to remain so," Jacob suggested. "You and I are shape-shifters first, and even though our duty is to destroy vampires, my tribe has allied with this coven. The Cullen family."

"True." She paused thoughtfully. "I suppose our relationships affect our choices, our allegiances. What in particular led you to side with these vampires?"

"Renesmee is the greatest reason," Jacob answered, smiling. "Because my life is tied so intricately with hers, we cannot hurt the other, so my tribe and her family are kept safe and well-protected. During the Volturi confrontation five years ago, our alliance became even stronger."

"Who are the Volturi?" Elena queried.

Jacob bit his lip and looked to Grandfather for assistance. "They are in charge of enforcing the law in the vampire world," Grandfather answered. "But they have a certain…vendetta against other supernatural creatures, like Jacob and Nessie."

Elena's eyebrows rose. "Renesmee is a shape-shifter as well?" she questioned.

"No." Momma spoke up for the first time. "Renesmee is my biological daughter, conceived and delivered while I was still human. She is half-vampire, half-human."

Elena's mouth formed an O. "That explains the difference in her scent," she breathed. "I understood Jacob's, but I thought that there was something strange about her smell compared to the rest of you….Speaking of," she changed the subject abruptly. "How large is your coven?"

Grandfather glanced warily at my aunt. Alice searched the future quickly and nodded her assent.

"We number eight vampires, plus Jacob and Nessie," he answered. "My mate and two others have remained at home today."

"Such a large coven in vampire standards," Elena noted.

"Feeding solely on animal blood causes certain changes that allow us to form stronger familial bonds," Grandfather replied.

Elena nodded thoughtfully, and then halted us. "We have reached the official border of our territory," she informed us. "We must await Morgan and Wesley's affirmation from the Elders."

The two Arikara appeared just moments later. "The Elders have gathered," Wesley said. "They're not happy, but they accept your judgment."

"Thank you," Elena answered. The two fell into formation, and we began to walk once more.

A feeling of excitement and anxiety stirred within me. Other shape-shifters existed, and we were about to meet with their Elders! Having Jacob with us gave us a powerful edge, but these elk could see fit to destroy us on their territory just for being vampires. On the other hand, they could want us to end Braden's coven, and would I be able to do that to Tamara?

Elena was right. We had much to discuss.


	27. Gathering

**December 29, 2012**

**Hello, faithful readers,**

**Happy holidays to everyone! I hope you all are glad that the world didn't end and are preparing to enjoy a wonderful new year.**

**It's been a hard semester, and unfortunately, my stories were the first few things to fall by the wayside. I'm doing my best to regain the momentum I had, so bear with me!**

**Blessings,**

**evelyn-shaye**

* * *

_Special thanks to my permanent beta, ChloeCougar, and a temporary beta, Edwardsfavoritebrunette. You both left fantastic commentary on this chapter!_

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-six: **_**Gathering**_

The gathering of the Arikara Elders reminded me of all the bonfires Jacob and I had attended on the Quileute reservation. Every shape-shifter and their mates sat in a large circle, with the Elders and Elena at the focal point. Unlike the Quileute get-togethers, however, this amassing of people—well, creatures—was much tenser. Elena seemed cheerful enough, but the head Elder, her father, watched all of us mistrustfully, even Jacob. The rest of the gathered tribe gave us a wide berth.

I could feel Momma's shield wrapped carefully around me; she frowned in concentration but attempted to appear relaxed enough that our hosts wouldn't assume a threat. Daddy sat between her and Grandfather, who had assumed his place as primary spokesperson for our coven. Alice and Jasper were on the other side of Momma, and Alice appeared to be nearing a nervous breakdown. The holes in her vision must have been frustrating her, since they rendered her useless, but there was no possibility of her leaving the assembly. In the eyes of the Arikara, who undoubtedly equated us with Braden's coven, she would have had the opportunity to alert the rest of our family and perhaps initiate an attack.

Jacob and I, on the other hand, took our places beside Elena—Jacob, because he was a shape-shifter, and me, solely because Jacob wouldn't have had it any other way.

Elena's father, who called himself Andrew, stood to address us all. "Arikara, shape-shifters and family, we have gathered to hear testimony from my daughter, Hart of the elk herd, and her…guests—" he twisted the word with disgust—"the Cullen coven. Elena claims that these cold ones are not dangerous to us, that they are different from Braden and his followers."

The crowd hissed at his words, but I inferred that they were more repulsed at hearing Braden's name than at the possibility that we might be "good" vampires.

Andrew indicated that Elena should stand. "Daughter, please give your account," he requested.

Elena rose and, rather than remaining next to her father, moved to the middle of the circle and rotated as she spoke, addressing everyone at intervals. "My herd was guarding the western border," she began. "Since the addition of Tamara into Braden's coven, we have been more diligent about seeking out their scents. Although our particular scent in animal form is more appealing to the vampires than that in our human form, shifting sharpens our senses, allows us to hear more, see more, _smell_ more than our weak human selves permit. We are also stronger physically. It is a price we must pay for standing up to our enemies."

Elena's speech was simple but eloquent, and I found myself enraptured by her story. I wasn't the only one. The Arikara followed her every movement, captivated, and never lost interest, even though I was certain this account was more for my family's benefit than theirs. Elena was a powerful influence in her tribe, a perfect leader.

"I caught a new scent while making a sweeping patrol—several new scents, actually," she continued. "I instructed my herd to remain in their positions and set after the scents alone." Here, Andrew shook his head disapprovingly, and Elena flashed an impish smile. "I wanted to shift to my human form and thus move with more stealth, but though I recognized two of the scents as vampires outside of Braden's coven, the other two were unfamiliar. One was similar to the distinct vampire scent, but more…human. The other smelled like our other natural enemy, the wolf."

There was a collective low growl among the tribe. Beside me, Jake tensed.

"I needed to remain in my elk form to better distinguish the scents, as well as to remain in contact with my people in the event of an attack. And then occurred an attack that I could never have anticipated."

Elena paused for effect, and the crowd waited with bated breath. I couldn't breathe, either, but for a different reason. I was the attack. If the Arikara wanted an excuse to kill me, now would be the time. It was the perfect opportunity.

My family apparently thought the same thing, or perhaps Daddy read my thoughts or some motive on Elena's part, because they moved closer to me ever so subtly. Jacob wrapped one warm, strong arm around my waist instinctively.

"The scent that was and was not vampire became more potent. The creature had caught my scent and was rapidly closing the distance between us." Elena's voice grew more passionate here. "I crouched low, pretending to graze, but really preparing to attack or run if I needed to. The creature appeared, a female with the visage of a vampire but the heart of a human, though it beat more insistently than any normal heartbeat. Still, she was no vampire, because I could smell blood in her veins.

"But, oh, her attack was quick! I had just enough time to run toward the border, where my herd was waiting. I alerted them of my distress but ordered them to return to their human forms. The other vampires would likely close in if they were in league with the hybrid, and I didn't want their scent to betray them to my fate. My sacrifice."

The crowd sighed as one, acknowledging their respect for her decision, and Elena closed her eyes. "The creature knocked me to the ground forcefully." Her voice was low, not ominous but serious. "I resisted, but she was very strong. Her hands clasped around my neck, and she nearly bit into my throat."

Elena stopped speaking and raised her hands to her throat, cupping it gently. There was no sound, but the tension was evident. Had the tribe not been so intent on her performance, they would surely have been glaring at me. If they had any sense of smell at all, it was obvious that I was the hybrid attacker; what prevented them from taking my life now?

My question was answered when Elena laughed, delighted. "And then! You will never guess how my life was spared today!" Her voice rang clear and happy, like wedding bells. "This vampire—" she pointed dramatically to Momma—"launched herself at the hybrid and pinned her to the ground, away from me! Another vampire and the wolf—for yes, he was a wolf—motioned for me to move away from the danger."

A buzz of excitement spread through the crowd. A vampire had prevented an attack on a shape-shifter, and not for the sake of claiming it as its own prey? Such an act was unheard of, I was certain.

Beside me, Jacob hummed contentedly. He understood as well as I did that Elena had spun the story so that the truth was untarnished but the emphasis was on the vampire's saving act. Elena would wrap up her account soon, and we would have nearly complete trust from the Elders as Grandfather and Jacob shared our experiences with the tribe.

Elena lifted a hand to silence them, and the buzz settled. She bowed her head solemnly. "Admittedly, I did not trust these vampires at the beginning. But they have shared with my herd and me something we have never heard of in all our experiences with the cold ones. The only reason that the young hybrid, a mix of human and vampire, attacked me is because she mistook me for her usual prey. Remember that I was not in my human form when she pursued me. She and her family of vampires feed on the blood of animals, rather than that of humans, for sustenance."

There was a chorus of murmurs among the gathered. They were intrigued by this news, and honestly, it never grew old to me, telling the story of our existence to new ears. We were a rarity, my family, something beautiful in a history of monsters.

One of the Elders spoke up. "Forgive me if I seem…_skeptical_ of this phenomenon. But I would like proof that you did not fabricate this story of drinking animal blood in order to avoid a fight between supernatural creatures."

Grandfather inclined his head respectfully. "Of course, we understand that it is difficult to believe such a tale," he replied. "We know of only one other coven in Alaska that shares our diet."

Just referencing another coven made hope shine in some of the tribe members' eyes. I smiled at Grandfather encouragingly.

"There are subtle changes in our attitudes and demeanors: we act more civilized, have a greater tolerance of human blood, and can form relationships based more on love than physical attraction or convenience," he continued. "The most noticeable change, however, is the color of our eyes."

The Arikara leaned forward to take a look at Grandfather, who turned around gracefully, allowing them to see the unique golden hue. "Animal blood has only minimal effects on our physiology. We have noticed no diminution of speed, for instance."

"Why, though?" Andrew demanded. "Drinking the blood of humans is in your nature. Why combat it?"

Grandfather faced him seriously. "I was transformed into a vampire during a tumultuous time, when vampires ran rampant and the Church attempted to cause their extinction once and for all." He continued his story, and I smiled with admiration. Grandfather's history was one that never bored me, even though it had occurred four hundred years ago. I knew that Grandfather's age would carry some weight with these Elders, who were not necessarily very old but were certainly wise.

"If it is possible for us to be less monstrous, then we must take advantage of the opportunity," Grandfather concluded. "We survive quite well on the blood of animals and save many human lives in the process. This is what we live for."

Andrew bristled at the word "live." "I don't agree that a vampire can justify his existence," he sneered.

Jacob stood. "Then I suppose I have no reason to live, either," he countered. I hissed his name quietly in warning, but he ignored me.

Andrew redirected his attention to my boyfriend. "And who are you?" he questioned.

Elena stepped forward. "Father, this is Jacob Black, Alpha of the Quileute tribe," she introduced. Her cheeks flushed faintly pink. "He is a fellow shape-shifter."

I frowned at Elena's obvious admiration of Jacob, but Andrew's countenance changed to a more welcoming expression. "Of course, one of our brothers!" he greeted, extending his hand.

Jake smiled coldly. "Did you mean to offer your hand to a wolf, sir?"

The crowd gasped, and Andrew's hand fell limply to his side. His face hardened. "Elena, I tried to understand your bringing one enemy into our lands, but you have insisted upon inviting three different types of predators!" he admonished, gritting his teeth. "_How dare you_ let this—this _wolf_ cross our border?"

"That's the way it is, isn't it?" Jacob responded darkly. "Any enemy of your tribe doesn't deserve the right to live. But how many creatures consider _you_ the enemy?"

"Jacob, please," I whispered, tugging on his arm. I didn't want this to end in a fight.

Elena, too, looked discouraged and placed a calming hand on Andrew's shoulder. "Father, please," she soothed. "Jacob supports us shape-shifters, even though he takes the form of a wolf and we, the form of elk. He has also found an alliance with this coven, through their daughter." She frowned slightly at the reminder but didn't press the issue.

Andrew eyed me suspiciously. "Would that be you, young one?" he asked.

"Yes," I replied simply. "My name is Renesmee Cullen, and I am half-human, half-vampire, carried by Bella while she was still human. Edward is my biological father." I indicated my parents as I spoke, assuming that honesty was the best policy at this point.

Andrew breathed deeply. "A true hybrid." He sighed wearily. He faced Jacob once more. "I'm sorry for my reaction. After centuries of animosity, it is difficult to eradicate two prejudices in one day."

Jacob tilted his head. "I understand, sir," he accepted. "It took the miracle of Renesmee's birth to fully change my mind." He smiled fondly at me and squeezed my fingers. I couldn't help but beam back.

Andrew nodded, somewhat relieved. "I suppose, then, that you can testify for this coven?" he asked Jacob, indicating my family.

Jacob nodded solemnly. "I would trust the Cullens with my life," he avowed. He chuckled slightly. "We're pro-life," he added, grinning.

His joke eased the tension in the group. Andrew and the rest of the Elders relaxed, and the herd fell into easy, non-threatening conversation.

"I hope," Andrew addressed Grandfather, "that your coven will excuse us to discuss a few things in private. We have many things to decide, but know that you are welcome on our territory as long as you do not act against us or any humans in our region. My people are willing to escort you to my house if you seek an audience with us."

Grandfather bowed his head. "You are very generous," he acknowledged. "I promise that we will not interrupt the natural flow of your reservation."

Andrew smiled, and then reached out to shake Grandfather's hand. "I never imagined that I would do this." He chuckled. He flinched only minimally at the coldness of Grandfather's skin.

The Arikara dispersed after that, but Elena approached us shyly. "My father wanted me to mention…" she began. "We are having our monthly council meeting twelve days from now, next Saturday at sundown. We will share the legends of our tribe, beginning with the creation account. It would sit well with us if your entire family attended, as well as any members of the Quileute tribe that would be willing to make the journey. I'm sure you would find it informative and interesting, and perhaps we may begin to strengthen this alliance we have found."

I squeezed Jacob's hand eagerly, showing him my enthusiasm. _We haven't seen the pack since Easter! It would be wonderful to see them, and you know they wouldn't want to miss this opportunity._

Jacob nodded with excitement. "I will contact our Elders and my second-in-command," he informed Elena with a smile. "I'm sure that Sam can spare a few of us to attend the meeting."

I knew exactly whom he was thinking of: Seth, Embry, Quil, maybe Leah—all of the old crowd. The latter three would likely be upset about leaving their imprints behind, but Seth would be jazzed to go, and they would never let the "little brother" attend such an important event without them.

"We, of course, will be happy to attend," Grandfather added. "It will be nice to introduce the entire family properly."

Elena inclined her head. "Well, then, I will look out for you next Saturday." She turned her attention to Jacob and me. "Maybe I'll see the two of you before then," she said hopefully, her formal demeanor temporarily replaced with youthful familiarity. "I don't patrol every day, and with summer vacation, I have a lot of free time."

I stepped forward and extended my hand. "It would be nice to get to know you without lunging at your throat." I grinned.

She laughed and shook my hand, smiling. Our temperatures nearly matched. "I can't wait to see you around."

I couldn't wait to see her, either. As my family crossed the western border to return to our hunt, I considered my future friendship with this young leader. She was like Jacob in a lot of ways, carrying herself with authority and dedication to her task; but outside of her position, Elena was…cute. She had small dimples that highlighted her smiling face and an infectious personality—one that, to me, seemed as if it could be sweet and genuine one moment and sly and playful the next, like a trickster.

I shared my thoughts with Jacob. "She is something special," he agreed. He frowned slightly. "You're not jealous, are you?"

Damn it, he'd caught me. _I'm trying not to be_, I admitted.

Jake stopped beside me, while the rest of my family continued onward, giving us a moment of peace. "Nessie, until today I had no proof that other shape-shifters existed," he reminded me. "Today's encounter is really significant to me, and my interest in Elena is only mutual admiration, leader to leader. As Alpha, I may be working very closely with her in the future."

_While I sit here, completely useless._

"Is that what you're worried about?" He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, frustrated. "That's something you never have to worry about, Ness. Honestly, I'm glad that you're not in a leadership position like Elena. I'd be constantly concerned about you, feeling like I needed to back you up. You'd be in more danger…" He trailed off.

_You're concerned about me, anyway_.

"Yeah, well, that's just the nature of the imprint," he answered, trying to close the subject.

I changed tactics. _I think she likes you_.

Jacob sighed again. "It's hard to tell, after Tamara's blatant displays of affection. But I think it's very possible that she has a small crush on me," he conceded.

_Well, I don't like it_, I announced. I twisted my mouth in annoyance, and my hand that wasn't in his shifted to my hip.

"And I don't like it when any guys stare at you the wrong way, even though it should be considered sinful _not_ to find you attractive," he countered.

I giggled softly. I liked the way he used "attractive" to describe me.

"That's my girl," Jacob responded, smiling. He pulled me into a hug and kissed my hair, the way he always did. "You have nothing to worry about with Elena. I know who I love, who I have always loved and will continue to love for all eternity, and that's you, Renesmee Cullen. My Nessie."

I lifted my eyes to his, and Jacob took advantage of the opportunity to brush his lips gently against mine, setting them ablaze. I kissed him back more passionately. Jake laughed into my mouth.

"What?" I asked.

"You," he teased. "You're so silly to think I could ever want anyone else in my life."

A grin played at my lips. "I don't know, Jake. You seemed pretty into that bromance with Seth a few minutes ago," I joked.

Jacob gazed into the distance thoughtfully. "Oh, Seth, how I have missed thee," he breathed, just barely keeping a straight face. I giggled, and he soon joined in on the laughter.

Once we had composed ourselves, he ruffled my hair affectionately. "Come on, you little monster. Let's take care of that hunt we started a few hours ago."

I smiled at him. "Race you to the rocks," I challenged, taking off at full speed in the direction we had come from. Jacob didn't bother to grace me with a response, phasing as quickly as possible and joining me at my side—ever faithful, ever supportive.

I settled back into my more disconnected vampire state, but for once, Jake didn't seem so far away.


	28. History

**A/N This is one of my favorite chapters so far. It's all about Elena, and I love the way she's shaping up. Next chapter we'll see some Quileute pack action.**

**I just got back from hiking a volcano in southern Chile, and oh my gosh, if you get the opportunity, climb Volcan Villarrica. It's a hard hike, but soo gorgeous.  
**

**Please keep up the great reviews and let me know if there's anything you wanna see. I know how this story ends, but I'm still coming up with in-between action.**

**Enjoy! :)  
**

Jacob and I were out the door at the crack of dawn the next morning, already dying to see Elena again. I couldn't be jealous anymore, because my fascination for her had only increased since we left her reservation yesterday, so obviously Jacob would be just as curious. Edward and Bella wanted to escort us to the boundary line since we knew only so much about them, but we assured them that we were fine on our own and reminded them that we posed less of a threat than the full-vampires of the coven. We promised to call once we made it safely.

Once we reached the edge of the woods, our enthusiasm escalated and we broke into a sprint, laughing giddily as the wind and the trees rushed passed us. We had no idea if Elena would be up yet, but surely at least three of her tribe were running patrol and would let us through.

Sure enough, two girls and one guy met us close to the border, still wary of us but not about to attack. "We're here to see Elena," I said softly, shaping my words into a polite request.

One of the girls nodded. "She's by the lake, to the north. She likes to start her day at peace with the natural world, so don't interrupt her until she opens her eyes," she instructed.

Jacob and I glanced at each other. Jake never took his duties this seriously, but his style of leadership was just as effective as hers, I supposed.

They let us cross the invisible boundary line and we slowly, respectfully, made our way toward the lake.

Elena was indeed there, sitting cross-legged and facing the sunrise. As we approached her, I couldn't help but appreciate her beauty as I had when I first saw her in her elk form. She was dressed in a different shift today, made of light blue material with a brown sash around her waist, but in the morning light she was like a nymph. Even without the warning of the Arikara, I would never have disturbed her, because she looked perfectly at peace.

We sat silently in front of her, with all the grace of a supernatural being, and waited.

Elena opened her eyes a few heartbeats later and beamed when she saw us. "Nessie! Jacob!" she exclaimed. She extended a hand to each of us and squeezed ours warmly. "I hoped that you would return today. What with summer vacation, I could use a little excitement!" Her eyes danced as she took in our forms.

I smiled back. "We could hardly wait to see you," I confessed. "We wanted to make sure that yesterday was real."

Our new friend laughed joyfully. "I wished the same," she replied. "It is not every day that I meet two new marvels of the supernatural world. You have given me the greatest surprise of my life."

It was funny, listening to Elena speak so formally, but I recognized her words as natural eloquence on her part. Her voice rang with sincerity, not at all like she was trying to decide how to act around strangers. The way she watched us, we had known each other for centuries.

Jacob spoke now. "Do you sit here every morning?" he wondered.

"Yes," she answered simply. "I share the voices of my entire herd and have frequent meetings with the Elders, so it is a relief to begin my days with solitude. Even my sleep is full of dreams. It is a cleansing process that many of our tribe participate in once a month."

"Is it a burden to you, being the leader?" I asked.

"Not at all," she smiled. "I'm actually quite thrilled to hold this position. It is an honor, a privilege, one that I believed I would never experience." Her face fell slightly, but she recovered. "I think that destiny does its best to refine us for our role."

"Was your father the last Hart?" Jacob wanted to know.

Now it was obvious that something was bothering Elena. "He was the Hart of the last generation, yes," she answered. "However, my brother held the position for a short time."

"Your brother?" he asked, surprised.

"Yes, my brother Ethan is four years older than me," Elena said. "He was the first of our generation to make the transformation, about fifteen years ago."

This news surprised me more than her revelation of an older brother. "How old are you?" I asked. I clapped a hand over my mouth. "Not that I'm trying to be rude…" I blushed.

"Not at all," she laughed shortly. "I have twenty-eight years, but I stopped aging physically when I was sixteen."

There was an awkward pause, but then Elena sighed and answered our unspoken questions. "My brother phased at the beginning of a tumultuous time, when our people most needed protection," she began. "Perhaps it is different for you wolves, but we can shift only if there is a vampire presence—that is, if a coven is within a 50-mile radius of our territory. We also lose our ability to shift when our bodies reach 30 years of age. That doesn't mean that I'll stop shifting two years from now," she hastened to explain. "My body is still sixteen, so I have a long life of transforming power ahead of me.

"Brady's coven had goaded our tribe once before," she remembered, frowning. "My father's generation drove him off for a good twenty years, but when they returned once more, his herd could no longer protect us in their spirit forms. My brother was the natural choice for Hart, so he phased almost immediately after their scent appeared in the trees once more."

Elena sighed, her face darkening with shame. "My brother didn't want this life," she whispered sadly. "He was lazy and wouldn't admit his fear of the task. He tried to quit his elk form because he feared that catching the vampires' scents would force him to change forms and that they would smell his aroma. As you've noticed, our smell does not repulse vampires as yours does, Jacob."

"Why is that?" I asked. "Shouldn't it be a defense mechanism?"

"Unfortunately, although you wolves slightly resemble your cousins, the Children of the Moon, we are naturally creatures of prey, not predators," she said matter-of-factly, although it surely must have affected her. "We still possess great strength to deter vampires, but the only advantage of our scent is to lure vampires in, to distract them."

When we didn't comment, Elena continued, her face falling yet again. "My brother was patrolling in his human form, from the trees, per my father's instruction. He didn't want to go, but since my father was the last Hart, he still possessed authority over him. Ethan smelled Brady coming and tensed, hoping the vampire wouldn't find him."

Elena bowed her head. "Two children from the village were playing too close to the border," she said brokenly. "Brady caught their scent and advanced toward them. My brother could have saved them, but he was too cowardly. He watched as Brady mutilated the two boys, but did not move for fear of his own life."

Jacob and I stared at each in horror. Not to protect one's own was like sacrilege, a disgrace, irresponsibility. "What happened to him?" I asked.

"Father banished him from the tribe," Elena answered harshly. "Such disregard of duty is not tolerable among the Arikara. Two years later, my four best friends made the transition, one after another, but defended our tribe as a coalition, without a leader."

"Why didn't one of them take the position?" Jacob asked curiously.

"In our tribe, only a direct member of the Hart bloodline can lead the herd," Elena responded. "It was strange that my friends shifted first, but we assumed that it was because Ethan had already made the change. I have two first cousins, both male, that the Elders watched closely during that time. They were certain that one of them would claim their birthright."

A smile spread slowly across her face. "They never anticipated that I would take on the role," she said proudly. "I am the first female Hart in our tribe, but once I phased, it made perfect sense. I am the most direct descendant, besides my brother, and my four greatest confidantes were already part of the herd. They were my 'wingmen,' so to speak, until they imprinted a few years ago. Now I'm flanked by my two male cousins, Wesley and Morgan, whom you met yesterday."

"Who were these friends?" I asked.

Elena's smile widened. "Philip, Anthony, Miranda, and Lily," she answered. "The five of us were inseparable from birth. We trusted each other with everything, every little detail and every great accomplishment. Our herd was very intimate then, because any new recruit saw the way I interacted with them, as if we were of one mind for more than the natural connection between shape-shifters. Our seven-year reign was one of the greatest the Arikara has ever seen." She sighed contentedly.

I hated to voice the question, but I was too curious. "Is your herd…not as intimate anymore?"

She faced me seriously. "My herd has grown considerably since my friends moved on with their soul mates; we now number over twenty. Only three of that number remember the camaraderie of the seven-year period, and two of them are my cousins. The other herd member is Kathleen, and I can safely say that she is one of my good friends now, though not nearly to the degree of my original group.

"The rest of the herd treats me with such respect that they've elevated me to someone inhuman," she explained. "I'm unapproachable to them except for herd goings-on. They perceive me as too good for them, a leader to be regarded from afar." She sighed. "I don't prefer it, but I cannot doubt their loyalty. They would willingly put their lives at risk for mine, which is all I can ask of them, though I prefer not to require that. It's the obligation of the leader." She shrugged.

"How long do you think you will lead your herd?" Jacob asked. "Have you imprinted?"

Elena shook her head. "I have not imprinted, nor have I really ventured beyond our borders," she answered. "To be perfectly honest, I'm not looking for love. I would be happy to be Hart for all of eternity, and love would only get in the way of that."

"You don't think about it, ever?" I asked skeptically. I sent Jacob some emotions and he nodded with understanding. He and I loved each other so much, we never wanted to know the feeling of being alone.

Elena pondered that. "Sometimes…" She paused. "I suppose that I wish I had a love of my life like my friends, but I have so much vitality left…." She laughed suddenly. "Sometimes I feel like I'm married to my herd. Even if they don't view me as a real person, I love them all dearly. I would give my life for them. I clean up their messes," she chuckled. "Isn't that what wives do? Besides, twenty-eight is a bit old to date in this generation."

I was struck by her words and by the renewed realization of her age. Elena had the body, voice, and enthusiasm of a sixteen-year-old, but her spirit was mature, her words insightful. I imagined that, were she not the leader of her herd, she would be a mentor for the youth of her tribe. Maybe she was. She was filled with such wisdom that I felt childish next to her, too young.

Elena glanced at me curiously. "Were you saying something just now, Nessie?" she wondered.

I frowned in confusion until I noticed that my hand still rested loosely in hers. Funny, but I hadn't noticed like I did when I held hands with my family or my human friends. I guessed that all shape-shifters ran high temperatures, just like the Quileutes.

Instead of explaining to her verbally, I spoke with my gift that I had employed inadvertently moments before. _I have the power to communicate through my touch,_ I told her silently. _When my mind wanders, I use my gift unconsciously._

Elena stared at me, shocked, before beaming delightedly. "Oh, Nessie, this is incredible!" she exclaimed.

I exchanged a look with Jacob that said, _yeah, it's special, but why are you so excited?_

Elena's eyes danced. "Nessie, only an exceptionally talented woman would be the imprint of an Alpha. You two must be destined for something great." Her face fell slightly and she added seriously, "So please remove those thoughts of feeling insignificant next to me from your mind. Age is not something you can control, and you are very refined for your, what, sixteen years?"

Jacob and I exchanged another glance before both of us burst out laughing. Jake fell backwards and I held my sides to ease the pain of laughing so hard. Elena laughed along but watched us with a questioning expression.

Finally our laughter subsided and I answered her question. "You know how hybrids naturally have their quirks?" Elena nodded slowly. "Well, while I am physically about seventeen years old, biologically, I will be six in September."

Our friend stared at us, mouth open wide in shock. I shrugged timidly. "I told you it was a quirk," I muttered.

Elena shook her head in wonder. "Were I not the leader of twenty-something youth that can transform into elk at will, I would never be able to accept such a supernatural marvel," she concluded. "You are definitely very special, Nessie, and I am amazed at your level of maturity. Another girl in your same circumstances would carry herself with arrogance, but I love how open you are." She squeezed my hand again. "I hope that you and I will be good friends, for as long as you live here."

I smiled warmly. Elena's words went straight to my heart and I knew without a doubt where I would start spending the majority of my free time. "It would be an honor to be your friend," I told her sincerely, using my gift to emphasize my words.

Elena stood abruptly. "I've let the time run away from me," she apologized. "I have some herd business to attend to, but perhaps you two could return tomorrow, in the afternoon? I truly have missed normal company," she sighed.

I was surprised that she considered us normal, but there was no doubt in my mind where Jacob and I would be tomorrow.

"We'll be here," Jacob promised, grinning at me. Of course he and I were on the same wavelength.

Elena clasped her hands together. "Wonderful," she smiled. Something occurred to her. "Will any members of your pack be able to make it to our bonfire next Saturday?" she asked Jacob.

"I texted Sam, our other pack leader, last night," he replied. "He's going to spread the word around today, but I know of three who wouldn't miss this opportunity."

"Good," she smiled. "Ask whoever plans to come if they would like to visit our reservation a few days beforehand. I wouldn't mind easing the tension of acquainting what should be rival tribes, and perhaps they would be willing to stay a few days after to exchange legends. I find other Native American tribes' histories fascinating." Elena's eyes sparkled, so I didn't doubt her enthusiasm whatsoever. I did notice, however, that she was considering something spoken earlier, so I knew that the questions would begin anew tomorrow, this time directed toward Jacob and me.

The Hart escorted us to the border, where her same guard still patrolled. They saluted Elena and she inclined her head in return. "I will see you tomorrow. Please contact me at any time if you encounter anything suspicious. We try to monitor Brady's activities, but he has been evading us lately." She frowned, angry at Brady but concerned for her tribe.

Jacob laid a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "Our entire family is keeping an eye on Brady's movements," he informed her. "As vampires, the Cullens have more or less insider's access to their plans."

Elena looked relieved. "I see why your alliance has been advantageous thus far. I look forward to working more closely with your family."

We waved good-bye and settled into a comfortable run, pondering our morning. I already loved Elena, and I knew the pack would love her, too. She had an almost magnetic appeal, her own gravity, that would compel others to follow and love her. It was definitely a strong trait to possess as a leader, and it made sense that Elena considered herself "married" to her herd.

Jacob sighed happily next to me, still maintaining his stride. "The pack isn't going to believe this," he said.

"I know," I grinned. "Another tribe of shape-shifters exist, _and_ their leader happens to be more refined than Alpha Almighty."

He stuck his tongue out at me but his eyes danced. "Girls are naturally more refined than guys," he reminded me. "You and Elena are no exception."

For a moment I couldn't decide whether to be flattered or upset that Jake compared me to Elena. I brushed it off; it wouldn't do for our friendship to be based on envy. "She handled it pretty gracefully when I told her how old I am," I said instead.

Jacob nodded. "I guess that's one of the perks of living in an alternate universe."

I gradually slowed to a stop and looked up at my boyfriend. After eight months of dating, we still interacted with all the ease and fun of best friends, and it was at times like this that I was happy just to be in his company. I knew that I was loved just by the way he gazed into my eyes with adoration and held my hand protectively in his. Of course I loved it when he kissed me, too, but I was glad that the desire for physical affection wasn't so intense that it was all I thought about. If our relationship were purely physical, we would miss out on adventures like this one.

I stood on my tip-toes, cupped his cheek in my hand, and lightly kissed his lips, showing him my train of thought.

Jacob rumbled contentedly and kissed my hair. "The best is yet to come, Ness," he murmured, wrapping his warm arms around me. "And we'll be on this adventure for the rest of our lives."

There was nothing else to do but lean into my Jacob's chest and cherish the moment. This relationship was the chance of a lifetime, and I had longer than that to experience it. I couldn't wait for the ride.


	29. Love Is

**A/N Hello all! I'm sorry it's been such a long time. I got back from Chile and suddenly my work load increased three times (19 hours freshman year is no joke), so this is my first break in three weeks. Now that I'm past the first round of tests, I can breathe easier and think more clearly.**

**This is one of my favorite chapters because we meet the wolves' imprints and see the wolves get to know Elena. Next chapter will probably be the council meeting-tribal legends, campfires, all that-and then it will be a straight shot to the end. I'm estimating 40 chapters total, but that number could easily change.**

**And I know many of you have been asking, but I can't promise a sequel right now. If I feel particularly inspired, I will of course attempt one, but I'll be lucky if I can finish this story before I leave for Dallas for my entire summer. Feel free to give me ideas if there's anything you want to see in the sequel.**

**Happy reading! :)  
**

Our excitement only escalated as the days passed by. Quil, Embry, Seth, and Leah all agreed to attend the council meeting; Sam remained in La Push with the rest his pack only with the stipulation that we keep him informed. He found it difficult to rein in the wolves when they learned of the new shape-shifters, but reasoned with them that it would do more harm than good to send everyone to the North Dakota reservation. The Arikara were startled enough by our presence.

The former members of Jacob's pack arrived two days later, imprints in tow. I was delighted to see Claire again, as well as to meet Embry's imprint, Hannah. She was beautiful, a girly girl but strong in personality. She held her own against Embry's constant jokes, and with every rebuttal the young wolf looked even more in love with her. The two of them meshed perfectly.

Leah's husband, Chad, wasn't Quileute but seemed like he would fit right into the pack with his healthy tan, athletic build, and easy-going nature. I noticed that Leah had grown her hair out for the first time since I met her and that her wardrobe, while still her typical jeans and a T-shirt, was cuter and more flattering. Leah looked…happy.

Claire, of course, was her bubbly nine-year-old self and, luckily, got along really well with Hannah. I supposed that most of the pack's imprints were used to baby-sitting the youngest member of their protective circle, and Hanna was no exception. I was glad for that, because only Chad would be accompanying the six of us, and Claire would likely want someone more familiar to balance out my vampire relatives who, no doubt, planned to dote on both of them.

Seth, I noticed, was the only one who seemed out of place. He shuffled awkwardly at the back of the group, and I realized how being imprint-less would especially affect him now. He was a seventh wheel in his group, a ninth wheel since Jake and I would be joining them. My heart went out to him. Would it never be his turn?

Jacob greeted his brothers—and sister—with hugs, and even shared the love with the imprints. "I'm glad all of you could make it!" he smiled. I followed suit, spending extra time with the girls. "How was the flight?"

"Long," Claire pouted.

Quil laughed, patting her shoulder lightly. "She's lying," he informed us. "I kept you entertained the whole time, didn't I?"

Claire stuck out her tongue and I giggled. I could only imagine what Quil did to occupy her thoughts. He would play hangman with her for the whole trip if that was what she wanted.

"It really wasn't too bad," Seth answered. "I got kinda anxious once we landed, but I slept like a baby for those short hours."

I stepped forward. "Well, I hope you haven't eaten recently, because Mom and Esme have been hard at work all afternoon to prepare a feast for you guys."

I didn't need to tell them twice. Everyone made a bee-line for the door, where they suffered good-naturedly through the ice cold hugs of our, to them, sickeningly sweet-smelling family. Even Rosalie made a short appearance to greet them, although she and Alice sat in the corner afterwards muttering about the stench and the limitations to Alice's gift.

I sat between Leah and Hannah and tried to get to know Embry's girlfriend better. "So Hannah, you live on the Makah reservation, right?" I began.

Hannah smiled and nodded vigorously. "Yeah. It's so funny. Embry and I used to hang out when we were kids—" here she glared at him—"which he _claims_ he doesn't remember!"

"Hey!" Embry protested, mouth full of food. "We've been over this. I would remember spending time with a gorgeous girl like you on a regular basis."

Hannah blushed faintly and leaned closer to me. "I'm actually a year older than he is, so my memory is a little better," she whispered. She glanced surreptitiously over at him. She must've known that his super-human hearing would pick up anything she said.

She sighed. "Anyway," she continued, "he and his mom came back last summer just to visit, and we hadn't seen each other in awhile, well, really at all since he moved to the Quileute rez. I saw him from afar, hanging out with some of the guys, so I just casually walked over to say hi after, you know, ten years."

Hannah's expression took on a dreamy quality. "He looked at me like I was the only girl in the world, Nessie, like I was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. Even though he says he can't remember me from when we were younger, he remembered my name. He stared straight at me, eyes full of wonder, and said only, 'Hannah.' He took my hand and, well, the rest is history."

I couldn't help but smile at her story. It was the same with every imprint: instantaneous and indescribable love and adoration, and even with the power to resist, why would anyone want to? Hannah was obviously just as smitten with Embry as he, with her, and neither of them ever had to worry about their relationship being less than genuine.

As I glanced over at her starting up a conversation with Claire, though, I was struck with the realization that both girls were mortals. They would continue to age; Embry and Quil would have to either quit their wolf forms to grow old with them or live eternally without them. Even Leah would have to make that decision for Chad.

Suddenly Quil's good attitude toward Claire's age made sense. To him, the fact that she was only nine meant that he had that much more time to love her and cherish her. Even if their sentiments weren't romantic yet, she was still his gravity.

I turned my attention to Jake, who was engrossed in a happy conversation with Seth but glanced my direction every so often. What if I were mortal? What if I were Renesmee Carlie Cullen, human girl? Would Jake still have imprinted on me? What if the supernatural didn't exist and we were both mortal?

I grimaced as I realized the answer to that question. I wouldn't exist without Bella and Edward, and if vampires weren't real, Edward would be dead, leaving Bella and Jacob with…each other. It was too obvious, actually. They were just like Hannah and Embry, childhood friends that happened to meet again on a chance decision. With me as a part of Bella, of course Jacob would love her. And Bella would never find her true soul mate, so Jacob would be the best option for her.

I frowned even more as I considered this possibility. When would Jacob ever be a fallback option? Mom had missed out, clearly.

Edward snorted from a few feet away. I blushed as I realized that he had been following my musings. Because you've never pondered how life could be different, I'm sure, I thought sarcastically.

He sobered instantly. Of course he had, way before it occurred to me. Edward was practical and theoretical to the extreme and had more than enough brainpower to explore every possible course.

I shoved my thoughts aside and joined Claire and Hannah in their discussion about Taylor Lautner's hotness factor as a distraction.

The next morning dawned sunny, a perfect day for the wolves to meet Elena and her herd. I bounded down the stairs early for breakfast, but let the girls sleep since they had a full day of boredom ahead. The guys and Leah were already at the table, having run patrol about an hour before. They were concerned that Brady's coven would make a surprise appearance, especially since we had learned about the shape-shifters, but there were no trails near the house and the wolves weren't foolish enough to approach their former home.

I sat down next to Jacob with a smile. "Morning, Alpha," I greeted.

He smiled and kissed my hair. "Morning, Ness," he returned cheerfully. "Ready for the big day?"

"You bet!" I dug vigorously into my pancakes to prove my point. He laughed with amusement and massaged my shoulder with his free hand.

It was one of those happy, relaxed moments that I had grown accustomed to. Of course I yearned for Jake in other ways, but this was so comfortable, just past the best friendship line. If Bella and Carlisle were correct, my sex drive would kick in completely once I reached full maturity, but I wasn't in too much of a rush. Jacob and I were happy without that, and we already knew how to excite ourselves, anyway.

We washed up after a few minutes and headed out to the woods. Relaxing into a loose but prepared formation, with Jacob and me at the head, we ran at a moderately supernatural pace in the direction of the Arikara reservation. Fortunately, Chad was able to keep up with us because of his superb athleticism. Quil and Embry wanted to shift back into their wolf forms, but Jacob reasoned that we might startle the herd if we arrived as their natural enemy.

Twenty minutes later, we felt a shift in the air just yards in front of us. Two elk came forward from the trees, with a petite but strong girl in between them. Judging by her stance, I inferred that she was Kathleen, one of Elena's three.

"Welcome, Quileutes," she greeted us. The two elk, which I now recognized as Wesley and Morgan, inclined her heads slightly as a show of respect. "You are here to see Elena?"

"Yes," Jacob responded. "I have brought five members of my pack to meet with her today."

"Wonderful! If you wait here at the border, I will send for her." Kathleen alighted onto Morgan's back with a secretive smirk—perhaps they were imprints?—before the two of them raced off to find their leader. Wesley stepped behind a tree and phased into his human form.

"Morgan and Kathleen imprinted on each other before she even joined the herd," Wesley told us. "The elk gene was already strong in her, but we haven't seen any others imprint before the first transformation."

"Would they not imprint on someone outside of the herd, in order to carry on the gene?" Leah asked. I understood her curiosity. The wolves, and vampires, froze in time after the transformation.

Wesley tilted his head questioningly. "I'm not sure I understand. The females in our herd are more than capable of bearing children. Even though we do not grow, we still experience…cycles in order to maintain balance. Imprinting with another shape-shifter strengthens the gene, whereas mating outside of our number does not necessarily guarantee more shifters."

Leah muttered unintelligibly, disgruntled.

Wesley shrugged but straightened his posture as Elena came into view. "Our leader approaches." He phased back into his elk form and allowed Elena to pass him by.

"Jacob, Nessie, welcome!" she exclaimed. She rushed forward to wrap me in a strong embrace and granted Jacob a leaders' fist-bump. She giggled slightly. "Two little girls on the reservation taught me to do that," she explained.

Then Elena noticed the rest of our party. "You must be Jacob's pack!" she assumed. She stepped closer to them with a wide smile.

Jacob took charge. "Guys, I would like you to meet Elena, Hart of the Arikara tribe," he introduced. Elena bowed slightly. "Elena, this is my pack: Quil, Embry, my Beta, Leah, and her husband, Chad, and Leah's brother, Seth."

At Seth's name, Elena froze, her eyes wide. Seth lifted his gaze from the ground to Elena's face and visibly started. His expression shifted from confused to terrified to awestruck in mere seconds, and he slowly, inexorably, moved closer to her.

I knew what was happening and felt my heart fluttering furiously inside me, but all I could fathom was how Seth's usually youthful face suddenly seemed wiser, more mature. In the moment that he saw his imprint for the first time, his mind, heart, body, and soul changed to compensate for Elena's every quality: her personality, her wisdom, her grace, even her dancing eyes. Seth grew.

Elena had not taken a single step when Seth stopped just inches from her. Carefully, he took her hand in his, and Elena seemed to thaw. "Your name is Seth?" she repeated quietly.

Seth swallowed nervously, never diverting his eyes from hers. "Yes," he answered. "And you're Elena—"

Before he could finish speaking, Elena jumped forward with a joyful laugh and pressed her lips against his, kissing Seth Clearwater for all she was worth. Seth caught her in his strong, capable arms and held her in such an intimate way that tears pricked at my eyes. From this moment forward, Seth would never let her go, likely never return to Forks unless she was still by his side.

Wesley's words echoed in my mind: "Imprinting with another shape-shifter strengthens the gene…" Elena's future descendants, future leaders of her herd, would put all former Harts to shame with the strength of their people and the enemy in their blood.

It wasn't until Quil muttered, "Why does Seth get all the luck?" that Elena pulled away, moving to a more conservative position at Seth's side, and beamed at all of us. "You must forgive me," she apologized. "But I am so overcome with joy that I can barely contain myself!"

"Imprinting is one of the best things that can ever happen," Jacob agreed.

Elena faced Jacob and me seriously. "But I wasn't searching for love, you remember," she told us. "Of course I'm delighted that it happened this way," she amended, squeezing Seth's hand tenderly, "but my joy today is two-fold."

"What do you mean?" I asked, confused.

Elena pondered for a moment before addressing me. "Nessie, you probably noticed how my countenance toward your family changed when I realized that Jacob, a shape-shifter, was among you, and that I took a particular interest in Jacob following that."

I nodded warily. "You were upset that he had already imprinted," I ventured.

"Indeed, I was and will not attempt to hide it," Elena answered. Her face displayed remorse. "But for what justification it is worth, I regarded Jacob such because of a dream I had every night for two months prior to your arrival."

"A dream?" I repeated skeptically. I didn't want to discount Elena or her tribal traditions, but her excuse seemed too far-fetched for me.

Elena nodded solemnly. "We take visions very seriously here, especially if they are recurring. After three nights of seeing a wolf join our herd and seeking to…bond with me, I shared the dream with my parents, and eventually the Elders."

"When you say 'bond'," I interjected, my face flushing, "do you mean 'mate'?"

"Yes," Elena replied simply. "I saw both of us imprinting on each other. This wolf would one day share the position of Hart with me."

I glanced over at Seth. He seemed engrossed in the story and his new love and not at all concerned with the fact that he would lead a tribe of elk for eternity.

"But I digress. We agreed that the vision must be true, but they argued that the wolf was likely a symbol of one initially regarded as the enemy, not an actual wolf. I, however, maintained that if my dream meant to represent an enemy, I would have seen a vampire, whose race has posed more of a threat than wolves these last few years. And my dream clearly depicted that the imprinting would be mutual, not just from me. That is not to say that imprinting is weaker in any way," Elena hastened to add, glancing worriedly between all of us, but focusing on me. "It was merely unique."

Elena paused. "When your family arrived," she continued, "I believed that Jacob was the wolf from my vision. The Elders were furious, of course, but you really didn't pose a threat, so they were forced to trust my judgment. I was deterred, however, when I learned that Nessie already had a claim on you and that my interest in you was not that of an imprint. I suggested that you bring members of your tribe to meet us, hopeful that perhaps Jacob was the gate to the fulfillment of my dream.

"Now, I see that I was correct." Elena smiled dazzlingly at Seth, her eyes mirroring his adoration. "You have not only brought an alliance between shape-shifters and vampires, but you have brought my eternal love to me. It seems that both interpretations of my vision were true."

Elena abruptly turned back to us. "I must introduce you to the Elders. They will want to know everything we just discussed."

* * *

**CONTEST! I saved this til the end so you would be sure to read it. I'm thinking about changing the title of my story to something that better reflects the whole plot, but is still short and sweet. If you have any ideas, including just leaving the title the way it is, leave me a review with a potential title. If I get a lot of suggestions and can't choose a favorite, I'll choose the three to five that I like best and put a poll on my homepage. Whoever's becomes the new title will get a TWILIGHT ONE-SHOT of your favorite pairing (not Jake/Nessie) compliments of me.**

**Just something to think about. :)  
**


	30. Tragedy

**A/N Wow, so much to say! First off, THANK YOU to all of you wonderful people who continue to leave amazing reviews, including some newer readers! I dearly hope that this chapter does not disappoint, but I found that I've been dying to write this day for quite awhile, and it turned out very nicely. (It was also great therapy after two mid-terms and an intense softball game in one day...ugh. That's the reason why it's taken so long to get back on track. Nineteen hours of college is no joke.)**

**Anyways, you might hate me at the end of this chapter, so feel free to rant and rave in that cute little review box, or to leave me a sweet message if you like it. After this chapter, I anticipate no more than ten, but that may change as it continues to develop. Enjoy! :)  
**

Just as life seemed to reach its peak, we found ourselves tumbling over the edge again.

After our morning with Elena, the guys had to forcibly drag Seth away from the reservation. The two of them were connected like magnets, and even though Elena assumed the attitude of her traditional leadership role in an attempt to act more mature, she too struggled to separate herself from him.

I understood her anxiety. If I, a nearly seven-year-old girl, had issues being apart from Jacob, I could only imagine the difficulty for a 28-year-old woman to let go of the man she would certainly marry, after waiting for him for so long.

Seth was happily pensive for the rest of the day, already planning how to inform the Elders of La Push that he would be joining a new tribe. Jacob, with the help of his Alpha tone, strongly suggested that he wait to share his news until after the tribal council with the Arikara. The Elders would need to know as much about the shape-shifters as possible to ensure good relations between tribes and acceptance of Seth's imprinting.

Still, the deterrence from shouting his love for Elena to the world didn't stop Seth from spontaneously beaming and asking random family members if they knew how amazing she was. Emmett started grumbling after the sixth time, earning smacks from Bella, Alice, and, surprisingly, Rosalie. Although I did hear her mutter at one point, "One less dog to feed…"

I was glowing, too. Every event seemed to draw my family closer together but also extend our web. Mom and I created a link between our family and the La Push tribe through Jacob, and now Seth, whom I always considered a brother, would further connect to the tribe of my new best friend. It all seemed perfect.

Then the day of our campfire council arrived and Elena sent a frantic text message to Seth saying that all of us, vampires, werewolves, and imprints, needed to convene at the Arikara reservation immediately.

It was with a sense of foreboding that my family rushed through the woods, structured in a tight formation with the wolves and their imprints in the center. Elena hadn't specified the threat in her short exchange with Seth, but I had a sinking gut feeling that it was one of us. My thoughts immediately jumped to Brady, but Elena would have told us if his coven had returned to Westhope. A nomad working for him, perhaps? Brady could likely use his gift across great distances if he targeted only one vampire.

Thankfully, we didn't cross any suspicious trails en route to the reservation. When we arrived, Morgan, Wesley, and Kathleen were huddled behind a tree, poised for a surprise attack, eyes darting nervously.

We slowed to a stop. I fought the urge to glance back at Seth, afraid of the fear I would likely find there. For such an important breach, it seemed strange that the Hart would not escort us to the reservation.

"Elena is physically well," was the first thing Kathleen said. Seth's shoulders visibly slumped in relief, and there was a collective sigh from our group. "The Elders would not allow her to leave but she insisted that we serve as your escorts."

"By all means," Carlisle replied, his face grim.

We followed Elena's most trusted herd members quickly. Beside me, Jacob looked thoughtful, and I allowed my thoughts to wander further. The Elders, for some reason, believed it unsafe, or at least unwise, to send Elena to us; however, Elena felt the need to send Kathleen, Wesley, and Morgan, rather than entrusting the task to another elk, for the same reason. I frowned, thinking of the way I attacked Elena the first day we met. Even without knowing she was the Hart, I was bent to kill. If this new threat knew the tribe's system…

I didn't want to ponder that possibility.

"Where are we going?" Claire whispered anxiously a few feet away. She was tucked safely onto Quil's furry back, and I could tell from the expression on his face that he was torn between wishing he had left Claire safely in La Push and feeling grateful that he could keep track of her himself.

"We have to meet with the other shape-shifters," Leah answered quietly, mindful of the Arikara's presence just ahead of them. "They have something important to tell us."

That seemed to satisfy Claire. Hannah looked unconvinced, but she refrained from countering Leah's statement. She understood as much of the situation as we did, thanks to Embry, so she knew that giving Claire the specifics at this point would be unnecessary. I reached over to Hannah and squeezed her hand.

The first thing I noticed about the reservation as we emerged from the trees was its unnerving quiet and stillness. If it weren't for the softly rumbling crowd spilling out of the small house that served as a doctor's office, I would have thought it was abandoned.

Our appearance caused a bit of a disturbance, to put it lightly. Not everyone on the reservation knew that we were allies, so the appearance of unfamiliar Native Americans and beautifully pale people like the vampires of legend sent a shock through the crowd. Elena's father noticed us first.

"Welcome, Cullens and Quileutes," he said amiably, trying to diffuse the tension. He addressed the crowd in the room. "You have seen all that there is to see. If you would please return to your homes and allow our guests to enter. We will notify you if anything changes."

The Arikara watched us warily as they departed, even a few members of Elena's herd. I knew then that it had to be a vampire, if we were enemies again.

Once the room was cleared, we could see Elena in the next room standing over a young teen, comforting a man and woman that I assumed were his parents. The teen was lying on a hospital bed, conscious, and the parents looked distraught at what Elena was telling them. Over in the corner, next to two other beds, were two more families holding each other, tears running unbidden down their faces. With a start, I noticed that each bed contained a human body covered by a sheet.

The two parents with Elena nodded and shook her hand before glancing down at their child, the mother taking his hand. Elena sighed soundlessly and faced us. Her eyes widened slightly before she forced a smile and left the room to meet us. "Thank you for coming," she managed, her voice cracking on the last syllable.

Seth rushed forward and caught her in his arms. Elena proceeded to weep unashamedly, soaking his shoulder with salty tears. The rest of us shifted awkwardly and fought tears of our own. Edward's face turned pained at whatever was running through Elena's head. I didn't want to know the full extent of her anguish.

Elena stilled after a few minutes and inhaled deeply. "I'm very sorry," she breathed out. "It's been a time of relative peace this last year. When such a tragedy strikes without warning, it is difficult to cope." She lowered her head. "I saw the thoughts of the three who were attacked and those who intervened. It is a heavy burden to bear."

We allowed a short pause before Jacob ventured, "Will you tell us what happened?"

Elena frowned further, sharpening an already startling expression on her usually contented face. "It came out of nowhere," she muttered. "A single female vampire, but a powerful one. Corbin, Alexia, and Will were patrolling the eastern border when she jumped Alexia, killing her instantly." I winced; that explained why we hadn't smelled anything amiss from our end.

"The vampire drained most of her blood before Will and Corbin realized what was going on. Because Corbin was a newer and younger addition to the group, Will placed himself in front of the attacker, but Corbin insisted on helping with the fight." Tears trailed down Elena's cheeks once more. "By the time Will and Corbin's combined thoughts reached the nearest herd members, it was too late. Four of my elk arrived at the scene just in time the vampire's fleeting figure already yards away and their fellow elk severely injured."

"Who was lying awake on the bed?" I asked hesitantly.

Elena faced me with a slight smile. "Corbin. Will's sacrifice worked too well, I'm afraid. He died before he made it to the border. His veins were filled with vampire venom." She shuddered. "Corbin was much luckier. The girl didn't bite him, for some reason, but rather settled for tearing into him with her hands."

It painted a gruesome picture in my mind. My family and I were more than capable of inflicting the same kind of damage on the human race and had witnessed enough horrific battles for one lifetime, let alone eternity.

"Did no one see who the vampire was, then?" Jacob followed up, peering at Elena curiously.

Elena sighed. "Only Corbin saw her face, but he asserted that she was not the same female in Brady's coven, even if she were using her power to affect her appearance," she answered. "The gift doesn't alter her scent." Her nose wrinkled slightly.

"But there is a new female in Brady's coven," Edward reminded her. "Brady's mate, Tamara. Would Corbin be willing to allow me to look into his memories? Even if she is not connected with Brady's coven in any way, I or one of my family members may recognize her."

Elena pursed her lips. "It's not what I would normally allow, but desperate times call for desperate measures, they always say. I will explain the situation to Corbin and let you know."

The leader disappeared for a moment, Seth at her side. I glanced worriedly at Edward. Could it really be Tamara behind all this drama? I didn't want to accuse my former best friend of such an act. Being annoyingly desperate to make the man I loved fall for her was one thing, but killing teenagers? It seemed beyond her realm of capabilities.

Elena returned soon after. "He has granted permission for you to peruse his memories as long as you promise not to peruse any further than today's attack," she informed my father.

"I can see only what he allows me to see," Edward answered, but good-naturedly added, "I will not look into his thoughts beyond what is necessary."

Elena nodded and led Edward away, leaving the rest of us in anxious suspense. When he rejoined us, his expression was troubled. "It's Tamara," he confirmed quietly. He glanced at Elena. "She is a newborn, right at about nine months old. She has a good deal of strength, and I would assume that Brady's gift can control some of her wilder instincts."

My face crumpled at the news. Tamara was a murderer. If she was attacking the Arikara, that made her our enemy. I felt my heart begin a panicked flutter.

As we all began muttering amongst ourselves and pondering the situation, Alice leapt suddenly from her cross-legged position on the floor. "They're taking the next flight to Italy!" she blurted.

Every member of my family gasped sharply. Jacob jerked me to his side and wrapped his arms protectively around my waist. "What's in Italy?" Elena asked, confused by our reactions.

"Vampire royalty," Bella spat. "You don't want to see them unless you have a death wish—" She cut off abruptly.

"Then why would Brady's coven willingly go there?" Elena wanted to know.

"It doesn't have to be your own death wish," Edward answered gravely. "They plan to implicate us, initiate another war between covens."

Elena frowned. "But they don't have any reason to implicate you!" she protested.

"They don't need one," Jacob said darkly. "But in this case, their alliance with not one tribe of shape-shifters but two distinctly separate ones should be enough to convict them."

The Arikara's leader paled. "You mean we've put you in danger?" she whispered.

Seth rubbed her arm soothingly. "The Volturi would have fabricated some excuse to justify a conflict eventually," he told her. "And Brady's coven likely planned to alert them of your existence anyway. In this way they can kill two birds with one stone." Seth's arms tightened noticeably around Elena's small frame.

Elena took a deep breath to collect herself. "What do we do?" she asked.

"We prepare for the worst," Rosalie said bluntly. "The last time the Volturi confronted us, we rallied as many vampires—and shape-shifters—that were willing to support us."

"And our fame has increased such that many more will probably back our cause," Carlisle added, albeit with resignation. He didn't quite revel in the attention my family had attracted.

"Well, my tribe will certainly add our strength to yours," Elena said decisively. "Their fight is just as much with us as it is with you. Besides," she continued, stepping closer to Seth, "we don't turn our back on family."

Carlisle nodded. "We are very grateful for your willingness," he told her. "I hope that the Volturi do not listen to Brady, but we will prepare ourselves for every outcome."

Every outcome. The ominous tone in his voice pointed directly to the possibility that never seemed to elude us. Even in immortality, there was mortal danger, and this conflict could very well end up being much worse than the one over my birth. I stared at the faces of my family, my brothers and sisters, my new friends, and then flashed through more pictures in my mind: the Denalis, if they agreed to fight, Sam and his pack in La Push, even my friends in school, Garet, Jonathan, Annalee, Kirsten, and Craig. Would this fight draw them into the mix, too? I would never forgive myself if the supernatural world affected their perfectly natural lives.

_Tamara's POV_

My heightened senses bristled as I followed the long stone hallway to what Brady described as a throne room of sorts. The mere possibility of revealing too many secrets and subjecting my Brady and his sister to an eternity of service was impossible to bear, and the unnerving presence of the two guards who escorted me teased my newborn instincts mercilessly. Thankfully, Brady had honed his gift to reach across great distances. I could sense his concentration from the miles between us, and welcomed it readily. It wouldn't do for me to lose control here.


	31. Volterra

**A/N I know, I know, that was the worst cut-off I could have chosen. I did that on purpose, as a sort of segue into this next part of the drama: Tamara! You may very well hate me at the end of this chapter.**

**Enjoy!  
**

_Tamara's POV_

I entered an open, brightly lit room, and immediately understood why Brady had compared it to a throne room. There, at the top of a small staircase, along a red carpet, were the three famous—or infamous—rulers of our kind: Caius, Marcus, and Aro at the center. A thrill of nervous energy passed through me. I resisted the urge to fall into an instinctual defensive crouch. Suspicion would not do me any good here.

I paused at the foot of the staircase, staring evenly into Aro's eyes, before placing one palm over my heart and bowing slightly. I felt silly doing the motion, but I didn't want to offend the Volturi.

Aro laughed airily and I raised my head once more. He stood and clasped his hands in front of his chest. "Delightful child!" he breathed, his voice nonetheless echoing through the great room. He glided with inhuman grace to the step immediately above mine, Caius and Marcus trailing behind him. He examined me closely, his papery hand tracing my cheekbone. Again, I forced back the instinct to jump back or, worse, to growl at him.

"But you are a newborn," Aro determined, intently gazing into my eyes. "Even mature vampires do not possess eyes of such a brilliant red."

"A drawback that makes us more easily identifiable," I quipped, speaking for the first time. I took a nanosecond to marvel at the wind chime sound that my voice had made for the last nine months.

Aro chuckled. "Ah, there are some things that can never truly be hidden, child," he replied somewhat sadly. He waved his hand dismissively. "But never mind that. I assume that this is not merely a social call. Do you have a request to make of us? The desire to join the Volturi, perhaps?" His eyes glinted at the prospect of a new addition.

I smiled self-consciously. "I am afraid that I would not prove very useful to you, Master Aro," I answered. "I do not possess a gift such as those that give credit to your coven."

Aro nodded, already losing interest at my revelation. I hurried to add, "I am here because I have acquired information that could be considered a threat to your governance, or to the secrecy of our existence as a whole."

Both Aro and Caius perked up when I mentioned that the Volturi could be at stake, and I silently praised Brady for helping me script my conversation with the great leaders beforehand. At fifteen in the 21st Century, I could never have framed such a formal response that vampire-kind seemed to dictate.

"Surely this threat isn't as dire as it appears?" Caius ventured, but his expression was hungry, his eyes dancing. _He wants a fight_, I realized.

"I hope you will forgive me for reviving a delicate subject," I began, lowering my gaze momentarily before standing straight with resolve, "but this threat is directly related to a coven that seems to disregard authority for the sake of their own exploits. I believe you are familiar with the Cullens?"

That one question provoked a wild response from every vampire in the room. Members of the guard hissed, muttered angrily between each other, and clenched their fists out of supreme hate. Caius growled, his eyes glinting dangerously, and Aro struggled to maintain a calm façade, but his skin pinched at the cheeks and his brows furrowed in anger. Marcus, however, sighed wearily and dropped his face into one hand.

"Is something troubling you, Master Marcus?" I asked politely.

Marcus raised his eyes to mine. "I have known Carlisle for centuries," he informed me, directing his attention to include his co-leaders. "He has never been one for violence or disturbing the peace, but rather, out of compassion, he cares for every creature that resides on this earth, vampire, human, and shape-shifter alike. Even in our last confrontation, he made no move to harm us, though the fight would have been at least even." Aro, Caius, and numerous members of the guard growled at Marcus's assessment; they didn't relish in not having the upper hand in a fight.

"It is unnecessary to fight them, or to seek out evidence against them. Their only crime is forming alliances with our enemies that would otherwise have killed them. Why should we counter their desire to connect with every aspect of the supernatural world as long as they do not risk exposure and continue to support the race of vampires first and foremost?"

"But you see, that is exactly why I am here!" I cried. I followed my gut feeling to speak with passion rather than calm eloquence to present my point to the Volturi. "The Cullens have rejected our alliance in favor of a common enemy!"

The murmurings in the chamber ceased abruptly as every eye focused on me. I met first Marcus's, then Caius's eyes, and then finally rested on Aro's ancient face. "I will give you every justification you need to confront the Cullens once and for all, on one very important condition."

Caius shifted irritably at my demand, but Aro studied me with interest. "Name your terms," he said with reluctance.

"You will never pursue my coven, regardless of the talents we offer," I said strongly. "You will allow us to continue our lives as nomads."

Aro watched me thoughtfully. "What gifts does your coven have that you feel the need to set such a restriction?" he wondered.

I grinned impishly at the leader. "I will say only that our gifts are the reason I was sent to mediate. We did not want you to feel threatened."

The guard shuffled uneasily at this new information. What gift could be powerful enough to take control over all of Volterra? I smiled internally at Brady's persuasive abilities.

Aro's eyes widened infinitesimally. "Interesting," was his conclusion. After a pause, he said, "Let me consult with Caius and Marcus."

I inclined my head out of respect. The three formed a rigid triangle and spoke so softly that even my newborn hearing couldn't decipher their counsel. Around me, though, I picked up snippets of conversation from other members of the guard:

"Her coven must have a concentration of talent."

"Do you suppose they could rival the Cullens?"

"I wonder if they mean to give us an upper hand, after hearing of the confrontation seven years ago."

Everyone cast me furtive glances, but I stood in a seemingly bored and casual position. I would not let their maturity affect me.

Eventually, the three leaders approached me once more. Aro bore a smile on his face. "Young one, would you please tell me your name?" he requested.

I smiled amiably. "My name is Tamara," I replied.

"Well then, Tamara, our council has decided to accept your proposal," Aro answered. "Please extend your hand to me, that I may search your memories."

Brady had warned me, or rather, advised me, that Aro would require this of me. It was one of the reasons that I was chosen to appear before the Volturi in the first place: only my vampire memories would be truly accessible to Aro, and nine months was certainly much shorter than the decades that Brady, Leanna, and Ashton had lived in the supernatural world. Still, it was with hesitancy that I proffered my open palm.

Aro laughed good-naturedly. "You have nothing to fear, dear Tamara," he assured me. "I mean only to acquire basic information about your coven and any information you possess pertaining to the Cullens." His palm made light contact with mine.

If I expected to feel the flow of memories from my mind to his, I was sorely mistaken. As it was, I faced him curiously, but found his head bowed in concentration, observing and interpreting every thought I had ever had, every sensation that I had experienced. His face gave no indication of judgment toward my memories, so I waited a bit impatiently for his search to conclude.

Aro finally released my hand and raised his eyes to the distance, his face pensive. "Master Aro?" I prompted cautiously.

Aro turned to me abruptly with a pained frown. "Is it true, then?" he asked. "There are more shape-shifters in the world?"

"Yes," I responded without hesitation. I did take care, however, with my next words, mindful that memories couldn't lie, and Aro would surely know if I elaborated my story. "Brady first encountered the Arikara when he was hunting hikers. One of the elk attempted to stop him, so he attacked, discovering that these shape-shifters had surprisingly flavorful blood. We've charged ourselves with ridding the area of their presence, but their numbers continue to escalate, and now the Cullens and the wolves of Forks, Washington, have sided with them, against us."

Aro shook his head sadly. "Your coven has acted nobly, Tamara," he commended. "Honestly, I would expect nothing less from a coven that is dedicated to upholding the law. The Cullens, it seems, do not seem to care for our rules and would defend natural enemies before their own kind."

Although Aro repeated only what I had already said, I bit back a retort and allowed him to believe that the conclusion was wholly his. "My coven would be willing to support you, should this breach end in a fight," I offered. "I would like to reiterate, however, that while we will always respect you highly and side with the law, we wish to continue in our current lifestyle."

"But of course, young Tamara!" Aro cried. "The skills of your mate and his sister are great, but I can see that you are in earnest about maintaining your own privacy. It actually displays a great deal of trust and foresight that Brady himself did not seek to meet with me, at the risk of accidentally turning his power against an ally!" he laughed.

I laughed with him, mentally cheering. Brady had thought every detail through.

"Yes, and it seems that we will be working together quite closely in the near future," Aro murmured. "Brady's talent is intriguing: the ability to physically manipulate one's mind, even temporarily, is vastly more powerful than forcing one to consciously act against his own will. Your coven must be very intricately connected…." He trailed off, so thoughtful that I feared that he had changed his mind about drafting us into his guard after all. I repressed the urge to shiver when Caius grinned wickedly at Aro's words.

"But now, my dear, I am sure that your coven will be anxious to see you," Aro guessed, gesturing toward the door. "Felix and Demetri will escort you to out."

The two guards from earlier approached me, their figures towering over my tiny body. Before I turned to leave, I bowed once more. "Thank you for receiving me, Master Aro," I said formally, in an attempt to obscure my wariness. "I hope that my words will prove useful toward justice in our world."

"Oh, please, Tamara, simply call me Aro," he insisted. "And indeed, your company has been most pleasurable. Please pass my compliments on to Brady for selecting such a lovely and sophisticated mate."

I smiled joyfully, glad that I couldn't blush out of embarrassment. "The pleasure has been all mine," I returned softly. I stepped up to meet Felix and Demetri and followed them to the place that I had entered before.

When I returned to the hotel where Brady, Leanna, and Ashton had spent the day, Brady immediately appeared at my side and caught me in a tight embrace. "You're all right," he breathed. "You were there for a long time. I started to worry."

My heart swelled and I placed a light but affectionate kiss on his lips. "Our conversation went very well," I told him, raising my voice slightly so Ashton and Leanna could hear. "They agreed to the terms we set and seemed very interested in pursuing this new knowledge about the Cullens."

Brady nodded with approval, crushing me against him again. "You did so well," he whispered. "I knew that you were the best to represent our coven."

I felt the instinct to blush again. "I only followed your lead," I murmured huskily, drawing my mate into a more passionate kiss.

As Brady deepened the kiss, I was vaguely aware that Ashton and Leanna moved quietly to the accompanying suite, giving us some privacy. That was more than fine with me. I set my feet on Brady's and let him walk us over to the king-size bed that dominated the room. I sank down first and he lowered his incredibly sexy body onto mine. As he barely fumbled with the buttons of my straight denim dress, I thanked whoever created vampires that they chose me to join the ranks of the immortal _and_ blessed me with such a wonderful mate.

After a heated and highly satisfying two hours on the bed, Brady released and met my eyes seriously. "It's all for you, Tamara," he murmured, running a soft finger along my jaw line. "I will work and fight for justice every day for the rest of my existence if it means that you will be safe."

I sighed with contentment and ran a hand through Brady's thick black hair. "And I will make you the happiest vampire alive until eternity ends," I promised.

Brady hooked his arm around my waist, pulling us together until we connected again, and my mind was filled with nothing but _him_. The rest would come later.


	32. Search for Legends

**A/N This chapter was way too much fun to write. I'll go ahead and warn you that the first part has A LOT of information, to sift through it as best you can and I'll provide some kind of key later. (You'll know what I mean.)**

**Also, please review. I won't stop updating regardless, but I'd really like some feedback so I know how well my story is received.**

**Enjoy! :)  
**

_Nessie's POV_

After learning of Tamara's betrayal to the Volturi and the more than probable threat against my family and Elena's tribe, we approached each day with heightened senses and a tangible anxiety toward the future. It was unclear whether or not the Volturi would act soon, as Alice hadn't seen any visions pertaining to Volterra, but Carlisle predicted that Aro would take time to plan his attack carefully, and the rest of us agreed. After their defeat nearly seven years ago, they needed numbers and talents to counter ours. It could take an entire decade to amass an army of that magnitude.

It wasn't a reassuring prospect, but neither did it deter us from living somewhat normally. Edward informed the Denalis of the possible battle, and Garrett and Kate immediately set out in spreading the word to our neighbors in such a way that no one would grow suspicious. The vows of support were overwhelming; our previous victory instilled admiration and confidence in those who would rally to our cause.

Meanwhile, Kathleen, Morgan, Embry, and Leah were on a new mission: researching Native American legends for any hint of shape-shifting potential. Carlisle helped, of course: even though he was a vampire, his resources were unprecedented and his intuition, flawless. The plan was to send the four of them out before the new school year started simply to negotiate with the other tribes. We weren't sure how the tribal leaders would react, or when the Volturi would choose to strike, so if other shape-shifters existed, they needed to know of the threat as soon as possible. Elena even established contact with Philip, Anthony, Miranda, and Lily, her former wingmen, in hopes that they would consider reassuming their elk forms for a short period of time. The women were hesitant due to their families, but all four of them agreed that in the direst situation, their prowess could be helpful.

Kathleen found a lead about two weeks in, so the four of them left immediately for Turtle Mountain, where a band of Chippewa lived. The legends pointed to Thunderbirds, mythological beings that had divine power in many Native American tribes, but in the Chippewa culture specifically manifested themselves as hawks. There was no mention of a common spirit among the people of the culture, but it was the only lead that we had.

Hannah and Chad were left in our care when Embry and Leah left, which Chad naturally grumbled about. Claire and I kept Hannah entertained, though, and Chad took advantage of the opportunity to discuss protection with Jacob, Edward, and Jasper. There was no way to teach Chad how to fight, being a mere human, but he wanted to learn the most effective ways of hiding or evacuating the people of La Push, if it ever came to that. Carlisle especially was pleased at his initiative.

Our four diplomats hadn't returned three weeks later, and Hannah, Elena, and I grew concerned that they had been attacked or captured, especially since Alice couldn't see their future. Jacob phased to search for them, however, and learned that the Chippewa could indeed shift into hawks and were assisting our friends with the researching process. Apparently they had wondered the same thing for decades but never sought the legends out because there was no need. They planned to leave for a reservation of Arapaho along with two members of the hawk fleet. Presumably the stories of the great spider warriors and monster-slayers were well-known among North Dakota tribes.

I was excited to learn that more shape-shifters existed, and that their forms were many and varied. The possibilities seemed endless. Eventually I wanted to know them all; fortunately, I had eternity to do it.

Jacob was of a similar mindset. As long as we planned to live forever, he hoped to catalog the different shape-shifters and which tribes they belonged to, the same sort of categorization my family had done during the last Volturi battle. Of course, it was much more difficult to find nomads, so that project would likely never be completed, but the Native American tribes seemed fairly constant. Jacob's ultimate goal was to design a network that only shape-shifters could access. They wouldn't form a front, necessarily, but different warriors would be accessible to each other in the event of an attack. Jacob planned to make it clear that these shifters would not harm my family or any other vampires unprovoked, for which I was extremely grateful.

Two months later, Kathleen, Morgan, Embry, and Leah had rallied the spiders of the Arapaho, rattlesnakes from the Dakota tribe, and were on their way to a Cheyenne reservation in South Dakota to investigate some shape-shifting dogs, which Rosalie absolutely hated. In addition, Jacob effectively connected his mind and Sam's to those of the leaders in order to make communication easier and faster in the event of a battle. Since Embry and Leah needed to return home soon, the leaders agreed that Kathleen, Morgan, and two representatives from each tribe would continue the search and at least alert the other tribes that more shape-shifters existed. This was a relief for the two wolves, who desperately missed their imprints.

Embry and Leah returned, and the reunion with their imprints was almost too beautiful to watch. Leah collided with Chad and kissed him voraciously, their lips fusing as one and their hands touching every part of each other's bodies, as if to make sure the moment was real. Embry and Hannah, however, were much gentler with each other. Hannah melted into his strong body, soft tears staining his T-shirt, while Embry simply cradled her head against his chest and murmured soothingly into her hair, kissing her lightly. I had to look away because my eyes smarted.

Once everyone was together again, we decided that only my parents, Jake, and I would escort the wolves and their imprints back to Forks. Seth convinced Elena to accompany him in order to officially introduce her to Sam and the rest of the La Push family; Elena was concerned about leaving her herd, especially with Kathleen and Morgan gone, but Wesley assured her that he could take care of things and that the herd would be extra vigilant until she returned.

The deciding factor, strangely enough, was when Seth informed her that he would stay in Westhope instead of going home to see his family, and Elena wouldn't allow that to happen. In her words, "I could never deprive Seth's mother the privilege of seeing her only son." Sue was going to throw a fit when we came home.

We boarded a plane the next day, and I found that I couldn't contain my excitement at returning to La Push. Even though Seth, Quil, and Embry were more like my brothers than the rest of the wolves, there was something special about being at First Beach with the boys I grew up with. The white, glass house and Esme's cottage were where my family raised me and where I slept every night, but La Push was where I became Nessie, thanks to Jake and his ragtag pack.

I glanced over at Jake and squeezed his hand, projecting my thoughts to him. Jacob smiled, his eyes shining that I considered La Push my true home. I knew how much it meant to him; if we married one day—and really, who could doubt that?—Jacob would want us to live in Washington again, close to his mortal family, and mine.

Jacob angled his head so he could whisper in my ear, not that my parents wouldn't hear our nearly silent conversation. "Nothing would make me happier, aside from loving you for eternity, than to live in La Push as long as my family is alive," he told me, confirming my thoughts. "But I don't want you to be unhappy separated from your family. These short visits that we make will be sufficient if you want to stay with your parents." He grimaced slightly as he said this. His moving to North Dakota for four years was a huge sacrifice; staying away any longer would be unbearable.

I placed one finger against his lips, silencing him. "I love my family dearly, Jacob, but I have forever to spend time with them. And we…" I hesitated, not wanting to sound too forward. "We'll hopefully have our own family someday, and I want them to grow up where _we_ grew up, where their heritage is. My family will always be close by, but this step is important for _us_."

Jake beamed and kissed my fingers with delight. "This will mean so much to Billy and Charlie," he enthused. "They'll get to spend time with us and see their grandkids grow up by the beach—"

"Whoa, slow down, Jake!" I laughed. I glanced furtively at my parents, who looked too deeply engrossed in whatever they were discussing. "I'm only a freshman in high school. We'll talk about children once we've graduated and gotten married." Edward smiled at this, and I knew he was grateful that I wasn't about to elope anytime soon.

"Well yeah, of course," Jacob answered. His happiness didn't diminish at my words. "There's definitely time. I'm just glad to know that our thoughts are in line, that we want the same things."

I planted a chaste kiss on his smiling lips. "When has that ever been any different?" I teased.

Jake laughed. "That's why we're perfect for each other," he said seriously, before kissing me quickly but firmly.

We arrived in La Push, and the welcoming committee was impressive. Billy and Charlie were at the front, Sue tucked into Charlie's side, and all of Sam's pack sprawled behind them, a few of the cheekier wolves holding up "Welcome Home!" signs. Their joy at seeing us radiated from them, even in the presence of two vampires and one vampire hybrid.

I darted into Charlie's arms first, quickly moving on to Billy so Charlie could hug his only daughter. Billy chuckled at my enthusiasm and pulled me into his lap. "How's my favorite daughter-in-law-to-be?" he asked lightly, his eyes twinkling.

I wrapped my arms around his neck. "We're not engaged yet, Billy," I reminded him, inhaling the deep woodsy smell that Jacob always had.

"_Yet_ being the operative word," he shot back playfully. He hugged me close. "I'm so happy for you two, kiddo. When Jake came home to tell me that you had started dating and were trying to treat each other right, I knew that you had something special in your relationship. I couldn't be more proud of Jacob's choice."

I blushed at the compliment. Billy never talked with me like this before, although his approval of me had always been clear. In a place where vampires were taboo, Billy amazed me with his easy acceptance of my strange nature. I was Jacob's best friend and girlfriend, nothing more.

Jacob strode over from his position next to Sam, so I jumped up and let Jacob lean over to hug his father. "Hey, Dad," he greeted softly.

"Jacob," Billy responded happily, pounding his son on the back, not that Jacob would really feel it. The gesture was enough, though.

We chatted happily for a few moments before Sue's voice rose above the din. "You _imprinted_?" she cried, her tone almost incredulous. Everyone grew silent and directed their attention to Sue's family. Elena, for once, looked out of place and nervous.

Seth straightened slightly and raised his voice. "Mom, I would like you to meet Elena, Hart of the Arikara herd," he announced proudly, wrapping his arm around his imprint's waist. "We imprinted on each other during my stay in North Dakota."

Elena waved timidly at Sue, her eyes nonetheless filled with adoration for Seth. "Mrs. Clearwater, it's such an honor to meet you," she said genuinely, extending her hand.

Sue stared at it for a moment before raising critical eyes to Elena's face. Elena dropped her hand awkwardly. "You're a shape-shifter as well?" Sue asked sharply.

"Yes, ma'am, my tribe shifts into elk," Elena answered quietly.

Sue's mouth twisted strangely. "And I suppose that Seth is planning to join your…herd?"

"Mom!" Seth admonished, his voice a mere whisper.

Elena drew herself taller. "That is, of course, Seth's decision," she said firmly. "However, I would love nothing more than for the two of us to lead my herd together. As immortals, we could continue to offer guidance to the tribe and thus strengthen our herd further—"

"Seth is needed here," Sue interjected. "If you wish to be with him, then you can move to La Push." And with that, Sue turned her heel and strode toward her house, dragging Charlie with her. He frowned apologetically at us and began whispering urgently to his wife.

Seth made as if he wanted to follow his mother, but stopped when he saw the utter hurt and devastation on Elena's face. He tugged her closer to him, his face still etched with fury. "I don't understand," he muttered, warring with his anger in an attempt to comfort Elena. "Mom should have been thrilled that you and I found each other."

"She's startled, Seth," Edward answered, surprising us. He stepped closer to Seth. "You've been a constant to her all these years, and in one fateful encounter, you've decided to move to North Dakota to be with your imprint. She wasn't ready for such a sudden change."

"Why isn't she happy, though?" Seth repeated, stroking Elena's hair. "If anything, she should be glad that I'm truly immortal now, that I won't have to age for my imprint. Besides," he added rebelliously, "I'm twenty-two now, way past the age of moving out."

"But to her, you're still her fifteen-year-old boy, Seth," Bella said sympathetically. "It's not just that she sees you that way. You stopped physically aging eight years ago, but you went through one final growth spurt when you imprinted on Elena. Everyone saw that. But Sue had no idea. I agree with Edward; she just needs time to get used to the fact that her little boy fell in love."

Seth didn't look convinced, but Elena dried her eyes with determination. "Bella and Edward are right, Seth," she soothed. "We'll give your mom some time, and if it means that much to her, I can live here in La Push for a time and leave my three wingmen in charge. After the potential battle is over, of course," she whispered hurriedly, not wanting to alert Sam too soon.

Seth visibly calmed. "We can do that," he agreed, kissing Elena's hair.

I was grateful for the shift in atmosphere, until Sam spoke up. "Jacob, you mentioned earlier that you have information for us?"

I sighed internally. It was back to the real world.


	33. Reconciliation

**A/N I think the general consensus was that Sue's reaction was surprising. Honestly, I was surprised, too. It made sense, though, when Edward explained it, and this chapter should clear things up even more.**

**After a lot of drama, I settled for a fluff chapter. There's still action, especially at the end, but it's much more relaxed than it was.**

**And true to form, after making up my mind twenty different times, I have decided...at long last...to write a sequel! It's too soon for the Volturi to make an appearance-and they most certainly will-so I hope to continue this basic storyline in the sequel and throw in some more of the good times: high school, the pack, and, of course, Jake/Nessie moments. My tentative title right now is _Redefining Soul Mates_. I'll likely segue to the sequel in the next few chapters.**

**Anyway, enjoy as always, and please review! :)  
**

Jake and I walked silently along the shore of First Beach, musing about the meeting that had just occurred between the Elders, Sam, Jake, Elena, and my family. Even Charlie came with Sue, and it was one of the strangest diplomatic gatherings La Push had ever seen. In the end, it was resolved that Sam's pack would join forces with us if, or when, the Volturi attacked Westhope, and that Jacob would facilitate Sam's connection with the other shape-shifting tribes. They would continue to guard La Push, though, until it was certain that the Volturi were coming.

I whirled around so I was walking backwards, facing Jake. "Do the Elders resent my family?"

Jacob looked shocked that I would come to that conclusion. "What do you mean?" he wanted to know.

"The Volturi are always looking for an excuse to attack us," I explained. "I understand that you felt the need to defend my family when Bella was human, but now that she's a vampire—"

"That doesn't matter," Jacob interrupted. "What's important is that you are my imprint, making you family, and we would die to protect our family. The same applies to Seth and Elena. Now that the two of them have bonded, we are obligated to protect her herd, and her herd will also protect our pack." He cupped my face in his hand. "What brought this about?"

I lowered my head. "I was thinking about Sue's reaction to Elena, actually," I admitted.

Jacob raised my chin with his hand and stared at me in confusion. "What does that have to do with you?"

I couldn't turn my head away, so I averted my eyes. "Well, think of how her life has been affected by the existence of vampires." I began to tick off events with my fingers. "Her first husband dies from a vampire attack…a vampire who tried to kill my mother. Leah and Seth both shift into wolves to fight the same vampire. Then the Volturi attack my family, dragging the Clearwaters into the action again because of your connection to me."

My voice dropped a few notches. "I understand where she's coming from, not wanting Seth to leave due to another supernatural reason, even if it's something as beautiful as imprinting."

Jacob's face lit with understanding. He gently tugged me into a warm, comforting hug. "We've all had to make adjustments for the supernatural world," he said softly. "Even your family has to take measures to remain inconspicuous. The fact that they do so because they refuse to be monsters has greatly helped with the current situation."

"But?" I prodded, guessing that there was more.

Jake sighed. "To those humans caught in the mix, it's not the most desirable option," he admitted. "Sue is happy that that Seth found his soul mate, I'm sure of it, but when you add to his relationship with Elena the distance from home, the existence of new shape-shifters, his inevitable appearance in the next war with the Volturi—"

"He was going to fight anyway," I interrupted. "Your pack has always sided with my family."

"But now Seth has his own imprint to be worried about," he reminded me. "Regardless of Elena's fighting abilities, Seth will protect her at all cost, even if it means sacrificing himself. If she were a normal human, outside of the battle…" He trailed off.

"Seth would be safer," I realized. Of course Seth would still throw himself into the fight, were Elena not involved, but he would be focused on his own self-defense and picking up loose ends from anyone else. With an imprint in the picture, he would be constantly distracted by her safety.

Something occurred to me. "You know that I can protect myself, right, Jacob?" I ventured slowly. "In the event of a war, you don't need to risk your neck for mine—"

"You won't even be there," Jacob interjected, looking suddenly fearful but determined. "We'll find you a safe place during the battle."

"You're joking!" I exclaimed, staring at my boyfriend. "I can fight just as well as the rest of the family."

"You're more breakable, though," Jacob responded, his brow furrowing.

"Not as breakable as Mom was," I reminded him. "And taking her to a safe point ended up being disastrous, because Victoria found her anyway and she was in even more danger than before."

I was so grateful to know my family history, because Jacob was certainly disappointed that that argument wouldn't work. "Edward will back me up," he muttered, more to himself than to me. Still, it was definitely a threat. Who knew which of them could be more protective of me on a given day?

I dropped the subject for now, knowing that, as the day approached, we would discuss it thoroughly.

In the next few minutes, we found ourselves at the Clearwaters, where Seth and Elena were talking quietly outside. Elena glanced up as we approached and smiled widely. "Jake! Nessie!" she greeted happily. She stood to give me a hug and Seth followed behind her.

Seth looked meaningfully at Jake, who sighed. "Right, now's as good a time as any," he answered.

I frowned slightly. "What's up?" I asked.

"I told Sam that my pack would run a circuit with his, get a feel for the land again and see if we smell anything that they've missed," Jake told me. "As long as Seth's here, we might as well head out now."

I wasn't terribly bothered by this new development—after all, the guys and Leah frequently ran patrols back home—but Elena seemed concerned. "How soon will you be back?" she wanted to know. "Should I phase and come with you?"

"It won't be long, Lena, and I don't think phasing is the best idea right now," Seth said sadly. I smiled briefly at his new nickname for her. "We haven't told the younger members of the pack about the new shape-shifters yet. Having your scent close by would throw them off." Despite the fact that he was about to leave, Seth wrapped a protective arm around his imprint's waist. I didn't blame him; the newbies lost control easily, and even with Elena's strength, it wouldn't be a pretty fight.

I took Elena's hand soothingly. "We'll just hang out around here until you guys get back," I suggested casually, already walking backwards towards the house.

Jake, Seth, and Elena stared at me like I was insane. "Nessie, Sue hates me," Elena whispered furiously.

"This'll be good, I promise," I said easily, praying that Jacob would take my side. "I haven't gotten to spend time with Grandpa Charlie yet, and we can interact in a fairly normal setting."

Although there was nothing "normal" about having two humans, an elk, and a half-vampire in the same room, Jake and Seth relaxed a bit. "Just stick with Nessie, Lena," Seth encouraged. "Charlie's a great guy, and I know that between the three of you, Mom will like you, too."

Elena smiled tentatively. "I'll do my best," she promised.

"Be you," Seth countered. "That's all you need to do." He kissed Elena lightly on her mouth and went back to stand with Jake.

"Wait!" I called as they started to walk away. The guys turned. "Aren't _you_ going to say good-bye, Jacob?" I asked flirtatiously.

Jacob's eyebrows rose and, with a devilish smile, he swept me into his arms, princess-style, and kissed me passionately, his lips pushing pleasurably against mine. When we came up for air, Charlie and Sue were on the front porch, eyes wide open in disbelief.

"Oops," I giggled, letting myself fall to my feet.

Jake hugged me close to him. "I hope you don't regret it?" he teased.

I grinned seductively. "With you? Never," I avowed, my voice carrying the hint of a laugh.

Jake smiled and kissed me once more, on the forehead, before joining Seth and running to pick up Leah and Chad from Sam's house.

I grabbed Elena's hand again, sensing that she needed the friendly assurance, and strode toward the entryway of the Clearwater house. I put on an appropriately abashed expression for Charlie's sake. "Hey, Grandma and Grandpa," I greeted sheepishly.

Charlie chuckled and hugged me around the neck. "Can't get used to the fact that you're all grown up," he said quietly. "But it does me good to see Jake with such a gem after so long." I blushed at his praise.

He smiled at Elena. "Hello, Elena," he said good-naturedly. "It's great to see you again." He tugged her into a loose side-arm hug, not wanting to make her uncomfortable. Sue coughed softly.

I turned to address my grandmother. "Sue, do you mind if Elena and I hang out here for awhile? The guys are off doing pack business and you and I haven't really caught up since we moved."

Sue moved to answer but Charlie beat her to it. "Please, come on in, girls," he welcomed quickly. "We were just getting started on cooking dinner."

Sue frowned slightly but covered it up to usher us inside. I hadn't been to the Clearwaters'—well, I guessed that it was Charlie's house, now—for awhile, because the two of them usually visited us at the white house. It was slightly bigger than the average house, with a lot of couches and chairs to accommodate the growing wolf pack and a nice kitchen with spacious countertops. I could see the hallway faintly lit from where we stood in the living room; around the corner were three bedrooms and two bathrooms for the family to share.

We settled onto the plush chairs and tried to chat normally about life, which was difficult because Sue would give only one or two word answers and Elena was too scared to speak about, even about her herd. Charlie and I carried most of the conversation, so I took the time to tell him about my freshman year of high school and the friends I had made, minus Tamara, and he listened with unforced interest.

After a short span, Sue excused herself and took a mug of tea out to the porch swing, where she sat in silence. Elena visibly relaxed and began to open up about her life in North Dakota. Charlie was intrigued by her tribe, understanding that she was like Jake but transformed into an elk instead.

Listening to Elena tell her story again, it was like I had never heard her speak before. She assumed her usual Hart tone, and her voice carried an authority and enthusiasm that compelled Charlie and me to pay attention. We were so enraptured by the histories of her tribe that the high-pitched scream from outside startled us.

"What was that?" Charlie cried.

The three of us leaped up from our seats and ran to the front door. Elena and I paled in fear, and Charlie gasped, "No!" under his breath.

Across the front lawn, an unfamiliar vampire circled Sue, who was clutching her mug close to her chest, bent over in fear. At our approach, he glanced up, his red eyes narrowing menacingly.

"How did he get here?" Elena whispered angrily.

I was at a loss for how to answer. Both packs were running circuits and my family was living only a few miles away; shouldn't they have smelled this nomad's trail? But I didn't hear any howls or even footfalls to indicate the pack's approach.

The vampire stepped closer to Sue, his arms widening protectively about his prey. "This human is mine," he hissed. "Leave her to me, and I may spare your blood."

Instinctively, I crouched in front of Elena and Charlie, letting loose a feral growl. Behind me, I heard Elena convincing Charlie to go inside.

My reaction was a sufficient distraction. The vampire lost focus, straightening rapidly to stare calculatingly at me. He hissed again, this time out of surprise. "You're the hybrid," he realized. "You're the half-human Cullen girl the Volturi attempted to end seven years ago."

I remained in a crouch, allowing my feet to slide slowly forward as I did during a hunt. "I may be half-human," I responded ominously, "but I'm half-vampire, too. And I will not hesitate to tear your head from your body if you refuse to leave Sue and never return."

The vampire laughed gratingly. "I'm afraid that I can't do that, hybrid," he informed me. "Because once I'm done sucking her dry, I plan to incapacitate you and hand you over to the Volturi. I'm sure that the capture of the Cullen hybrid would garner a special reward." Sue whimpered in fear.

"You'll have to get through both of us, then," Elena's voice declared from behind me. I turned in surprise, and saw my friend changed out of her former sundress into one of the shifts she often wore. I mouthed at her to leave this to me, but she ignored me and strode forward.

"What's this?" the vampire gasped in disbelief. "You really think that a half-vampire and a mere human can survive this fight?"

I could hear Elena's wicked smile as she replied, "I am no mere human." With a loud rip from her cotton shift, Elena transformed into a majestic elk and, in sync, we launched ourselves at the vampire.

The fight was over before it began. Elena's antlers bore through the vampire's marble skin with a metallic screech, and I leapt onto his shoulders to remove his head from his neck. His hands scrambled blindly, but we ripped him apart until he was a pile of limbs. Elena tossed me a box of matches with her mouth, and I started the fire.

As we watched the unknown vampire burn, we were vaguely aware that Charlie had run to Sue and collapsed beside her. He wrapped his arms around her shaking frame, whispering comfortingly and crying into her hair. Sue sobbed, too, and dropped her tea mug with a dull clink.

Next to me, Elena soundlessly shifted back to her human form and slipped her dress over her head. She faced me seriously. "We fight well together," she simply stated.

I nodded wordlessly. Then, with a soft cry, I collided with her and we hugged each other fiercely, not crying, but not happy, either. It was my first non-animal kill, and Elena's first in a new territory. Our presence was comforting to one another, and we slowly calmed down.

When we released each other, we saw Jacob, Seth, and Leah running toward us, staring at the fire fearfully. Jacob and Seth joined us quickly, while Leah spoke quietly with Sue and Charlie. "Ness?" Jacob asked with uncertainty, placing his hands on my shoulders. "What happened?"

Before I could answer, Sue spoke up. "A vampire attacked me while I was getting some air," she answered. "Renesmee and…Elena…saved me."

Jacob met my eyes. "You fought the vampire?" he asked lowly.

"I beheaded him," I said matter-of-factly. "Elena gouged him first, though, to distract him."

Seth stared at his imprint with wonder and relief. He struggled with what words to say, until Elena shook her head and pressed her lips against his. He responded with vigor, capturing her in his arms with a gasp and moving his hands over her back, as if checking for wounds.

They soon parted, each keeping one arm firmly locked around the other. At their movement, Sue slowly stepped closer to them. She nodded at Seth, before smiling softly at Elena. "You truly did save my life," she murmured, her voice resonating in the quiet moment. "And you are also, truly, a strong young woman, more than capable of leading and protecting your people. I am…grateful that you and Seth imprinted."

Elena smiled widely, tears streaming down her face, and ran to Sue, hugging her future mother-in-law with genuine love. I intertwined my hand with Jake's and smiled at him. He was right, as usual. Sue came around, and all Elena had to do was be her beautiful, powerful, enchanting self.


	34. Perfect

**A/N It's complete! (And it took me completely by surprise how quickly this wrapped up on its own.) This is the final installment of _A Different Kind of Love_, and it has been such a fun ride. Thank you to everyone who has been so supportive with reading and reviewing. I hope that you will all continue on this adventure with me in the upcoming sequel, _Redefining Soul Mates_. It will pick up in Nessie's sophomore year, following the same general storyline as this one but with a few new twists that I think you'll enjoy.**

**As always, please, PLEASE review. And for those of you who have added this story to your Favorites list but maybe haven't reviewed, please give me at least an overview of what you liked about this story and maybe even some ideas for_ Redefining Soul Mates_.**

**Happy reading! :)  
**

After the surprise attack in La Push, Elena and Sue became attached at the hip. I suspected that part of Sue's affinity to Elena was fear of another encounter, but the two seemed genuinely happy to be together, even spending afternoons simply to talk about their lives—and their love for Seth—as they baked cookies for the pack.

None of us knew where the nomad had come from, and it was a disconcerting prospect. A few suspected that the Volturi had sent him to check in on us, but there were too many flaws with that reasoning. For one, Alice should have seen the decision, even with holes due to the shape-shifters. For another, the vampire seemed entirely shocked to find me in La Push and a little slow in forming his plan to take me to Aro. I held that it was a nomad passing through who needed a little action in his existence, but Edward and Jacob weren't buying it, convinced that the vampire intentionally attacked Sue in hopes of luring me to my capture.

It was too late to question the attacker, though, and no one wanted to waste our precious vacation time in La Push stewing and worrying. School started in two weeks, but my parents insisted that we be back in North Dakota in one week to prepare for the new term.

I was actually startled, thinking about school. This summer season was like living in another world, like we truly were humans during the scholastic year but returned to our supernatural forms as soon as the final bell rang. Here, in La Push, we were free, and I dreaded the day we had to leave that freedom behind. I loved and missed my good friends from freshman year-I wouldn't admit to anyone how my heart sank remembering that Tamara wouldn't be rejoining us this year-but my upcoming sophomore year of high school seemed commonplace next to the mythology I was living here in Washington.

I supposed that I should be grateful that a second war against the Volturi was only pending, mere speculation. With life seeming to calm down, at least in this small bubble of time, Jacob and I took the opportunity to talk about our relationship. It was peaceful for us to sit on the rocks at First Beach and work through the decisions we had made, namely the decision to hold back on intense physical contact. Jacob, wonderful guy that he was, was perfectly willing to continue along the same path, as long as I was comfortable. I could tell, though, that he hoped I would change my mind, and as of yet, I didn't know my own feelings on the subject.

"When's the last time we sat like this, just the two of us?" Jacob laughed softly, his arm draped around my shoulders.

"Hmm," I sighed. "Too long." I laid my head on his shoulder, reveling in his warmth and the pleasurable tingling wherever his skin touched mine. We never spent much time alone anymore, what with the constant presence of either family or friends. It felt awkward to us, attempting to discuss expectations, desires, or even innocent affection, with superhuman ears picking up on every word. Our tendency was to walk for hours in the woods, just listening to each other's footfalls, but even that had fallen by the wayside.

"It's nice to be away from it all," he murmured. I nodded my head in agreement, the motion causing some of my hair to fall across my face. Jake tenderly brushed the strands away, leaving a trail of heat.

We sat in silence, allowing a space before I broached the topic. "You wanted to talk about next year?" I reminded him gently.

Jake shifted his position slightly, sitting up but maintaining close contact. "Yeah," he exhaled. He met my eyes carefully. "Where do you see us, in our relationship?"

I pondered the meaning behind his question. "Well…our love is certainly different," I giggled, avoiding a direct answer. I didn't want to frame a response until I knew exactly what my boyfriend was aiming for.

Jake chuckled. "Imprinting gets its own category," he agreed. He sobered quickly. "I meant, do you think we balance this whole love thing well? Are we too much like friends and not enough like boyfriend and girlfriend, or the other way around? Do we spend enough time together? Do we…want to bump things up a notch?" He asked this last part in a rush, as if desperate to make his feelings known but afraid that my response might sting.

A small fire started to stir within me, hot with desire at his suggestion but also delicate and nervous as butterfly wings. This flame not only burned but cast a glow, and I found myself giddy with anticipation.

I attempted to rein in my feelings, though, and faced him seriously. "We have a lot of advantages in our relationship," I began slowly. "We were close friends from the moment I was born, the imprint sealing our friendship as permanent. Everything past that moment has been built on that solid foundation.

"That being said, you and I are pretty versatile in the way we relate. We interact as friends, with the deep love of soul mates, and the, ah, capacity for just about anything in the physical realm." I blushed a little, but Jake didn't seem to mind. "It all comes naturally to us."

"Then you like where we are now?" Jacob asked.

"I always want us to be at this point," I confirmed. "Everything that the future holds for us is based on this relationship that we have right now. I don't ever want this to change, but rather for us to build on it further."

"So are you ready for us to start building?" he wanted to know. He stared earnestly into my eyes.

The intensity was such that I had to look away, in order to voice my thoughts accurately. "As much as it excites me, it also scares me," I admitted. I proceeded slowly. "Adapting to the human world, I truly feel like a fifteen-year-old almost-sophomore in high school. I grew up so fast that I didn't know where I was headed. Something as normal as school has sort of lent to my mentality, given me an outlet to mature…."

Jacob nodded in understanding. "So what you're saying is, we need to build slow but never lose sight of where we began."

I smiled widely. "Exactly. We're just two best friends in high school, figuring out where we want our relationship to go." I ducked my head. "And I might be just a teensy bit shy," I teased, blushing nevertheless.

Jake laughed easily and, in a swift motion, caught my face in his hands and pressed his lips firmly against mine. I responded instantly, the small flame from before fanning into a wild blaze. My arms locked around his massive, strong frame and my tongue maneuvered its way into his delicious mouth. Jacob moaned, and our bodies fused with only our thin layer of clothes between us.

Jacob pulled away first and kissed me lightly on my nose. "You are way too good at that, Nessie Cullen," he breathed. His eyes shone, dazzled.

I smiled tentatively. "I don't think we'll ever have an issue with enjoying each other's bodies," I quipped, trying to lighten the mood.

Jake wrapped his arms around me. "Not at all, Ness," he laughed softly. He began humming a slow, pretty song, and we swayed back and forth in each other's arms.

It was one of those moments that I wished I had the ability to freeze time. As Jake and I danced together on the beach, I tried unsuccessfully to forget that our time was short, that even with eternity ahead of us, there would be periods of waiting. A longing built within me and threatened to escape as a sob. I nuzzled my cheek against Jacob's warm chest, and he cradled my head in one hand. I calmed almost instantly. As long as Jacob and I were together, I would be home. The rest would follow its natural course, an unending cycle of minutes and hours and days.

Not unexpectedly, the final day of our time with the Quileutes arrived before we could blink. Billy, Sue, Charlie, Sam, and a few other senior members of the wolf pack planned an end-of-summer cookout for those of us who would be returning to North Dakota, including Seth. Due to Elena's obligation to her herd, Seth had officially rejoined Jacob's pack as his Beta in order to be closer to her. Even that was temporary, though, because we all knew that, one day, Seth would leave the wolf pack forever and share a leadership position with his imprint.

As a special surprise, the Elders allowed my family to cross the border for the day, if they so chose. Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, and Jasper declined the offer, but Mom and Dad were happy to spend the slightly overcast afternoon at the beach with us, and Esme and Carlisle took advantage of the time to bond with the werewolf circle. Esme worked with Sue, Emily, and Kim on cooking the massive feast, and Carlisle conversed easily with Billy and Charlie about supernatural fundamentals. Everyone was in their element.

Bella and I shared a room at Jacob's house to change into our new bikinis that Alice had bought us for the occasion. The two of us protested—Bella, because she hated new things, and me, because, well, I had never worn one before—but when we saw how they flattered our bodies, we grudgingly agreed that our men would appreciate the effort.

Honestly, I thought Mom delighted at the chance to flash some skin without fear of exposure. The werewolves wouldn't be on the defensive today. Even if the sun did shine, there would be no need to hide.

The two of us sashayed out the door toward First Beach, searching for our men. We were pleasantly startled to find Elena first, wearing a beautiful but very revealing white bikini that flaunted her amazing Native American tan. I glanced down at my royal blue number with discontent.

"You look wonderful, Elena," Bella greeted sincerely. I noticed that she, too, eyed her own get-up almost with defeat.

Elena smiled. "You can give Alice credit for this," she answered, gesturing to the bikini. "I would never have chosen it for myself, but she _claimed_ that she could see Seth falling all over himself with amazement." She grimaced but then brightened again. "And while I don't believe her story at all, I _have_ been waiting twenty-eight years to have a reason to wear something like this."

"I'll be amazed if Seth can form coherent thoughts," I laughed.

Elena shook her head. "You're one to talk, Nessie," she retorted. "Have you seen your reflection this morning? Jacob is going to be stunned at your beauty."

I flushed deep pink at her compliment. "Well, let's hope so," I replied uneasily. Her words did nothing to assuage my insecurities from standing next to one of the most gorgeous women I had ever seen.

It was a bit unfair, really, standing between two young ladies who were not only supernaturally lovely, but who Jacob also greatly admired. Bella was his best friend growing up, his first love; Elena was a powerful leader of a herd of shape-shifters, just like him. And here I was, caught somewhere in the middle, merely pretty and without some great attribute to capture Jacob's attention.

I must have lost myself in musings, because I suddenly checked in to hear Elena say, "I definitely feel as though I've loosened up in La Push. For the first time in nearly thirteen years, my sole concern hasn't been protecting my people and being the strong, sophisticated leader that they need. This time here with Seth and his family has been incredibly eye-opening. I feel free to be…me." She giggled cutely.

"Well it's a good thing those wolves taught you to have fun," Bella teased, "because it looks like our men are headed this way right now."

The three of us turned away from the ocean to face our significant others. I was caught breathless at the sight of Jacob. His dark hair was wind-tossed from an early morning patrol; his abdominal muscles rippled as he walked; his tan skin seemed to gleam complemented with his blue swim trunks. I briefly suspected that Alice had a vision that my attire needed to match his, or else that she informed him of my wardrobe choice. We would look perfect together.

I waved enthusiastically as Jake's features became more defined. Without warning he stopped dead in his tracks, staring at me in a flattering combination of adoration and desire. His mouth opened in a surprised O. Then, he flashed a silly smile and ran to me, lifting me into the air and spinning me in a happy circle. I squealed with delight.

Jake lowered me gently to the ground and kissed me firmly on my lips. "You," he said breathlessly, shaking his head, "are the most beautiful creature I have ever beheld."

A glowing spread from my lips to my limbs, and I threw my arms around him. "You're the one who looks amazing," I countered, tracing his abs with one finger.

Jacob caught my finger in his fist. "You don't see yourself clearly at all," he muttered, pulling me against him.

I was suddenly aware that this was the most skin-to-skin contact we had ever had. Normally at least I was wearing a shirt, but at this moment, we were stripped down basically to our underclothes. It was an extremely pleasurable sensation.

We reveled in the closeness for a moment longer. Then, so superhumanly fast that I almost missed it, Jacob scooped me over his shoulder and ran toward the ocean. I knew immediately what he had in mind, so I shrieked and pounded my fists against his back, to no avail. We plunged into the Pacific seawater, never letting go of each other.

The water should have felt cold, but between both of our unnaturally high body heats, we stayed comfortably warm as we searched for seashells along the ocean floor and rode the waves back to the shoreline. Elena and Seth were just making their way to the water's edge, Elena squealing at the cold and Seth patiently drawing her closer into the waves. Off in the distance, Mom and Dad disappeared under the water. I convinced myself that they were hunting sharks.

Once Seth and Elena joined us, we decided to pull out the boogie boards and see who could ride the waves the farthest. Jacob and I were neck and neck, what with Jake's coordination and my small, lightweight frame; the other two were, unfortunately, a bit gangly with the boards. They chose not to attempt the subsequent contest of riding the waves standing up.

I had just managed to stand on my board when Embry, Hannah, Quil, and Claire arrived at the beach laden with towels, extra surfboards, and a full cooler. Of course, that was the moment that a wave swept over me and I went under.

It was horribly unexciting, because as powerful as the elements were and as little as I was, they were still no match for the vampire side of me. But that didn't stop Jacob and all the guys, including my father, from darting to my rescue even after I resurfaced without so much as a cough.

"Ness, are you okay?" Jacob asked frantically, examining me closely for any sort of wound.

I made a face at him. "You should know by now that no wave can overpower the impressive strength of Renesmee Cullen," I said seriously.

Jake stared at me for a second and then burst into laughter. He grabbed my hand and planted a huge kiss on my forehead. "You are something else," he chuckled. The guys returned to their others and we continued our incredible day at First Beach.

When it hit three o'clock and we had drained the last Coke in our cooler, the eight of us trudged back up to La Push to shower and get changed for dinner. I was grateful to have inherited Charlie's curls as I towel-dried my hair and tied it into a loose ponytail over one shoulder. On days like today, it was convenient to let it air-dry and settle into a graceful disarray that I had come to love. I slipped on some designer jean shorts, a burnt orange scoop neck top, and my gold sandals, paired the outfit with gold earrings Rosalie had bought me one Christmas, and headed out to the party.

True to form, there was a huge banner that read _We Will Miss You!_ tied in between two trees near the food tables. Each table was laden with different foods: the first had traditional burgers and hot dogs, along with not-so-traditional shrimp cocktail and a marvelous-looking brisket that Esme must have made; the next held potato salad, chicken salad, and every kind of fresh fruit; the final table held cookies, cakes, and brownies that made my mouth water. There was something to be said for having cooks that had been refining their skills for almost a hundred years.

Everyone greeted me casually as I entered the yard, a few of them stepping away from their conversations to hug me. Not everyone had arrived yet, but my eyes quickly found Jacob flipping burgers at one of three grills. His face lit up when he saw me, and he passed flipper to Hannah, whom Embry was teaching to grill out.

Jake hooked one arm around my waist and kissed my hair. "How's my favorite girl?" he murmured happily.

I smiled against his chest. "Perfect," I replied. "Everything is so perfect."

And it was. Jake didn't leave my side for the rest of the night, not when we joined our group of friends for dinner, not when we split up into teams for an intense round of volleyball, not even when Sue called for impromptu speeches from the various families that formed one giant La Push family. I looked into the faces of the Elders, wolves, and their imprints, every face of my vampire coven, and ended with Jacob. As the toasts began around us, I focused solely on the man that I loved, concluding each customary chiming of the glasses with a light kiss on his lips.

My life had begun only seven years ago. My existence revolved around coexisting with humans, vampires, and werewolves alike. A war with the Volturi was almost eminent. But I possessed more in my life than most knew how to comprehend, and I shared a different kind of love with my Jacob that made my life worthwhile.


	35. Index

**A/N I know that this part of the story came to an end sooner than we expected and that all of the new shape-shifters were sort of thrown in for future reference. Rest assured, these new tribes will make a full appearance in the sequel and (hopefully) I will go into much more detail as I research their tribal legends. In the meantime, I'm taking a leaf from Stephenie Meyer's book—no pun intended—and creating an index of shape-shifting tribes, including our dear Quileutes, what their forms are, and in which state their located. I hope that this helps you keep track of the different warriors as I add them to the story. (The ones in italics are tribes that I have yet to mention.)**

**Quileute: wolves, Washington**

**Arikara: elk, North Dakota**

**Chippewa: hawks, North Dakota**

**Dakota: rattlesnakes, North Dakota**

**Arapaho: spiders, North Dakota**

**Cheyenne: dogs, South Dakota**

_**Ponca: horses, South Dakota**_

_**Winnebago: rabbits, South Dakota**_

_**Pawnee: bears, Wyoming**_

**Again, please review my story, especially if you've read the whole thing without commenting. I really appreciate the feedback—encouragement and constructive criticism—that you have to offer. It helps me as a writer, which ultimately helps you, as readers, enjoy my stories.**

**Thank you for following **_**A Different Kind of Love**_** to its completion, and remember to be on the lookout for **_**Redefining Soul Mates**_**!**


End file.
